Caught My eye
by SesshoumarusonlyLover
Summary: After the final battle with Naraku, Kagome completes the jewel and is sent back to her time. Only the problem is she doesn't remember anything about ever going to feudal japan. What happens when she meets Sesshoumaru. AU sess&kag and san
1. Off to College

**Chapter 1 Off To College**

Kagome sat in her bedroom packing her the last of her things. 'Today is the day' she thought to herself. 'College is going to be even more difficult than high school was. But at least I don't have to share a room. I get my own dorm. That means no Souta coming to bother me or snooping either.' She sighed

"Kagome!" her mother yelled

"Coming mom!"

She ran downstairs dragging the rest of her stuff and sitting it next to her suitcase.

"Are you excited sweetheart? You know Tokyo University is a really good school!" she told her daughter

"Yeah I'm excited. But I will miss you and even grandpa and Souta too." Kagome said

"I know dear but we are only going to be and hour away. So we will be able to visit you. Do you have everything you need?" she asked her

"Yeah."

"Well we should go then. You'll need time to get settled before your classes start tomorrow. Dad! Souta! It's time to go!" she yelled

Souta came running down the stairs and stopped right before running into Kagome. Her grandpa came out from the kitchen and sighed.

"Kagome? Are you sure you want to go to Tokyo U? You could always stay and train more to be a priestess and take over the shrine." Her grandfather told her

Kagome rolled her eyes at what he said, "I'm sure grandpa."

"Sis, In just wanted to tell you.." he paused for a moment as if contemplating what he was going to say. "I'm so glad we are finally getting rid of you!"

"Why you little brat!" she yelled as she chased him outside and around the shrine grounds.

"Kagome! Souta! Come help me carry these bags to the car." She told her kids

They packed all of her things into the gray mini van and got in the car. Souta played is game boy while her mother and grandpa were talking. Kagome just sat quietly thinking to her self.

"Why couldn't you send him to another college? I don't want him around me. He tarnishes our family name." A young man said as he looked at the older one at the desk across the room.

The younger man was tall and had an unnaturally long silver hair that flowed down his slender back and touched the back of his knees. His eyes were golden like the sunset and burned like fire towards the man he stood in front of. He wore a black short sleeve shirt with baggy blue jean pants.

"He is family Sesshoumaru and I have decided he will attend Tokyo U as well. So you will just have to deal with it. I am not changing my mind for any reason so you may leave if you have nothing more to say." His father told him

Sesshoumaru was looking at his father angry because he had no way of making him change his mind. Although you could not see it on his stoic face. You could only tell if you looked deep into his eyes.

His father turned back to the computer in front of him as Sesshoumaru started to leave he turned around at the man that sat at the desk. If you looked at the you would swear they were twins except his father had shorter hair that only reached his middle back.

As he walked down the hall away from his fathers study he headed towards his room to grab the rest of his things. He finished packing his suitcases into the back of his BMW SUV and got in the car. He started the engine and was about to drive off when his father stopped him. So he rolled down the window to see what he wanted.

"I wanted to tell you that you need to take your brother with you. I have a very important matter to deal with and Izayoi is out of town visiting some friends. And don't worry. This is your last year so you wont have to be around Inuyasha to long." His father said to him.

"Very well father I will take Inuyasha, but you need to tell him to hurry up because I will be leaving in five minutes. With or without him in the car." He told the man

"Very well. He will be down in just a minute." He told his son

He watched his father walk into the house to fetch his brother. A few minutes later they were dragging his belongings and placing them in the back of his car. He again rolled down the window to bid his father good bye.

"Good luck Inuyasha. Behave and stay out of trouble. I don't want to send you somewhere else for schooling like I had to before. Sesshoumaru watch out for Inuyasha and keep him out of trouble. Let me know how things go. Talk to you in a few days boys." He told them and walked back into the house.

Sesshoumaru rolled up his window and drove off towards their destination in complete silence the whole way there.

Kagome and her family arrived at the campus. They went to the office to get her dorm room number and keys

"There you go Miss Higurashi." The black haired woman said, "You in dorm room 351. That will be in the second building to the right of here and on the second floor. There are three large bathrooms on your floor. There are showers in them as well." She told her

"Thank you!" Kagome said with a smile and headed off to her room.

After she said her farewells to her family she headed for a relaxing shower. When she came back to her room she walked in to find another girl in her room unpacking as well.

She had long black hair that was in a high ponytail at the top of her head. She was tall and slender and was bearing a pink strapless dress.

The girl turned around to see Kagome looking at her.

"Hello! My name is Sango. I didn't know you were here yet." she said

"That's okay Sango. I'm Kagome by the way. I didn't know I had a roommate." She told her

"Oh yeah. Unfortunately everyone does. This is my second year here. I'm glad I got you as a roommate. I can tell you aren't crazy like my last roommate. She was really crazy and I almost failed my classes because of her." Laughed Sango

"Oh my. That must have been terrible." Kagome gasped

"Yeah it really was."

Sango finished unpacking her things and threw her self on her bed. She looked over to see Kagome reading a book.

"Hey Kagome?" Sango called

"Yeah Sango."

"Want to get some ice cream with me. I know this great place about five minutes from here. We can walk!" she told her

"Sure. That's sounds good. Just let me grab my purse." Kagome put her book down and put on some sandals. "You ready Sango?"

An hour later they returned and flopped on there beds as they stared at the ceiling.

"That was really good Sango. We're going to go there more often." Kagome told her new friend

"Yeah that's one of my favorite places to go." She replied

Kagome grabbed her toothbrush and headed for the bathroom. When she came back she saw Sango passed out on her bed. She smiled and crawled into her bed too. She set her alarm clock and copied Sango.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP 

Kagome slapped her alarm clock so she could sleep in some more and rolled over.

"Kagome! Kagome, wake up." Sango said as she shook her

It was no use she wasn't even stirring.

"Just five more minutes Souta. Come back in five minutes." Kagome said in her sleep as Sango rolled her eyes.

A smirk came upon Sango's face as an idea came to mind "KAGOME!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs.

She jumped up to someone yelling her name and looked up to find Sango standing above her with a smile planted on her face.

"Why did you wake me up Sango. It's a little early don't you think?" she told the girl

"Kagome, you have ten minutes until the first class starts. You better hurry up and get ready. I'm leaving now so I can get a coffee before class. I'll meet you in front of the library after class. See you later." She called as she ran out the door.

Kagome nodded and ran to the bathroom as she brushed her hair and teeth. She came back to her dorm and put on a black skirt with a short sleeve red top. She slid on her sandals, grabbed her books and ran out the door.

She had five minutes to find her class. Looking down at a piece of paper in her hand she walked into the building that stood in front if her.

Sesshoumaru was entering into the building heading for his first class. He was so deep in his own thoughts he didn't see the young girl that was heading straight for him.

_CRASH!_

Kagome walked right into him knocking all of her paper and books onto the ground.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I apologize for walking into you. Please excuse my being clumsy." She blabbed as she picked her things off the floor.

"Don't let it happen again." A deep silky voice said to her.

She looked up and locked eyes with a tall slender man with long silver hair and golden eyes. He had an emotionless expression on his face as he just stared at her.

'How rude. He's not even helping me with my stuff. And what an attitude.' She thought to her self

She stood up and noticed she was about a foot or two shorter than she was. She didn't care though. She was going to tell him what she thought.

"You are so rude. I accidentally knock into you and even apologize and you tell me not to do it again!" she yelled as she stabbed her finger into his chest. "You have no manners and walk around like you are all high and mighty. Let me tell you something. You aren't any better than anyone else. So get off your high horse and get a new personality!" she finished as she sucked up air. She walked off before he could respond and went to her class. Which this time it only took her ten minutes to find.

Sesshoumaru stood shocked even though you couldn't tell. 'That woman dare talk to me like that. Nobody has ever dared to talk to me like that. Next time I see her I will make her cower before me.' He thought and walked off to his class.

When Kagome found her class she looked around to find a seat. All but one was taken and it just so happened to be next to that guy she yelled at earlier. She sighed and walked to her seat and sat down just as her professor came through the door.

'Great. Why do I always get myself into these situations? Hopefully tomorrow I'll get here early enough so I don't have to sit next to him.' She sighed and began to take notes as the professor started his lecture.

Sesshoumaru stared at the woman next to him. He quietly studied her as she took notes. He already read ahead so he really had no need to listen to the lecture. He had this teacher last year and knew he just copied everything that was in the book during his lectures.

After class ended Kagome ran out of the classroom to avoid the man she ran into earlier so she could meet up with Sango. 'Yes' she thought. She had gotten away. Or so she thought she did until someone grabbed her arm and stopped her. She turned around to look into the same golden eyes from before.

"You should apologize wench!" he told her

"I already did. Besides you should be the one apologizing for being rude." She said angrily

"I, Sesshoumaru apologize to no one." He spat

"Oh really? Well I guess you are out of luck." She said grabbing her arm back, "I don't apologize to people who don't deserve it."

With that said she walked off towards the library leaving him standing there and not even looking back. She didn't even notice that someone was following her.

She shortly after met up with Sango when she saw her waiting for her.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled

"Hey Sango. Sorry to make you wait."

"No Problem. What kept you?" she asked

"This jerk I ran into this morning stopped me after class ended." She told Sango what happened on the way to the courtyard but didn't mention his name.

'Kagome huh? So thats the wench's name.' He said to himself and headed for his next class.

Sango's eyes bulged out of her head when she heard what happened. "He really said that to you? Oh my god, he deserved that thrashing. I would have hit him myself." She told her friend

All of the sudden they both felt someone's hand on their butts and yelped. They both turned around and hit the attacker. "PERVERT!" the yelled in unison

"Must you be so cruel ladies?" the man asked. He had violet eyes and a small ponytail at the end of his neck. He had on a purple shirt with black board shorts.

"Kagome, meet Miroku. He's the campus lecher." Sango said madly

"Hello fair Kagome. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said kissing her hand

"I'm sure it is!" Kagome said sarcastically

Miroku turned to Sango, "You look lovely today Sango. As you do everyday." He said making her blush

"So who's hungry?" Sango asked changing the subject.

"I would be anything if I were in your presence Sango." He responded

"I could go for some food as well." Said Kagome

And they all headed for the cafeteria to grab some food before their next class.

When they were in the cafeteria getting ready to leave Kagome went to stand up from her seat to throw her trash away and bumped into someone. She once again apologized, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. Please forgive me." She said looking at the man. 'He looks like the man from earlier. I know it's not him though. I guess it's his brother.' She was suddenly broken from her thoughts as her victim started yelling.

"You should watch where you going bitch!" the food covered man yelled angrily at her

"Hey jerk! I already apologized for bumping into you. And don't call me that." She spat at him

"Okay woman, or do you prefer wench?" he said smugly as he saw her anger rise

"Look buddy," she said jabbing him with her finger "It's not bitch or woman or wench. It's Kagome! KA-GO-ME! Get it right you stupid dog."

"Well KA-GO-ME, watch where you're going next time or I wont be so nice." He said and walked off

Sesshoumaru who had watched all of this found it amusing. 'Well at least she knows how to deal with my brother. She wont find it that easy with me though.' So he headed outside and waited for her to come out.

"So miss Kagome, what class do you have next?" Miroku asked her

"Just Kagome, and I have umm...Psychology." she replied

"That's my next class too." He said suprised

"I have it as well." Sango said happily

"If you'd like you can walk with us to class." He said

"I will meet you guys back here. I'm going to run to my room real quick. Is that okay with you guys?" she asked

"Sure we've got ten minutes until class starts so we'll just wait here for you." Sango told her

"Be right back you guys." She said getting up and leaving the table.

As she was walking out of the cafeteria somebody grabbed her again and pulled her into an empty classroom and covered her mouth.

"If you promise not to yell I will remove my hand." Came a familiar silky voice in her ear. She just nodded and he removed his hand.

When she turned around she was suprised and at the same time not suprised. Part of her knew who it was but the other part of her didn't want to believe it.

"What rude things do you want to say to me this time?" she asked

She grew nervous when he didn't answer. Instead he just sat there studying her closely. She started to blush a light pink color on her cheeks. She felt like some side attraction at the circus.

"Am I really that repulsive? Why did you bring me here if you were just going to stare?" she asked

"I do not find you repulsive. I actually find you quite attractive. I am curious to know why you would talk back to me instead of cower like everyone else." He told her

She blushed became deeper from the compliment. "Thank you." She whispered and looked away from his heavy gaze.

'She has become shy and flustered. She is indeed very interesting. Different from all the other woman that attend here. They throw themselves at me begging me to go out with them. But she doesn't do it at all. She is oddly not impressed by my looks. I know she finds me attractive but she does not like me just because of my looks like the other women.' He thought

"I don't see why I should fear you?" she said breaking him of his thoughts.

"Everyone fears me. Men do the women here throw themselves at me." He said matter of factly

"Well you will come to realize I am not them." She replied as she stared into his sun colored eyes.

He didn't realize he had pinned her to the wall by this time and his head was now slowly falling towards hers. Neither of them noticed until their lips met. They stood there like that for a few minutes lost in the moment.

Sesshoumaru pulled away and was slapping himself mentally for kissing this girl. Not because he didn't want to but because he didn't know how she would respond seeing as how he didn't know her well enough.

Kagome just stood there for a moment and stared lazily as she thought of what just happened. When she broke from her thoughts she realized he was staring down at her as if he was waiting for something. She blushed again and apologized and ran out of the room leaving him behind.

'I must have embarrassed her. At least she didn't strike me for doing that. This girl, Kagome is indeed very interesting. I must have her.' He thought and left the room for his next class.

'Oh my god he kissed me. My first kiss. It was nice I will say that. Why did he kiss me? Did he do it to get me to be obsessed like the other girls so I wouldn't talk back? He's got it all wrong if he thinks that's going to happen.' She thought angrily 'I won't fall for his little tricks. I am nothing like those other girls that will obey his every command.'

When she got back to the cafeteria she noticed Sango and Miroku were already gone. When she looked at one of the clocks she found she was running late and started to look for her classroom. When she got there she was relieved to see her professor wasn't there yet.

When she entered she saw her friends had saved her a seat. Miroku was to Sango right and to the left of her was an empty seat that was reserved for her. Unfortunately she was also seated next to Sesshoumaru. Why did she have the same classes as him so far? So she quietly took her seat between the two and listened to the lecture that was about to begin.

Kagome didn't take her eyes off the chalkboard the whole period.

And Miroku didn't take his eyes of Sango either. He did notice how Sesshoumaru kept glancing at Kagome every so often. This made him curious. This was his third year attending this school and he has had many classes with Sesshoumaru but never has he seen him even spare anybody a single look. Not even the woman who worshiped the ground he walks on. It made him worry and curious at the same time. He figured that he talked to Sango about it later on. For now he just wanted to focus his attention on his beautiful Sango.


	2. New Friends

**Chapter 2 New Friends**

After class ended Sango, Miroku and Kagome headed for courtyard to sit down. When they got out they found a bench to sit on under a big oak tree.

"Hey Sango?" Kagome said

"Yeah Kagome?"

"You want to get something to eat? I don't have anymore classes. That was my last one."

"Well..okay. What classes do you have tomorrow?" she asked her

"I only have one class. It's Ancient Japanese History and it's at noon." Responded Kagome

"I have three classes tomorrow. I'll come make sure you're up around eleven. My first class gets out at 10:30 and my next class wont start until 2pm. So I will be coming to take a nap anyways." She smiled to her friend.

"May I join you ladies for dinner" Miroku questioned.

They had totally forgotten Miroku was with them until he broke them free from their conversation. As they looked at him as if contemplating the answer he wore a frown on his face. They both smiled at him, "Sure, of course" Kagome told him as a smiled graced his lips.

"I'm going to put my books in the room. Do you need anything you want me to put in there for you Sango?" Kagome asked

"No, but could you grab my jacket? It's hanging up in my closet." She asked her

"No prob!" responded Kagome, "Be right back you guys." And she ran off to their room.

Once Kagome was gone Miroku turned to look at Sango.

"I must talk with you about something I saw today in class." Sango looked at him telling him to go on. "Sesshoumaru, he kept staring at Kagome all throughout class earlier. It worries me because he usually never shows interest towards anybody. It makes me wonder what he wants or is going to do." Sango nodded at this.

"I agree. Should we discuss this with Kagome? Maybe she might know why this is. Otherwise I will worry about him bringing her harm. Kagome is so sweet and I almost sometimes believe she just might accept him beating her because of how she is. Let's wait until the end of dinner." Sango said to Miroku with a look of deep thought on her face.

No sooner than they finished discussing the situation Kagome came running towards them her purse in one hand and Sango's sweater draped in the other. "Ready?" they nodded yes to her question. "Let's go!" she smiled and they walked off.

As they were walking down the street they contemplated where they should eat.

"Wasabi?" Miroku asked and received a nod from the girls.

"Kampai?" Sango asked

"No, I don't like their food. What about Chinese you guys?"

"I'm not in the mood for Chinese." Miroku responded

"McDonalds?" asked Sango

"Yeah, sounds good." Kagome and Miroku agreed

They sat down after they got their food. They decided a table was the way to go. After all Miroku had infamous wandering hands. So Kagome sat next to Sango as Miroku sat across from them on the other side of the table.

"So Kagome, do you like it here?" asked Miroku

"So far. But this is only the first day. Some people can be so rude though. Like that Sesshoumaru guy." She said irritated "I bump into him by accident and he told me after I had apologized for it. Then he stopped me after class he said I should apologize for yelling at him. The nerve of that guy." She said angrily and started to blush remembering what happened before last class. Miroku choking on a fry and Sango patting his back. Miroku looked at Sango and she looked at Miroku. They turned to their new friend in confusion and fear.

"Is that why he was staring at you all during class Kagome?" Sango asked and received a nod from her friend. Her cheeks turning a deeper crimson.

"I didn't know he was staring at me. He probably was trying to see my notes to make sure he didn't miss any." She said naively still blushing

"Your right Kagome!" Sango said reassuringly not wanting to press any further

The rest of dinner went uneventfully and they all soon had returned to campus. When they were close to Kagome's and Sango's building Miroku left with a bye. Sango started to walk into the building looking behind to converse with her friend only to notice she was still outside looking at the night sky.

"You coming Kagome?" she shouted to her

"In minute Sango. I'm going to take a short walk before I come in." She replied

"Okay then. See you in a few." And so she ran up the stairs leaving her alone.

Kagome was walking around campus not far from her dorm building and came upon a koi pond. She kneeled on the ground and watch the fish swim around it. She noticed the many lily pads and the sweet smelling flowers that protruded from them. She sat there as and watched the sunset. She sat there in awe. She felt like she was looking at a painting with all the oranges, pinks, reds, purples and hints of blue. 'We never had sunsets like this back at home. I wonder how everyone's doing at home. I will call them at the end of the week.' She thought to herself.

As she watched the moon peek out from behind the clouds she noticed it was a full moon. She started to sing one of her favorite songs as she sat there looking at the star filled sky.

_Underneath your close there's an endless story_

_There's the man I chose; there's my territory_

_And all the things I deserve for being such a good girl honey..._

He decided to take a break from his studies and go for a walk around campus. He was going to go to the back where then Zen garden was but ended up at the koi pond. That's where he found her. She was kneeling by the pond bathed in the light of the full moon. Her voice was so lovely and enchanting and seemed so ethereal to him. He listened as she sang her song and felt relaxed and at peace with him self. 'She looks like a goddess' he thought to himself while watching her every move. He watched as she closed her eyes when she sang certain parts and felt her warmth flow like waves out of her body consuming him whole. He was upset when she stopped and was about to make himself know to her when she looked straight forward not seeing him.

"It's rude to sneak and spy on other people." She said calmly

"I do not sneak or spy for one. And you can only sneak and spy if someone is unknown to your presence." He told her as if it were a fact.

"I guess that's true. So what brings you here oh great Sesshoumaru?" she said in complete sarcasm

At this he frowned, 'does she really find me that obnoxious?' he asked himself "I don't think that's any of your concern." He snapped angrily

She turned with her eyes close in anger with a frown set upon her angelic face, "Why do you have to be like that all the time. Can't you be nice and at least try to make friends?" she spoke while her fist was shaking with anger. When she calmed she opened her eyes to find a smiling Sesshoumaru standing in front of her. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth as she studied her features that shined in the moonlight. 'He's so beautiful. Like he's untouchable like a god. He's actually smiling, but that I would have to be used to. It does look good on him though. His eyes are glowing just like his hair. He looks...well...hot.' she said inwardly.

He continued to smile as he watched her study him closely. His eyes however went straight to her delicate features. Well, mainly her soft pink lips. He sat there thinking of the kiss from yesterday and how much he enjoyed it. He still didn't know why he had done it but because he did and he wanted more. After that he kiss he could not get her from his mind. It was aggravating him. He wasn't getting much of his work done because this woman in front of him plagued his mind. So he kept watching her small form and waited for he next words.

"Well, I should leave. I need to finish my homework. It was nice of you to join me Sesshoumaru. Thank you for the company." She said blushing heavily as she made her hasty exit.

Unfortunately she didn't make it far. His arm had some how made it's way around her waist.. When she looked up she saw him towering above her staring into her deep blue eyes. She couldn't help but stare back into his sun kissed golden eyes. They were both lost in each other's own thoughts as they both began to advance towards one another. Slowly their eyes closed as their lips gently caressed the others. He licked her lips asking for permission. Nibbling her soft lower lip. She moaned as he quickly slipped his tongue searching every part of her. They battle with their tongues as if it were a war, but neither winning. She slinked her arms around his neck and gently caressed the back of his head with her fingertips. He deepened the kiss when he felt her rubbing his neck and pulled her closer. They were so close no air would be able to pass between them. Finally needing some air, they unwantingly let go to breathe. They looked at each other for a moment as she started to blush she shyly turned away.

"Well.." she said twiddling her thumbs, "I really should get back. Sango will start to get worried. See you tomorrow." she said running off in the direction of her building.

He stood there for a few minutes letting the previous encounter sink in. He just smiled and headed for his room. "This girl is indeed very interesting." He said allowed to himself

"Where were you Kagome?" her friend asked

"At the koi pond." She replied with a small blush hoping her friend didn't notice.

Sango noticed the blush and wondered what happened.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked curiously with a grin on her face.

"N..no reason." She stuttered

Sango had a huge grin as she looked at her friend. "Who's the guy? It has to be a guy by the way you blush." She retorted

"I guess the same would go for you and Miroku huh? Like how you always blush when he compliments you. Why haven't you to hooked up yet?" she shot back

"Don't change the subject." She blushed, "Besides I wont tell anybody."

"I know because there is nothing to tell." She replied

Kagome grabbed her toothbrush and stalked off to the bathroom.

When she came back she said good night to Sango and drifted off to sleep.

Kagome woke up and looked at the clock. '9:00, gosh it's early.' She thought. "Oh well. Might as well get up and get dressed." She said looking around the room. "This place is a mess! I'll clean up too." She grabbed her towel, tooth brush and headed for the shower.

"That felt good!" she told her self out loud when she got back to her room. "Guess I'll start cleaning then." She said after getting dressed. She grabbed a CD from her case and put it in her stereo and hit play. She opened her door and windows and began to clean.

While she was cleaning she started to sing to Mariah Carey's 'Shake it off' and danced around the room picking up discarded clothes, shoes, books, papers, pens and anything else lying around. She and Sango each had their own desk, bed, closet and nightstand so she put everything up in its rightful place. Then she dusted all the table tops off, and organized her closet.

Sesshoumaru had found she had forgotten her purse last night as she ran off. He decided he would return it to her. It wasn't hard finding her room. He just asked the office and they had give her building floor and room number. 'Anybody could retrieve information from them.' He sighed inwardly. He looked at the slip of paper in his hand. "Building two, second floor, room 351." He read aloud. '347,348,349,350, 351 there it is.' He said counting room numbers. He was about to knock on the door until he realized it was open. He heard music playing and hoped she was the only one there. He looked in to find her cleaning the windows while she was singing. He stood there once again listening to her pleasant voice. He stood there while smiling and was unnoticed by the singing woman. The song ended and to his displeasure so did her singing. The CD player stopped telling her the CD was through playing. She turned around to grab her CD case and froze when she noticed him standing in the door way.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously

He didn't say anything but walked in and looked around at all her pictures on her desk and nightstand.

She watched him closely as he picked up each picture one by one and studied it closely. He put the last one down and turned his attention to her. "You left this by the koi pond last night after you ran off. You are lucky I found it before I left." He told her

She looked at her purse as if it went unnoticed by her until now. She ran up and hugged him tightly and then stopped when she realized what she had done. She had a slight blush on her cheeks and her lips curved into a small smile. "Thank you so much. Sorry about that, I guess I was just really happy to get my purse back. Can I ask you a question though?" she asked and he nodded. "Do you know this area well?"

"Yes, why?" he responded

"Well I need to find a part time job. You see I'm on a scholarship and my family doesn't have any money to spare. So I need to find a sort of income when I'm not in class." She told him. 'Why did I just tell him that. He doesn't want to know about my family.' She sighed.

"Very well. I will help you find a job close to campus. I know many people in this area. When does your last class end?" he asked her

"It ends at 1:45. Are you free then? I only have one class today. I was going to ask Sango or Miroku but they have classes all afternoon." She informed him

"Mine ends then as well. Where would you like to meet?"

"I guess here about 2pm. I will need to change into something nicer before we go." She said

"Very well then. I must be going. My class will begin soon." He said and walked out the door.

Sango was walking to her dorm to take a nap. 'Almost there. NAPTIME!' she shouted in her head while trying to stay awake.

She looked up to see how much further she had to go when she saw someone leaving her room. 'What's he doing there. Hmm, you go girl.' She said with a grin on her face. She entered her room and saw Kagome flopped down on her bed. She had noticed immediately the room was spotless. 'Wow! Now I can sleep later.'

"Hey Kagome!" she saw her friend glance at her from her bed. "Thanks for cleaning the room up. Now I'll be able to sleep in before my last class of the day." She smiled at her "So what were you and Sesshoumaru talking about? I saw him leaving the room." She asked mischievously.

She watched Kagome tense when she asked her last question. She knew something was going on but she wasn't sure what. So she walked to her bed and flopped down after closing their door for some privacy.

"He was just returning my purse that I forgot to grab last night." She informed her.

"So that's who you were with last night. What happened? Did he kiss you? Are you guys dating? You boyfriend and girlfriend yet? When did it all start? Is he a good kisser?" she started trampling her with all these questions she started to get dizzy.

"Yes Sango. We ran into each other at the Koi pond. We atlked for a few minutes and then I left. But I obviously forgot my purse. So he dropped by to return it. That's all that happened nothing else!" she exclaimed trying to hold her blush back. She was unsuccessful and Sango noticed it right away.

"You're blushing! Something happened. He kissed you and I know it. That's why he stared at you during class yesterday. You go girl, he's hot good catch!" she said happily

Kagome rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock. '11:45! I'm so going to be late.' She screamed in her head and jumped up grabbed her stuff and ran at the door yelling back to Sango, "IgottogoI'mrunninglateseeyoulater!"

"That girl needs to go to class earlier. She seems to always run late." She said as she rolled her eyes and got up to lock the door so she could take her long deserved nap.

She got in the classroom right before the bell rang. She grabbed th closest seat she could find. She opened her notebook and textbook waiting for the teacher to arrive and begin. She was suprised to see Sesshoumaru walk in and sit at the teacher's desk looking over some papers. When he finished he looked around the class and noticed her looking curiously. He got up from the seat and walked to the front and leaned against the front of the class.

"Good morning everyone." He said, "My name is Mr. Takashi and I'm going to be teaching your group the next few classes. I'm an intern for Mr. Myouga. He has allowed me this privilege. However do not think that means you will be able to slack off or that you won't have much class or homework. You will have plenty. You will be able to partner up during class time, but you will not be permitted to complete the homework in pairs. That's why each of these work packets will be passing out is different. They are all the same but different as well. So keep in mind if you copy or partner up with someone I guarantee you will fail this assignment. Now," he said looking a a piece of paper, "Mrs. Higurashi please come down and pass these out. Please make sure you all get one. If you don't you will fail it as well. Now when you get this clipboard sign next to your name so I know who is here today. Cause as you all know attendance is counted towards your final grade." He said as he handed it to the man sitting in front of him. Kagome had just gotten to him as he had finished and he handed her the packets. As she handed them out he noticed all the men in the class were eyeballing her like she was a steak. He growled at this not even knowing it. He looked around and was happy that nobody heard him.

Kagome was caught of guard when he called on her to pass the packets out. She had seen all the girls in the classroom giving her death glares when she walked around handing them out. 'The girls really do worship him. You get randomly chosen to pass something out and you feel like they are going to pounce at any moment. Of course I know he didn't choose randomly. He just made it seem like he did. It doesn't matter though.' She handed them out while deep in her thoughts. When she returned to her seat and again waited him to continue.

"Now today we will be going over the Myths and Legends section of the Feudal Era in our books. So turn to page 1175. We will begin on the legend of the Shikon No Tama. Or you may refer to it as The Jewel Of Four Souls. This story talks about a half demon, a young kitsune demon, a demon exterminator, a monk and an extremely powerful priestess. It is said that this priestess had the jewel ripped from her body by a centipede demon called mistress centipede. It was also said that she was from the future and pass through time through an ancient well. This well is now located on the grounds of the Sunset Shrine." He paused when he heard someone yell and looked around the room.

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled only to realize she said it out loud and now the whole class was staring her way. Including Sesshoumaru.

"Is there something wrong? Please tell us what it is." He said giving her a 'say it now' kind of look.

"It's nothing really. I just grew up there and that's where my family is. That's my family shrine." She smiled nervously

"Well then you will all be happy to know, especially you Kagome, That we will be going to Sunset Shrine tomorrow morning." He told the class. He looked at Kagome to see she had turn pale. "Now let us continue. I want you to all read this chapter and grab one of these small packets on my desk and answer the questions. If you finish early continue to the next legend." He told them and they began to read silently. "Kagome!" he called and she looked up at him, "I need to have a word with you." He told her and walked to the door to wait for her.

"Yes Mr. Takashi?" she politely said when they were out of the class.

"Please don't call me that unless we are in that room. I'm sorry I was unaware you were the Higurashi from the Sunset Shrine. We will still be going tomorrow though. I'm sure you know the legend of the Shikon No Tama well?" he questioned

"More than you know!" she giggled while scratching the back of her head nervously. "We closed the well house after I restored the building. It was in such horrible and unsafe conditions." She said almost slipping up. She had a very suspicious and nervous smile on after she corrected her self.

He caught her slip up but she didn't say enough for him to really know for sure what she said. He had his suspicions now because of what she was about to say. Even though he wasn't exactly sure what it was. He knew this legend because he was there. Myouga, Shippou, Kouga and himself were the only ones left from that time. But I haven't seen Kouga in about a hundred years. He even watched Rin leave him and was very upset when she did. He recognized Kagome but wasn't sure if was her. 'It could be though. I doubt it though. Probably just a reincarnation.' He thought. "So do you think demons are real? Have you ever met one?" he asked her out of curiousity.

"I think they were real. I don't however, think there are any left. From what my grandpa tells me after the last shard was obtained the priestess purified all the demons and leaving none to survive. After that they said she just disappeared never to be seen again." She answered

'Should I tell her that some still exsist? Not right now, if she is the girl I think she is she will soon remember. I will bring Shippou tomorrow to see if he can't figure things out. The question is why would she not remember?' so deep in thought he forgot about the woman standing in front of him. "Well," he said looking at his watch, "let us return to class so you may finish your work before it ends. If you can't then turn it tomorrow." He explained

"I don't need to really read the textbook. That was my bedtime story for fifteen years." She replied

"Well then you should ace the questionnaire." And with that said you entered the classroom with her following him behind.

Before she sat down she grabbed the packet and sat down. She answered each question and had it completed in ten minutes. There were only to other students that were finished and they finished after her. The girl sitting beside her was having trouble and she decided since she was finished and had hers turned in she would offer her some help. "Do you need some help?" she smiled

"That would be greatly appreciative." She responded

"What are you have trouble with?"

"Well I'm still having a hard time translating this. This last paragraph is giving me trouble." The girl said frustratingly

"It's basically telling you that after the jewel was complete she purified all of the remaining demons and then just simply disappeared never to be seen again." She said with a smile

"Really? Wow. Thanks I really appreciate it umm...? What was your name?" the girl asked

"Kagome!" she replied with a smile.

"Thank you Kagome, it's very nice to meet you. My name is LuLu." She responded

"Nice to meet you too."

LuLu finished her test right before class ended and turned it in.

"For all of you who didn't finish points will be subtracted for the ones you haven't gotten to. I will let you know you scores next session. Remember we will be going to the Sunset Shrine tomorrow morning. We will meet in the cafeteria and be leaving campus at 9:30. So if you are not present you will not be going. This will also count for part of your grade. So be ready and bring some snacks. We'll be gone for half the day. I also have already informed your other teachers as well. See you tomorrow morning." He said and everyone one was gone in the blink of an eye. He looked up to see Kagome still in the room. "Why are you still here Kagome? Class has been dismissed." He pried

"I am writing a mental note to call my mom tonight when we get back so she knows I'm coming. So she'll probably make lunch or snacks for the whole class as well. Which is why I counted heads." She smiled

"Well we have one extra person who will be joining us tomorrow. I have a few more things left to do before I'm ready. So I suggest you go and change. By the time your done I will be there." He commanded

"Okay! Seen in a few!"

'Finally alone. Shippou is going to give me hell for the way I am around her. I don't know what's wrong with me.' He sighed and started to head for Kagome's dorm.


	3. The Trip

Chapter 3 The Trip 

Kagome waited in her room for Sesshoumaru. 'I really need to find a job as soon as possible. I'm running low on money and even though I know mom would give me some she needs it more than I do.' She was thinking so deeply she didn't here the knock at her door.

KNOCK KNOCK 

He knocked on the door harder this time. 'Did she already leave?' She knew I was meeting her here.'

The door opened revealing Kagome.

"Come in." She invited him

When he entered the her room he took a seat on her bed.

"I'm just going to leave Sango a note, and then we will leave." She explained knowing he was wondering why he had come in.

So he just nodded and watched her closely observing her every move. 'She looks so beautiful.' He noted taking in her choice of attire. She wore a pale blue spaghetti strap dress that clung to her curves and flared out until it ended at her knees. She had on a white cardigan that stopped at her elbow. Her toe nails were painted a dark crimson and she had matching pale blue high heels that rested on her tiny feet. Her dress made her deep blue eyes stand out while her bangs and long wavy hair framed her face. She turned around and smiled at him informing him she was ready for departure.

As they were about to open the door, it was suddenly flung open.

In the door way frozen in their spots like ice sculptures stood Miroku and Sango.

"Hey guys!" she greeted

They looked from Kagome to Sesshoumaru a few times before responding. "H..hey!" they both stuttered and tried to regain their composure as quick as possible.

"We're going job hunting, so I'll be back later on." She said walking out the door with Sesshoumaru on her heels.

"Do you think we should follow and keep an eye out?" Miroku asked her

"No! I don't think she'll be fine. She wouldn't go if she feared for her safety." She paused, "Besides she has her phone on her and I will be here when she gets back."

He nodded as he had a thoughtful look on his face.

They were walking down the street as the sun was setting. They walked in silence during most of their excursion. They enjoyed each others company although they wouldn't say it. Kagome was to shy and Sesshoumaru was to proud to let his emotions be seen.

"Thank you for helping me look for a job." She smiled warmly at him.

He just nodded for her reply, "I have one stop to make while we're here."

"Okay!" she acknowledged him

They were walking down the street for a while it had already gotten dark. The streets were still filled with people and were lit by the lights that were spaced out as you walked down the sidewalk. He stopped in front of a building for a moment and opened the door and waited for her to enter. She wasn't really paying attention. She just followed him to his destination not wanting to walk alone. The streets were dangerous at night. More so then they were during the day. He walked up to the man at the podium and waited to be greeted.

"Hello, welcome to The Palace." The man said

"I have a reservation under Takashi." He told the man

The man looked at the piece of paper in front of him and grabbed to menus. "Right this way." He directed them.

They walked through some red velvet curtains into a bigger room as they followed the host.

Kagome looked around and gasped. It was a very classy place by the way it looked. At least to her it was. She had never been any place like this before. There were vaulted ceilings with chandeliers that were twice her size hanging from them. It had windows that seemed to touch the heavens and they were tinted for privacy during the day. The floor was covered in a deep red colored carpet. Red rapes hung from the ceiling giving each table complete privacy with a small lamp in the center of every table. It made the restruraunt kind of romantic. When they came to their designated table she saw a rounded with seats that towered over her head. They were padded with a light red colored fake leather and were quite comfortable. To finish it off there was a white cloth covering the table. All in all she found it extremely extravagant. She kind of felt nervous and out of place and did her best to cover it up.

"What are we doing her Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned curiously

"Eating." He stated simply, as a smile graced his god like features making them seem even more heavenly.

She blushed from embarrassment and picked up her menu to browse at the items.

He quickly caught her attention and stopped her, "It's customary for the man to order for his date." He pointed out

'Did he just say date? We are on a date? Oh my god I didn't know. I would have put on something nice.' She freaked out and started to blush deeper than she already had. "Okay." Was the only response she could find.

The waiter cam and left with their order. They talked quietly while waiting for their meal.

"This has to be very expensive. It's so beautiful and very classy as well. But why would you choose this place." She asked

"Think of it as us celebrating for you being victorious in finding a job so quickly." He reassured her

After the waiter brought their food the night went on uneventfully.

As they were walking back to campus Kagome decided to see if she could get Sesshoumaru talk more. She thought he didn't talk nearly enough.

"Thank you for tonight Sesshoumaru." Kagome interrupted the silence

He looked at her and her radiant smile, "Your welcome."

"So why don't you have any friends? Are we friends?" she prodded

"Friends are pointless. They stab you in the back and cause other problems." He told her angrily

"You don't believe that do you? I wouldn't do something like that and neither would Miroku or Sango." She said disappointed

He didn't say anything to her so she decided to change the subject. 'Somebody hurt him and it's obvious it was a friend.' She thought

"So why no girlfriend? I mean everyone gets lonely, don't you?" she questioned a little hesitantly.

He looked at her for a moment and saw that she blushed. He inwardly smiled at this, "Why is that what position in my life you'd like to fill?" He noticed she blushed even deeper at this. 'I wouldn't mind that at all.' He told him self

"I didn't say that. I uh well never mind." She said becoming shy

He found this fun so he decided to keep pushing the subject. He liked it when she blushed. He found her even more attractive.

"Are you saying you wouldn't? Am I not attractive enough?" he prodded making her keep the crimson blush.

"I didn't say that." She said "You are very attractive" she whispered hoping he didn't catch. "I just didn't think you thought of me that way. Besides those times in the classroom and by the Koi pond, well, I thought you were trying to make me like all the other girls." Kagome told him honestly

At this he stopped. He did like her that way and did here her say he was attractive but he never wanted to change her. That was what made him interested in the first place. "That was never my intention." He told her and grabbed her by her waist for a passionate kiss. When he let go and they separated he began to speak again, "We should keep walking. It's late and we must both be up early tomorrow." And he started to walk again.

"Where is she? It's 10:30. I thought she would be home by now. I hope she's okay." Sango having a conversation with her self while waiting for her friend to return was worrying.

The door opened and in came Kagome.

"Thanks again. I enjoyed it. See you tomorrow morning." She yelled to him as he was leaving.

She came in closed the door and plopped on her bed. She was so tired she went and brushed her teeth and didn't even change into her pajamas. When she got back, Sango had planted herself on her bed waiting for her return.

"I was so worried about you. Did he hurt you? Did he kiss you? Are you dating yet? What took you so long? Did you find a job? Does he like you? Do you like him? You guys make a cute couple." Kagome rolled her eyes waiting for her to stop and breath.

"Sango," her friend looked patiently for her to continue. "I did find a job at this little family owned restaurant. It's called 'The Shack' and I'll be working behind the counter and the manager said I'd be making tips each night. It's nice too. The managers name was..Naraku. Yeah that's it. He said I can start tomorrow night around 5 and I will be leaving around10:30pm. And no nothing happened between me and Sesshoumaru." She said hastily

"So you'll be getting off after dark? You'll need to have someone meet you or give you a ride back to campus. It's way to dangerous around there at night. Heck, it's dangerous during the day." She stated

'I didn't think about that. I can always try and find a ride and if I can't call Sango or Miroku or even Sesshoumaru.' She thought

"Well, I'm going to bed and so should you. I have a fieldtrip tomorrow morning." She told Sango

They both climbed into bed and shortly after fell into a peaceful sleep.

_Dream_

_She ran through the forest as fast as she could. Looking behind her to find her attacker, but she didn't see anyone. She didn't know what she was running from but she could feel the fear consume her whole body. It didn't seem to slow her only make her go faster. She saw a flash of silver so she turned to the side and ran the opposite direction of where she thought it had gone._

"_Kagome!" she heard a voice call as it echoed through the forest_

"_Kagome!" she heard it again_

"_Kagome!" and again. She didn't know who was calling her and part of her didn't want too._

_Then everything dissipated as she came out of her dream._

"Kagome! Wake up!" Sango hovered above her while shaking her.

"Your alarm went of fifteen minutes but you didn't even move. I think you might be late and miss your trip." She chided her

'That was really weird. It all seemed really. Like it's happened to me before. But there aren't any forest around my house at all' She thought to her self. "Oh no. I can't miss it I already told mom I was coming." She said rubbing her eyes and get up lazily.

"What does your mom have to do with your trip?" she asked confused

"We are going to visit the Sunset Shrine for Ancient Japanese History class. One of the legends we read about has to do with the shrine. And it just so happens that's my families shrine. " she pointed out and went to the bathroom to get ready.

She had finished getting dressed and putting her shoes on. She was wearing a pair of her shorts. They weren't short and they weren't long. They showed off her legs quite nicely. She wore a pink and black shirt her mom got her went she went to America. It said 'I know you want me' on the front and 'but green is all I need' on the back. She had her hair in a high ponytail and had a mini backpack on with some snacks in it. She knew her mom would be making food for everyone but she wanted something for the ride there.

She raced towards the cafeteria seeing that it was 8:35. 'I hope I don't miss them.' She screamed. When she got there, there were only 5 students there. Including Sesshoumaru and the other kid he mentioned was coming along. She saw LuLu sitting at a table and decided to go talk to her.

"Hey, what's up?" LuLu said

"Ugh, I'm so tired. I would have missed it if it weren't for my roommate waking me up." She replied

"Yeah? That wouldn't be good. What would your parents say to you know showing up." She stated

"They'd probably scream for joy." She said and they both started to giggle.

They were sitting there talking and giggling for a while. Not about anything important though, just basic girly stuff. They found out they had the same favorite show, both loved archery and had many other common interest.

"Okay everyone." Sesshoumaru began to talk. "We will be taking a bus so we don't have to take are cars. This will ensure nobody gets lost. It will be an hour long ride there and back. So we should get there about 10:00 to 10:30 at the latest. We are going to take a tour provided by the shrine priest and then be given a chance to explore and ask any questions you might have. Under no circumstances will anybody be leaving the shrine grounds unless boarding the bus. Shippou here," he said, as a young man with orange hair, green eyes stood up. He was wearing blue jean shorts and a green shirt. "will be helping me keep an eye out. Any questions? Good. Let's board the bus then." He said turning and leading everyone to the bus. They had to use two buses because everyone could fit on one. So Shippou rode on one and Sesshoumaru on the other. Shippou was on her and LuLu's bus. Her and LuLu just talked the whole way there. Besides, there was nothing else to do.

"Okay everyone pay attention!" Shippou said to get everyone's attention. "We will be unloading first. Let's go." He said exiting the vehicle.

"Kagome!" she heard her name called and looked up to find Souta with a sweat drop and Kouga running to her. By the time he had gotten to her everyone was off the buses watching the scene that unfolded before them.

"Kagome. I'm so glad you have decided to come back. You are my woman you don't have to go to college or work. I'll take care of you." He said holding her hand tightly.

You could see the vain popping out of her forehead.

She grabbed her hand taking it away from him saying, "Kouga, how many times do I have to tell you. I am not your woman." She said angrily

"You will be someday." He retorted and received a growl. He sniffed the air around him. 'There is a faint scent..'he deciphered through all the scent 'Sesshoumaru and Shippou!'

She just sighed and walked up the long stairs to the shrine. Everyone followed her and began the trek up as well.

He chased after Kagome protectively to make sure he didn't hurt her. He would always protect her.

Kagome immediately went inside leaving the rest behind, but was shortly after followed by Shippou and Sesshoumaru.

"Hi mom!"

"Kagome? Oh your hear. I'm so glad you took this class or I wouldn't be able to see you for a while. I need to speak with you about something." She said seeing the two men enter the room. "Who are these gentlemen dear?" she politely asked

Kagome turned around and pointed to Sesshoumaru, "That's Sesshoumaru and Shippou." She told her

"Nice to meat you boys. Please come have a seat in the kitchen. Would you like some coffee?" she asked

"I would if you please." Shippou answered "I will take it with me. I need to keep an eye on the students." He explained

She handed him a cup and smiled warmly. He took it and left to go watch the students.

"Well," her mom sighed, "Mr. Takashi I will be giving the tour. My father is unable to do it. But don't worry, I grew up here and I as well as Kagome am a priestess. I will need a few moments with my daughter before I begin though." She informed him.

He nodded to her and began to stand up, "My I borrow your rest room?" he asked

"Sure, go through the living room and down the hallway. Second door on your left." She replied

He got up and went in the specified direction. 'Something's up. Something doesn't seem right. Her mother seems so sad. But why and what happened to make her so upset? I need to know.' He used the bathroom and when he came out he over heard some of the conversation. Thanks to his excellent hearing.

"Kagome, grandpa has been sick. We didn't want to tell you because we knew you wouldn't go. He's in the hospital and the doctors think her only has a couple of weeks. Souta doesn't know yet. So don't say anything to him. Mrs. Detry is going to bring him home early so you'll be here when I tell him. There is also something else." She paused "Takashi Inc. is trying to by the shrine from us. They want to build some condo's here. Since grandpa isn't doing so well and I can only work one job we are probably going to sell the shrine. I know how much you love this place. I do to, but I can't afford to keep it. I'm sorry sweetie, I wish there were something I could do." She said to Kagome with her eyes downcast at the floor trying to hold her tears in.

"It' alright mom," she said with deep sadness in her voice, "I know how hard it is for you to have to make that decision. I'm sorry that you have to. And don't worry gramps will be fine. He always is." She reassured her mother with a sad smile on her face.

'Oh Kagome, it will be harder on you when your memory comes back. Not only because you grew up here but because of your journey's in the feudal era.' She thought sadly for her daughter. She knew she was trying to be strong for her. She was always like that. Like when her father died she was the one that told her everything would be fine. She was the strong one in the family, just like her father was. She smiled at this and looked at her daughter, "We should start that tour now so when Souta arrives we can tell him without interrupting.

Sesshoumaru heard everything. He felt bad for Kagome because she was not only losing her only home but her grandfather too. And from what he knows she has already lost her father. When he heard his father was planning on buying the property he decided he would call him upon return to the campus to dissuade him from doing it. Maybe he could make him insure that it always remains untouched. But he would deal with the later. He quietly walked out the front door to wait for them to come out.

Kagome and her mother both did the tour and told the story of The Shikon No Tama and let everyone look around for a while. Souta wasn't home yet so she just walked around. She went into the well house and sat for a while to think. She always went there to think. It was her place of freedom, her safe place. When she came out she decided to see where everyone was. She couldn't find Shippou or Sesshoumaru so she went to look for them. When she was about to go around the corner to the back of her house she heard someone say something.

"Kouga she doesn't remember us or anything that happened." The boy she knew as Shippou told him.

'I thought Kouga left?' she thought to her self.

"You can't tell her anything. She has to remember her self. She doesn't remember you, me or Shippou." Sesshoumaru said

"How can she not remember us. She knew us all for five years. Heck we were there to help defeat Naraku. Heck, I'm suprised we are still alive. But then again I think she only purified the evil demons. Wait a second. You are evil, why didn't you get purified." Kouga said.

"He was but thanks to Rin," Shippou's voice grew sad, "he changed."

"Will she remember us, ever?" Kouga asked

"I'm not sure. But I hope she does." Sesshoumaru replied

"I've missed her so much. She's the only mother I have. I can understand why she doesn't remember you guys, but she should remember me." He said sadly and hurt.

"Soon Shippou, soon she will remember us and when she does things will change but she'll need some time to let it all sink in." He told them. 'I hope she does. But I'm still unsure why she would have no memory of it in the first place.' "We'll just have to wait for her to remember. We are powerless until then. Besides if we tell her now she'll go into shock." He explained

'Are they talking about me?' she asked her self. 'What will I remember? And are they talking about my new boss? I'm so confused.' She decided not to bother them and figure out what they meant. She walked back and went into her house to wait for Souta to get home.

'Kagome!' Sesshoumaru thought. He breathed in again to confirm his thoughts. "She heard us." He said angrily

"Who? Kagome?" both Shippou and Kouga asked

"What do you think will happen?" asked Shippou worriedly

"She may remember faster," Shippou's frown turned into a hug smile, "Or she may deny it and refuse to remember." And then he frowned again.

"Mom! I'm home!" yelled Souta as he ran into the house. He walked into the living room to find his mom and Kagome sitting on the couch. "Hey sis." He smiled and ran to give her a hug.

"I'm glad you can to visit. I missed you a lot. Even though it has only been a month." He chattered. "Who are all those people outside?" he asked them curiously.

"They are your sisters classmates. They are on a field trip to learn about the shrine and the legend of the Shikon No Tama." His mother explained to him

"Did you tell them Kagome about.." he asked but stopped when his mom shot him a 'be quiet' look.

Kagome saw the look and didn't know what was going on. "Tell them about what?" she asked

"The story. You know it as well as grandpa does. Hey, where is grandpa? How come he wasn't outside throwing talismans at everybody or telling one of his crazy stories?" he said confused

"Come sit down next to me Souta." Mrs. Higurashi said making room between her and Kagome so he could sit. Souta sat down and waited for them to talk.

"This is going to be very hard dear. I know you shouldn't have to hear this at your age, but I didn't want you to be kept in the dark and not know what was going on." She paused when she started to cry.

"Souta," he looked at Kagome "Grandpa is in the hospital and the doctors don't think he is going to make it." She told him sadly. She saw the blank expression that covered his face like a blanket. "And," she was suddenly cut off by her mom.

"We don't aren't going to have the money to stay hear much longer. If we sell our home we will have enough money to put you through school and for me to live for the rest of my life. I don't want to sell our home, but I have no choice. I can't work two jobs because I have you to take care. Kagome is in school and no longer lives here either. I have no way to pay for everything. So we're going to have to move. We'll stay in town though so you wont have to leave your friends. I'm so sorry sweetie. I really wish there was something I could do." She said and started to cry even harder.

When it all sank in Souta got up and ran out the door not saying a word. Kagome ran after him so she could talk to him. When she didn't see him she decided to ask someone. "Has anyone seen my little brother?" she yelled. Everyone pointed and said he ran down the shrine steps. Kagome ran as fast as she could to catch him. No matter how upset he was he never left the shrine grounds. 'Souta.' She thought. She was running for about ten minutes until she finally found him. He was sitting under a Sakura tree crying with his body was convulsing from the sobs. She walked over and sat down next to him and was quiet for a minute.

"I know it's hard Souta. When we lost daddy, you were only a baby. I knew what was going on and I watched as momma cried all the time. She was always tired and hardly ate because she was so depressed. And no that we're losing grandpa and the shrine she is going to go through that all over again. I know it's going to be hard but we need to stay strong if not for us then for her. She needs us as much as we need each other. We'll survive this I promise. But I need you to be strong for mom. I'm not going to be home everyday because of school. But I will do my hardest to come whenever I can. But since I'm not going to be here you have to be strong for her. After all you are the man of the house." She said still looking straight ahead.

Souta looked up at her with puffy red eyes and a tear covered face. He hugged her and cried a little bit more. When they were done they walked back to the shrine and into the house. He went to his mom and stood in front of her waiting to be noticed. "Mom?" he said and she looked up at him with a sad smile. "We're going to be fine." And he hugged her tightly. Kagome caught the small but happy smile her mom had on her face and she too smiled.

It was time to leave the shrine and everybody was on the bus except her, Sesshoumaru and Shippou.

"Bye mom. Bye Souta." She said giving them all hugs. "I love you guys. Tell grandpa I said hi and tell him I'm coming to see him this weekend." She said

"I thank appreciate you letting us come here. It's was very nice meeting you Mrs. Higurashi and you too Souta." Sesshoumaru said with a rare smile.

"Yes thank you again." Said Shippou bowing

With that they walked off and boarded the buses and left for campus. When they got back Kagome went up stairs to change for work. Sango was gone and she couldn't get a hold of Miroku. She decided to go to the office to find Sesshoumaru's dorm so she could ask him to walk her. She needed to hurry. It was already a quarter after four. She didn't want to be late on her first day of work. That wouldn't look good. After she left the office she headed for his room. 'building five first floor room number 89.'

'77, 79, 83, 87, 88, 89, finally. I hope he's home.'

Knock Knock 

He was coming back from the showers when he saw someone standing by his door. 'Kagome' he said to himself. He continued to walk to his room in nothing but a towel covering his lower half. He walked up right behind her, but she didn't know he was there.

"Can I help you?" she heard him say from behind. She jumped up and quickly turned around.

When she realized he was almost completely naked her whole face turned red and she quickly turned around. He smirked at this knowing she had probably never seen so much of a man. Plus he liked making her blush. He did everything he could to make her.

She wasn't going to deny she liked what she saw but she didn't want to stare. 'He has such a well-toned chest and his arms look built too. Stop thinking about him Kagome. Next you're going to picture him...NO. What did I come here for? Oh yeah.' She fought with herself. "Um, I was wondering if you would walk me to work. I know how unsafe it is. And because I didn't want to go alone." Explained Kagome. "I can't find Sango or Miroku and you are the only other person I know." She added

"Very well. I will walk with you to work. Let me put some clothes on. Unless you want me to go like this." He asked playfully and watched her face turn red again.

"Okay I'll wait here."

He went in and put some boxers and pants on and told her to come in while he finished getting ready.

"Where is your roommate?" she asked curiously

"I don't have one. I pay for all of this room. So I'm paying for two people in order to have it to myself." He replied

"It must be nice but I would get lonely being by myself." She told him

"What time do you have to be there by."

"Five."

"We'll take my car then. It'll be faster then walking." He stated

"Okay." Agreeing with him. 'Hopefully I wont be later then.' She thought

He pulled the car up to the curb in front of the eatery.

They got there fifteen minutes early because he luckily was able to get through all the traffic with ease.

"How are you getting home?" he asked

"I was going to ask my boss for a ride." She replied

"Well if you need a ride just call me. I'll be in my room. Do you have the number?" he asked

"No. Hold on." She said pulling out a pen and paper. "What is it?"

she asked. After she wrote down his number she got out and thanked him and went into work.

After he left he went back to his room and called his dad.

_ring ring_

"Hello?" Izayoi answered

"Is father mom?" he asked

"Hold on dear I'll go get him."

A few seconds later his father picked up the phone.

"This is Takashi?" He said

"Father. I have some rather important business I wish to discuss with you." He informed the man on the phone

"Okay. When would you like to discuss it?"

"Are you and mother going to be there around dinnertime tomorrow?" he questioned

"Yeah. So we want to discuss it over dinner?"

"Well after dinner. I will also be bringing someone with me."

"Is it a girl?" his father said in an excited voice. "Izayoi will be so pleased. I will tell her right away." He chattered

"Yes it is a woman. I will see you tomorrow father. I will arrive at 5pm. Good bye." And he hung up the phone

He was sitting in his room studying when the phone rang.

"This is Takashi?" he answered

"Try saying hi sometime. You don't sound like a college student. You sound like an old stiff." The voice on the phone chided

"Hello Kagome. Did you need a ride back?" he said

"Do you mind?" she asked hesitantly

"Are you ready now?"

"Yeah."

"I will be there in a moment." He said and hung up the phone.


	4. The Dinner

Chapter 4 The Dinner 

Kagome woke up and looked at the clock for the time.. She looked to see Sango still sleeping. She was so glad it was Saturday. Naraku, her boss, told her she wouldn't work weekends until she learned everything and was able to take and give the food orders out fast. She decided to get up. She didn't want to sleep the day away. She grabbed her towel and toothbrush and headed to the showers. When she came back she looked to find her friend still out light a light. She smiled and went to her closet to get out one of her summer dresses. She sat at her desk trying to study and work ahead a little bit.

KNOCK KNOCK 

She was startled by a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it up to see a deliveryman standing there holding a box and a vase of lilies and tulips. She smiled 'Miroku is so sweet. She is going to turn beet red.' She thought to herself.

"Can I help you?" she asked the man.

"I have a delivery for," he looked at the clipboard in his hand, "Higurashi, Kagome." He told her

'Me? Who sent them?' she asked her self. She signed for them and thanked the man and closed the door. She went to sit on her bed to read the card.

"What's that Kagome?" Sango asked rubbing her eyes. She got up and sat next to her on the bed.

"I don't know Sango." She replied

Her and Sango read the note:

_Kagome,_

_I would be honored if you to joined me for dinner tonight. Please wear the dress I sent you. I will pick you up around 4pm._

_I hope you like the dress and the flowers._

_Sesshoumaru_

"Wow!" Sango said. "Open the box!" she said excitedly.

She opened the box and pulled out a long dress. It was white at the top and became a darker pink as it got close to the bottom. It had little sparkles all over it. It was an off the shoulder dress with almost invisible straps to hold it up. In the box was a wrap to match the dress.

"That's so beautiful! Are you going to go?" she asked

"I don't know. It is kind of weird for him to buy me a dress just to go out to dinner." She sighed

"Obviously he's taking you to a formal restaurant and he knew you didn't have anything to wear."

"Maybe. How am I suppose to wear this though." She looked to her closet. "I don't have any shoes to match." Falling limply on her bed with the dress resting on her stomach.

"I know!" Sango said with a big smile. "We'll go shopping. I know we can find the perfect shoes for it. We can even get you a purse too. We have six hours until you leave. I'll go get ready." She said grabbing her stuff and running to the bathroom. A half hour later they were on there way.

They had already been in ten stores and they still didn't find anything. She was starting to get tired and just wanted to go back and tell him she couldn't go.

"Kagome! Let's try this place." Sango shouted to her

She looked up to see the sign. It said 'Heels That Kill'. They walked in and it was pretty big. The only thing they sold was shoes and a few purses. They were looking around for a few minutes before a woman that worked there came up to them.

"Can I help you ladies?" she asked. She was tall with brown eyes and had her black hair in a bun with chopstick that had chains hanging from the ends. Her earrings were long and had white feathers on them.

"My friend here was looking for a pair of heels and a purse to match a dress she just got." Sango spoke up for her

"What are the colors?" she asked

Kagome smartly bring the wrap with it pulled it from her purse to show the woman. She watched as she looked at it. Her eyebrows scrunched up as she tried to think if she had anything.

"I know!" she yelled as her eyes lit up and she ran to the back. When she came back she was holding a box and handed it to Kagome. "We got these in yesterday. We have a matching purse too."

"Kagura!" another woman called for her.

"Please excuse me for just a moment." She said and walked over to the woman who had called her.

"So what do you think Miss?" she questioned her when she came back over.

Kagome opened the box and looked at the contents. They were beautiful. The matched the dark pink at the bottom of her dress. They shimmered and even had little rhinestones going down the middle of the front. It had ribbon to tie up her calf that was the same color. The heel was about two inches high. Which she didn't think that she would have trouble with them. They were simply perfect. "May I see the purse?" she asked the woman.

"Sure. I'll be right back." and she walked back to the back room. She came back out a minute later with a small purse in her hand.

"Here you go!"

The purse had no strap. It was simple and very thin. It was the same color as the shoes and had shimmer and rhinestones on it as well.

"I love it. They are perfect." She frowned "How much would it be altogether?" she said curiously

Kagura the woman helping them scrunched her face and looked around and bent down closer to Kagome. "Around $65.00," she paused. Kagome's jaw dropped and she frowned. "But, I'll give them to you for $35. That's the best I can do." She winked and smiled at her standing back up again.

Kagome's eyes went wide and almost fell. She smiled after it sank in. "Thank you!" she quietly said in response. "I'll get it." She told her happily with a warm smile.

After they had found the perfect shoes and purse they stopped for ice cream at a small little parlor they passed by earlier that day.

"So are you nervous?" Sango prodded

"Just a little bit. I just don't know how to do my hair and I never wear make up let alone own any." Saying worriedly and sighing.

"Leave it up to me. That will be my job." She smiled reassuring her best friend. They finished their ice cream and headed back to get Kagome ready.

Sesshoumaru looked at his clock reading the time. '3:45' he saw he needed to head towards Kagome's room so they could leave. He grabbed his keys locked his door and headed towards room 351.

"How do I look?" she asked her friend

When she heard a gasp from Sango she freaked out.

"I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have told him I would go. I'm not one of those classy girls that he's obviously used to. I should tell him I changed my mind." She wimpered

"No! You are going and there is no turning back." She reprimanded her. "You look like a princess Kagome. His jaw is going to drop when he sees you."

"You think so?" biting her lip nervously

"I promise you he's going to..." Sango was interrupted by a knock at the door.

He checked his watch again seeing if he was making good time. 'At this rate we'll be early. If she is ready. I hope she got the dress and flowers.' He said as he looked up at the rose in his hand. He stood in front of her door and knocked.

The door opened revealing Sango. He gave her a questioning look when she invited him, but he entered the room and saw Kagome standing their purse in hand ready to go. He couldn't move, afraid of the heavenly being would leave. He looked at her with the dress he sent her and the wrap draping off her shoulders. She had a dark pink colored purse with matching shoes. He hair was up with little strands of curls hanging from her bun. She had clear gloss on her lips that made her shine more then the rhinestones in her hair. She was a goddess, was all he could think. He walked up to her kissing her hand and giving her the pure white rose he brought for her.

She stood there watching him stare and started to become uncomfortable. She saw he was wearing a black suit that made his hair seem more silver. His eyes seem to light up as if there were flames behind them. She was broken out of her trance when he came up and planted a kiss on her hand and handed her a white rose.

"You look beautiful. I hope you like the dress?" he stated more then asked.

She nodded to his question and told him, "I love it, thank you." She blushed.

"Shall we go. I don't want to be late." He told her

She nodded and looked to Sango, "Thank you Sango. I'll be back late. See you then." She hugged her and waved as they walked out the door.

"He better not hurt you Kagome. Or I will hurt him." She said to nobody.

When they got to his car he opened the door for her to get in and closed it behind her. He got in and drove off down the road.

"So where are we going?" she asked

"It's a suprise."

As they headed towards their destination they talked a little and listened to music.

"What time is it dear?" Mr. Takashi asked

"It's five 'til." She answered. "Don't worry he'll be here soon. I have never know him to run late." She reassured her husband and heard a car pull into the drive. "In fact he's here now. Let's go meet them." She told him and they walked out the front door.

They pulled up to his house about five o'clock. She looked at it. 'That's not a house. That's a mansion.' She told herself. The house was two stories high and had two wings on each side. The driveway was a circle and made of stone. There were four pillars covering the door reached about fifty feet high. All the windows seemed to be about fifteen feet high on the first floor and the windows on the second were about eight feet wide on the second. The front door was made of oak and had a scene of gods and demons carved into it. As they approached the front door two people came out. The woman had long dark brown hair that touched the back of her knees and some of it was pulled into a bun atop her head. She wore a dark green gown made of satin the flared at the bottom and was fitted at the top. The man wore a black suit identical so Sesshoumaru. She noticed the man had dark golden eyes and silver hair that ended at his shoulders. She knew it was his father by his look but was almost thrown of because of the warm smile he had planted on his face. They walked up the steps and stopped a the oak carved door as he looked from the woman to the man.

"Mother, father, this is Kagome Higurashi." He said holding her hand.

"Please to meet you Kagome." She said with a sweet and tender voice with a smile on her face. She gave Kagome a hug and backed away saying, "I'm Sesshoumaru's mother, Izayoi Takashi. But just call me Izayoi." She smiled

"It's a pleasure Kagome," his father said kissing the same hand Sesshoumaru had earlier She blushed and bowed. His father heard a low growl knowing who it had come from. "You can call me dad." And he earned another growl for that comment. So he just smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you as well." She said nervousness in her voice as she bowed.

"Shall we go inside and eat?" Izayoi said as she grabbed her husband's arm pulling him inside.

Sesshoumaru held his arm out for her and she softly placed her hand on it as they walked inside.

When they walked in she gasped at the sight. It had a rounded staircase that ended on each side. To left was the family room with cherry wood furniture, a leather couch and a big screen TV. To the right where they were going was the dinning room. It had dark wood flooring with an area rug that almost covered it. In the middle was a dark cherry dinning table that could sit twelve people. There were two, five stem candle loppers evenly spaced in the middle. Sesshoumaru directed her to the seat in the middle of the table that was across from his mother. He took a seat next to her and was across from his father. As soon as they sat down some butlers came in and served dinner.

When dinner ended Sesshoumaru and his father left for his study to talk about some business. Izayoi asked if she wanted a tour of the house. She had noticed earlier that Kagome was in awe, so took her around showing her the rooms, garden pool and the training room. Which she had a suspicion that it was built for Sesshoumaru. When they were done they decided to talk over some tea.

"So what business did you need to discuss with me son?" his father asked

"Do you know of a property called the Sunset Shrine?"

"Yes, I'm buying it and going to build condo's there. Why?" he replied

"I would like you to cancel your plans." He stated and demanded all at the same time.

"Why should I stop?" his father said from his desk looking over some paperwork. 'Higurashi? So the Kagome, the girl he has fallen for, is losing her home. Now I understand.' He thought smiling inwardly.

"I have no need to explain my reasons. Just change the contract. Buy it and let it remain the same. Let the shrine stay where it is and the family that stays there can be the caretakers." He said

"Okay. I will revise the contract tomorrow and take it down Monday for them to sign." He said with a knowing smile.

'That was easier than I thought. He's up to something.' He told himself

"So will you to be staying the night? I think your mother would enjoy it if you stayed until tomorrow afternoon. She doesn't get to see you or Inuyasha much anymore. And she likes to be the host." He more demanded than asked.

"I will ask Kagome what she would like to do first." He said removing himself from his seat.

"Why don't you and Sesshoumaru stay the night and leave tomorrow afternoon?" Izayoi asked her.

"Well I don't have anything to wear. I didn't bring anything else with me." Replied Kagome

"Well I have something you can borrow until tomorrow. Then we can go buy you a new outfit while the boys talk business." She smiled.

"Well I guess it's okay. I don't have anything to do tomorrow. I do need to make a phone call."

"Here you go dear." She handed her the phone. "You can use that room while you talk if you'd like." She pointed to a door across the hallway.

Kagome entered the room, which happened to be the library. She was sickened at all the books that covered the walls. She sat down on a chair in the middle of the room by the fire place and called Sango.

"Hello?" she heard Sango said

"Hey Sango."

"Hey Kagome. How is it going?"

"Fine. I will be back tomorrow though. We are at his parents house and decided to spend the night. I'll tell you all about it when I get back. Okay?"

"Okay Kagome. Just be careful and I'll see you tomorrow." She said and hung up the phone.

She then called her mom to check on everything that was happening there.

"Hello?" Souta said

"Hey Souta. Where's mom?" she asked

"Kagome? She's at the hospital. She will be back in a little while. She's been there all day."

"How's grandpa doing?"

"Not so good." He told her sadly, "I'm not sure what else because momma doesn't tell me anything other than how he's doing."

"Well I'm going to try and come to visit this week. So just tell mom I'll call her back tomorrow. And Souta," she paused, "Make sure she gets some rest."

"Okay. Talk to you later sis." He said and hung up the phone.

She walked out of the library and back to the kitchen. Izayoi was sitting there speaking with the butler about something.

"Sui, please show Kagome to the green room." She told him and looked to her. "You must be tired. You look exhausted. Sui will show you to your room. Get some rest, we will be starting ealry tomorrow." She smiled

"Thank you very much. I will see you in the morning." She said bowing and walked of to tail the butler.


	5. The News

Chapter 5 The News 

"You can sleep in this room tonight. Mrs. Takashi has set some extra pajamas on the bed for you. If you would like there are some extra hangers in the closet to hang your dress. If you need anything just let me know." The butler told her and quickly left closing the door behind him.

She looked at the room. It was huge. It was the size of the first floor of her house. The carpet was a lush dark green. The walls had a light green with white crown moldings and chair rails. The ceiling had a small chandelier hanging from it that lightly lit the room. In the middle of the room was a small platform with stairs that led up to a king size bed. The bed had dark green drapes that hang from the canopy to the sea of carpet. The bed had a light green satin comforter with dark green satin sheets. She looked away from the bed seeing an ebony colored dresser and vanity. The seat of the vanity had a pale green color for the cushion. She looked to the left to find a desk next to the window that matched the dresser. She noticed two doors to the right of the bed and walked curiously to the one to the left. She opened up and was drooling at the size of the closet. "This is as big as my room!" She closed the door and walked to the next one to see what lay behind it. She walked into the pale green bathroom. It almost looked white it was so pale. The floor was white tile and the counter tops were a green marble. To the right between the counter and the window was the toilet. To the right was a Jacuzzi with a shower next to it. The shower is what drew her closer. It was all clear glass but it didn't have a door but was wide open. The floor in the shower was tile with little grips on it so as not to slip. She noticed the main shower head was built into the ceiling and the shower had four built into the front wall for extra power. She was truly in awe. She had never seen anything so extravagant in her life. She decided to go to bed so she washed her face and sank into the soft clouds they called beds.

"Hello Sango!" Miroku said "How's it Kagome?"

"She's fine." She responded "What are you doing today?"

"I was going to ask you if you'd like to join me for lunch. I would like it very much to have such a beautiful woman eat with me." He informed her calmly

A deep blush graced her cheeks, "That will be fine Miroku. Let me grab my purse" she grabbed her purse and keys locking the door behind her.

Kagome woke up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Nine o'clock" she said to herself. She stood up stretching and started to trek to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. When she came out revamped and awake she saw a dress on the bed. It was yellow with little white flowers on the straps and a pair of thong sandals laying next to it. After she was dressed she made the bed and left the room to find the butler waiting to escort her to eat breakfast. When she arrived at the kitchen everyone was already sitting waiting on her. Mr. Takashi was sandwiched between Sesshoumaru and Izayoi. Her seat was between them as well.

"After breakfast we'll leave." She told her with a warm smile.

"Okay. Thank you for the dress. It's very beautiful." Kagome thanked with a smile

Izayoi nodded her head with a warm smile and continued her breakfast.

After breakfast her and Izayoi climbed into a black limo and drove off to go shopping.

Sesshoumaru and his father sat on the couch in the living room drinking hot tea.

"I would like you to look over this and tell me what you think." He told his son handing him a file

He saw the file tab said 'Higurashi' and so he opened it to find a contract. It was the new contract he noted. His father must have done it last night. It stated that he would buy the land and have them stay on as the shrine's groundskeepers. Just like he suggested to him the night before. No loop wholes either. Although his father wasn't one to right contracts with loop holes or extras. "It's well written." He told him

"I will be taking it there Monday for them to sign and give them the money."

"It's a good investment." Sesshoumaru informed his father

Izayoi and Kagome got out of the limo on the strip.

"Be back in two hours." She commanded the driver watching him nod in agreement.

"These are all boutiques. I thought we were going to the mall or outlet stores." She exclaimed

She smiled at the young girl. "Only the best for my daughter."

She gave the woman a look of confusion and shrugged it off. Before she said anything, she was dragged into one of the boutiques by her arm.

After an hour and a half of shopping, going store to store they decided to stop for food before leaving.

They ate at a small eatery called 'The Jewel'. They spent quite a bit of time talking but the main conversation topic was none other than Sesshoumaru.

"So tell me Kagome. How has Sesshoumaru been treating you? A perfect gentlemen I hope" she said inquiringly with a raised eyebrow.

"At first we didn't quite get along. But eventually he changed" speaking with a blush

Izayoi seeing the blush wanted to prod some more. "Oh? How so? What did he do?"

"Oh, you know started to be more polite." She said vaguely not wanting to mention the kiss.

Izayoi smiled at the girl knowing how much the two liked each other. 'Why wont they just admit it and tell each other. I'm sure Kagome has admitted it but is to shy. Sesshoumaru is denying it and is too proud. He thinks it's a weakness. I know they love each other. I've never seen him this happy. Or care about somebody.' She sighed and continued eating lunch.

The rest of lunch was uneventful with little conversations here and there. They talked about school and such. While Kagome was trapped in her own thoughts and Izayoi was having a war in her head about the two lovers. After they had finished they entered the limo and went back to the house.

When they were ready to leave they said there 'Thank you's' and farewells as they headed back for campus.

"Do you think he'll ever admit it?" Izayoi asked her husband

"I don't know. But if he hurts her I will hurt him."

"She is such a sweet girl. I can see why he was drawn to her. I know they both harbor the same feelings for one another. I just hope his pride doesn't get in the way. She has made him change quite a bit. Let's just hope he doesn't get scared and hurt her." She said sadly with a sign.

Sesshoumaru dropped Kagome of at her building and went to his room.

As Kagome walked into her room she noticed Sango wasn't here. "Oh well. Might as well get some work done." She shrugged

She sat there trying to study but her mind was unable to focus. She had been thinking of everything that has happened lately. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

_Dream_

_She was running through the forest again. It was dark except for the small rays that shown through the thick canopy. She ran as fast as she could. She looked back but there was nobody there. She didn't care. She kept running as hard as her legs could go. She knew she was in danger but from what. Then it all went black._

_She was standing in a field of tall grass and millions of colorful flowers. She saw a woman standing on the hilltop under a sakura tree. Her ebony hair flowing in the wind. The woman was looking off into the distance. She was clad in a mans white kimono with ancient armor that graced her small shoulders. She looked where the woman's eyes laid and saw nothing._

"Kagome" the woman called now her eyes laid on her 

_She looked at the woman under three. She was walking towards her at a fast speed. Well it seemed that way._

"_Who are you and how do you know my name?" she questioned_

"_I am Midoriko. I have come to you because you have forgotten much of what has happened." The woman replied with a smile_

'_Midoriko? That sounds so familiar.' She thought trying to remember. "What's so important that I'm forgetting?"_

"_You will soon remember. I will be here to guide you through it. You have to remember when you are ready. You may inflict more pain if you try when you are not ready. When you are ready you will call to me and I will help you." The woman known as Midoriko said and disappeared._

_Everything went black as she started to wake up._

"That was weird. I feel like I know her but I have never seen her before. She knows my name too. What could she have been talking about?" she sighed going back to her studies.

A few hours later Sango walked through the door.

"Hey Sango. Where were you?" she asked curious of her friend's whereabouts.

Sango jumped not even noticing her friend on her bed studying. "Oh I was just getting something to eat. That's all." She responded nervously. Trying to change the subject she was curious to know about her adventure. "So what happened between you and Sesshoumaru? You met his parents? Were they like him? Was he different around him? Did you kiss yet? What happened?" she asked so fast it almost seemed like a blur to Kagome.

"Nothing happened. We went for dinner and stayed when it got really later. His mother and I went shopping while him and his father stayed home. His parents are very kind." She replied and went back to her studying only to look up again. "Where is Miroku? Has he been by at all?" She asked as a deep blush filled Sango's cheeks.

"He came by earlier today." Was all she would say.

"So you guys went out to eat huh?" Sango froze "Did he grope you? You know he likes you right?" Kagome said not looking up from her book.

"N..No he doesn't, we're just friends. And besides he is lecherous and gropes every woman her can." She said hastily with a blush.

Kagome looked up at her friend and smiled. 'Why wont they just tell each other how they feel? It's of frustrating' she sighed "Look Sango, I know you like him and I know he likes you. He told me so. So why don't you guys just tell each other how you feel?"

"He gropes every woman he can. He has done so as long as I've known him." She said angrily

"Okay and since you've known him has he groped any other girls? I haven't seen him grope a single one. Not even when you weren't around." She said

Sango sat there deep in thought. "No not lately. He's just been groping me." She said with her finger tapping her chin. She sighed and sat down on her bed.

Kagome started yawning thinking she should go to bed. She got up and went to brush her teeth and shortly after went to sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP 

_WHACK!_

She smacked her alarm getting up and getting dressed for her first class of the day.

She was walking down the hall on the way to Calculus when she bumped into someone. She was always clumsy in the morning.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too." She said turning around to meet golden eyes. He wore a red shirt and black pants. His silver hair trailed down his back and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Watch were your going wench." He said grufly

"Excuse me?" her anger seethed through her clenched teeth.

"You heard me!" he said arms still crossed looking calmly at the girl that bumped into him.

"You are a jerk! You know that! I accidentally bump into you and you get an unneeded attitude. You listen here. I apologized to you so don't insult me." She said poking his chest.

"Whatever wench." She huffed

"My name is not wench or woman! It's Kagome, KA-GO-ME!" she shouted at him.

"I don't care what your name is wench. I just want you to watch where you're going." He said angrily.

"Inuyasha!" a guy down the hall yelled. "You're going to be late!" he waved

She looked down at her watch and freaked. "Oh great now I'm going to be late!" she whined and ran down the hall.

'What a strange girl' Inuyasha thought and stalked off to his class.

"Kagome!" a girl ran towards her waving

"Hey LuLu." She said with a smile "What are you doing?"

"Killing sometime before my next class starts." The girl replied "So I uh...I heard some girls from our history class chatting. They said you and Takashi were dating." She said quietly

She looked at the girl walking beside her. "No we're not. We are just friends. We share a lot of classes that's all."

"Oh! Do you think he's cute?" she asked

Kagome froze in place. She didn't know what she thought of him. She had always assumed they were friends. But after what happened this weekend she wasn't really sure what to think. She was pulled from her thoughts as her friend called out her name.

"Oh, hi Sango!" she greeted "This is LuLu. She is in my Ancient Japanese History class."

"Nice to meet you." They said and bowed in unison.

"Sango!" all three girls turned around to see Miroku and another man that walked beside him.

"LuLu this is Miroku. Watch his hands." She told the girl as she nodded.

Miroku frowned but smiled quickly turning to his friend to introduce him to the girls. "Guys this is.."

"Inuyasha!" he was cut off by Kagome.

"Wench!" he answered back.

Everyone was staring at them in curiosity.

Instead of asking questions they shrugged it off.

"Who's hungry?" Sango asked changing the subject.

They all mumbled their agreements and decided to head to the cafeteria.

"I'll meet up with you guys later. I have to do something for a minute. I'll meet you there." Kagome said waving as she walked down the hall.

They all sat in the cafeteria waiting for Kagome to arrive before they would get something to eat.

"Should we go look for her?" LuLu asked

"No she is probably talking to one of her professors. We'll just start eating. She will understand." They all nodded getting up to retrieve some food.

"I'll be back." Inuyasha said walking out.

They all just stared and continued with there stomachs orders.

She was walking towards her building when she ran into Sesshoumaru.

"Hi!" she said happily

He just looked at her and kept walking.

'What was that all about?' she questioned and turned around to catch up with him to chat.

"Sesshoumaru!" she yelled as she caught up when he stopped.

"What?" he said viciously with coldness emanating off his body.

She jumped back a little from his response. "What's your problem? I said hi and you just walk off like your to good to talk to me. I thought we were friends. I just wanted to say thank you and tell you I had a nice weekend." She said angirly

"Well you thought wrong. I could care less if you had a nice time. Now if you'll excuse me. I have no time to waste on insignificant people." And with that he quickly walked away leaving her stuck in her spot.

Inuyasha was walking down the hall and outside to et some fresh air. He was looking around the courtyard when he spotted Kagome. 'She's talking to Sesshoumaru. Why would she talk to that bastard?' He thought. He watched quietly even though he didn't know what they were saying. His brother walked off and she was left standing there not moving an inch. He was going to after her and talk to her but she was reaching in her purse for something. She pulled out a cell phone answering it.

She was brought out of her thoughts when her cell phone rang. 'Nobody ever calls me. Who is it?' she asked herself. She finally found it after digging through her ravaged purse.

"Hello" she answered.

"Kagome?" her mother said

"Hey mom! Sorry I haven't called you back yet. I have been busy. So what do you need?" she asked her.

"I'm sorry Kagome but.." she trailed off.

Kagome's stomach sank in worry. She heard her mother crying through the phone. "What's wrong mom?" she begged to be told.

"Grandpa." She responded

"What about him." She had forgotten he was in the hospital until now.

"He's gone Kagome! He passed the middle of last night!" she shouted through the phone.

Kagome fell to the floor not even noticing the phone feel to the ground. She just sat there with a blank expression. She had no, expression not even in her eyes. She didn't hear anybody, see anybody. She just sat there void of any emotion or senses. Her head felt heavy and fell forward with her hands in front for support. She started to cry. Uncaring of the world that was around her, she just couldn't hold in her tears. She just let them fall to the ground hoping they would be sucked up and forgotten. All her pain was evident by the tears that fell to the ground and her shaking body.

Inuyasha witnessed it all. One minute she was talking on the phone happily and the next she was on her knees staring at nothing. He watched as she fell over and started shaking. Worried he walked to her and heard sobs coming from her small fragile form. 'She crying.' He thought. He didn't really know what to do so he just sat next to her and grabbed her shoulders and hugged her. She cried into his shoulder shaking his body with hers. He could feel her hot breath on his damp shirt from where she breathed heavily. All he could do was hold her and rub her back. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what was wrong. So he just sat there holding her tightly trying his best to comfort the girl known as Kagome.


	6. The Mermories

Chapter 6 The Memories 

Sango, Miroku and LuLu were sitting in the cafeteria wandering where Inuyasha and Kagome were. They had finished eating decided to look for them.

"I wonder where they are at." LuLu said aloud to her self.

"We should go find them." Sango said and they all nodded in agreement getting up from their table where they sat and discarding their garbage and leaving the huge room.

"We should split up and look for them." Sango voiced their thoughts. "I will check the courtyard."

Miroku headed down one wing and LuLu down the other.

'Why does she still plague my mind?' he thought viscously. He growled to himself as he walked to his next class. He knew she was in his class so he decided to sit somewhere where she could not sit next to him. 'She makes me feel and I will not let that happen. I will push her away more and more. Soon she will hate me and I will be free from her spell.' With no other thought he walked in to class to find nobody else in sight. He walked to a desk at the end of the row and sat down. He didn't have to worry. Once someone sat beside him she would be unable to sit by him.

Sango walked out of the double doors and looked around the courtyard. Immediately she saw the scene of Inuyasha holding Kagome.

"Kagome!" she called to her friend.

Running up to her as fast as she could she pushed Inuyasha away and held her friend. She looked to Inuyasha anger in her eyes.

"What did you do?" she said voice laced with hatred and apparent anger.

Anger filled his eyes at the girl who had questioned him. "I did nothing. Sesshoumaru passed by and said something. I was unable to her his word. She answered her phone and fell to her knees crying. I have no idea why she is crying." He said with a huff.

He looked to the double doors seeing Miroku and LuLu running towards them.

"What's wrong Sango? We heard you scream!" LuLu huffed running as fast as she could from hearing her scream from inside. She saw her holding her friend tightly while she stared blankly at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha got up and walked away in anger. "I'll see you after class." He said taking his leave.

"Kagome, what happened?" Sango said softly with concern in her voice.

She looked up to see her best friend holding her. Her eyes filled with such deep concern. _Sniff_. "Nothing I am fine. I need to get to class. Will you walk me Sango?"

She simply nodded and helped her to her feet. She saw Miroku and LuLu looking at her with worry in their eyes. She smiled weakly at the as if to reassure them. It didn't work thought because she knew it didn't fool anybody.

"I'm going to class. We can meet by the library after class." Miroku said as Sango and LuLu nodded their heads. He walked off and entered the double doors he had previously had ran out of disappearing from their sight.

Sango and LuLu helped Kagome to her class after she told them where it was.

"Wait for us here after class. We will meet you and go to the library." Her friend told her.

Kagome nodded her head and slowly entered her classroom. She knew who would be in there and she didn't want to even look at him.

"Do you think she is alright Sango? What would have upset her so much?" the girl asked

"I'm not sure." She looked thoughtful. "She never really talks about her problems. I know she will talk to us. I hope she does anyway." She explained as they walked towards their classes engulfed in silence.

She walked into the classroom. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her cheeks littered with the trails of tears that had earlier escaped her body. She quietly not lifting her gaze from the ground walked to a seat. She walked to the second row and took her seat. She knew he was about eight rows back. She was able to sense him. She didn't know why but she could. She felt his eyes rest on her burning holes as if trying to see through her body. She just sat there still quiet waiting for the teacher to start.

He watched her walk in. Her bangs hiding her eyes as she slowly and quietly walked to the second row sitting down. He couldn't see her eyes but he could smell her salty tears. 'Did I cause her so much pain?' he asked him self. He looked at her taking in her aura. It swirled with black and blue colors showing her pain and oncoming depression. He was curious to know what made this enchanting woman hurt so much. He stared at her trying to figure out the mystery that now plagued his mind. He smelt and saw her anger knowing she felt his eyes on her. He quickly looked away from her and looked the man standing in the front who began speaking. 'It doesn't matter. I could care less what's upsetting her.' He told him self.

'Don't lie. You want to hold her and comfort her. You care. Admit it.'

He growled angry from the voice that fought him, 'I do not feel anything from her. Go away!' he yelled to himself.

'I will not until you admit you care for her.' The voice said determined to win the battle.

'Go away!' he yelled louder and angrier

'Fine, but before I go let me tell you this one thing. You do care for her. You will soon admit it too. Just remember she still hasn't learned of the past. The part she played in the battle for the Shikon No Tama' the voice informed him before disappearing.

After class ended Sango and LuLu met in front of Kagome's classroom. They waited for her to emerge from the open door as someone proceeded to leave.

'Sesshoumaru' Sango thought.

Sesshoumaru looked to see the two girls that Kagome spent her time with. He noticed 'Sango' he roommate give him a 'you are going to die' look filled with the hatred that swirled in her eyes.

He returned a cool look, his face never changing from his normal emotionless state. He looked away and stalked down the hall away from them.

Inuyasha left his class deep in thought like he had been all during class. Every time he looked to his teacher he only heard a muffled sound. He assumed it was his voice, but was thinking so deeply he blocked it out. He stalked down the hall when he saw his brother walking his way. 'I will find out why he was talking to her and what he said.' He growled in anger.

He was walking down the hall when he noticed Inuyasha walking towards him with an angry look plastered to his face. He had no time for his antics and was about to pass when Inuyasha had stopped where he was waiting for him to pass. His eyes were downcast as his hands quickly moved to his arms.

"What did you do? What did you say?" his voice dripping with anger filled acid from every word.

He knew who he was talking about. He just didn't think it was his business to know. "It's not your place and not your business." He stated calmly. He tried to walk off only having the hand on his arm tighten. He looked to Inuyasha seeing his eyes for the first time since he was stopped. He was so angry at his brother. He could tell by his eyes. His eyes filled with anger, hatred and to Sesshoumaru's surprise 'bloodlust'. He sat there waiting for him to let go. He grew angry when he didn't release him. He just stared at him with a perturbed look on his face. His teeth were clenched from anger. He bit so hard his lips started to bleed.

"I'll ask again brother" he said the last word viciously. "What did you to?" he asked again calmly to Sesshoumaru's surprise.

"Once again. It is nothing that concerns you. Not let go before I make you." He said releasing his arm from his hold. After having his arm released and turned and walked off.

"I will find out!" he promised. 'I know who to ask' Inuyasha calmed himself and headed for the main office to use the phone.

Kagome was the last one out of the room. When she exited she saw her friends waiting on her like they had said. She gave them a weak smile and walked toward them speaking low. "Hey guys."

"Kagome, what happened?" they asked in unison.

She looked to her friends and just shook her head as if silently telling them she didn't want to talk about it. She hoped they would understand her plea and drop it. She would talk when she was ready. 'Grandpa, why?' she asked her self. "I'm going to the room. I need sometime alone. Don't worry though you guys." She looked to LuLu, "Will you tell Mr. Myouga that I won't be in class today please." She asked the girl in front of her.

She smiled at her friend. "Sure Kagome. Just go and rest." She told her.

"If you need to talk we are here. Okay?" Sango stated letting her know of her concern.

"I know Sango." She whispered disappearing in the crowd as she walked away from them.

Sango sighed and looked to the girl standing next to her. "Let's go. Miroku is waiting for us at the library." She told her.

LuLu just nodded her head and followed behind her.

Kagome went to her room to put her stuff down. She sat for a few minutes before deciding to go for a walk and get away from campus to think clearly. She left the room locking the door behind.

'Why won't she leave my thoughts?' He yelled. He was heading to class realizing that she would be there and decided to to go for a walk.

They saw Miroku standing by the door waiting for them. His eyes were closed as if he was deep in thought. He opened his eyes sensing their approach only to find Kagome missing.

"Where is Kagome?" he asked her concerned

"She went to the room to have some time to think." Sango replied

"She isn't going to her next class. I told her I'd tell our teacher she wasn't able to make it. Do you think she will be alright? I can't help but think that someone should be there with her." LuLu said worried

"I agree LuLu. However, she has asked to be alone now. We ca only respect her wishes and wait for her to come to us. We don't want to pressure her. If we do it will make the situation worse." Miroku informed her. "I have seen her aura and," LuLu's eyes lit up in wonderment. "She seems to be in deep pain. I worry about the black that stains it though. She is depressed and I hope she does not sink into a depression. Her aura held a slight white to it, which was what consumed it before this had happened. This will be hard for her so we must let her come to us when she is ready." He finished looking to the girls in front of him.

They both nodded with their eyes closed taking his words in.

Sango suddenly froze feeling a hand on her butt. Her eyes shot open to see Miroku with a grin that went ear to ear. "PERVERT!" she yelled slapping him across the face and stalking off down the hall.

LuLu just looked at him and then to Sango and back again. She was confused. 'What happened?' she asked her self.

Miroku looked at Sango stomping down the hall towards her class in anger. He rubbed his cheek and sighed. "It was worth it. She is such a beauty and more so when she is angry." He looked at LuLu who still stood there in front of him. He watched as a smile crept to her face.

'So he loves Sango. How sweet and cute he is..' She smiled even bigger at him winking and walked towards class leaving him standing by himself.

Kagome walked down the booming streets when she came upon a small park. She had never noticed it before. She decided to walk around it and find a place where she could sit and relax and delve into her thoughts. When she walked in she noticed at huge duck filled lake surrounded by Oak and Sakura trees. She stood by the waters edge for a moment watching the Sakura blossom petals fall into the pond. She looked around to see very few people roaming around and had spotted an area to sit. There was a Sakura tree that sat by the edge that looked like an umbrella shading the ground from the harsh sun. She walked over and sat down to think of the days events.

He walked into the park not even noticing the ducks or other people that were walking about. He was in his own thoughts when a familiar sent tickled his prestigious nose. 'Kagome' he thought. He was surprised to find her here. He thought she would be in class. After all that's why he hadn't gone in the first place. He didn't want to see her. He wanted to remove her from his mind. He looked around to find the girl who his thoughts always drifted to. He quietly approached and took in her small figure.

She was softly breathing and had her eyes closed as if she were sleeping. Her small pink lips slightly parted as she sat with her knees to her chest. Her body rested against the tall Sakura tree shaded from the bright sun. Her hands resting on her legs to keep them against herself as she sat there with her head sitting on the tree. He knew she wasn't asleep though. She was just relaxing thinking deeply. He could feel the pain and sorrow as it hit his body in powerful waves. Pounding against his senses one after another the waves hit him hard. Her feelings so strong he felt her sadness and pain too. It saddened him to see her in such a sorrowful state. He wanted to hold her and kiss her. He wanted to whisper in her ear telling her it would all be alright. He closed his eyes about to walk away when he heard her speak stopping him instantly.

"Grandpa. Why?" she whimpered through a soft whisper full of pain.

'That's what it was.' He thought. 'What happened?' He found himself wondering. That's when it hit him. 'From what he remembered he had overheard her mother. He was in the hospital. What happened to him then? Did he die?' he became frustrated not being able to figure it out. He was pretty sure it was death but he knew there were other possibilities as well.

"Grandpa. Why?" she whimpered wanting not to cry and trying not to.

When she finally relaxed letting her mind go blank again she sensed someone. They were oddly familiar. She stiffened when she realized who it was. Her eyes shot open and her lips parted as she softly whispered, "Sesshoumaru."

He snapped from his thoughts when she said his name. Her eyes now open and facing him, she had sensed him. He looked into her eyes regretfully. He was immediately drawn into her eyes. Pain filled his heart seeing tears forcing their way out. Eyes so full of pain, sorrow, sadness, hurt and depression filled them. The smell of her tears that were about to fall sent a feeling he had not felt before through his body. Before he knew it he was next to her holding her in a tight embrace. He looked at her delicate porcelain face as her tears fell like waterfalls. He wiped them off with his finger as he gently kissed her cheeks and then her forehead. He softly kissed her chin and looked in her eyes again until his eyes closed and his lips brushed against hers.

She didn't move one muscle. Her arms still rest at her side as he deepened the kiss. Slowly she felt her self no longer able to fight the feeling that lurched in her stomach and kissed him back.

He pulled away to look in her eyes once more. He still held her close to his warm body. He waited for her to speak knowing she would.

She sat there in his loving embrace only to become more upset remembering what happened only hours ago. She tried to push him away, but couldn't cause his tight grip.

"Let go of me!" she said still trying to push him away. She was so angry she didn't have time to take control of her actions as her hand quickly met his cheek. So horrified she looked up to his face with her hand covering her mouth.

'She slapped me!' he was too surprised and didn't expect it he sat there in shock with a blank look in his eyes. His face still stoic as he sat there frozen, repeating it over and over again like a broken record.

"Sorry." She whispered softly. She sat there remembering her previous thoughts that only lit her anger once more. "Let go of me you jerk!" she said more forcefully jerking him from his thoughts.

He just looked back at her remaining silent not answering her pleas to be set free. He didn't want to let her go. 'I could care less. I do however care that she slapped me.' He thought angrily.

'You do care or you would not be holding her now.' The voice from earlier stated to his annoyance.

'Leave!' he demanded

'I can't. I'm a part of you that has stood by long enough. You are an idiot.' It told him

'This girl is of no importance to me.' He said calmly with a hint of anger followed by a low growl that rumbled from his chest.

'Then why do you still hold her in your arms with such care?' he questioned him.

This only furthered his anger and put him in a rage. 'I DO NOT CARE FOR THIS WEAK HUMAN!' he screamed at the voice.

'Back to your old ways huh?' the voice notably sighed. 'When will you realize your stupidity? You love her you just want to deny it.' It pointed out.

'I do not love. Feelings are for the weak. I am not weak.' He stated now calm again.

'Love is not a weakness. It is the strongest weapon that can be used. Only people that love can know true power.' It informed him.

'GO AWAY!' he yelled again.

'I'll be back.' Was the last thing that he heard before coming out of his reverie.

Kagome watched him closely looking into his eyes. She watched his emotions change from anger to rage, only to go calm and back to anger again. It was as if he was at war with his self. She wanted to know what he was fighting about. Why did he fight with himself? She was scared he was going to hurt her. She watched his eyes fall back onto her and waited for him to make a move.

When he came back from his thoughts he looked back at her. He smelt her fear and he was hurt. He didn't want her to fear him.

He simply wanted to comfort her. He remembered when his mother was alive. She would always comfort him when he was hurt or upset. That's what he wanted to do for her. He wanted her to feel comfortable with him. Anger hit him fast and he released her and ran off before she could even realize what had happened.

She sat there and watched emotions cross his eyes. They were different this time though. His eyes held pain then thoughtfulness as if remembering memories. She saw his eyes grow soft when he looked back at her. Then his eyes grew cold again and he let go and seemed to just disappear before her eyes. She didn't know where he went. She just wanted to get back to her room. And she wanted to get back fast. She stood off and ran back to campus heading for her room.

Again Miroku, Sango and LuLu had met after class. They stood in front of the library talking about the days events and there fear of Kagome's situation. Wanting to know what ailed her so much.

"Have you noticed anything unusual about her before today?" he asked Sango.

"When she came back from her trip to her shrine she seemed a little down. Other than that she seemed the regular old Kagome."

"When we were at the shrine her brother ran out of the house crying. She had to chase after him. She was gone for about twenty minutes. I just don't know what had upset him and she didn't seem upset. The other thing that I noticed in class though was Sesshoumaru was absent as well." She said aloud.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other in horror. They calmed themselves and Miroku voiced his thoughts.

"I am assuming that she received bad news from her mother. I'm guessing it had to do with the same reason her brother was crying. The answer to the question however still eludes me." He said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"I agree. I think we should go check on her. I worry that Sesshoumaru might have harmed her." Sango replied as they started for her room.

Inuyasha was at the office using their phone in one of the many conference rooms. He waited for someone to answer as the phone rang in his ear.

"Hello." A sweet voice melodically said .

"Mom?" he said more like a question.

"Oh hi Inuyasha dear. How are you doing in school? I'm surprised to hear from you. I thought you were Sesshoumaru calling about Kagome's dress that she left." She said making him freeze instantly.

"You know Kagome?" he asked after regaining his composure.

"Of course dear. She was hear with us this last weekend." She answered sweetly.

"Why was she there?" he asked again obviously confused.

"She came with Sesshoumaru for dinner and she stayed so we could go shopping. She is very sweet. I'm so glad he found her. It was really sweet, he came to talk to your father about the shrine." She informed him.

"What shrine?"

"Her family shrine. Your father was going to buy the property to build condos but your brother asked him not too. So he changed it according to his suggestions." She told him kindly with her soft voice.

"What did he suggest?" he was curious to know.

"Well according to you father they didn't have enough money to stay so instead of building condos he bought it making them the caretakers of the property and still paid them for it as well as pay them for taking care of it. Your father was surprised when he asked this of him. Why did you want to know?" she asked curiously.

"No reason. I just didn't know he knew Kagome." He answered.

He didn't want her to know what was going on. He did want to inform his father however. He just didn't want his mom to worry about Kagome. He didn't want either of them upset at all.

"Would you like to talk to your father?" she asked relieved to know things were okay.

"Sure." He said nonchalantly.

He waited on the phone until his dad finally picked up and waited for his mom to hang up.

"Hello!" his father answered.

"Dad." He said.

"Inuyasha! It's good to hear from you son. How is school going? Staying out of trouble I hope." He said playfully.

"Good dad. But I have more important matters to discuss with you right now." He said sternly while rolling his eyes at his fathers childish antics.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Sesshoumaru is what's wrong." He firmly stated anger apparent in his voice.

"What has he done?" his father said in a now calm and serious tone.

"It' Kagome! He hurt her and at the same time she received some bad news. I don't know what the news was but she cried in my arms." He said sadly.

"Mmm." His father said. He knew the reason why she had cried. He had called her mother to let her no he was coming down but she had informed him of the present situation. 'The poor girl.' He sadly sighed. "Don't worry Inuyasha. I will deal with this myself. Just focus on school. Sesshoumaru will be dealt with. He will not do this to her. She is to kind and sweet for this treatment."

"Very well father." He said knowing there was no way to get through to him when he was angry. He said good bye to his father as he hung up the phone and headed for class. He didn't want to be late again.


	7. The Memories Part 2

Chapter 7 The Memories Part 2

He made his way towards Tokyo. He was on business and going to stop for dinner before heading home.

_She was standing in a field spilling with tall grass and colorful flowers. Once again she saw a woman standing underneath a tree atop the hill. The woman stood there looking of into the distance._

_As she made her way towards the umbrella like tree the woman looked towards her with understanding in her eyes._

"Have you decided to remember?" she asked 

"_I have been wondering why I can't remember what you are talking about. I don't understand why I have forgotten my past." She said more questioningly to her self_

"_You have forgotten not only because of the wish but because the memories are to painful. Your mind and soul find it hard to think about because of this great pain."_

"_But what would be so painful I would want to forget? Even if I force myself to remember I can't." She looked to the woman confused_

"_I cannot tell you nor can I make you remember. That is your decision, not mine. Your mind and soul must agree that you are ready to bring upon these great changes in your life. If they are forced or come to soon for you, you will be lost forever."_

"_I want to remember but I can't. I wish I could but I can't."_

"_Your mind is ready but your soul is not quite prepared for the emotional turmoil that will unfold from these memories. Do not force it to fast little one. The time will come and when you are truly ready I will be here to guide you through it."_

"_But why can't you help me now?"_

"_Because, you would not survive it alone. I am in you soul. I am a part of you now. Until both mind and soul agree I can do nor will I do anything that might bring harm to you."_

"_Please, just help me! I don't want to be lost anymore. Everybody else knows. But I don't." She started to sob_

"_Until the time has come Kagome. We will meet again young priestess." She said and disappeared _

_End dream_

She woke up jolting upright in her bed. She looked at her clock to see the time '4am'. She sighed, and got out of bed to head for the shower. She felt gross from the thick layer of sweat that had covered during her sleep.

_He was standing in the middle of a battlefield. Bodies and severed limbs scattered across the great expanse of dirt and blood. Some looked human, and others looking like demons. But their eyes all held the same look of emptiness._

"_Where am I?"_

"_You are at the great battlefield where the most sinister demon was destroyed." A gentle voice answered_

_Jumping on his heels he turned around to look at the intruder. She had long black flowing hair. A white kimono like men wore in the warring states era and what appeared like bone armor. _

"_Who are you? Why are you here?"_

_She smiled._

"_Answer me!" he yelled angrily_

"_Calm yourself great warrior. I have not intentions of harming you."_

"_What are you talking about? I am not a warrior." He said crazily_

"_Inuyasha I -"_

"_How do you know my name wench? What are you not saying that I should know? Tell me!" He spat venomously_

"_Calm yourself Master Inuyasha. Please, I beg of you. How can you learn if you cannot listen?" she smiling with amusement in her eyes_

"_Fine. But tell me what I am doing here? And how do you know my name and why you do you call me warrior?" he said more calm than before._

"_I shall show you why-"_

_End Dream_

He suddenly woke to his alarm going off.

"I hate alarms." He said through his tightly clenched teeth.

"Good morning Inuyasha." Said Hojo

Hojo was his roommate this year. He felt sorry for the guy. He had book smarts but as far as street smarts the guy was an idiot. He was too happy for his own good. He was to naive and ignorant to things going on around him. Heck he'd rather be with the lecherous Miroku than this guy. Although Miroku wasn't the best either, but he was a hell of a lot better then Hojo.

"Whatever." He responded leaving the room to get ready for his classes. "Idiot."

"Morning Kagome! Morning Sango!" greeted Miroku as they all started walking towards their classes.

"Back your hand away lecher before it is removed. And not just from my person but yours as well." Sango threatened

"Sango, I was not but removing a thread from your clothing. How could you accuse me of such." He responded smiling

"Right." She said walking off into her class.

"See you guys later!" Kagome shouted walking past the classroom waving.

"Bye Kagome!" Sango yelled back to her.

A few minutes later Kagome entered her class and took a seat at the back. While waiting for the teacher she was contemplating what happened in her dream. 'What did she mean by not being alone. And how does she know I wasn't ready. It's not like it could be that bad.' She gasped gaining attention from the other classmates 'Did I kill someone. Or worse did I kill or destroy cities?' she thought in horror. The man now standing at the head of the class thankfully snapped her from her thoughts.

Sesshoumaru was awaken by his phone ringing.

'Who would dare wake me up? Am I late for class? Did I miss it?' He thought while he angrily jerked the phone from it's safety of the cradle.

"What?"

A few moments of silence passed until he spoke again.

"Very well. I will be there at five." He said and hung up the phone. Looking at his clock he decided to go back to sleep for a while longer before starting his daily morning ritual.

Kagome was heading towards the cafeteria when she bumped into somebody. Turning around to apologize to the person she instead froze. She stared into the sun kissed eyes of Inuyasha. She stood their unable to utter a word. 'They are just like his but different too. His are much colder to me now.'

"Hey woman. Are you listening to me?" Inuyasha said clenching his fist tightly.

"Sorry Inuyasha." She said staring at the ground using her bangs to cover her eyes.

"No it's my fault. I should be more careful. How are you doing? You know, I mean, well if you need, you should talk to someone. It helps you know. To talk to someone." He said not being able to word it correctly.

Kagome looked up smiling at him with unshed tears in her eyes. He may not have said it, but she understood the meaning. "Thanks Inuyasha. That means a lot."

"I didn't mean talk to me. Go talk to Sango or Miroku or LuLu. They'll listen. I don't want to listen to your sob story." He said defensively

"Well if you don't mean what you say then next time you should be quiet and not say anything. Don't offer help unless you mean it idiot." She huffed walking off angrily.

She left the cafeteria not really knowing where she was going but she just kept walking.

"Kagome!" she heard a woman's voice yell to her. She turned around to see Sango, LuLu and Miroku walking towards her. She smiled at them waiting for them to catch up to her.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" she asked the group

"We were going to see if you wanted to watch a movie with us tonight. Of course we are not exactly sure what we are going to see yet though." Sango tapped her finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry you guys. I can't. I have to work late tonight. I wish I could. Just make sure you tell me what you saw and if it was any good. Okay?" she said smiling warmly

They all just nodded at her and returned the smile.

"So where are you headed Kagome?" LuLu asked her

"I was headed to...my room." She answered her friend

"Oh! We thought you were angry about something. At least that's how it appeared when we saw you a moment ago." She told her friend as if to answer her questioning eyes.

"No I am not angry. Just a little stressed from school and work." She sighed. "Well you guys can we catch up later? I need to go back to the room before my next class." She asked them.

"No problem Kagome." Miroku spoke sweetly. "We'll see you later."

With that they all waved and walked off towards their destinations and Kagome turned on her heels towards her room.

'Peace and quiet. That's what I need. I'm just glad I have to work tonight. It's the only place that I have no time to think about everything. It helps me relax for a while.' She sighed as she neared her door. She walked in and sat down for a while waiting for her class to come.

Sango and Miroku were sitting in thew courtyard relaxing in the beautifully sunny outdoors. With the sun shining and the birds chirping and being surrounded by the colors of summer they felt a peace.

"I'm worried about her Sango. She seems all right and all but then again at other times I can see right through her. She gave me the saddest forced smile yesterday thinking I wouldn't notice." Miroku shared with her

"I know Miroku. I am worried for her as well. When we first met her all of her smiles were genuine. Now it seems a real one is most uncommon. I want these sad smiles to be a rarity again. It kills me to see her like this. She has been like this for a month now. She wasn't that bad until her grandfather passed away. She never talks about it either. The only reason I know about that is because .she asked me to attend the funeral with her two weeks from now. Of course I'll be going but how much will me being there help her. I understand it takes time for her to mourn but I wish she would just forget it for a while. She won't even go out anywhere with us anymore. She works, goes to class or sits in her room all the time. That is no life. I feel helpless when it comes to her situation. I have lost family and she said she had lost her father but she seems so different when she talks of him." She told him resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know Sango. Maybe she just needs someone to comfort her. And I guess we are just not that someone. She will overcome this in time. For now we just need to stand by her and wait for her to call upon us. The last thing we want her to feel is threatened." He said rubbing her back softly as his other arm cradled her gently.

Sesshoumaru was making his way towards 'The Western Lands' to meet his father for dinner. It was another high-class restaurant, with twenty-dollar meals and expensive wines. It was made for the wealthiest of people. He always found his father at one of these places when it came to being on business trips. But when he was at home he would rather eat junk food. He would always tell his father that he consumes more junk food in one day than a child would candy on Halloween. Of course his father would just laugh at him and agree. He sighed as he came upon the building and paused before walking in.

"Good evening sir, and welcome to The Western Lands. What may I do for you?" the man behind the podium asked him smiling.

"I'm meeting Mr. Takashi here. He should have already arrived." He told the annoying man in front of him. He always hated the hosts of these upper class joints. They always pretended to be so polite. Of course it was their jobs but he always wanted to make one crack. He, however, never gave into his childish desires.

"Of course sir. Right this way." He said walking towards a table in the back.

When they entered the back he didn't see his father and came to the conclusion that he wasn't there yet. He became curious when the man kept walking towards a curtain. 'What's behind there. Why is he taking me back here.' He thought narrowing his eyes.

As they entered through the curtains he noticed it was another room. His father was sitting in the middle of the room. It had a single small table. 'Must be a private room.' He shrugged off the thought. He knew his father had friends all over Tokyo. That's probably why he was able to get such a private room. The host bowed and quickly left the room leaving them to their privacy.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru my son. I'm glad you can come. I reserved this room especially for us. We are waiting on just one other person. He should arrive shortly." His father said sitting in his chair again.

Just as they were about to begin talking the host entered again only this time Inuyasha was tagging along.

"Inuyasha. So glad you could make it son." He said again happily nodding to the host once again.

"Hey dad. How's mom doing?" Inuyasha asked him

"She's doing great. She left yesterday on another one of those site-seeing trips with the other women she spends her time with." He answered

"Let's order before we get down to business." Their father said picking up the menu and looking it over.

"I am curious to know why you wanted us both here tonight father. Mother is usually here when we all met for dinner. You never invite us while you are here on business without her." Sesshoumaru asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes

"So now I can't visit with my sons? I have to have a reason if your mother is out of the country?" he shot back. "Let us eat and we will discuss this after we order. Patience Sesshoumaru, Patience." Turning his attention back to the menu in his hands.

Kagome woke up with a start. Looking over at the clock she freaked out and jumped up to run to the showers. 'I'm going to be late for work. I have to be there in thirty minutes.' She screamed inwardly. She finished getting dressed and ran out the door towards downtown. 'Why did I have to take a nap? I should no better by now.' She reprimanded herself while running down the streets of the city.

A few minutes later she entered 'The Shack'. Walking to the back and putting her stuff down she went to clock in.

"Kagome?" a manly voice called from the office.

"Yes Mr. Naraku?" she answered back rounding the corner into his office.

"Your late." He told her as if asking for an explination.

"I'm sorry sir. I was taking a nap and when I woke up I ran out the door. I would have called but I was in such a rush to get here." Was her innocent answer

"It's okay. I just wasn't sure if you were going to show up or not. You are one of my best. All my customers love you and come here just to see you. I'd lose a lot of business if you didn't show up." He said smiling at her.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I will go clock in and begin working immediately." She replied turning and heading to work.

Naraku stood up and closed his door behind her and sat back in his chair.

"That's her. I want her. You can handle it, can't you?" he questioned the man standing in the corner of his office. The only thing visible was his cold brown eyes.

"Of course. Shall it be done tonight?" the man asked

"Yes, and after I am through you may do what you please with her. I only need one thing from her. To complete my legacy." He informed him

"Very well. I expect my payment ready when I arrive. I have other assignments that must be completed before I return." He told Naraku and left the office and slipped through the back door into the alley behind the small eatery.

A woman with black hair that flowed to her knees and chestnut brown eyes that stood out from her pale skin walked in.

"What is so significant about her." The brown eyed woman said

"She has something in her possession I want my dear. Something that will give me ultimate power and allow me to fulfill my destiny." He smiled wickedly

"What will you do with this new 'power' that she will give you?" the woman questioned with curiosity in her eyes.

"I will rule over Japan my love. And with you by my side we will rule forever." He said pulling her to his lap and covering her small thin lips with his. Trapping her in a lustfilled battle of tongues.

Their food had arrived and they all had been silent for a while. They just ate not uttering a single word to each other until they all had finished. Once their plates were removed Sesshoumaru decided it was time for business.

"What is it you wish to speak of Father?" he asked him immediately after the waiter was gone.

"How is Kagome son? I haven't seen you two for a while." He said watching his eldest son closely.

Sesshoumaru said nothing. If you weren't looking at his eyes you would have missed the emotions pass through them. You wouldn't have seen confusion, sadness and finally his eyes settling on anger.

"You asshole!" Inuyasha shouted. "What did you do to her? Whatever you did her really fucked her up. She pretends to be happy and we all know she isn't. She doesn't do anything but sit in her room. Doesn't talk much, smile much, laugh much and hell it's hard to get her angry anymore!" he yelled angrily standing up with clenched fists and a heaving chest.

"I did nothing. Whatever goes on between her and I is none of your concern." He spat

"Sesshoumaru Takashi!" his father spat angrily. "No son of mine will act this way. You are being selfish, proud, close-minded, pig headed, blind and ignorant. Kagome is a sweet girl and she cared for you deeply. She loses her grandfather and then you just freeze up. This girl trusted you and you tossed her to the side as if she were a doll. I see now that she is too good for you. You do not deserve her" he said angrily putting on his jacket to leave. He walked back to his son and punched him knocking him to the ground and before he made his exit, "You disappoint me Sesshoumaru. I hope that I have knocked some sense into you on this horrible eve." He said leaving without another word.

Inuyasha followed suit and left Sesshoumaru there alone on the floor. He was caught of guard. No he was shocked. He never thought his father would strike him. He had never seen his father that angry before. He saw it in his eyes. Murder. Pure and simple. He wondered if he had been someone else, not his son if he would have killed him. His eyes held a bit of pink to them too. He picked himself up from the floor and left the restaurant. He wanted to go home and think of what his father spoke of.

Kagome was leaving work. It was earlier than normal but Naraku told her he would be fine. Kagome had accepted and didn't care to leave early. She had an eight o'clock class tomorrow morning. She gathered her things and slid out the back door into the alley and onto the main streets. She was a few blocks away when she heard a noise in one of the alleys. Deciding to check it out she slowly made her way into the darkness that it had been consumed by. 'I hope it's a kitten. Please don't let it be a hurt child.' She told her self as she kept walking. She wasn't really able to see much, but she kept going, just to make sure it wasn't a child in trouble. When she got towards the end of the alley she looked harder but saw no one. She stood up relaxing her shoulders and sighed with relief.

As she turned around she found herself face to face with a tall figure which she presumed to be a man. All she could make out was his chocolate colored eyes. Slowly she backed up only to feel her back meet with a cold brick wall.

"What do you want? I don't have much money but if you want it it's yours." She said nervously.

The man didn't say a thing. He just kept walking towards her and stopped in front of her.

"Please just let me go. Take whatever you want just let me go." She whispered quietly looking in his eyes for some sort of answer. She became horrified when she saw something flicker into his eyes. Lust, he wanted her body. He was going to rape her. She was about to scream when he covered her mouth with a piece of cloth. She tried kicking and punching him trying to get away. In the end it was fruitless as her body just collapsed as she slowly blacked out.

Sesshoumaru was walking down the streets that were more quiet than normal. He was thinking to himself when he passed an alley. He froze at hearing clothing rib and rustle. It's not the sound of clothing that made him stop. It was the sent that flew to his senses.

"Kagome." He uttered in horror.

With the help of his demon speed he was behind her attacker in a second. He grabbed the man and flung him against the wall knocking him unconscious as he slid down the wall. He looked down at the girl. Her clothes shredded with cuts and bruises littered all over her body from where he had ripped them. He took his jacket off covering her. Carefully picking her up so she could rest safely in his arms. He was leaving the alley when she began to stir. He stopped waiting for her to awaken.

Her eyes fluttered open and her face scrunched up in pain. She froze when her eyes met those familiar golden orbs. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered what happened. She turned away from his gaze as they fell down her cheeks. She didn't want him to look at her. She was dirty and she felt tainted. That man, what had he done to her. She was struggling to get away and then she blacked out. And when did Sesshoumaru get here? What was he doing here anyway? She was so scared and didn't understand why he was helping her. He didn't care for her and she knew he didn't. But why would he help her.

She decided not to ask but be grateful and thank him when she got home.

"Why did you help me?" she asked. 'Oh great. I can't keep my big mouth shut.'

"Would you have rather me left you with that man? I could return to his side if you would like." He replied

"No! No, that's okay." She said. "Thank you!" she whispered soflty

He didn't say anything back. H kept walking thinking of everything his father had said to him. 'her grandfather died?' he thought. 'She is careless.'

'You should take her back to your room with you. You can protect her there. The man who did this was a demon and will most likely be back for her.' Said his inner voice

'She will be fine in her own room. She has a dorm mate that can protect her.'

'But you and I both know she will be safer with you. Besides you have missed her company dearly.'

'I have not missed her company nor anything about her.'

'Right. For some reason I find that hard to believe. If you didn't care about her then why rescue her and carry her instead of making her walk?'

'She is injured. She cannot walk.'

'A few scratches and bruises can't keep her from walking. You just want her body close so you feel her warmth and smell her sweetness.' The voice said

'I will no longer bicker with you.'

'Take her home with you and everything will be fine. Trust me.' The voice said once again taking it's silence

He looked over to Kagome only to find her asleep in his arms. He decided to give into the request of his voice. He walked to his room and laid her on the bed. He changed clothing made a phone call and laid down next to her. He was facing her studying her closely. Watching her expressions change even in her sleep. She was beautiful when she slept too.

He noticed the tears that started to emerge from her closed lids and wiped them from her face. He didn't want her to cry. He wanted to protect her forever. He cared for her but didn't want to admit to anyone. Slowly he fell asleep next to her and pulled her near protectively.

"What do you mean you didn't get her? Who stopped you?" Naraku yelled angrily

"It doesn't matter. I'll take her and next time this savior of hers will not be there. I have never had this happen before. And it will never happen again." The man said getting ready to walk away.

"Bankoutsu!" Naraku called waiting for the man to turn around. "When will you be carrying this out?" he asked him.

"I must watch her first. That is the only way to be sure of when I will make my move. The less interference is all the better." He said once again disappearing into the shadows.

_She was running through the forest as fast as her legs could possibly carry her. She was scared and running for her life. She turned around only to come face to face with a demon._

"_A demon." She whispered not really knowing what to think._

"_Get down Kagome!" a young female voice called._

_She jumped to the ground and covered her head waiting for further instructions._

"_Kagome! Kagome! You may rise now Kagome. We have slain the demon." A young male voice said._

_She stood up brushing dirt of her uniform. When she looked up she gasped._

"_What are you guys doing here?" she asked the two._

"_What are you talking about Kagome? We have been with you the whole time. We didn't expect the demon to chase after you." The woman replied._

"_Are you alright Kagome? If it weren't for you distracting it we probably would have had to wait until morning for Inuyasha to come." The man replied._

"_Sango, Miroku?" She said in confusion_

"_What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked_

"_KAGOME!" a little fur ball jetted towards her catapulting itself into her arms._

_She looked down at the child taking in his tail and fangs. Petting his soft little paws._

"_Who are you? Shippou?" she asked_

_The little boy frowned and then looked back to the two behind him, "Is she okay you guys? I think she might have bumped her head. We should take her back to rest with Inuyasha." He said as they all started back the way they came._

_All of the sudden everything went black around her. Then as soon as it had come it had left. Being replaced with a more depressing seen. She watched as Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kilala and Inuyasha were fighting someone. The man looked familiar to her but she couldn't place it. She watched as each one of her friends fell. She saw herself run to their sides telling them everything will be okay. She watched, as the demon was able to destroy Inuyasha as well. She stood there crying in pain and eyes wide with horror. All of her friends were unable to fight. They were all on the brink of death. She was the only one left to resolve this problem. She stood there waiting for the next action. She watched herself throw her head back and scream. Suddenly light engulfed everything in her sight as she was pushed out of her dream._

_End dream_

"Ahh!" she woke up screaming panting with a layer of sheen sweat covering her skin. Looking around she realized she was not in her room. 'Where am I?' she asked feeling an arm pull her tight she jumped up from the bed. She ended up tripping and falling backwards onto her butt. "Ouch!" she said while rubbing her butt.

"If you would not jump up you would not have been so careless." A smooth silky voice said behind the darkness.

She stood there frozen to her spot "Sesshoumaru?" she whispered

Slowly he made his way toward her and wrapped his warm arms around her. Nuzzling her neck and caressing her back gently.

"Why am I here? Why didn't you take me to my room?" she asked softly

"You would not be safe there. Demons are after you. You will be safer with me. Come lay down and sleep." He replied.

She walked to the bed and lay back down next to him. She was tense and rigid when he lay down, next to her, but became relaxed when he wrapped his arms around her nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck.

"What plagues your mine?" Sesshoumaru asked her

"It's nothing. Just a nightmare, that's all." She replied nervously.

He decided not to ask her anything more. He had been awoken while she dreamt. Her scent so strong and overpowering. He knew she was remembering her past. Which part he did not know. He closed his eyes allowing himself more rest. He was savoring the moment of her nearness.

_She was standing near the ocean watching the sunset and waiting for it to be replaced by the moon. Listening to the peaceful pounding of the waves as they slammed into shore. Standing there inhaling the scent she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. She turned around smiling only to once again gasp._

"_Sesshoumaru?" she said in shock. It was Sesshoumaru but he was different. His ears were pointed at the top. He had two fangs and claws where his fingernails should be. He had two stripes on each cheek and the same on each wrist. His hair and eyes remained the same though. What she couldn't help but stare at and trace though was the moon on his forehead. He had a blue crescent moon that graced his forehead._

_He grabbed her wrist to stop her. Pulling on the appendage her succeeded in thrusting her towards himself. She was sent crashing into his chiseled chest. She stood there staring into his hypnotizing eyes, not having the power to look away. She was about to say something, but the warmth of his soft lips on hers prevented it. At first she was trying to fight it only to find her self slowly melting into him. He removed his mouth and used it to cover the nape of her neck. He slowly and gently licked and nipped at it satisfied when he received little moans from her. "Sesshoumaru" she said with pleasure in her voice. His hands slowly made there way down to her.._

_End Dream_

She woke up again with another thin layer of sweat covering her body. She looked to her side to see Sesshoumaru still asleep. She decided to get up. She peeked out the door making sure that no one was in the hall. Seeing that she was correct she grabbed the towel that was on his desk and left the room. She wanted to take a shower so she could think about her dreams and what they meant. She looked at the bruises and scratch marks on her body as she cleaned herself up. 'Does this mean that Sesshoumaru and I have had a past relationship? It feels so real.' She thought to herself. "It feels like it really happened." She said to herself.

"That is because it did." Sesshoumaru said from behind her as he entered the shower and wrapped his arms around her.

She jumped upon hearing his voice. She thought he was still sleeping.

"So you remember your past as well? How come I'm only remembering mine now?" she asked curiously.

"All those this is my past it is in no way my past life. As yours is not your past life either. Some things you have chose to forget and only now will you remember." He told her as he started to soap her up.

"So you are still the man from my dreams?" she turned around to find the red stripes on each cheek. She looked to his ears to find pointy ones. Working up the nerve she pulled up his bangs slowly to uncover a blue crescent moon on his forehead. She froze and gasped upon seeing it. Not really knowing what to think she just stood there as all her memories flooded back to her. It was like being hit by a semi truck. She saw her travels to the past through the well. The battles for the Shikon No Tama and the demons who yearned for it's power. And then she remembered the last battle against Naraku. Only her and Shippou survived out of the group. She remembered her wish and how the jewel merged with her body. She suddenly collapsed on the floor after remembering everything. It was so much to take in all at once.

Slowly and carefully he picked her up cradling her in his arms and carried the young woman back to his room. He gently laid her on his bed dressing her in one of his shirts and covering her up. He as well dressed himself and lay back down next to her small form. Quickly he fell asleep and opened his mind so he could enter her dreams.

_She woke up in Kaede's village. She walked towards the god tree so she could sit and relax. Everything was hitting her like a ton of bricks._

"_I see you have returned to the past." He stated_

_She turned to look at Sesshoumaru and smiled when he took a seat next to her._

"_I have not been here in a while and wanted to see how things are now that Naraku has met his Demise." She told him as she leaned against him for support._

"_I'm sorry I was not there when you were in need of me." He apologized_

_Her eyes wide with shock only to revert to their normal way. She smiled warmly at him and turned her attention back to the tree. "It's okay. I had to be strong on my own if I was not able to then I would not be worthy of your love." Kagome said in a soft voice_

"_I waited centuries to see you again," he paused waiting for her attention and continued when she looked to him. "When I heard of where you were Kouga went to investigate to be sure. He said you seemed to not recognize him. So I waited until you would be in college only to have this theory confirmed. I did not know what to do. Midoriko had spoken to me in my dreams explaining why you had no memory of us. I had decided you were to live a better life with no memory of those events." He told her looking up at the god tree._

"_Do not say that my love." She said caressing his cheek. "I would be lost if you were not with me. I just needed you by my side in order to remember." She smiled when he leaned into it. "Tell me, what happened to Rin and Shippou? Did they fall in love as well?" she asked in a hopeful voice. _

"_Rin, had fallen in love with a demon prince from the east. They mated and had children. I see her from time to time. She has three pups of her own that keep her busy. Shippou, remained with us and still remains with me 'til this day. He has grown and has become stronger since the past. He refuses to find at mate until he finds you." He replied_

"_I wish to see my son then. When will he come my love?" she asked happily_

"_We will see him later. For now we must talk." He replied with a rare smile._

"_I see your memory has returned young one." A sweet voice came from behind them._

_They turned around to see Midoriko standing gracefully._

"_I have." Kagome nodded_

"_I am glad. And your wish?" she asked her_

"_Hai, that too." She nodded a bit sadly. _

"_Do not be sorrowful young priestess. Your friends still remain by your side even in this time. I fear they will soon need their past memories restored to them as well. I sense a great evil lurking in the shadows." Midoriko informed them_

"_Is this evil after the jewel?" She asked_

"_Hai, I'm afraid it lusts over the jewel and wishes to have it for power." She replied_

"_Naraku!" she whispered_

"_He has been destroyed my child. You have rid the earth of him." She replied_

"_No his reincarnation 'Naraku' he is my boss." She said in horror._

"_So maybe that's why you were being kidnapped" Sesshoumaru finally joining the conversation._

"_You must go Kagome. He could come for the jewel while you sleep." Midoriko warned_

_End Dream_

They both woke up opening the shades to be welcomed by the bright sun of early morning. They lay next to each other in their own thoughts of the recent events. They both thought of what will come and will they survive again. So much has happened in one night, it was overwhelming them both. They both got up even though they would have rather stayed in bed. They needed to get the old group together and restore their memories to them.


	8. Talking About It

Chapter 8 Talking About It 

They sat in a coffee shop together not uttering a word. They were both lost in their own thoughts of what is to come. They had gone to their classes for the day and met up here. They were going to meet Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha later. They had found a small park that nobody ventured to anymore. They had decided that they needed the utmost privacy for what Kagome had to do.

Kagome was worried. She wasn't sure if she would be able to pull it off or not. She knew she had her powers but she had never restored a past memory to anyone before. The only thing she could do was try and hope that it worked. Heck she wasn't even sure if it was possible. She was also becoming nervous about the whole ordeal as well. What would happen when she restored their past memories? Would they be happy? Would they be upset? She was scared to know if things would be different from before. Although she was glad that they were here with her in this time too. The one thing that plagued her mind greatly was if they would keep their present memories or would their past remain strong over their future selves. For their sake she hoped they'd have both. She didn't want to teach them things all over again. She giggled at the thought of Inuyasha trying to use a phone, stove or for that matter an elevator.

Sesshoumaru was as well trapped in his own thoughts as well. Although he thought that she could restore the past memories of her old companions he wondered how it would affect her to use so much power. He also worried about their attitudes and how it would be towards him. After all he was an enemy of theirs. He was sure he could defeat them easily but they were Kagome's close friends and she would not be happy if he killed them. Another thought that crossed his mind was the girl herself. He knew he harbored strange feelings for her but he couldn't explain them let alone understand them. With his brothers memories back in place he wondered how things would change between them. He knew that she loved him in the past and probably would in the future as well. And because the corpse was not present he would automatically want to be with her. It suprised him when Shippou explained things about the two over the many centuries he had spent with the kistune. He thought his brother stupid for running to a dead woman from his past while he ran from the one he cared so much. And what made it worse was she was alive unlike the dead priestess he ran to. Shippou of course felt the same way and spoke with pure anger for the way Inuyasha had treated her. He talked about how he was treated when he was just a cub and how he came to call Kagome his mother. When he spoke of her his eyes held such happiness and warmth. Often his eyes would flow of salty tears from the loss of his beloved mother. Which brought him back to his original thought. Why would he care if she returned to his brother? But for some reason the thought of them together bothered in deeply and he could not understand why. He told himself the kisses were because he had lost control over his demon side and told him self last night was out of pity. He was completely and utterly confused. But he would never admit that of course. Centuries may have passed but he had not changed much at all.

They both sat there in silence until Kagome glanced to her watch to find they only had a few minutes left. Sesshoumaru finished his coffee and Kagome finished her hot cocoa and they headed out the door to meet their friends.

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha waited in front of the park Kagome had asked them to meet her at. They each had a million thoughts zooming through their minds. They were curious as to why she had to meet them all and be somewhere so secluded.

"Do you know why she wants to speak with us Sango?" Miroku asked

"No. She didn't say anything to me. I'm worried though Miroku. What if it is something horrible?" she said with her eyes on the sidewalk.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it can't be bad. She wouldn't be here if it were, right?" he said with a smile

She nodded as her frown became a smile. He was always able to brighten her day and lighten her mood. That's what she liked about him so much. He always had a way of making her feel better.

"I wonder what's taking her so long? I'm not waiting here much longer. She told us to meet her here at a certain time so she should be here too." Inuyasha said roughly.

"Calm down Inuyasha. She will be here shortly." replied Miroku

'I hope.' He thought

"Sango! Hey you guys!" Kagome said running up to her friends as she hugged Sango and oddly enough she hugged Inuyasha and Miroku as well.

At that moment they were all thinking the same thing.

'Something is very wrong.'

"So what did you..." Inuyasha trailed off upon seeing another figure enter the group. "What do you want asshole?" he spat

Sango and Miroku stood silently wondering the same thing. From what they remembered him and Kagome weren't talking nor were they friends.

"It is none of your concern." He stated simply and turned his gaze upon the raven haired girl in front of him.

So they a copied him and looked back at Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes flickered from Kagome to Sesshoumaru everyone once in a while thinking he went unnoticed. Of course Sesshoumaru noticed his gaze upon him but he just ignored it and quietly stood behind Kagome.

"Okay you guys. I need to talk to you, but first I need to tell you some things. That's why I thought we should meet here. We will have more privacy seeing how nobody steps foot inside here." She told them nervously.

"Maybe because this is built over old graves from those who lived in the feudal era." Miroku added calmly.

"WHAT?" Sango yelled in fear

Unfortunately for Sango and fortunately for Miroku she started to get little creeped out and snuggled close to him.

"You'll be fine Sango I promise. Just trust me okay? So let's just go find a place to sit so we can start. I'm afraid it will take a while too." She spoke as she lead them into the park.

After finding a good place to sit and everyone getting comfortable, especially Sango who was practically in Miroku's lap. He didn't protest at all though. He had a smug smile plastered on his face as his arms were wrapped around her small form.

Kagome thought it was such a cute sight to see. They were the same as they were in the past. The only difference was for this brief moment in time Miroku didn't have to grope Sango because he already had both hands on her. But he still got his head shit constantly throughout the day by her as he did in the past. Some people never change, no matter how many times they are reincarnated. With that thought she sighed and proceeded to tell them everything.

"Okay you guys I know this will sound a bit crazy and far fetched but I'm telling you it is all true." She started.

She told them of her adventures to the past through the well on her shrine and about the Jewel of Four Souls. She told them of her being a powerful priestess and about Naraku. She told them about their selves and how they had to do with it. The part she hated telling them was how they had died in the final battle and she had come back to the future with the memories of it all blocked from pain. As she relived the past memories she had tears trail down her face. It hurt her so much to talk about it and to even think of it. She was happy that she had them here now but she was sad that they had died. She also told them about Sesshoumaru, Shippou and Kouga and how they lived and still did to this day. Sesshoumaru of course sat quietly on the side lines as she told them of their past lives. When she had spoken of the demon lord they had looked at him questioningly with horror. They wondered how he could do such things to his younger brother even if he was only a half breed. When she finished she waited for everyone to say something and the first thing she heard made her frown.

Inuyasha had broken into a fit of laughter from her story. He found it hilarious that she had such an amazing imagination.

"You really expect us to believe that? You are nuts but you do tell really good stories." He said still laughing.

Miroku and Sango however stayed silent taking in the information. They in a way believed her from seeing her tears of pain. However, they didn't think it was from the story. They believed it was from losing some close friends when she was younger. They assumed it was her way of coping with the sorrow.

Knowing Inuyasha's doubt and sensing Miroku and Sango's she felt she needed to tell them more or try and get them to receive their memories.

"There is a way to remember." She started waiting for them to listen again.

"Let me explain. Every time a soul is reincarnated and put into a body the memories of their past selves go with it. Once it is in the body and the person is born these memories are forgotten so they make new ones. Sometimes people are able to remember these memories while most of the time they are not. It would take a great deal of power to bring these memories back but it can be done. I can do it if you want. I have the power to bring back your memories from the past so you will understand. It will be a lot and I can leave out some things so you will not be harmed but you will be able to remember. You have to be willing and want it for it to work. If you don't it will not happen." She finished waiting for them to say anything.

She felt Sesshoumaru's arms wrap around her shoulders and pull them close as he whispered in her ear.

"Give them sometime. They may not want it right away. They'll need time to think about it before they know for sure." Calming her nervousness with his smooth voice and reassuring words.

"Look you guys, just think about it and let me know. You are going to need time to think about it. This will change your life a lot and it is a big decision to make. Please just think about it okay? If you don't want your memories back I understand. When you make a decision you will find me. Until then I will leave you with your thoughts. I'm going back to my room for now. Be careful okay?" she said earning a nod from them as her and Sesshoumaru left for her place.

"I'm worried about all this. What if they don't want their memories back. Since I got my memories back and remembered my powers I have sensed a great evil presence. It's very strong too and scares me. I'm not sure who or what it is but I feel like I would be unable to defeat it without them by my side. In the past I didn't ask them to join me. They had chosen the same path as mine. But now that I'm asking I feel like I have no right too." She said with a huff.

"They are your friends and were so in the past. They stood by you then and I have faith they will do so now as well." Sesshoumaru spoke with a stoic voice.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru." She replied with a smile. 'He always knows what to say. And it's usually not much either' she thought as she giggled.

They talked for a little while longer before he left for his own room.

Meanwhile Back At the Park

"What do you think of it all?" Sango spoke a few minutes after they had left.

"I felt such sadness from her as she retold the story especially when she spoke of our deaths. It seemed as though she had actually experienced it. I can also understand why her memories would have been blocked from the pain. What I don't know is if Sesshoumaru is a demon and constantly tried to kill Inuyasha why does he not do so now? Especially while he is now reborn as a full human. He has an advantage over him yet he doesn't take it. And why have we not met Shippou or Kouga yet?" he said thoughtfully in a uncommonly wise voice.

"I'm not sure either Miroku. It all seems a little...strange." she replied to his thoughts.

Suprisingly Inuyasha wasn't saying a word. He was sitting there thinking in his own little world. They stared at him for a moment until he looked over to them.

"What?" he yelled "I'm tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that said he got up and walked out of the park.

"Let us go as well Sango." Miroku said standing as he offered Sango a hand. Taking it gratefully she stood as well and they both left for their rooms as well.

Kagome had just finished her homework when Sango returned from the park.

"Hi Sango." she greeted and then continued to get ready for bed.

Sango didn't say anything because she felt a little awkward after what Kagome had said earlier. So she just got ready for bed as she thought more of what had transpired.

The next morning Kagome had woke earlier than usual. She had had a hard time sleeping so she decided she would just get up and get ready.

When she finished her morning routine she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She wasn't sure where she was going exactly but she just knew she needed to get out for a minutes.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of Sesshoumaru's building. Shrugging the odd coincidence off she headed for his room.

Upon arriving at his door she stopped wondering again why she was here and what she would say to him. She was standing there for a few minutes before the door slowly opened revealing Sesshoumaru in his boxers with messy hair. She couldn't help herself as her eyes roamed over his well chiseled body. When she finally met his eyes she found herself lost in the pools of gold. They were stuck in each other's gaze for a while until Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and snapped her from her trance.

Suddenly blushing from nervousness and embarrassment she looked to the floor as she spoke. "S..Sorry. I..um..couldn't sleep and um.." she didn't finish because she was cut off by him speaking.

"Come in." He said inviting her in and shut the door behind her. He sat there and watched her twiddle her thumbs with a deep blush on her cheeks and decided to save her from her embarrassment.

She was very thankful for his interruption. She really didn't know how she had ended up at his place and wasn't really sure what to say. He had saved her from her own stupidity and was glad he did it.

After she entered his room she took a seat on his bed and stared at the floor again. She made it seem as if it were the most exciting thing to look at.

Noticing her unusual silence he made a decision.

"Why could you not sleep?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"I'm not really sure. Maybe..I don't know." She sighed confused.

"Lay down. You look like you were tied to a rope and dragged by a horse." He said pushing her back on his bed.

He crawled behind her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his body. In a matter of moments they were sleeping in each others arms dreaming peacefully as they laid there.

Sango woke up shortly after Kagome had left. She looked around the room and noticed her absence right away. She was curious as to where Kagome was. She was never up that early. The girl was always running late to class. 'Maybe she left after I fell asleep.' She thought as she started her morning ritual.

After she finished she had called Miroku and Inuyasha so they could meet up before class. Locking her door as she left her room she turned and headed for the library to meet with her firends.

He woke about an hour and half after they had fallen asleep. Gently propping himself on one arm he watched as she slept soundly. He carefully removed some strands of her delicate hair from her face as he studied her in her sleep. As he watched he noticed her face scrunch up and a smile grace her lips. Her lips parted as she mumbled something incoherent in her sleep. He smiled enjoying the sight of her as she lay there next to him. He had to admit that he slept better when she was next to him. He enjoyed waking up next to her. Ever since he had taken her to his room on that night he slept horribly and when he woke up he would search his room hoping to find her laying next to him. He wished that she would wake up every morning next to him.

He thought about the night before and the smiled she gave him. When he had returned home he was determined to see her smile more so he had made a phone call.

Flashback 

"_Hello." The young man said_

"_It's me. We will all meet tomorrow at the cafe. Bring him with you." Sesshoumaru told the man_

"_Okay what time? I can be there around seven."_

"_I will see you then." Was all he said as he hung up the phone._

_End Flashback_

Deciding he didn't want to leave his bed for class he once again wrapped his arms around her and drifted into a deep slumber.

When Sango got to the library she didn't see either of her friends so she decided they weren't here yet and would wait for them. While she was waiting LuLu had noticed her and walked over to say hi.

"Morning Sango!" she greeted with a smile.

"Morning." She replied

"Have you seen Kagome this morning? She didn't come to our first class." She asked with worry in her voice.

"No I haven't LuLu." She responded wondering where she was herself. "When I got up at seven-thirty she was gone. I don't know where she could be. She was there last night when I went to bed." She spoke aloud in a thoughtful tone

"Come to think of it Sesshoumaru wasn't there either. Neither one was in class today. That's odd. I will check to see if she is in her room. See you later Sango." She yelled back waving as she headed for her dorm.

Sango waved back and noticed Inuyasha and Miroku walking towards her.

"Good morning Sango. You look as lovely as always." he said

"Remove your hand from the area before I do it myself." She grounded out as she smacked him across the face.

Inuyasha just stood there shaking his head at the boys wondering hand. He seemed to do it only when Sango was around though.

"Well LuLu told me something interesting just a minute ago." She started

"What's that?" Inuyasha huffed

"Kagome _and_ Sesshoumaru never showed for their morning class today." She pointed out

"WHAT?" the yelled in unison while their eyes bugged out from their heads.

"That's right. I guess she had an eight o'clock class with them today because she had asked me if I had seen Kagome. Of course the odd thing was I was up before eight and Kagome wasn't there. She had made her bed like she always does but she had never even came back to the room. I myself haven't seen her since I went to bed last night." She informed them

After finishing her explanation of the mornings events Inuyasha stomped off angrily cursing under his breath. He said something about stupid brothers. Sango and Miroku just decided to check up on her after class. So they turned and headed for their first class trying not think any more of it.

Inuyasha sat in his class thinking about the things that Kagome had said the other night. He had decided he wanted his memory back and was going to tell her this morning before class. Now he changed his plans. First he was going to beat up Sesshoumaru and then ask her for his memories back.

Kagome woke feeling refreshed and a little confused. She had arms wrapped around her waist. She blushed as she remembered what had happened and who the arms belonged too. She stiffened a little when she felt the arms tighten their hold on her and pulled her closer. Which she just happened to think was impossible.

"Mmm. I see you have finally awaken?" a deep voice rumbled behind her.

She instantly relaxed into him and lay there for a few minutes.

"We have only been asleep for a few minutes. You act as if its been hours." She stated simply

"You slept through our first class. It is ten-thirty right now." He informed

"WHAT! There is no way it has been almost three hours." She yelled as he winced from it.

"Come. When is your next class?" he asked

"Noon." She answered rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"We will get some breakfast then." After he spoke he left with towel in hand only to return ten minutes later.

His long hair was dripping wet as it clung to his scantly clad body. He was still wet and only had a towel that hugged his hips. He walked to his closet as she carefully gazed at his almost completely naked body. He looked so sexy standing there dripping wet with only a towel to cover him. She blushed when he turned around and caught her eyeing him. So embarrassed at being caught she stared at the ground with interest again. She blushed a deeper shade of crimson when she heard and saw his towel drop to the floor. He was naked, completely naked and didn't care she was right there.

She was freaking out and the only think she was thinking was 'Oh my god, oh my god.'. Over and over she repeated it in her head waiting for him to get dressed. Unfortunately it seem like he hadn't planned on doing it right away. She couldn't will herself to do anything because she was frozen in her spot.

He watched her light blush as it grazed her cheeks. He inwardly smiled at her embarrassment from being caught. Finding her actions amusing and noticing her beauty when she blushed he decided to make it deeper. He chuckled to himself as he dropped his towel and watched as her cheeks became darker. She didn't say anything but he could tell she was freaking out. He wanted to see her more nervous. So he played with her some more.

"Where would you like to eat breakfast?" he asked not really caring.

"Where ever you want to go." She replied with the blush still intact.

He needed to try harder. She didn't look at him.

"It's rude not to look at some one when you are speaking." He stated chuckling to himself again.

She didn't say anything or look at him so he walked up to her and used his hand to pull her chin up so she was looking at him. Finally gazing up to see his eyes in front of her she gasped.

She realized he was still naked. At least that's what she was thinking. She was too scared to look down and find out. She blushed as she became trapped in his eyes once again .

She was caught of guard when he leaned down and took her lips prisoner. She froze for a second and then melted into it kissing him back. When she kissed him back he became more intense as he poured more passion into it while he begged her for entrance. She gladly opened her mouth as he slipped his tongue in tasting every spot as they battled for supremacy with their tongues.

The kiss was cut short when some one banged on his door. Before quickly dressing he gave her a soft kiss on her lips and walked to open it.

After class ended he made sure he was the first out the door. He angrily stomped over to Sesshoumaru's building before stopping outside the main door.

'What would he say? He needed to have a reason to show up.' Figuring out his reason he headed for his brothers room.

"What is it you need little brother?" he asked in a deadly voice

'Oh no! Inuyasha's here? What will he think when he finds out I'm here? This will look so bad.' She said becoming nervous.

Sesshoumaru smelt her nervousness and assumed it was because of Inuyasha so he would have to get rid of him.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked angrily

"I have not seen her since I walked her home last night." He answered

"Your lying. Where is she? I want to talk to her asshole." He yelled

"She is not here. Now if you don't mind I need to ready myself." He simply stated closing the door in his face.

Inuyasha didn't know what to think. Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe she wasn't there. So he left as he headed to her room to talk to her.

"Thank you." She whispered "I didn't feel like dealing with him right now."

He kissed her on her forehead and held out his hand to help her up. Taking it she stood up only to lose her footing and clumsily she fell against him with her hands resting on his chest. Looking up into his eyes as a blush crept to her cheek again. A second later he was stealing his second soul searing kiss of the day. She didn't know why but every time he kissed her she couldn't think.

After he ended the kiss he grasped her hand in his and walked out the door and headed for downtown for some much needed breakfast.


	9. Remember My Friends

Chapter 9 Remember My friends 

After breakfast Sesshoumaru walked Kagome to her next class. He would have rather spent the day with her but she said she needed to go to class. So he walked her to her class and went to his room.

"Hey Kagome!" LuLu shouted from her seat.

Kagome walked to her and took the seat next to her. She sat down and proceeded to ready her tools for class.

"I was worried about you. You weren't in Warring Era class and neither was Sesshoumaru. Sango and Miroku were worried too." She added

"I'm fine. I went for a walk because I couldn't sleep last night." She replied softly

"I thought you were with Sesshoumaru. Well, I'm sorry you didn't get much sleep last night." She told Kagome.

"What did I miss?" Kagome asked

"Nothing really. Just read chapter twenty and you'll be fine." She said "Here take these." She handed her notes from the missed class

"Thanks LuLu." She said with a weak smile

"So do you think you and Sesshoumaru might hook up again?" LuLu said with a wink. "It's okay Kagome. I wont tell you were with him this morning."

"How did you know?" she said with shock written all over her face.

"Come on you don't think I'm that dense do you? Besides this is my third class today. My first two are with Sesshoumaru. And my first and this one are with you. He didn't show up for either. Plus I haven't seen either of you in the hall and I normally do." She informed her

"Oh." Kagome whispered as a blush crept to her cheek.

The teacher walked in and grabbed everyone's attention as she started to give her lecture for the day. Class went by swiftly as usual and before Kagome knew it class had ended. Her and LuLu exited the room and walked down the hall together.

"I wont tell anyone Kagome but I think you should meet with Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. They were really worried about you. Come on let's go find them. I think they said something about meeting at the library." She said dragging Kagome as she picked up speed.

Sango and Miroku were in front of the library waiting on Inuyasha to come along. When Sango heard her name called she looked up to find LuLu and she was dragging somebody with her.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted waving to her friend smiling brightly

"Hello Kagome." Miroku copied

"Hey you guys" she said back with another weak smile. "Sorry about worrying you guys."

"It's okay. We are just glad you're okay Kagome." Miroku responded

"Where were you Kagome? I woke up this morning and you weren't there." Sango said uneasily

"I went for a walk and..." Kagome was interrupted by an angry voice yelling over the crowd of other students.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards everybody.

She just stood there looking at him like he was some sort of maniac.

"Where have you been Kagome?" he yelled

You could see her body begin to shake more and more as her faced started to burn with anger. Everybody watched quietly knowing what was going to happen. As soon as her head snapped up to look at Inuyasha the show began.

"What do you mean where was I? Why do I have to tell you where I go? Do you want me to write a list of the things I do for you? Or I can wear a tracking device so you can track me down whenever. It's none of your business and I would have probably answered if you had asked me nicely." She yelled at him as she poked him in the chest to get her point across. She walked off with LuLu on her heels as she left to calm down. Before she reached ten feet she turned around to Inuyasha and spoke.

"By the way master I'm going to my room. Just so you know." She spat angrily and turned on her heels to continue on her way.

Inuyasha just sat there with horror written on his face. He did not expect her to react like that. He was just worried about her. He had went to her room after Sesshoumaru's and she wasn't there either. LuLu said she wasn't in class and he didn't see her in the hall at all until then so what was he supposed to do. He was jerked from his thoughts by Miroku's voice.

"Maybe if you don't yell next time she will answer your question." He stated with a smile as he and Sango started to walk off.

He needed to tell Kagome of his decision. He needed to apologize and he needed to do it right now. Finally ending his mental debate he took off towards her room to talk to her.

Kagome sat in her room with LuLu as they talked about her and Sesshoumaru. Kagome told her what had happened this morning and the night before. Leaving out what she spoke about with the others of course. Kagome watched as her eyes lit up and almost popped out of her head. They were smiling and giggling as they shared secrets about past boyfriends or loves with each other until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kagome got up and sighed heavily as she walked to answer the door.

When she opened it she found Inuyasha standing there not saying anything at all. LuLu took that as her key to leave, knowing they needed to talk about stuff.

"I have to go to class see you later Kagome." She waved with a grin pasted on her face.

She opened her mouth to reply to her but shut it instead.

"Come in Inuyasha." She told him turning around to sit on her bed.

He walked in shutting the door behind him. He took a seat across from her on Sango's bed as they remained silent for a few minutes.

"Kagome, I'm.." he was cut off by her

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were only worried about me. I'm sorry Inuyasha." She said with her hung low in shame.

"Whatever. Anyway, I just came to tell you that I made up my mind. I want my memories back. That's why I was looking for you." He said in a rush

"Not all the memories will be good ones though. You realize that right? I just want to make sure you really want this." She said looking him in the eyes for some sort of uncertainty.

He closed his eyes and folded his arms as he breathed out. Opening his eyes he met her gaze as he answered her.

"I know that and I'm sure I want to do this." He replied

She waited for him to look away or some flicker of emotion across his eye to make sure. Finding nothing she leaned back closing her eyes as she responded.

"Okay. But I'm not ready to do it today. I need time to get ready. I haven't practiced in a while. Besides it would be easier if I did everyone at once. So I will practice while they make up their minds. Okay?" she said now smiling

He just nodded and said good bye as he left her alone in her room again.

In the Hallway

Inuyasha was deep in thought as he walked down the hallway towards the exit. He was about to enter the stair well to leave her floor when he crashed into somebody. Who he saw was not someone he wanted to see.

"What are you doing here?" he growled

"It's not your business but if you must know I'm here to see Kagome." The smooth voice of Sesshoumaru came to his ears.

"She's not there." He lied

"I beg to differ little brother. I can smell her from hear." He replied coolly

"What do you mean you can smell her?" he asked disgusted

"Soon you will know what I mean little brother." With that said he walked off towards Kagome's room leaving a confused Inuyasha to stand there

Sango and Miroku were in the cafeteria eating a quick lunch and were deep in thought.

"I wonder if it will physically hurt us." She asked

"If we are who she says we are then I don't think she would do it if she knew it would hurt. But it wouldn't do any harm to ask her." Miroku told her

"Are you going to do it Miroku?" Sango asked curiously

"I have decided that I am going to do it. If I was a monk with spiritual powers I would like to know for sure. I think it would be an interesting experience." He said wistfully

Sango sat there in thought once again.

"When will you tell her?" she asked

"Later today." He simply said

"I will do it as well. If you can do it so can I." She somewhat shouted aggressively

"Then shall we tell her now? I'm sure she must practice before we do it. Otherwise she could actually harm us." He told her

Sango nodded and shortly after they finished eating they headed for her room to tell their friend of their decision.

Kagome answered the door wondering who she would find behind it this time. She gasped suprised to see Sesshoumaru standing there.

"Hi." She greeted nervously with a blush

He smiled making her gasp again. He took the chance and grabbed her waist pulling her close as his lips descended on hers in a sweet passionate kiss. Of course she couldn't do anything but kiss him back. Without her noticing he backed her up so he was in the room and shut the door behind them. So when Sango and Miroku walked in unannounced they found them lips locked standing in the middle of the room. When they both gasped they broke it off gazing in each others eyes for a moment then turning to look at the intruders.

Sango couldn't help but giggle at the look on Kagome's face. She had such a deep crimson blush that covered nearly her whole face. She had a small innocent smile on her face that cried out 'Oh my gosh. I didn't do it.' She knew she was embarrassed but she had no reason to be. She looked to Sesshoumaru who still gazed at Kagome with 'no way' she thought, 'He's smiling'.

Debating whether or not to give her a hard time or not she took a seat on her bed as Miroku sat next to her. She watched Kagome and Sesshoumaru plop down on her bed and waited for someone to talk.

Sango really didn't know what to say. She didn't really know how to begin or anything. She looked to the man beside her as if begging him to begin. She smiled as he gave her a smile answering her plea.

"We have both decided we want our memories back." He spoke up gaining the girls attention.

"I see. Well, then I will tell you the same thing I told Inuyasha." She said briefly pausing before continuing but was cut off.

"He told you that he was going to do it?" Sango asked suprised

"He did. Just a while ago. And just like I told him if you are not completely a hundred percent sure of this it could hurt you. The other thing you have to understand is not all the memories will be good ones. Actually most wont be pleasant because of the things Naraku has caused. Are you sure about this." She asked receiving a nod from both before she continued. "Okay well I need to practice some before I do it. Give me three days to get ready and we will start. I'm going to do everyone the same day. So I will be very tired afterwards and you will as well. It will take up your energy because of the emotional ride you will go on from it. So this Friday immediately after our classes we will go back to the park we were at the night before. Okay?" she spoke with the utmost seriousness.

Sango and Miroku both nodded to this and in a way began to prep themselves as well. Believing her totally they did not want to harm themselves in anyway and feared that it could also harm her as well. They both left and went to the library to get some work done leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagome alone again.

Kagome sighed in relief or from being nervous she wasn't really sure but she knew she would need to relax.

Sesshoumaru looked at the clock seeing it was a quarter after four remembered their meeting. He turned to Kagome who was presently staring at the ground before and moved his hand to hold hers in a reassuring gesture.

"Let's go. There is somebody you need to meet." He said helping her stand.

Before she left she remembered something she needed to do.

"Hold on a second. I need to do something real quick. Will you meet me outside the building?" she asked

He simply nodded and left the room shutting the door behind her. Picking up the phone to make a call she dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Thanks for calling The Shack this is Denise how may I help you?" the woman said

"Hey Denise is Mr. Naraku there?" she asked the girl

"Hey Kagome, yeah he is hold on." The girl answered putting down the phone.

Not to long after the phone was put down somebody else picked up as Denise hung up the phone.

"This is Mr. Naraku." He stated

"Hello Mr. Naraku. This is Kagome." She started only to be interrupted by him

"Hello Kagome, how are you? I was meaning to call you earlier but I got busy. Would you like to come in early tonight?" he asked a little to pleased

"Actually that is what I called to talk to you about. I'm not going to be able to work there anymore. School is becoming overwhelming and some family things have come up as well. I'm very sorry to tell you but I thought you should know." She calmly said

You didn't have to see his face to know he was frowning. You could hear it in his voice. "I see, well I'm very sorry to hear that my dear Kagome. I just hope things go better for you and please know if you ever need a job you are more than welcome here." He finished

"I will and thank you for understanding. Good Bye." She said hanging up the phone.

She grabbed her purse and keys and left to meet Sesshoumaru.

In Naraku's Office

He sat there in his office with almost no light. His hand under his chin as his head rested on it. He turned in his chair to look at a figure sitting in complete darkness as he spoke.

"It appears we will have to go to the next step sooner than I thought. You start Monday. Take this and buy any supplies you think you will need. And remember, don't harm her in any way. Just get rid of Inuyasha and her other two friends. Once that is complete I will do the rest." He said and paused looking thoughtfully. "And take Hojo, Rin and Sasha with you. And change your appearance so she doesn't recognize you. If you screw this up I'll kill you." He added in a deadly but serious voice dismissing the person from the room.

After she left a man with brown eyes came in. He stood in the shadows of his office waiting for his orders so he could carry them out.

"I have another task for you. While Kikyo and the others seperate Kagome from her friends I want you to watch her. Keep a steady eye out and make sure you aren't detected. When she is alone take her and bring her to me. You may have your fun but be careful. She may not realize it but she is still a powerful priestess and could kill you just by a mere touch. Just make sure she is not harmed. If you screw this up I'll have your head among other things. Now go." He spat as he spoke striking fear into the man as much as he could.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome stepped into a small cafe not far from the campus. Checking his watch he saw they still had about ten minutes till they got here. They took a booth and sat down ordering while they waited for their guests to arrive. They chatted for a few minutes before two men walked in. One had royal blue as while the other had dark green eyes. The man with the blue eyes had black hair the was pulled into a ponytail and had a well toned body. The green eyed man had fiery red hair that was pulled into a ponytail as well but wasn't as built as the other.

She watched them wondering where they were going until Sesshoumaru stood up and gave the greed eyed one a hug and a look to the other. He sat down next to her as she watched and studied them in silence. They both just smiled brightly back at her hoping she would notice. She recognized them but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hi. I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you." She said smiling warmly at the men offering her hand to each of them.

They took her hand and each shook it gently. But when she shook the green eyed mans hand she was flooded with pictures of Shippou. Her son from the past and unknowingly had tears fall down her face. When she shook the blue eyed mans hand pictures of Kouga flooded through her head and she just smiled at the memory of her friend.

"Shippou, Kouga." She whispered but they both caught and said 'Yes?' when they did.

When she heard them both respond her eyes lit up in confusion and then realization. She stared at each one for a moment and repeated their names as she looked at them. She earned a smile and a nod from each of them and pushed Sesshoumaru out of the booth and ran to hug them.

"Oh Shippou, I thought I'd never see you again. You have grown up so much since I've last seen you. How I've missed you my son." She said the last part hesitantly.

"I've missed you too mom. I ran into Sesshoumaru a few hundred years ago and he's helped me out so I could find you. I'm so glad you remember me. I thought you wouldn't." He said crying as he hugged her close.

She gently let him go so she could greet Kouga as well.

"So Kagome, you still going to be my woman?" he asked jokingly as they all heard a growl come from Sesshoumaru's general area.

"You haven't changed at all. What about Ayame? Where is she? Last I heard you had mated." She questioned giving him a big hug which she heard Sesshoumaru growl again.

"Yeah we are. She is working right now though. She said she wanted to see you when you got a chance. She misses you a whole bunch. She nearly went crazy when I told her we found you and that I was going to meet you." He said with a smile as he took his seat again.

"That would be nice. I haven't seen her in a while. We will need to catch up. I still can't believe you guys are sitting here in front of me. It's almost as unbelievable as Sesshoumaru not trying to kill me." This comment was answered by a whimper like growl from him. She couldn't help but giggle and was followed by Kouga and Shippou too.

"So I've heard from my sources you have become friends with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku's reincarnation. Have you told them anything?" Shippou asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Yeah I have. They are just like the old ones too. I guess it doesn't matter how many times your born. You never change. I have told them about their past and not to long ago they told me they wanted their memories back. So I have to train for a few days and then I will give them back. After that you guys can come see them. It will be nice to have everyone together again. The only thing that worries me though is I sense a very strong evil presence lately and the worst part of it all is my old boss. He is Naraku's reincarnation." She said in a weary voice.

"Don't worry mom. I'm here and soon everyone else will be. And just think, I'm older now and am very powerful and skill full with my powers too. I can change into my true form but it wouldn't be helpful. I'm the size of a normal fox." He said in a down voice while his head hung low.

"That's all right. You probably don't even need it. You'll be stronger without it." She told him with a warm smile

As he did when he was still a child he puffed his chest up as he made a comment. "That's right!" he shouted but not to loud

So they all enjoyed some time to talk about the past and what happened while she was gone. She told them about school and her family and anything else she felt like mentioning. It was about eight o'clock when they left to head to their houses. Shippou and Kouga went in the opposite direction of the campus leaving her and Sesshoumaru alone. She had made notes of how many times they spent time alone. It's not that she didn't mind because she didn't. It was more the fact she didn't know what to say anymore or how to act. She knew she was attracted to the guy but beyond that she didn't know anything else. He usually was so cold to everyone but lately he wasn't that way around her and as time went by he would even show his emotions when others were around too. So what exactly did that mean? She didn't know and was so frustrated she made up her mind a told herself she would ask him tonight. He mentioned something about practicing at his house after they met with Shippou and Kouga so she assumed they were headed there now. So she would ask him when they got to his place. For now she would just try to make small talk.

Sango was at Miroku and Inuyasha's dorm working on some studying. They had decided they would try to help each other. However, Miroku kept groping Sango and she kept knocking him out. While this went on every so often Inuyasha just shook his head and sigh as he tried to continue his work. At one point they had stopped and discussed the whole getting their memories back situation. Which helped them answer their questions. Which for some reason or another Miroku was the one answering all the questions. Despite his perverted and wandering hands they could tell he knew what he talked about. At first they hadn't until he told them his family are very spiritual people. Which surprised them a lot because of the way he normally acts. The conversation had eventually died down and they found themselves in their normal routine while they tried their best to study.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been practicing for a while. She decided that before they would continue she would ask him. She really didn't know how to go about asking him though. She was very nervous and felt a little embarrassed about doing it. So she just asked the best she knew how.

"Sesshoumaru, I was wondering about something." She said waiting for him to respond.

After a few minutes of no response while she gawked at the ground she looked up to find him looking at her. She took it as his way of telling her to proceed. So she continued wording it the best she could.

"Well, you see I..um...well..I wondering" She paused before continuing "You always seemed so cold to everyone and then when we started talking and hanging out you were so nice. But when my grandfather died you became cold again. And now you are being nice to me again. You even smiled when Sango and Miroku were around earlier. I just don't understand. Why are you like that with me?" she asked innocently confused.

He sat there thinking not wanting to give a wrong answer or upset her. He knew he liked her, but more then a friend he wasn't really sure. This questioning brought up an interesting point. Why had he let them see him smile? Why did he treat her differently from everybody else? Why did he care for her so much? At first he was afraid to care for somebody. In the past he had cared for Rin a great deal and then when she had grown old and died he had become cold again. He was afraid to care again. Then he had found her, Kagome. She reminded him so much of his Rin. Was it because she was like Rin? Did that mean he saw her as nothing more than another ward to watch out for? Yes, that was it. It was because she was another Rin. So he finally come up with an answer he spoke up.

"You remind me much of Rin." Was all he said.

He didn't explain himself because he couldn't. He didn't know what he meant by it. That was the only thing he could think to say. So he just left it at that.

"I see." She said somewhat sadly

She hadn't expected him to say anything like that. But then again she didn't expect him to say anything. She was suprised when he answered but for some reason she felt sad because of what she said. She didn't really understand what he had meant by it. It was so vague and could mean anything. So she decided to just drop it because she would have more important things to do. Like practice with her powers.

"Let us practice some more. It is getting late. Try making a ball of energy in your hand. Make one as big as you can but make sure you are able to control it." He instructed her.

So after another hour of her learning her abilities they finally called it a night. He offered to walk her home but she refused saying she would be fine on her own. So she left and headed back to her place, which happened to be on the other side of campus.

On her way back she felt like someone was watching her. She could sense a presence but it was faint. So she just picked up the pace and kept walking not looking back. It was following her and she was now officially freaked out. She wasn't far now just a little bit to go. She walked faster and faster until she was running. She ran up the steps of her building and went inside. She didn't stop running until she was standing in front of her door. Placing her hands on her knees she breathed heavily catching her breath and proceeded into her room.

She walked in turning on the lights to see Sango wasn't home. So she picked up the phone and called Inuyasha to see if she was there.

"Hello" came a rough voice

"Hey Inuyasha. Is Sango over there?" she asked

"Yeah her and the pervert are passed out from studying or you could say fighting off his wandering hands." He said as he sighed

"Oh, okay. That figures. Thanks." She said about to hang up the phone.

"You want me to get her?" he asked nicely

"No that's alright. I was just wondering if she was okay, that's all. Thank you." She answered

"Okay then." He said hanging up the phone

She threw herself on her bed and sighed as she lay there for a while thinking about what happened since she started college. Spring break was in two weeks so she was getting a little antsy. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do. She wanted to go to the beach so bad but at the same time she knew her family needed her. She sighed again and rolled over setting her alarm clock and quickly fell asleep.

The next two days were normal. Everyone had gone to class and studied. Sesshoumaru and Kagome finished her short training. She had easily been able to control her power and now knew how to use it too. She was confident now that she knew she could control them. They had instead decided to do each of them in the own room so they didn't have to go far. She told them they would need to rest right after she did it. She had told them she would start off with the guys because by the time she was done with Sango she would probably pass out with exhaustion from the amount of her energy she would use. Sesshoumaru was going to tag along to be the safety advisor. Well another words Kagome collapses and he takes care of her. She wasn't sure if it would happen but it was a possibility. She had not used so much energy for along time. Actually she had done it once and that was during the final battle. She used so much she was suprised she had survived.

So here they were in Inuyasha and Miroku's room talking some before actually getting it done with. They asked her a few more questions and then they began.

She decided to start with Miroku seeing as he volunteered to go first. So everybody else just sat and watched. They sat in the middle of the room facing each other. Both closing there eyes as Kagome began to speak.

"Now I need you to relax and open your mind completely. You must give me total access to your mind for me to find the memories. It's going to feel a little weird but just stay relaxed." She explained to him.

Her hands turned blue as she slowly brought them to each side of his head. After she had placed them where she needed she started sifting through the deepest part of his mind. She saw pictures of him and people he assumed to be his family until she finally came across the memories she was looking for. Reaching her hand and grabbing a hold of the memories she forced them forward adding to his present ones. When she was sure they were all there she removed her hands and opened her eyes. She looked to Miroku to see his eyes still closed as his body had become limp and fell to the floor.

Sango seeing this jumped up to help him. Finally acknowledging his current unconsciousness her and Inuyasha lifted him to his bed and covered him up so he could rest.

"I guess you will be doing more work than you thought huh Sesshoumaru?" she said smiling.

She looked to Inuyasha as she started to speak again.

"Are you ready? By the looks of things you are going to pass out which means you will remember everything while you dream. Unfortunately I don't really know how long you will be out for. Hopefully you will be awake by tomorrow night or the next morning. That's why we're doing it on a weekend right?" she said smiling trying to lighten the mood. "This time we will try it a different way. Lay on your bed so that way we wont have to move you. And plus you can be more relaxed." She added

So she finished the process and was successful with him as well. So the three left their room and locked it so they could rest up for what was to come and the things that were to be different when they would wake up.

Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome was a little sluggish so he wrapped an arm around her waist giving her a little support. After a few minutes of walking they got to her and Sango's room.

Sango laid down in her bed and relaxed. When she felt Kagome sit down she relaxed some more and opened her mind so she was able to find what she was hunting for. After a few minutes of searching she finally found the memories and pulled them forward as she did with the guys. As so as she pulled away she descended from the bed towards the ground. She had over exhausted herself. She had been worn out from the Inuyasha because she had to search for at least ten minutes before finding his. Sango and Miroku's only took a few. So she used more energy then she should have. Fortunately for Kagome, Sesshoumaru caught her before she hit the ground.

He scooped her up in both arms and placed her on her bed. He walked to Sango and covered her up before grabbing Kagome's purse and keys. He scooped her in his arms again and carried her to his room. He used his demon speed to get to his place so he didn't get odd looks. But when he had exited her building he had sensed someone for a brief second and then it disappeared.

When he got to his room he placed her in his bed and undressed 'til he was only in boxers and took his spot behind her as his arms instantly wrapped around her. As soon as he had done that he was asleep.

Back At Naraku's Office

A man with cold brown eyes was waiting for Naraku to address him. He needed to tell him. It would pose a problem.

"Yes Jin? Was there something you needed?" he asked the man

The man bowed to his master before he proceeded to tell him of the news he had gathered that night. Afraid of his masters wrath he knew he should tell him. But he also knew he would not be happy about the new comer.

"We have a minor problem. The man who stood in my way before is still with her. He remains by her side and protects her. I can sense he is a powerful demon and holds centuries over me. He also seems to know of her past adventures because I have heard them discuss such things. Only briefly though." He stopped waiting for his masters reaction.

"I see, this is very upsetting. Do you know what demon you speak of Jin?" he asked him.

"No milord." He hated calling him that but it pleased Naraku and had many times saved his life.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, of The Western Lands is who our new player is. This will pose a problem. So you say he is very close to the girl huh. Well we will have to change that wont we. He is a powerful demon but I have a secret and someone that will weaken him. You may go now Jin. Continue your orders and before you return to your post send Rin to me." He said and drifted into his thoughts not paying anymore attention to him.

He left the office and after a few minutes a young woman came in that bared a striking resemblance to the young girl that followed Sesshoumaru around centuries ago.

"You have called for me milord?" she ask bowing low to her master

"Yes Rin. This man" he said showing her a picture of Sesshoumaru in his disguised form. "He is your assignment. I want you to do whatever you have to keep him with you all the time. But make sure you act right. His daughter was easily pleased but extremely wise. She was thoughtful and very sharp. Act somewhat childish at times and when it involves being serious then you should be wise. Understood?" He asked and when she graced him with a nod he dismissed her.


	10. New Friends 2

**Chapter 10 New Friends?**

It was Sunday and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were still asleep.

Kagome woke up in her bed and found it cold and lonely. Sesshoumaru wasn't here and he had stayed home last night. He had told her he had things to do. So she was on her own for the day. She got up and grabbed her stuff and left the room to take a shower.

She left the bathroom after taking a quick shower. As she walked down the hallway back towards her room she heard the phone ringing. She started to run and grabbed it just before they hung up.

"Hello?" she said

"Kagome?" the voice asked

"This is her." She replied

"Hey Kagome. It's LuLu." LuLu informed her

"Oh, hey. What are you doing?" she asked

"Well I was going to see if you and Sango wanted to go out for a little while?" she told Kagome

"Sango's not here but I'll definitely go. Come on...Where do you want to meet?" she paused when she saw Sango

"Well if you're ready we can meet in the courtyard." LuLu responded in her normal sweet voice

"Okay, how about I meet you in about twenty minutes then?" Kagome asked

"Great. See you then." LuLu said hanging up the phone

Kagome hung up the phone and looked over to Sango's sleeping form. She was relieved she caught herself. If she hadn't and LuLu came over she would be asking a million questions. She sighed as she walked over to brush her hair and put on her shoes.

"You know if somebody saw you they would accuse me of witchcraft or murder. Which I don't think that's a good thing." She said to Sango who didn't here a single word she said

Kagome was going to check on Inuyasha and Miroku until a thought hit her. She walked to the phone and picked up to make a call. She quickly dialed the number and put the receiver to her ear and listened as it rang. After a few minutes of ringing and no answer it went to and answering machine.

"This is Sesshoumaru, please leave a message." The recording spit back

"Hey it's Kagome. I know you said you had things to do today but I was wondering if you could check on Inuyasha and Miroku. I'll check on them tonight but I have to run. Talk to you later. Thanks!" she said and hung up the phone

She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She slowly walked towards the courtyard thinking of what LuLu wanted to do. Her thoughts also drifted to a once powerful demon lord and what occupied his time today.

When Kagome came out to the courtyard she saw her friend already waiting for her. She was sitting on the bench and looking around not noticing Kagome's approach. She decided to take advantage of the situation and ran up yelling 'Boo' really loud and fast. She felt proud as her triumph was her friend jumping a foot in the air.

"That's not nice you know. I could die from a heart attack." LuLu said with a mock frown

Kagome smiled from her victory "Well we wouldn't want that now would we." Was her happy reply. "So where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking of getting something to eat after we do a little shopping." She answered as her hands rubbed together and an evil grin was placed upon her face

"Sounds good. Where to shop though. I'm low on cash so why not the mall?"

"Okay then. Let's go." LuLu said as she stood up and they walked towards downtown Tokyo

As they walked they were held by silence. Both were in their own thoughts.

"So where Sesshoumaru today? I'm surprised not to see him with you." LuLu asked curiously

"He said he had some things to do today." Was her simple reply

"Oh. I'm surprised I haven't seen you guys all weekend. I haven't even seen Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. I usually run into those two a lot." She told Kagome

"Yeah. I don't know about Inuyasha or Miroku but Sango hasn't been home much. She must be an early riser. I know because I'm not. I see her when she comes home but she is usually up and gone before I even wake up." Kagome lied

"We all know you're not an early bird Kagome. Your always late to your first class." LuLu informed while she giggled

Kagome smiled with her as they continued to chat about class and guys and a bunch of other stuff. None of it was really important though. They kept walking going into the mall and stopping inside the door as they tried to figure out where to start.

He was walking around the mall trying to remember everything he needed to get. He had already been by the jewelry store and gotten the necklace. Now he needed to find something nice to wear.

As he was walking down the path headed towards the next stop he accidentally ran into someone. Well more like someone ran into him.

Looking down he saw a young woman on her knees as she tried to pick up her belongings that had fallen out of her purse. When she finished she fixed the position of it and stood up to look at the man she had ran into.

Sesshoumaru just stood there waiting to see who and why she had bumped into him. When she finally looked at him he inwardly gasped.

"I am so sorry sir. I should pay attention more." She said smiling a big toothy grin at him

'She reminds me of her so much' he thought as he studied her closely. Her waist length black hair was perfectly straight. Her brown eyes that sparkled with her innocent air and her bright smile that lit the hall. 'She looks exactly like her. I wonder what her name is.' He told him self.

"Sesshoumaru." He said aloud

"I'm sorry?" she somewhat questioned

"That is my name. Sesshoumaru." He told the woman

"I guess an exchange is in order then. My name is Rin and it is a pleasure to meet you." She informed him with a smile

'It has to be her. It couldn't be anybody else or just a look alike' he told himself as inhaled her scent. 'She even smells the same.' He smiled to himself as a thought came to him.

"Please join me for lunch." He pretty much commanded her

"Umm...okay, sure. Where would you like to eat?" she said after checking her watch

"We can go to the food court." He told her as he held out his arm waiting for her to take it

She noticed his arm and took it instantly in her hand. They walked towards the food court and sat down after getting some food.

"So where do you work?" she asked curiously

"I don't work. I'm currently going to Tokyo University." He quickly replied

'She may be her reincarnation but I need to watch what I say. I still don't know her at all.' He inwardly scolded

"Really? I'm starting their tomorrow. I'm so excited too. I heard it was a great school. It's kind of hard switching colleges in the middle of the year though. But I'm still excited about going. It will be good to meet new people." She told him smiling

"Indeed. What classes will you be taking?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Warring States Era, Psychology and Ancient Myths and Legends. Those are the only ones I can remember though. I have two more classes other than those three." She replied with her normal happy smile

"So it seems I will be seeing you more than. I have those classes as well." He informed her in his regular emotionless voice

"Cool. Now I know one more person than I did twenty minutes ago. Which means I now know a total of one person." She said giggling

'She is just like Rin. She is definitely her reincarnation.' He thought to himself as he watched her chat about nothing important

Kagome and LuLu had gone to a few stores. LuLu being from the states was a huge fanatic about Hello Kitty and decided to drag Kagome to that store next.

While they were passing the food court Kagome decided to see what was there to eat. When she caught of glimpse of silver she instantly looked in that direction. She froze when she saw who it was.

She didn't know what to say or how to feel. There he was, her Sesshoumaru and he was in the company of another. The young woman with her inky black waist length hair and her huge emotion filled eyes, sitting there, smiling at him.

What upset her more was the emotion in his eyes. Happiness. He was happy sitting there listening and watching her talk. It hurt her to know that he had dismissed her for this woman. 'How could he? I thought he cared about me.' She thought sadly to herself still unable to remove her eyes from the upsetting seen.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" LuLu asked as she followed Kagome's eyes to a table with a certain man sitting at it

"Let's go LuLu. I don't want to be here anymore." Kagome told her

"Sure, I understand. You still want to get something to eat?" she asked as they headed towards the mall exit

"Some ice cream sounds good." She spoke sadly

"Okay, I know the best ice cream joint. Let's go." She responded

They left the mall and walked down the busy Tokyo streets again as they headed for the ice cream parlor.

After about ten minutes of walking they came to a small little ice cream shop. Kagome looked up at the sign above the door. It read simply 'Cold Eyes'. 'That's a strange name to call a place.' She thought as she walked through the door behind LuLu.

"Hello and good afternoon. What can I get you?" a sweet voice from behind the counter said

"Hey Yura! I'll have my usual." LuLu shouted to the voice

'Yura?' Kagome mentally screamed. She stared at the familiar women behind the counter. 'Well we killed her so I know she's just a reincarnation. She looks harmless enough.' She thought as she smiled to the woman.

"Oh hey LuLu. It's been a while. Where have you been?" Yura asked from behind the counter

"You know the whole school thing." She said rolling her eyes

"Yeah I'm glad I only took two courses. That's all it took to get my shop opened up." She said with a kind smile

"So whose your friend Lu?" Yura asked

"Oh that's Kagome. We have Myths and Legends together." She replied with a smile. "Kagome this is my friend Yura. She owns this place."

"It's very nice to meet you Yura." Kagome said politely

"It's nice to meet you to. So what can I get for you Kagome?" she asked

"I'd like a double scoop of cookie dough please." She answered

"Coming right up."

LuLu walked over to Yura and explained what Kagome had just seen while they were at the mall. Yura fell sad for the girl to have to see something like that.

"Here you go Kagome." She said handing her the ice cream

"Thanks. How much do I owe you?" Kagome asked pulling out her wallet

"No charge. Freebee today." She told her winking

"Really? Thanks Yura." She answered as she walked over and sat down

LuLu came and sat down next to her followed shortly by Yura. LuLu and Yura sat there gabbing away about the latest news as she just ate her ice cream. She stared out the window thinking about what she had just seen. She looked over to a clock on the wall to see what time it was. '5:50? Oh my gosh. I need to check on everybody.' She thought frantically.

"Hey guys I got to run. But it was fun LuLu. I'll see you in class tomorrow. Thanks again Yura." She shouted as she ran out the door.

"You know if she hangs out with you long enough she wont have any manners left." Yura stated with a sigh

"Yeah, I know. You used to be the same way until I came along." She replied as they began to giggle

"So how is your mission coming along? Is everything going smoothly?" Yura asked her

"Of course. You just saw for yourself. I just hope this plane works." LuLu answered

"Me too, me too." Yura said sighing as her gaze drifted to the busy streets outside

Kagome ran in the dorm room to find the still sleeping Sango. Quickly she grabbed the key to the boy's dorm room and ran out the door again.

Running across campus she entered their building and walked into the elevator. When she got to their floor she left the steel box and walked towards her destination. She opened the door to see it had already been unlocked. Curiosity got the best of her as she wondered why the door was unlocked.

When she walked in she didn't see anybody so she walked over to Miroku to check him out. When she finished checking on him she walked to Inuyasha to see how he faired. She noticed he had a fever and decided to get some cool water for him.

When she turned around she found herself looking at Sesshoumaru. He held a small towel and some water in his hand. Which she assumed automatically was for Inuyasha.

So she walked over not saying a word and took the things from his hand and walked back to his brother's bed. She sat down as she submerged the towel in the cool water and placed upon Inuyasha's brow.

She then continued to cool him down by removing his covers so he was no longer sweating. When she was done she took the towel and water back to the bathroom and emptied it out.

When she did that she walked back their room and saw Sesshoumaru sitting in one of the chairs. He watched her as she picked up some of their things and put them away.

"What?" she spat bitterly

"Why are you so upset my dear Kagome?" he asked genuinely concerned

"Oh don't give me that load of crap!" she said angrily

"I don't understand what upset you so much." He told her calmly

"Well then I guess it doesn't matter then does it. I'm done here. Good bye Sesshoumaru." She said as she started for the door

He grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. Then he lowered his head down to hers and softly touched her lips with his. Kagome was beginning to melt until she remembered the seen from earlier. Quickly she pushed him away as her eye began to tear.

"How could you? Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" she yelled as she ran when her tears began to fall down her face

Sesshoumaru stood there wondering what had just happened. She was crying and he didn't know why. She seemed to be upset with him, but why? He had to know but he would ask her later after she had calmed. He picked up some things and was about ready to leave when he heard a grunt.

Turning around he was Inuyasha was sitting up and was wide-awake. Other than the pain etched on his face he looked to be healthy.

"How are you brother?" he asked as he took a seat in the chair

"Fine I guess. I have a bad head ache though." Inuyasha replied while rubbing his head

"Well I will leave you to rest some more. We have classes tomorrow and you need a shower. You had caught a small fever and sweat a lot. I can smell you in the hall." He informed him

"You bastard. I've been out for three days and you tell me to do the most obvious thing." He yelled at the already gone Sesshoumaru

Kagome walked in her dorm to see Sango sitting up in bed. She was a little surprised she had already woken up. She walked immediately to her bed and sat down.

"How do you feel Sango?" she asked concerned

"I feel pretty good Kagome. I miss Kilala though and I wish Kohaku would have been able to out live me." She said sadly remembering her brother and friend from the past.

"I do too. I'm sorry Sango. I know you're memories are pretty painful, but you were always the strong one in the group." She told her with a smile on her tear stained face.

"No Kagome. You were the strongest of us all. Your heart kept us going the whole time we traveled. If it wasn't for you I would never had made it that far." She told her returning her smile

"Thanks Sango." She said

"Why are you crying though?" Sango asked worriedly

"It's nothing. I really don't want to talk about it." She replied

"Come on Kagome. You're like a sister to me. You can tell me anything." She persuaded

Finally giving in she started to sob as she retold the day's events to her friend. She couldn't stop crying because of the pain. Her heart felt like it had been ripped out and stomped on. She couldn't believe she had trusted him and cared for him so much. She didn't know why he would treat her this way. She hadn't done anything wrong. Or was it because she wasn't pretty enough? Maybe she wasn't fancy or high class. Trying desperately to push the thoughts from her mind she tried to calm herself. But to her luck she was unable and eventually fell asleep while she cried.

Sango watched her cry herself to sleep. She felt so bad for Kagome. She was so sweet, kind, caring, loving and excepting of everything to deserve this. Becoming angry at Sesshoumaru's actions she got dressed and headed for his room.

He was walking in the courtyard when he heard his name. Looking up he saw Rin running in his direction as she waved. She had a bright smile on her face as she finally caught up to him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she asked

"Walking." He stated simply

"I see that. I would have never guessed." She dryly replied

"So have you settled in yet?" he asked

"I'm actually on my way now to unpack. Want to help?" she asked him hopefully

"Seeing as I have nothing left on my agenda." He said puzzling Rin

"So that means.." she started but was cut off by another woman's voice

Rin and Sesshoumaru turned to find a huffing and angry Sango behind them. Rin was kind of frightened by the look in the woman's eyes. She looked ready to kill some one or some thing.

"I see you have awoken." He said

"Obviously you asshole!" she yelled angrily at him

"So what is it you wish to speak about?" he asked her calmly

"I have just come to warn you Sesshoumaru. If you come anywhere near Kagome or me for that matter, I promise I will be the one to send you to hell. I will personally slay you with my own hands. You," she said pointing to him as her voice spat with acid dripping from every word, "are an inconsiderate bastard who doesn't deserve her. You have hurt her from the last time!" she paused and looked over at Rin and quickly studied her before she began to speak again. "And you should do the same whore." She yelled again and left as quickly as she had come

Sesshoumaru didn't understand what was going on. Kagome had left crying and now Sango who had obviously just woken up came threatening him. He was so confused but was quickly knocked from his thoughts as he felt his sleeve being tugged on.

"What was that all about?" Rin asked

'Just like my little Rin.' He thought.

"Nothing." He answered in a voice devoid of emotion

They turned and continued on their way once again heading for Rin's dorm room to unpack her things.


	11. Kagome

Chapter 11 Kagome's Gone Ring ring 

"Hello?" Rin answered her phone

"Have you finished yet?" Naraku said from the other side

"Excuse me for just a moment Sesshoumaru." She said stepping out of the room.

She walked down the hallway into the girl's shower so he couldn't hear her talking.

"Sorry, here was with me. And yes, everything is going perfectly. She saw us having lunch at the mall today and now she refuses to talk to him." She said in a monotone voice

"Good. Keep him inside. We will be taking her tonight." Naraku finished and hung up the phone

She closed her phone and walked back into the room. She put it down on her bed and walked back to one of the boxes to finish up.

"Sorry, dad called to check up on me. He says my sister and her fiancé are fighting about something or other." she said with a heavy sigh

Naraku's Office...

"She is free from interference. Take any chance you get and bring her back to my place. Nobody will be able to find her there. No go!" he said while an evil grin lay upon his beautiful face.

"Are you sure he can get her? After all she remembers now and could possible use her powers against him." Kikyo said walking out of the darkness

"Don't worry my love. She is too depressed to fight back. She just had her heart broken." He informed her

Kagome's Dorm...

They had gone to all their classes and decided to through a small little party for Kagome. Kind of like a 'Cheer up, Screw Him' party. They all met at Kagome's and ordered food. While they ate they told stories watched movies and played games. Around eleven o'clock everyone had fallen asleep. Well, everyone except Kagome.

She couldn't sleep at all. She was afraid of sleeping. She had a bad feeling in her gut and didn't know why. Afraid of sleep she got up and decided to go to her favorite spot, the koi pond.

She walked to the pond and took a seat on her normal rock as she watched the koi swim around in the moonlit and starry sky. It wasn't a full moon. Only a small sliver. So she wasn't able to see much around her. She recalled the night she had first come out here. It was the same reason she had come here the first time. She couldn't sleep at all.

Remembering Sesshoumaru being here that night too just upset her more than she already was. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? What was so special about him? How could something so small hurt so much? Was he pretending the whole time? Did he ever really care about her? She couldn't stop the thousands of questions that arose in her head. This made her more frustrated and aggravated.

She heard something behind her as eyes seem to burn in her back. Thinking it was the same person who currently ran threw her mind she didn't turn around. Looking straight ahead unmoving she ignored his presence. Not wanting to talk to him about anything. If he didn't know why she was upset then she would not tell him. He needed to figure out for himself. She shouldn't have to tell him every time he did something wrong.

He watched her closely with his hard brown eyes waiting for her to turn around and face him. But it never came. Instead she remained still and continued to look ahead. 'She must think I'm Sesshoumaru. That's good. It will make things easier.' He thought evilly to himself.

"Go away Sesshoumaru!" she yelled

"I would but I'm not Sesshoumaru." He simple stated

She whipped around to look at the man behind her. He was wearing a black suit and had blue hair down to his shoulders and hard brown eyes. His eyes frightened her the most. She remembered those cold brown eyes from that night. Those eyes of his froze her to her spot. She was unable to move from his piercing gaze. She couldn't find her voice either. Unable to speak because she was to horrified and scared. He was going to finish what he started and she wasn't able to run or scream. Leave it to her to go out alone, while everybody was asleep.

Slowly he walked up to her as he began to speak calmly and crouch down to her level.

"I see you remember me. Well don't worry. I won't hurt you for now, but maybe after everything is complete I will have you." He informed her

She finally found her voice as she inwardly rejoiced. While on the outside of her mind she screamed for help. Unfortunately she was only able to scream once. Because he knocked her out before she could do it again. Getting caught was not good for him.

He picked her up bridal style as he leapt into the air jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He was fast so people that remained on the streets at this time weren't able to see him. Besides the moon was so dim he could have easily walked there. But of course he chose the faster route.

Sesshoumaru woke to a familiar scream. Jumping out of bed and throwing on a pair of pants he ran from his room. He didn't know why he was acting like this but he had a bad feeling in his gut. He walked towards the koi pond and was met by Kagome's scent.

He became angry and surprisingly scared by the way it smelled. She smelt normal except the fear and sadness that was laced in her scent. He sniffed around some more when he came across another scent. This one was more masculine and smelt of pine and dirt. It was laced with excitement and lust.

Becoming angry he rushed to her apartment where he knew her friend would be. He would tell her then find his brother.

Sango was woken up by a knock at the door. Looking at the clock to see the time '12:00'. She lay back down to try and go back to sleep but the knock came again only a little bit more loud.

She looked over to find Inuyasha and Miroku out cold and snoring loudly. Looking towards the door she decided they could wait until tomorrow. It couldn't be that important. So putting her head back down she closed her eyes.

Everyone in the room jumped up when the door burst open revealing a very enraged demon lord with glowing red eyes. They all stared horrified at the site before them. Each looking at one another trying to figure out what they had done to upset him.

Calming down a tiny bit, he looked at them. His eyes still red but no longer glowing.

"Kagome is gone." He said

"What do you mean? She probably went to the koi pond or something." Sango said

"No she is not I was just there! Some one has taken her!" he informed her while his eyes started glowing again

"Calm down Lord Sesshoumaru, tell us what you know." Miroku said calmly taking a seat

"I woke from a woman screaming. When I went to the koi pond I caught her scent. It was laced with fear. There was also another, one that smelt of pine and dirt. It however was laced with excitement. This masculine scent informs me he is demon and enjoys the kills." He explained to them

"We'll find that bastard and when we do I will personally rip out his heart and make him eat it!" Inuyasha jumped up as he yelled

"Calm down Inuyasha. We must find out why he wants her and who he is." Miroku informed him

"Wait, Kagome told me she quit her job." Sango said thoughtfully

"Wow, that's helpful." Inuyasha spat sarcastically

"Maybe you should let me finish. Anyway, she said she didn't need the job but when I over heard her talking to him she said his name." She said

"What was his name Sango?" Miroku asked patiently waiting for an answer

"Your not going to like this, but his name was...Naraku." she said worriedly

"It could be his reincarnation. Kagome destroyed Naraku from the past. But if she destroyed him then how did he find out about her. Nobody really knows she traveled through time except for us, Shippou, Kouga and her family." Miroku said as his finger tapped his chin

"Kikyo." Was Inuyasha's simple answer

"You think she still lives?" Miroku asked

"She was the living dead and we all died during the battle. So she could have survived it and waited until now." Sango added a thought

"Yes but to be able to survive through the eras as well as being followed by soul stealers I would think it would be more obvious to the naked eye. It would be easy for someone to spot them." Sesshoumaru said

"How are we supposed to defeat him? We don't even have our weapons anymore. And we don't know what we are up against." Sango said fearfully

Sesshoumaru walked over to their phone and dialed a number. He waited as it continued to ring and was relieved when someone answered.

"Hello?" a young male's voice rang out

"Get Kouga and meet me at my place in half an hour. Hurry." Sesshoumaru said in a deadly voice

When he hung up the phone he turned to find everyone staring at him.

"So Kouga's still alive is he?" Inuyasha said calmly surprising everyone

"He is and so is Shippou. Kagome met him a while ago." Was his reply

"How is he?" Miroku asked

"Stronger." He stated

"I'm glad I get to see him again and I'm sure Kagome was ecstatic too." Sango said smiling

"Unfortunately this is not the time to be catching up. But I assure you that I will be the one to kill him." Sesshoumaru said viciously

Naraku's House...

"So I see you have succeeded this time." Came Naraku's evil voice

"Yes Lord Naraku. The girl has been brought like you ordered." The man replied

"Good work Suichi, you have done well. Bring her to the room that was prepared. We will begin soon." He ordered him

Suichi bowed and quickly left with the girl in his arms to follow his master's orders. He looked down at the small woman he held thinking of how harmless she looked. But for some reason his master feared her power and told him how she had destroyed him already. He didn't understand Naraku's reasons because he couldn't fathom how such a small woman held so much power. He found it amusing how Kikyo had left in such haste when he had brought the girl in. Even though she was unconscious she feared her greatly. She was quite amazing, even when she slept evil ran in fear.

"You know he will come for her." Kikyo said now reentering the room

"It must happen for the jewel to reawaken. Otherwise we cannot take it from her." Naraku said smiling at her

"She will die from it as well." She added

"One less problem to deal with my love." He replied

Kikyo smiled at him as she took her common place on his lap. They didn't talk anymore but just sat in silence. The other man she had grown to hate she now loved. It always was weird how fate worked.

Rin entered the room and knelt before Naraku. She waited for a command to be given. She wondered what task would come next.

"Ah, little Rin. You have pleased me." He said looking at her

"I am glad milord. What is my next task?" she asked head still down

"You may stand Rin." He paused as she stood to look at him, "I simply wish you to continue to distract him. I will need time to make preparations." He told her

"As you wish milord." She responded bowing low and turned to leave

"Rin. Try and keep them all distracted. Any one of them come to soon I will personally end your life." Kikyo told her before she left

Rin stood still as Kikyo spoke. She thought of everything she had lost and figured her life was the only thing left. She hated deceiving these people, but it had to be done. She didn't fear death or anything that could bring harm to her. She just wanted to survive and one day meet someone to spend her life with. Sure she was ashamed of the things she was doing, but she had no control over it. So she walked back towards the campus as she headed for Sesshoumaru's dorm room.

Sesshoumaru and the rest of the group all sat at his apartment waiting for Shippou and Kouga to arrive. He was getting impatient and his eyes still held rage as they were still tinged a light pink. He couldn't believe some one would be so foolish to take what was his. This thought made him stop for a moment. 'When did I start to say such foolish things. She is human and...she is mine and nobody will touch her but me. If he dare touch her or harm her in anyway I WILL have his head.' He thought becoming even angrier.

A knock came to the door startling him from his thoughts. He walked over and opened it freezing in his spot. He didn't expect to see her tonight. It was so late in the night.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you. It's just I couldn't sleep and I went for a walked and noticed your light on. So I figured I'd come and see if you wanted company." Rin said lowering her head

"Who is it?" Inuyasha asked roughly, "Are they here yet?"

"No." Was his only reply

"Then who is it?" he asked again curiosity getting the best of him and he got up walking to the door, "You look familiar. Who are you?" he asked as he studied her closely

"I'm Rin. It's nice to meet you." She said smiling warmly

"Yeah, okay." He said and walked back to his spot

"How long until they arrive?" Miroku said now speaking up

"Yeah we need to leave soon." Sango said

"If they are not here then we should just leave." Inuyasha added

"Well I'm sorry to have bothered you. I didn't know you had company. I will see you tomorrow then." Rin said turning to leave

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm before she walked away. She turned to look at him not sure of what emotion was in his eye.

"You can stay if you'd like. You do not bother me." He told her and let go of her arm

She nodded and followed him in the room and sat quietly down on his bed. She saw Inuyasha who she just met and the crazy girl from earlier. But the man with short black hair she had never seen nor met before.

"I am Miroku and this is Sango." Miroku said

"I'm Rin it's nice to meet you."

Miroku was kneeled in front of her and holding her hand before she realized it, "Your are very beautiful Rin. Will you give me the honor of.." he was quickly knocked on the floor by Sesshoumaru before he even finished

"I warned you Rin. You test me by coming here. I'm not as nice as the others are. And I would not be here if it weren't for Kagome." Sango informed her

"And you would do well to hold your tongue. You are in my home and have no say in anything here." Sesshoumaru spat as his eyes narrowed

"What is wrong with Ka-go-me?" Rin asked curiously but already knowing the answer

"It is none of your concern." Sango spat viciously

Another knock came and Sesshoumaru once again walked over to answer it. He found the two people who he was waiting for and a few others he hadn't expected. He moved from the doorway and let them come in.

"You're late." He stated the obvious

"Yeah, sorry about that." Shippou replied

He looked around at his old gang as his eyes were wide with joy. It had been ages since he had seen them and was extremely happy.

"Do they know?" he asked

Sesshoumaru nodded letting them all know that they had their memories back and they could reveal themselves.

Kouga leaned over to Shippou and whispered quietly in his ear. He was low enough that only the demons in the room could hear him speak. "I do not trust the other girl. She doesn't smell right and her aura is unwelcoming."

Shippou nodded at this and looked over to Sesshoumaru. He spoke in old demon language so no one would understand.

"Daji benki estuki nanu." 'I agree with him.' He said to the former demon lord

"Suiti nasi toka noku fija." 'She will remain here for now.' He replied

"Doji natu lani fu goji ju yuta naru lota deja do toi uhn juki ta na fi yu." 'I do not trust her either. She seems to be hiding something.' He said pausing, "Doda kani fura yu si na toroka dasi didu fi lo tani." 'We should not discuss such things with her hear. Please understand.' He finished

"Do taniwa si lota fu noti na yu kata loi fu soki jiyu." 'Very well then. I trust you on this.' He obliged

He turned to Rin and held out his hand. She instantly took it and helped herself up. They both left the room leaving everyone else there to talk.

"I am sorry for them acting in such rude manners." He told her

"It's okay. They are threatened by me and don't trust me either. It's understandable." She replied with a small smile

"So you understand I see." He said

"Of course I do. It's no problem. Shall we have lunch tomorrow then?" she questioned hopefully

"Then tomorrow it is." He said and watched her walk into the elevator

In The Elevator...

'Why do I feel the need to be by him? He is so kind and gentle to me. I think I'm falling for him. I've never felt this way before.' She thought to herself as she rode the steel box to the first floor.


	12. Finding Naraku

Chapter 12 Finding Naraku 

They were all sitting at Sesshoumaru's waiting for him to come back. They sat there talking amongst themselves after a short demonstration from the demons in the room. After they had lowered there disguises they found Kouga, Ayame, Shippou, Ginta and Hakkaku were still alive. They had all been so happy everyone hugged each other. Well, Miroku groped Ayame while she knocked him out. Inuyasha just sat there after bonking Shippou on the head. He had said it was to make up for the time he had missed. And Sango gave them all big hugs. She remembered them from the past and was glad to see they had more help then they had expected.

Everyone had quieted when Sesshoumaru had come back in from the hallway. They all looked at him and took a seat to discuss what was going on. The five demons, which had just arrived had not been filled in on the details. So he decided he would explain.

He quickly informed them of what he had found and the knowledge Sango had shared earlier. Everyone's face had become scared and fearful for their dear friend. She had been taken and they really didn't know why he wanted her. She no longer had the jewel. She had rid the world of it in the past.

"So how will we find him?" Miroku asked

"We would have noticed him sooner but he obviously was hiding." Shippou said

"And we all know how well he is at hiding." Inuyasha added

"We need to hurry! What if he kills her." Sango said worriedly as an afterthought

"Then I will revive her." Sesshoumaru stated simply

"You still have the fang?" Inuyasha asked

"I have yours as well brother." He replied as he walked to the closet and opened it up

There were to long wooden boxes that were sealed shut. With extreme ease he broke the open and pulled out two swords. He threw the Tetsueiga to Inuyasha and kept the Tensiega for himself.

"I am unsure if you will be able to use it." He told him truthfully

"Might as well try." He said tying it to his belt.

"We must hurry and go now." Ayame said finally speaking

Sesshoumaru nodded at her statement and walked out the door followed by Kouga and Ayame.

"I will go ahead. You can follow me, but remember I will have their heads." He said as his eyes started to bleed red again.

Before either could reply he was gone.

He stopped outside to find Rin sitting on the bench in front of his building. Regaining his composure he walked over to her and sat down. He waited for her to say something knowing she had something on it that bothered her deeply.

"You know I used to not care about anything but myself. I would do whatever I could to get by. No matter how much it hurt somebody. I simply didn't care anymore. Not after my parents died. I had nothing left until I met you. Now I feel like I belong somewhere and for once I'm happy." She stopped for a second as she inhaled slowly, he just watched her as she started to talk again. "That's why I'm going to tell you this. I don't want to hurt you anymore and I hope you will forgive me." She paused again as silent tears rolled down her face and Sesshoumaru still sat there watching her silently. "Naraku lives in the valley east of here. That's where Kagome is. He has many forces and they are all trained and highly skilled so you must be careful. Kikyo is there as well and she too is just a strong as she ever was. He is planning on taking the jewel from her body to become a full demon again. If he does that she will die. She cannot survive without her soul. You need to hurry and be careful because they are expecting you." She explained as she ran off

At hearing this his mind went into a complete rage. His blood burned like it was on fire and his eyes glowed like red flames. He started to change into his demon form and had trouble stopping himself. He was seriously perturbed and ready to kill. He would not allow him to take her life and would have his head for even thinking about it. He ran off towards Naraku's home and tried not to kill anyone on his way. Even though he could careless about anybody else.

They had all been there watching them as they sat there on the bench. Shippou, Kouga, Ayame and the other demons were listening carefully to what was being said. After hearing what she said everyone but Kouga were saddened and understood her reasoning. But they all, including Kouga were glad for her honesty and her information.

They watched as she ran off and stiffened when they saw Sesshoumaru become angry. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha couldn't smell his anger like the others could, but they could definitely see it in his blood red eyes as they glowed brightly.  
When he transformed he quickly ran off towards Naraku.

They all ran off and followed him as best as they could. Not all of them could leap and Kilala wasn't here. After a few minutes of running Shippou changed into a large bird so the original group could ride. This helped them make better time as the others just ran leaping building to building.

"What did she say?" Sango asked curiously

"She told him she works for Naraku and where to find him." Kouga replied

"And she also told him that Naraku is going to remove the jewel from her body." Ayame added 

"Mistress Centipede did that too and she was fine afterwards." Inuyasha said

"Yes, but this is different. The jewel has been bound to her body and her soul. If he removes it he removes her soul. No one can live without a soul." Shippou explained

After flying for ten minutes the saw smoke rising in the near distance. They assumed it came from Sesshoumaru's destruction and Naraku's home. When they Finally arrived they were horrified at what they saw.

Bodies were everywhere as the ground seemed to be nothing but blood. They walked forward and found arms and legs strewn about. A few heads that had rolled on the ground held looks of horror and disbelief. Some of the bodies looked ragged like they were bitten in half by large teeth. It was like the battle of the past was beginning all over again.

While they walked along they found weapons. Most which would be useless against him during battle. Miroku had oddly enough found a staff exactly like his old one. Sango had strangely began to worry when she found her weapon too. They both exchanged looks as if knowing that they were thinking the same thing.

When they came to the main door to the house they found it wide open. Walking in it appeared to be empty and deserted.

"I'm going to check around outside." Shippou said running off towards the back of the house

Everyone just watched him go shrugging it off. They didn't know why he would be checking the outside but they just let him go.

"Can you smell Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"No. It seems he has covered all smells by using his miasma. Although it doesn't smell poisonous." Kouga answered calmly

"We should split up and cover more ground." Ayame suggested

"Ginta, Hakkaku go straight ahead and see what you can find." Kouga said

"Sango, Miroku and I will go this way." He said pointing to the hallway on the right

"That leaves one hallway left. Work your way up and meet at the back of the house." Ayame said and quickly left with Kouga beside her

Sesshoumaru had been walking around for what seemed like an hour. It was hard to figure out where he was going even with his sense of smell the miasma covered even him. He walked around kind of guessing which way to go. As he went along he checked every room to make sure she wasn't in it.

They had been walking around for only a few minutes and had come to a dead end. They had checked every room and found nothing and nobody. They turned around to head back towards the main door. When they rounded the corner that they had just come from they found a wall.

"We just came from here how is there a wall?" Sango asked herself aloud

"It seems our host wants to lead us somewhere. The house changes to his will." Miroku replied

"Then where do we go if there is a dead end the other way too?" Inuyasha asked

"We will just have to simply check each room to see if a door has been added." Miroku said wisely

So they went back through all the rooms to see if they could find a door. They became worried when not a single door was found in any room.

"Now what?" Inuyasha asked roughly as he became frustrated

"We will just make a door." He said

So they walked to the dead end where they were originally headed as Sango threw her Hirakoutsu. They succeeded and found yet another hallway. They walked through the wall and headed down the new hallway as they continued to check each room.

After about another ten minutes they found themselves at another dead end and nobody in sight. They all started to think it was hopeless and that they would never find him.

"Did you hear that?" Inuyasha questioned as he walked to the wall on their right.

They started to walk closer to him when they suddenly were thrown back with chunks of the wall that had seemed to be forced somehow. When they looked up they saw Kouga and Ayame standing on the other side of the huge whole.

"How did you guys get over here? I thought we decided we would check this side." Kouga said angrily

"What do you mean? You are on our side!" Inuyasha yelled

"Quit you two. You are not helping. Obviously he is leading us nowhere." Ayame wisely stated

"Then how do you suppose we get there if we just get dead ends and we can't smell anything?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms over his chest

"Well, maybe he adds the dead ends because we are in fact close by him. Then again he could put them there knowing we would think that and wanted us to go the opposite way." Miroku said thoughtfully

"So how do we find out where we are then?" Sango asked

"Only one way to find out." Ayame said as she kicked the wall where there was a dead end

The wall fell down and they all walked through. They checked each room of the hall. When they came to the last one they found Rin in the middle of the floor unconscious. Ayame walked in to see if she was still alive. Checking her for a heart beat she found one.

"She's alive." Ayame said

"So, leave her." Inuyasha said

Sango walked over to Ayame and Rin's limp form and looked her over for a minute. Gently she shook the girl as she called out her name. When there was no movement she shook her more violently. Still the girl didn't rise from her slumber. Finally she decided she had to be more brutal. She slapped the girl hard on her cheek a couple of times.

"Rin! Wake up. Rin!" Sango shouted as she slapped the girl

"Huh?" was Rin's reply, "Where, what happened?" she asked and looked around the room to see blurred figures

When her eyesight became clear she froze at the people standing around her. She was scared because she thought they had come to kill her. When she looked around the room some more she noticed that she wasn't in her apartment anymore.

"How did I get here?" she asked herself aloud

That got her confused stares from everyone that was there. She jumped up and scurried to the nearest corner as she pulled her legs to her body and started to rock back and forth. They watched as her eyes glazed over and she started chanting low to herself 'No'.

"Can you lead us to Naraku?" Ayame said walking over to her

Rin just simply looked up at her with glazed eyes. No emotion, no answers, she seemed like she was a shell of the girl they had just found in the room.

Sango decided it was her turn to reach the girl. She stood up and walked over to her and kneeled in front of Rin. She pulled her hand back and brought it hard and swiftly across her face. She watched as pain and tears came to her eyes as she looked up at Sango.

"Can you lead us to Naraku?" Sango asked in a soft voice

"I...I...will try." Was her stuttering reply

So Sango held out her hand and helped Rin stand. Looking over to Rin and finding her staring at her she smiled reassuringly at her. Her kinder and more caring side showing unlike the first time they met.

Rin walked out and turned left as they all followed her. They all walked silently behind her as she looked around the hallway as if trying to find something.

"Why is it we are always running into dead ends?" Sango asked when they came to a stop at another one

Rin put her hand on the wall letting her hand feel the surface. Her hand stopped right above her head and to the left. Holding her pointer finger out she pushed against the wall making a small lever come down. Reaching up she pulled the lever down and stepped away.

Everyone watched as part of the wall moved and opened up for them to see a large room. They all looked at her when she started to speak as if looking for an answer "Not all dead ends are real. Sometimes they are just illusions hiding what's really there all along." She said wisely

She proceeded into the largely lavished room that they had come too. They all gaped at everything that was in there. They were amazed by the antiques that had been placed in it showing the different time periods and styles from other countries. From golden chairs and a dark cherry dining table to the area rug that almost covered the worn wooden floors. Paintings that hung on the wall were abstract and realistic ones. A chandelier hung from the ceiling and lit the whole room and made it appear to be day. The ceiling itself was a masterpiece too. It depicted a great battle between gods and humans. It showed demons that for once helped the humans defeat them. The walls were done in a rich crimson and had chair rails and trim done in an ivory color.

Rin stood off to the side as she gazed at one of the walls trying to find the other door that she knew was there. Putting her hand to the wall where she guessed it was she began to feel for a little knot. As her hand drifted across the smooth surface her gut told her something bad would happen through the next door. Finally finding what she was looking for she pressed her whole hand against the wall and pushed hard.

There was a loud clicking noise that caught everyone else's attention as gears in the wall began to shift as the wall rose up revealing another room. Rin gasped in horror at two bodies that lay limp on the floor.

At hearing her gasp everyone looked in the room and found their other two comrades on the floor. Ayame ran over along with Sango as they began to slap them out of their state. After a few minutes of slapping them they finally came to.

Rin entered the room finally after seeing they were okay and just knocked out. After everyone had entered the room the door they had come through slammed shut causing them all to jump.

Things got worse as gas started to pour from three vents that were scattered in the room. Rin started to freak out as she tried to remember where the door was. She looked to find no doors just four plain white walls. She kept spinning around trying to remember while she continued so freak out.

"Hurry up!" Ayame rushed her

"There's to much smoke!" Sango shouted

"Hurry up and find the door!" Kouga yelled

"Hurry up stupid wench!" Inuyasha screamed angrily

"I can't hold my breath for long!" Ginta informed her

"I can't remember where the door is!" she shouted back in a fearful voice

"Which way are we supposed to be going?" Inuyasha asked loudly

Rin looked around the room once more and pointed to one of the walls. Inuyasha pulled out his sword and was going to run towards it until he realized his sword hadn't transformed like it normally would.

"Damn it." He said aloud

Kouga seeing this was heading towards the wall when it exploded and everyone went flying on their sides. When they looked towards the wall they saw Shippou standing there with a grin on his face.

"Hey guys. Get lost?" he asked

In an instant everyone trampled him over as they ran from the smoke filled room and started to cough. When they had all calmed the rose from their sitting spots and waited for Rin to direct them to the next door.

"What took you guys so long? I was waiting for you." Shippou said genuinely concerned

"Well we kind of ran into a few dead ends." Miroku said with a sigh

"Well I can sense Sesshoumaru not far ahead. He's stopped moving though. I was tracking him from outside but I stopped when I noticed you guys started to go around in circles until you met up. When you guys headed towards Sesshoumaru I decided to come find you. This house is very tricky but I figured it out." He said with a smile

"Foxes are tricky so it would only be natural to understand such things of the same nature." Rin said speaking up now that she had calmed

Shippou looked over to her for a minute. He became curious to know why she was here. She had never come with them and seemed to have run the opposite direction.

"How did you get here?" he asked her as everyone followed them down the hall

"I'm not quite sure. I had gone back to my room. I don't remember falling asleep or anything. But I'm guessing I was gassed and brought here." She replied

"So he has found out of your betrayal." He stated thoughtfully

"We should hurry up. Should we end up in a similar room to that one we will not be so lucky. That I assure you of." Rin said rushing them

They continued down the hall and found another whole, probably made by Shippou. As they walked down each hallway each had a huge whole from where Shippou had blown it up.

Finally, after an annoyingly long walk, just to get to the back of the house they stood in front of to large oak doors. The doors were carved in such detail. It showed a battle of demons against three demons and three humans. In the sky was a glowing orb that seemed familiar to them all.

"That is us." Shippou stated obviously

Sesshoumaru finally cam to a set of large doors. They were oak and had carvings of the battle from hundreds of years ago. He knew of the battle as he had joined in and quickly left when it had ended. He was the one who had to lay their bodies to rest and bury them.

Sighing inwardly he walked through the doors to see a tatami mat under a plush cushion in the middle of the floor. In front of it sat a small table where a sake pot and cup were sitting. It was a big room, but there was not much there. He looked around the room taking in its size. It seemed as big as the house almost. He could fit in demon form in it. Actually if you could stand him side by side you could fit him in there twice at the same time.

He growled when he saw movement in the shadows. He watched not moving an inch as the figure was slowly revealed by the light. He growled even louder at seeing the man in front of him. There stood Naraku as he smiled malevolently at him. Watching closely he still didn't move as Naraku too a seat on the cushion.

"Where is she you vile half-breed?" Sesshoumaru spat out viciously

"Calm your self Lord Sesshoumaru. You will see her soon. For now just stay where you are." He said as he grabbed his sake cup and filled it up

Sesshoumaru was to busy paying attention to Naraku that he didn't see anything else around him. So when a small and cold hand touched his shoulder his head swung around to see Kikyo walk by as Naraku finished speaking. He went to go slice her in half only to find his body wasn't moving. He was only able to move his head and talk.

So he just continued to growl viciously at the man sitting in front of him as he waited for whatever they were waiting for. All he knew was he wanted to sharpen his claws on Naraku until he had no nail left or until he was dead. Whichever came first he guessed.

The old group stood in front of the door with their five friends. They hesitated to enter because they didn't know how they would find her. They all looked around to each other and took deep breaths. Slowly Kouga opened the door to peer inside the room. They had finally arrived at their destination and weren't suprised to find Sesshoumaru already there.

What did surprise them was that Naraku was still alive and that he just sat there. Drinking his tea he looked up and smiled the most evil grin to the newly arrived guests.

They all walked in the room and stood by Sesshoumaru's unmoving body. Inuyasha choked up the courage to walk towards the disgusting half-breed. He stopped when he was ten feet from him.

"Where is she you bastard?" he spat angrily and took his normal battle stance, hand on the hilt of his sword

"Why Inuyasha, it has been a while since we last saw each other. Human I see. That's too bad, I was hoping to fight you again. But you pose no challenge now that you are even weaker than before." Naraku said calmly

"Where is she?" he screamed grinding his teeth together

"She will join us soon enough. But first I have someone to introduce you too." He told him

Out of the shadows in the corner of the room a figure slowly walked towards them. The figure stopped before the shadows disappeared.

"Come now my dear. No need to be frightened." He said as he chuckled lightly

"I have no fear of any of them." The female voice rang out

The figure shrouded by darkness began to move again. As light started to penetrate the shadowy figure red priestess pants could be seen as they swayed back and forth from the woman's movement. Finally stepping the rest of the way out letting the light reveal her everyone gasped at the familiar form of Kikyo.

Sango ran forward followed by Miroku, who was followed by everyone but Sesshoumaru. He was still currently under her spell. They all stood behind Inuyasha as Sango started screaming at the evil woman.

"You bitch! It's because of you this all happened. Do not think for a moment that you scare us. Kagome will destroy you all." She said to her

"I don't think she will be doing anything after the task is done. She wont even be speaking." Kikyo said hatefully as her eyes narrowed

Inuyasha was the only one not saying anything. He could only think about the woman that stood before him at the moment. The woman he had loved so deeply. The woman who had once been so pure of heart and soul. Her smiles and happiness that he remembered so much were gone and replaced by evil. Now she was just the shadow of that woman he used to know. It would seem that he no longer knew who she was and what was worse was she didn't either.

"Suichi!" Naraku called

In the blink of an eye a man appeared from the same shadows Kikyo had come from. His blue hair shined in the light like the waters of the ocean did. His brown eyes were cold like frozen chocolate. He stood straight next to Naraku as he quietly awaited his orders.

"Do it now." Naraku simply commanded

He looked to Kikyo and nodded. She responded with a short nodded as she looked to the rag tag group and started to chant.

"You won't hurt her!" Shippou yelled as he leapt towards them

"I won't let you either!" Kouga yelled jumping forward and was followed by the rest of them

But before any of them were able to touch Kikyo and Naraku they were forcefully throw back by a barrier that had been erected by the dark maiden. Sesshoumaru still stood frozen in place by her other spell and Rin stood behind everyone as she lay low.

Kouga Inuyasha, Shippou and Miroku all tried to forcefully break the wall between themselves and Naraku. But they were no matches for Kikyo's power. It would not fall unless she did.

A few moments they were all calmed when the demon from earlier re-entered the room. Only this time he carried something in his arms. They looked over to him to find the precious thing they had come to retrieve. Kagome. They all stood by and watched as he placed her on a small twin sized futon that had been rolled out.

Her body didn't move and her breathing was too shallow to notice. Her hands and ankles bound together by rope as her body remained limp. They all became worried by the way she appeared. Thinking she was dead Sango screamed again.

"You...you bastard. You killed her and for that I will personally take your head. Even if I must die to do it, it will be done." She said heatedly

"She is not dead yet exterminator." He said smiling

Kikyo walked over to Kagome's body and kneeled in front of her. She held her hand over Kagome with her eyes closed and slowly moved them from her waist to her head as she chanted some incantation. Stopping her hands above Kagome's heart she stopped and opened her eyes. Concentrating as hard as she could, she used words to pull at it.

Everyone but Rin watched closely as her body began to glow with a bright pink light. Even though the light was blinding they all continued to watch and listen closely.

Unable to see from the light Kagome opened her eyes as her body cried out in pain. It felt as if her heart was being ripped from her body. She looked up to find Kikyo kneeling over her and chanting something she couldn't understand. Even though the pain was so great she was still able to release a plea to the woman above her.

"Stop it! Please stop it!" She choked out as her eyes scrunched closed in agony

But Kikyo ignored her cries for help and pleas for life. She remained concentrated on her task.

Before she removed the jewel completely all that was heard throughout the house was an ear-piercing scream from Kagome. With that last breath and scream her body fell limp to the floor again. Her head resting on its side as her body was completely relaxed. Her friends looked over to her face that seemed plastered with pain. Her eyes were blank as they stared back at them. Hair fanned out from her body as it too lay still on the floor.

Looking to the woman that had just killed her they found the jewel levitating above her hand as the stone glowed a beautiful pink color. Watching Kikyo closely she began her walk across the room towards Naraku as she held the jewel.

Inuyasha still trapped in the barrier with the rest of the group held his head down. His silver bangs covering his eyes so you couldn't see the emotions that shone through his eyes. Teeth mashed together as his fists were clenched tight he shook from anger.

Snapping his head up he looked to his three enemies with pure hatred and sadness in his narrowed golden eyes as he began to speak. "You bastard." He ground out low as he continued to glare at them. "How dare you touch her." He spat out making Sango and Miroku step back a few feet.

Everyone's mouth dropped to the ground as dust seemed to fall gently over his body. His sword beating loudly along with his body as his eyes were once again covered by his bangs.

Little white and furry ears grew on the top of his head as his hands shot to his side. Nails growing into sharp and deadly claws and two fangs protruded from his mouth as he smiled dangerously at Naraku.

Sesshoumaru's eyes however never left Kagome's body. He could only stare in horror at her lifeless body as her eyes stared back devoid of anything. Not able to look away from the woman he now realized he loved he started to go insane.

Rin stood off to the side and watched closely as his eyes turned a deep glowing crimson. As if his eyes had been coated in blood. He clenched his teeth together as revealing his fangs. His once invisible marks appeared showing his double red stripes on his wrist and cheeks while a blue crescent moon sat upon his brow.

Sesshoumaru growled loudly as he tried his hardest to move his body free from his invisible bindings. He succeeded in moving by breaking Kikyo's spell.

Kikyo felt her spell being broken and looked to the former demon lord. Her eyes showing the horror and fear that she felt for the first time in five hundred years. She looked at his glowing red eyes as he began to change.

The End


	13. The Way It Is

Chapter 13 

Sesshoumaru stood in demon form as he growled viciously at Naraku and Kikyo. Eyes that glowed the color of blood were focused in on his pray. Never moving even when he could see movement out of the corner of his eye. His saliva was acid as it poured from his mouth and hit the ground causing the wood to eat away. No thoughts in his mind as rage took over. The only thing he heard was 'kill'.

Everyone else in the room ran to the side except for Inuyasha. Remaining in his original spot in his half demon form his eyes to never left the two figures that were frozen to their spots.

Naraku had a look of utter horror on his face for a minute before he was able to regain his composure. With a wave of his hand demons flew from his body and started to attack them. He used his miasma to shroud him in a cloak of darkness as he started to run. Kikyo following him closely quickly left the room as well.

Sango taking out her Hirakoutsu through it at a group of demons slicing them in half. She turned around after catching it and had just enough time to pick up a sword from the ground and plunge it into the worm demon behind her.

Miroku used his staff to block a snake demons sword as it lunged towards him. Blocking each attack with skill and successfully knocking it from it's hand. Bringing his staff up he pushed it towards the snake and punctured it all the way through it's scale covered body.

Kouga and Ayame were working back to back as they used their speed and swords to cut the demons in half, while Ginta and Hakkaku used daggers to slit the offending demons throats.

Shippou was on the opposite side of the room using foxfire to burn them until they were nothing but dust. Grabbing the sword from his side he cut through the mob of demons as he made his way towards Kagome.

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and used the wind scar to cut through everything and everybody. Quickly he ran in the direction of Naraku and Kikyo as he tried to catch up.

Sesshoumaru jumped right through the roof and landed outside. He gazed around the grounds watching for Naraku to exit the house.

Naraku and Kikyo walked through the halls as they headed for the back door. Kikyo simply followed quietly as her mind was blank. Naraku on the other hand was thinking about what had happened.

_Flashback_

_Naraku watched as Inuyasha started to change. His ears appearing and his nails and fangs grew back like they had been centuries ago. So astonished by the half-breeds transformation he didn't see anything else._

'_How could he turn into a half demon. He was just a human and I smelt no trace of demon blood. It's impossible.' He thought to himself in amazement._

_So deep in thought he was knocked from it when he heard a loud growling and saw everyone but Inuyasha run to either side of the room. Upon looking up he froze from the huge blood filled eyes and huge dog that now stared intently at him._

_End Flashback_

'I will need the jewel. If I don't consume it he will kill me easily.' He thought as he walked briskly down the hall. "Give it to me!" he order Kikyo

She hesitated for a minute before putting her hand towards him and dropping it in his hand. Watching closely as he put it in his pocket.

Both jumped when they heard a loud explosion coming from the room they had just left and threw themselves against the wall when a bright yellow light swished by them causing the hall to divide in half.

Quickly they started to run in the direction they had been headed as they knew where the power had come from. Knowing Inuyasha was right on their tail and coming fast.

When they exited the house they caught their breath. When Naraku heard the growling from earlier, he looked up to find Sesshoumaru towering above him.

Naraku backed up putting distance between them as he smiled his evil smile. "Now, now Sesshoumaru let us settle this as equals." He said calmly as he pulled the jewel from his pocket and swallowed it quickly.

Inuyasha chose that moment to run out as he and Sesshoumaru watched the jewel slide down his throat. They both stared in anger and horror as he began to change and was surrounded by red fog.

On his forehead two horns grew to a foot in height as a mark appeared on his forehead. It was a crimson heart that dripped blood from a black sword that was run through it. Two black stripes ran from the bottom of his eyes and ran down to his jaw line. Nails growing into claws as all his teeth became razor sharp. What seemed to be black ink filled his eyes making them completely black and unreadable. Finally spikes grew from his back and arms making him a human porcupine.

Inside the house...

Shippou moved with such speed as he continued to fight off the offending demons. It was like a never-ending army as they didn't stop appearing from thin air. He looked to Kouga and the rest of his small but formidable pack he saw the Ginta and Hakkaku were unconscious on the floor. He was silently praying they weren't dead. When he looked to Sango and Miroku seeing they were looking just as beaten and bloodied as he was. They didn't look like they would last much longer against this large army of ruthless demons. He winced in pain as one of the demons he was fighting stabbed his side and looked down as blood started to ooze out.

Miroku looked over to Sango to find her clothes covered in blood. He didn't see her Hirakutsou anywhere but was pleased to know that she had picked up a sword and was still defending her self. He continued to fight as best as he could knowing full and well he would not survive this fight. He and the others were barely holding on. For the last thirty minutes they had all together taken on at least two hundred demons. But the part that made it so easy and so hard at the same time was the fact that they were in such a small space. It enabled them to slay the demons because they weren't able to jump away, but neither were they. He just hoped the demons would stop their attacks soon.

Finally after ten more minutes of fighting the demons stopped coming. They all wondered why but didn't complain. They were bleeding heavily with other small cuts and bruises scattered across their bodies.

Sango was the first to fall out of the still conscious group. Miroku quickly kneeling by her side trying to keep her awake. With her bleeding draining from her body on her legs and back he became scared.

"Sango! Sango! Stay awake, don't close your eyes." He shouted as he shook her roughly

"I feel so tired. I just need some rest." Was her soft reply

Shippou, Kouga and Ayame had ran over to them now after checking their other fallen comrades. They all stood silently around her as Miroku continued to shake her and call her name. They all watched as she finally closed her eyes. 'Kagome, please help us. We can't defeat him on our own.' Was her last thought before everything went dark.

Miroku quickly checked for signs of breathing and her pulse. But he became sad and angry as he found no sign of life in her now lifeless body.

As he rose from his knees he looked to everyone still standing to see everyone just barely still alive. Tears flowing out of his eyes as they became hardened and his teeth, were grinding together in anger and hatred.

"I will not voice my thoughts knowing we are all on the same page. But we must continue to fight. Not only for Kagome but our other friends that were used and killed by him." Miroku said to them all, with tears still flowing freely down his face and landing on the wooden floors.

They all nodded in agreement. They had all lost family and friends. They had all lost parts of their lives. It didn't matter if it was from the past or now. All that mattered was destroying Naraku so he couldn't harm anyone any longer. They would all give their lives if it meant freeing the world from the vile half-breed.

Walking as fast as their legs would carry them outside they made their way to the back courtyard. Wounds profusely bled from their bodies as they walked down the once covered hallways. Trails of blood could be seen which every step they made. But they still made their way in hopes of destroying him.

Outside...

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood side by side as they waited for Naraku's transformation to end. When he finished they gazed as his hideous body and were slightly worried from the new power that resonated from his being.

"You hope that you will be able to destroy me? I will let you in on a secret. I can read your minds and hear the doubts you have. And I will tell you that you will not be able to destroy me." Naraku informed them as he chuckled lightly to himself

"Why did you take her? Why did you want her so bad?" Inuyasha screamed

"She had the power I wanted and the power she had taken from me. She caught my eye." He replied with an evil smirk

Sesshoumaru growled deep in his throat at hearing this and attacked Naraku. Naraku easily countered his attack by send his hands out. His finger grew in length and width turning into deadly spikes. He smiled as they made contact with the former demon lords body. Sesshoumaru yelped in pain as spikes pierced through his body.

Inuyasha tried next as he ran at top speed with his sword raised and fully transformed in the air. Jumping into the air he brought it down as he yelled.

"Wind scar!"

Naraku seeing this move coming by reading his thoughts simply sidestepped and totally avoiding the attack. He chuckled again as he grabbed one of the spikes on his back and turned into a completely steel spear. Throwing it with such speed and ease Inuyasha tried to avoid it but only succeeded in being hit. It landed in his upper thigh causing him to scream in pain.

He pulled it from his leg as he again screamed in pain. When he pulled it out he looked down to see that the pain doubled. Hearing clothes shuffled behind him he swiftly turned around to see his friends enter the courtyard.

"Did you like that Inuyasha? It was my special gift for you. It was covered in poison that is now coursing through your body. You wont last much longer." He spat proudly

At that moment Sesshoumaru stood up, still in demon form and began another attack. Now his attacks became sluggish as his wounds bled horribly.

Miroku, Kouga and Ayame attacked when Sesshoumaru did. All silently hoping their numbers would help them.

Inuyasha finally stood and was able to attack as well. Helping them out and a little slow from his fresh wound.

However Naraku was ready for them all. Again his hand shot out only this time piercing Sesshoumaru's legs causing him to fall to the ground again. Throwing Miroku to the side as he broke his arm and a leg. Kouga received a fist straight through his shoulder causing him to lose even more blood.

When Inuyasha and Ayame started to attack they were able to get in a few punches in until he attacked back. He pulled three smaller spears and threw them at Ayame as he successfully landed all three in her body, knocking her to the ground.

Naraku however grasped Inuyasha as he was given punch after punch. With speed and grace Naraku pulled out his sword and sliced Inuyasha's legs, arms and chest. When as fist was thrown at him he avoided it and appeared behind him as he sliced his back open.

Naraku was suddenly grabbed by large teeth as Sesshoumaru bit down on his body hoping to wound him with his poison that was seeping from his mouth. But when he pierced Naraku's skin poison miasma shot out causing Sesshoumaru to be poisoned instead. Sesshoumaru's poison burned him making him grind his teeth but was bale to remove it without further harm.

Miroku stood as Sesshoumaru fell and transformed to his humanoid form. He looked at everyone seeing they were all on the brink of death. Even Sesshoumaru lay there breathing heavily as he tried to stay alive. Holding the staff he had found earlier he used it to stand. His left leg and arm had immense pain shooting threw it as he wobbled over to Naraku.

Inuyasha attempted to stand but failed as his body screamed in agony. He cried out to nobody in particular for help and continued to try and stand on his feet. Trying to ignore the pain his body felt he finally stood and slowly joined the Miroku as he too made his way to Naraku.

"You are foolish to get up. I would have left you there but you insist on fighting me. You can't defeat me. I have the power of the Shikon no Tama now. It is pointless to continue." Naraku said smirking at them

Running towards Miroku he thrust his hand through his side and broke his right leg. He watched his face closely as it contorted from the extreme pain. Falling to the ground he found he couldn't move and was barely staying awake as his blood formed a puddle around him.

When he came to Inuyasha he was again holding his sword only this time he had it on the ground. It weighed too much now that his body felt so weak and he had no energy. He screamed again as a hand went through his chest while another punched him in the face throwing him ten feet in the air.

"Once again you are all foolish to think you can beat me. Because your body is poisoned your body grows weak trying to fight it. But soon it will eat away your insides as you slowly die from the pain. If you even last that long." He said kind of victoriously

He looked around to see that there was something missing.

"Fox fire!" Shippou yelled

Naraku jumped into the air as he quickly avoided the attack. As he descended from above Shippou he pulled another spike from his back as it turned into a long and wide sword. Shippou was in better shape then the others and was able to pull out a dagger to shield him self until he could jump away. Naraku used his other hand to pull a long dagger from his side and stabbed Shippou in the opposite side he was hit in earlier. Falling to the ground from his still bleeding wounds and the new one from Naraku's dagger he lay there still and barely alive.

As they all lay there silently trying to stay alive and build enough strength to continue fighting they all thought about one person. Someone who had touched them all and worked her way easily into their hearts. The only reason they had come here to face Naraku in the first place. Kagome.

'Kagome, I'm sorry.' Shippou cried to him self as tears rolled down his face

'We need your strength. You are the reason we were able to kill him before.' Miroku thought sadly

'I'm sorry we failed you my friend. I only wish you were here so we could all say good bye.' Kouga frowned

'I will miss you my friend. I will always remember you.' Ayame thought as she struggled to stay conscious

Sesshoumaru looked to the pitch-black sky as he remembered his time with her in the present and in the past when he had first met her. She had always been so strong and never feared anybody, even if they were stronger then her. Her loyalty and confidence in her friends made them stronger. Always being able to brighten anyone's day with her warm and caring smiles as she listened to their problems. Warmth radiated off of her as she would talk in her sweet and gentle voice. She would give her life for anybody and would never think twice. Her laughter was intoxicating and sounded so beautiful and full of happiness. She was his power, his strength, his life and he felt so weak and useless without her. 'I'm sorry I failed you. I will be seeing you soon. I only wish I could hold you once more and watch you smile before I die. I now know why. I love you, I always have. I was too proud to admit it until I lost you. But I need you with me now. I need you by my side. I need your smile, your voice, and your laughter. Kagome.' He thought closing his eyes as he pictured her.

'Sesshoumaru.' He heard Kagome call as she smiled at him.

Naraku was standing there having a hard time trying to decide whom to kill first. Deciding he would watch them all die slowly. After all he didn't mind killing them all again. Only this time he was happy that Sesshoumaru and Kouga were joining them this time around. Reaching in a small pouch on his side he pulled black dust from it and opened his hand. Slowly he blew it on everybody but Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. They were already dying from his poison so there was no need to give them more. He watched closely making sure they all inhaled it and smiled when they all groaned in pain.

As he stood there listening to their whimpers and quiet screams he felt his body start to tingle. Not knowing why he simply ignored it until it started to burn him from the inside out. He grasped his stomach painfully as it began burning more and more as the seconds passed. Then out of nowhere he felt his body ripped open as the jewel was pulled from his body. Watching as it hovered away he saw where it was going.

There, standing thirty feet from him was Kagome. Her eyes were blank and her skin was pale from death as she waited for the jewel. He became somewhat frightened to see her able to walk after he had removed the jewel from her body. It was impossible to live without a soul and only the dead her are being controlled can stand. He could smell death as it swam in his nose and he felt his body tingle again. His hand still covering his stomach as his body slowly reverted back.

Still watching her closely no longer caring about his power dissipating, her hands came up as the jewel hovered between them. Her eyes closing as a bright pink light flashed through the valley and surrounded her form. Waiting to see what was happening to her now that she rejoined with the jewel. She was now three feet above the ground and complete submerged in a ball of light.

When the light started to fade and Kagome was revealed she was the same but different. Eyes blue and sparkling like Sapphires as she gazed over to him and her friends. Her hair had grown to mid back and blew around her as if it were a shield. And she wore a long white dress that flowed like water around her.

"You have caused great pain and suffering for six hundred years. Killing people and using them like toys. I will not permit you to continue this path you have chosen. You will be sent to hell never to be reborn." She said angrily as her body turned pink and translucent. Her voice emotionless as her eyes were cold and hard.

Pink tinted clear wings appeared behind her and spread out reaching out six feet in length. Closing her eyes as if concentrating on something in particular and then she vanished.

He didn't see her as he looked up and to his sides. But he froze when he felt a hand touch his shoulder from behind as he felt his skin burning.

"Soon you will experience great pain and forever live in agony for all the souls you have taken and tainted with your hatred. You will no what true suffering is like and will feel that way for all eternity." Was the last thing she said before he was engulfed in her purifying light and turned to dust

When she had finished with him she looked to her friends that lay in their own blood on the ground. She frowned as her eyes softened with sadness.

Walking over to Sesshoumaru she found he was barely alive. Leaning down she gently kissed him on the lips as a pink gas entered his body. Her hand went to his face as she felt his smooth skin on her own. Pulling crimson hair that was stuck to his face and pushing it behind his ears she took in his breath taking features. Smiling sadly she kissed him on his forehead and rose from her place next to him.

Slowly she walked over to her friends and used her powers to place them side by side and brought out Sango's body to lay next to Miroku, while Hakkaku and Ginta lay by Kouga. She found that all but Shippou had passed on and frowned again when she found this out.

Once again closing her eyes in concentration she started to glow again as she surrounded her friends and her self in the warmth of the light. After a few seconds the light disappeared again and she listened closely as and smiled when she heard their hearts beating strongly in their bodies.

With the last of her power she moved them inside Naraku's house and set them in a room where they would be more comfortable. With this final act she fell to the floor limp and lifeless.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Shippou was the first to wake up. He gazed around the room to see everybody lying on the hard floor. He was confused by how he ended up inside and how he was still alive. Listening closely he could hear strong healthy heartbeats from everyone in the room. Only one person went unnoticed by him as he lay back down to rest some more. It didn't take long before his eyes closed and he drifted into another deep sleep.

_He looked around to see a large field and tall grass. A line of Sakura trees stood about fifty feet in front of him. Looking closer he saw all his friends sitting in the shade of the colorful branches. With his demon speed he was able to close the distance in a matter of seconds. _

"_Hey Shippou!" Sango and Miroku greeted as they smiled up at him_

_Inuyasha sat behind them on the other side of the tree. Kouga and Ayame sat next to each other under the tree to the right. Ginta and Hakkaku were sitting next to them as they all chatted happily. When he looked to the left a few trees down he saw Sesshoumaru with his back against the tree as he gazed upon the field._

_Walking slowly over to him he sat down, not speaking a single word he too looked at the field before them._

_After a few minutes of staring at the empty space ahead of them they felt a hand on their shoulders. Slowly they turned around not really knowing what to expect._

_When they met their eyes with deep blue ones they jumped up. Staring at the smiling girl they couldn't think of anything to say. That was until Shippou smiled and started to jump excitedly._

"_Kagome!" he said hugging her tightly_

_This caught the attention of everybody else and with the blink of an eye she was standing in front of everybody. After everyone hugged her they all took a seat to listen to her. _

"_What happened to us? Are we dead? Where are we?" Sango asked curiously_

"_You all died. But your lives were given back to you. I brought you here so we could talk. This is my dream realm." She responded slowly_

"_Why can't you talk to us when we wake up?" Inuyasha asked gruffly_

"_Because I will not be there." She told him_

"_Well what about you. Didn't you get your life back?" Shippou asked a little scared to know the answer_

"_No. I am gone from the land of the living. I used all my energy to purge the world of Naraku's evil. He will no longer be a problem for anybody." She explained sadly_

"_I assume you used your life to save ours, did you not?" Miroku asked_

"_I did. The last time we fought Naraku you were all killed. I wanted you to live your lives like you should have the first time. I didn't want you to die again." She said sadly_

"_But without you Kagome our life is not the same." Ayame said speaking up from her silence_

"_Don't worry about me. I will be able to see you soon. For now I just want you to live and be happy. I have expanded your lives so we may meet again." She said the last part looking to Sango and Miroku. "I hope you will all understand that I was supposed to die in the past. But now I can no longer escape death." She informed them_

_She stood from her spot as did they all and once again she hugged her friends. Slowly one by one they all vanished as they left the dream world. _

_Sesshoumaru was the only one who remained as he stared into her eyes with longing and sadness._

"_I am sorry Sesshoumaru. But it must be done." She said softly with sadness laced in her voice_

"_I don't want you to leave me. I had lost you once, I can't lose you again." Sesshoumaru spoke with a shaky voice as his hand went to rest on her cheek_

"_I do not want this either, but it must happen." She leaned into his hand as she spoke_

"_I will resurrect you with Tensiega." He told her quickly_

"_It's not possible. My soul has left my body." He hand covered his gently as she kissed his palm_

"_But I need you with me. I need you by my side, to hold you close and feel your lips on mine." He said seriously as his eyes clearly showed the fear she never thought she would see_

"_I will see you again soon. I just wanted to tell you before I go that I love you and I will never forget you." She whispered as she put her head on his chest_

"_When will we meet again?"_

"_Soon my love." Was her simply reply_

"_How will I know how to find you?" he asked_

"_I will meet you hear." She said into his chest_

_Using his hand he brought her chin so that she was looking at him. She had tears in her eyes as did he. Gently she wiped his tears away not wanting to see him cry. Never thinking she would ever see him cry, she found her self saddened that she was the cause._

_Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her tears away softly. When he pulled away so their faces we just an inch apart he looked into her eyes as if searching for something. Slowly he placed his lips on hers and kissed her sweetly and passionately. It didn't last long, but it didn't have too. It was such a beautiful kiss that was filled with a deep love that they both felt for each other. _

"_I will never forget you, my Kagome. You will always be mine." He said to her as they were once again staring into each other's eyes_

"_And I will never forget you Sesshoumaru. I love you with my whole being." She told him as tears glided down her face_

"_And I love you Kagome Higurashi. I will wait for you until the end of time." He told her as he kissed her again_

The End


	15. Attention Readers

**Attention Readers:**

I want to thank you for your patience and I'm sorry it took so long. It is finally finished and I hope you like it. I am surprised that it was so long. I myself think I'm not all that great at writing stories and making it able for you guys to picture it. Anyway's, I know I have gotten many reviews from you all but I would like you to tell me if you like the ending. I apologize if Sesshoumaru is a little out of character in the epilogue but I thought that it was only right that he actually show more emotion than a smirk and an occasional smile. Remember that Kagome has opened his heart to where he shows her emotions. To others he remains cold, well except when he's pissed. But other than that he only smiles, laughs and now cries around her. Well 'm going to end this before I babble on, but before I go I wanted to tell you that I might write a sequel. Now I'm not exactly sure though. But I'm writing a new story and I will be finishing 'A Wish Made' soon. So if you want you could check that out and let me know which one you like better.

Sesshoumaru's Only Love


	16. Printable Version

Caught My Eye 

Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome are both in college Kagome doesn't remember anything from her quest or anyone. After Naraku died she was sent back to her time and her memory was erased. This story takes place after she starts college and meets the former lord of the western lands. Sesshoumaru, Shippou, Kouga and Myouga are the only ones left from the past. A/U sessh/kagome pairing.

**Chapter 1 Off To College**

Kagome sat in her bedroom packing her the last of her things. 'Today is the day' she thought to herself. 'College is going to be even more difficult than high school was. But at least I don't have to share a room. I get my own dorm. That means no Souta coming to bother me or snooping either.' She sighed

"Kagome!" her mother yelled

"Coming mom!"

She ran downstairs dragging the rest of her stuff and sitting it next to her suitcase.

"Are you excited sweetheart? You know Tokyo University is a really good school!" she told her daughter

"Yeah I'm excited. But I will miss you and even grandpa and Souta too." Kagome said

"I know dear but we are only going to be and hour away. So we will be able to visit you. Do you have everything you need?" she asked her

"Yeah."

"Well we should go then. You'll need time to get settled before your classes start tomorrow. Dad! Souta! It's time to go!" she yelled

Souta came running down the stairs and stopped right before running into Kagome. Her grandpa came out from the kitchen and sighed.

"Kagome? Are you sure you want to go to Tokyo U? You could always stay and train more to be a priestess and take over the shrine." Her grandfather told her

Kagome rolled her eyes at what he said, "I'm sure grandpa."

"Sis, In just wanted to tell you.." he paused for a moment as if contemplating what he was going to say. "I'm so glad we are finally getting rid of you!"

"Why you little brat!" she yelled as she chased him outside and around the shrine grounds.

"Kagome! Souta! Come help me carry these bags to the car." She told her kids

They packed all of her things into the gray mini van and got in the car. Souta played is game boy while her mother and grandpa were talking. Kagome just sat quietly thinking to her self.

"Why couldn't you send him to another college? I don't want him around me. He tarnishes our family name." A young man said as he looked at the older one at the desk across the room.

The younger man was tall and had an unnaturally long silver hair that flowed down his slender back and touched the back of his knees. His eyes were golden like the sunset and burned like fire towards the man he stood in front of. He wore a black short sleeve shirt with baggy blue jean pants.

"He is family Sesshoumaru and I have decided he will attend Tokyo U as well. So you will just have to deal with it. I am not changing my mind for any reason so you may leave if you have nothing more to say." His father told him

Sesshoumaru was looking at his father angry because he had no way of making him change his mind. Although you could not see it on his stoic face. You could only tell if you looked deep into his eyes.

His father turned back to the computer in front of him as Sesshoumaru started to leave he turned around at the man that sat at the desk. If you looked at the you would swear they were twins except his father had shorter hair that only reached his middle back.

As he walked down the hall away from his fathers study he headed towards his room to grab the rest of his things. He finished packing his suitcases into the back of his BMW SUV and got in the car. He started the engine and was about to drive off when his father stopped him. So he rolled down the window to see what he wanted.

"I wanted to tell you that you need to take your brother with you. I have a very important matter to deal with and Izayoi is out of town visiting some friends. And don't worry. This is your last year so you wont have to be around Inuyasha to long." His father said to him.

"Very well father I will take Inuyasha, but you need to tell him to hurry up because I will be leaving in five minutes. With or without him in the car." He told the man

"Good. He will be down in just a minute." He told his son

He watched his father walk into the house to fetch his brother. A few minutes later they were dragging his belongings and placing them in the back of his car. He again rolled down the window to bid his father good bye.

"Good luck Inuyasha. Behave and stay out of trouble. I don't want to send you somewhere else for schooling like I had to before. Sesshoumaru watch out for Inuyasha and keep him out of trouble. Let me know how things go. Talk to you in a few days boys." He told them and walked back into the house.

Sesshoumaru rolled up his window and drove off towards their destination in complete silence the whole way there.

Kagome and her family arrived at the campus. They went to the office to get her dorm room number and keys

"There you go Miss Higurashi." The black haired woman said, "You in dorm room 351. That will be in the second building to the right of here and on the second floor. There are three large bathrooms on your floor. There are showers in them as well." She told her

"Thank you!" Kagome said with a smile and headed off to her room.

After she said her farewells to her family she headed for a relaxing shower. When she came back to her room she walked in to find another girl in her room unpacking as well.

She had long black hair that was in a high ponytail at the top of her head. She was tall and slender and was bearing a pink strapless dress. The girl turned around to see Kagome looking at her.

"Hello! My name is Sango. I didn't know you were here yet." she said

"That's okay Sango. I'm Kagome by the way. I didn't know I had a roommate." She told her

"Oh yeah. Unfortunately everyone does. This is my second year here. I'm glad I got you as a roommate. I can tell you aren't crazy like my last roommate. She was really crazy and I almost failed my classes because of her." Laughed Sango

"Oh my. That must have been terrible." Kagome gasped

"Yeah it really was."

Sango finished unpacking her things and threw her self on her bed. She looked over to see Kagome reading a book.

"Hey Kagome?" Sango called

"Yeah Sango."

"Want to get some ice cream with me. I know this great place about five minutes from here. We can walk!" she told her

"Sure. That's sounds good. Just let me grab my purse." Kagome put her book down and put on some sandals. "You ready Sango?"

An hour later they returned and flopped on there beds as they stared at the ceiling.

"That was really good Sango. We're going to go there more often." Kagome told her new friend

"Yeah that's one of my favorite places to go." She replied

Kagome grabbed her toothbrush and headed for the bathroom. When she came back she saw Sango passed out on her bed. She smiled and crawled into her bed too. She set her alarm clock and copied Sango.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP 

Kagome slapped her alarm clock so she could sleep in some more and rolled over.

"Kagome! Kagome, wake up." Sango said as she shook her

It was no use she wasn't even stirring.

"Just five more minutes Souta. Come back in five minutes." Kagome said in her sleep as Sango rolled her eyes.

A smirk came upon Sango's face as an idea came to mind "KAGOME!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs.

She jumped up to someone yelling her name and looked up to find Sango standing above her with a smile planted on her face.

"Why did you wake me up Sango. It's a little early don't you think?" she told the girl

"Kagome, you have ten minutes until the first class starts. You better hurry up and get ready. I'm leaving now so I can get a coffee before class. I'll meet you in front of the library after class. See you later." She called as she ran out the door.

Kagome nodded and ran to the bathroom as she brushed her hair and teeth. She came back to her dorm and put on a black skirt with a short sleeve red top. She slid on her sandals, grabbed her books and ran out the door.

She had five minutes to find her class. Looking down at a piece of paper in her hand she walked into the building that stood in front if her.

Sesshoumaru was entering into the building heading for his first class. He was so deep in his own thoughts he didn't see the young girl that was heading straight for him.

_CRASH!_

Kagome walked right into him knocking all of her paper and books onto the ground.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I apologize for walking into you. Please excuse my being clumsy." She blabbed as she picked her things off the floor.

"Don't let it happen again." A deep silky voice said to her.

She looked up and locked eyes with a tall slender man with long silver hair and golden eyes. He had an emotionless expression on his face as he just stared at her.

'How rude. He's not even helping me with my stuff. And what an attitude.' She thought to her self

She stood up and noticed she was about a foot or two shorter than he was. She didn't care though. She was going to tell him what she thought.

"You are so rude. I accidentally knock into you and even apologize and you tell me not to do it again!" she yelled as she stabbed her finger into his chest. "You have no manners and walk around like you are all high and mighty. Let me tell you something. You aren't any better than anyone else. So get off your high horse and get a new personality!" she finished as she sucked up air. She walked off before he could respond and went to her class. Which this time it only took her ten minutes to find.

Sesshoumaru stood shocked even though you couldn't tell. 'That woman dare talk to me like that. Nobody has ever dared to talk to me like that. Next time I see her I will make her cower before me.' He thought and walked off to his class.

When Kagome found her class she looked around to find a seat. All but one was taken and it just so happened to be next to that guy she yelled at earlier. She sighed and walked to her seat and sat down just as her professor came through the door.

"Welcome to the warring states era class." The professor began

'Great. Why do I always get myself into these situations? Hopefully tomorrow I'll get here early enough so I don't have to sit next to him.' She sighed and began to take notes as the professor started his lecture.

Sesshoumaru stared at the woman next to him. He quietly studied her as she took notes. He already read ahead so he really had no need to listen to the lecture. He had this teacher last year and knew he just copied everything that was in the book during his lectures.

After class ended Kagome ran out of the classroom to avoid the man she ran into earlier so she could meet up with Sango. 'Yes' she thought. She had gotten away. Or so she thought she did until someone grabbed her arm and stopped her. She turned around to look into the same golden eyes from before.

"You should apologize wench!" he told her

"I already did. Besides you should be the one apologizing for being rude." She said angrily

"I, Sesshoumaru apologize to no one." He spat

"Oh really? Well I guess you are out of luck." She said grabbing her arm back, "I don't apologize to people who don't deserve it."

With that said she walked off towards the library leaving him standing there and not even looking back. She didn't even notice that someone was following her.

She shortly after met up with Sango when she saw her waiting for her.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled

"Hey Sango. Sorry to make you wait."

"No Problem. What kept you?" she asked

"This jerk I ran into this morning stopped me after class ended." She told Sango what happened on the way to the courtyard but didn't mention his name.

'Kagome huh? So that's the wench's name. Just like..it couldn't be possible.' He said to himself and headed for his next class.

Sango's eyes bulged out of her head when she heard what happened. "He really said that to you? Oh my god, he deserved that thrashing. I would have hit him myself." She told her friend

All of the sudden they both felt someone's hand on their butts and yelped. They both turned around and hit the attacker. "PERVERT!" the yelled in unison

"Must you be so cruel ladies?" the man asked. He had violet eyes and a small ponytail at the end of his neck. He had on a purple shirt with black board shorts.

"Kagome, meet Miroku. He's the campus lecher." Sango said madly

"Hello fair Kagome. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said kissing her hand

"I'm sure it is!" Kagome said sarcastically

Miroku turned to Sango, "You look lovely today Sango. As you do everyday." He said making her blush

"So who's hungry?" Sango asked changing the subject.

"I would be anything if I were in your presence Sango." He responded

"I could go for some food as well." Said Kagome

And they all headed for the cafeteria to grab some food before their next class.

When they were in the cafeteria getting ready to leave Kagome went to stand up from her seat to throw her trash away and bumped into someone. She once again apologized, "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you. Please forgive me." She said looking at the man. 'He looks like the man from earlier. I know it's not him though. I guess it's his brother.' She was suddenly broken from her thoughts as her victim started yelling.

"You should watch where you going bitch!" the food covered man yelled angrily at her

"Hey jerk! I already apologized for bumping into you. And don't call me that." She spat at him

"Okay woman, or do you prefer wench?" he said smugly as he saw her anger rise

"Look buddy," she said jabbing him with her finger "It's not bitch or woman or wench. It's Kagome! KA-GO-ME! Get it right you stupid dog."

"Well KA-GO-ME, watch where you're going next time or I wont be so nice." He said and walked off

Sesshoumaru who had watched all of this found it amusing. 'Well at least she knows how to deal with my brother. She wont find it that easy with me though.' So he headed outside and waited for her to come out.

"So miss Kagome, what class do you have next?" Miroku asked her

"Just Kagome, and I have umm...Psychology." she replied

"That's my next class too." He said suprised

"I have it as well." Sango said happily

"If you'd like you can walk with us to class." He said

"I will meet you guys back here. I'm going to run to my room real quick. Is that okay with you guys?" she asked

"Sure we've got ten minutes until class starts so we'll just wait here for you." Sango told her

"Be right back you guys." She said getting up and leaving the table.

As she was walking out of the cafeteria somebody grabbed her again and pulled her into an empty classroom and covered her mouth.

"If you promise not to yell I will remove my hand." Came a familiar silky voice in her ear. She just nodded and he removed his hand.

When she turned around she was suprised and at the same time not suprised. Part of her knew who it was but the other part of her didn't want to believe it.

"What rude things do you want to say to me this time?" she asked

She grew nervous when he didn't answer. Instead he just sat there studying her closely. She started to blush a light pink color on her cheeks. She felt like some side attraction at the circus.

"Am I really that repulsive? Why did you bring me here if you were just going to stare?" she asked

"I do not find you repulsive. I actually find you quite attractive. I am curious to know why you would talk back to me instead of cower like everyone else." He told her

She blushed became deeper from the compliment. "Thank you." She whispered and looked away from his heavy gaze.

'She has become shy and flustered. She is indeed very interesting. Different from all the other woman that attend here. They throw themselves at me begging me to go out with them. But she doesn't do it at all. She is oddly not impressed by my looks. I know she finds me attractive but she does not like me just because of my looks like the other women. And why does she remind me of that insolent girl from the past.' He thought

"I don't see why I should fear you?" she said breaking him of his thoughts.

"Everyone fears me. Men do the women here throw themselves at me." He said matter of factly

"Well you will come to realize I am not them." She replied as she stared into his sun colored eyes.

He didn't realize he had pinned her to the wall by this time and his head was now slowly falling towards hers. Neither of them noticed until their lips met. They stood there like that for a few minutes lost in the moment.

Sesshoumaru pulled away and was slapping himself mentally for kissing this girl. Not because he didn't want to but because he didn't know how she would respond seeing as how he didn't know her well enough.

Kagome just stood there for a moment and stared lazily as she thought of what just happened. When she broke from her thoughts she realized he was staring down at her as if he was waiting for something. She blushed again and apologized and ran out of the room leaving him behind.

'I must have embarrassed her. At least she didn't strike me for doing that. This girl, Kagome is indeed very interesting. I must have her.' He thought and left the room for his next class.

'Oh my god he kissed me. My first kiss. It was nice I will say that. Why did he kiss me? Did he do it to get me to be obsessed like the other girls so I wouldn't talk back? He's got it all wrong if he thinks that's going to happen.' She thought angrily 'I won't fall for his little tricks. I am nothing like those other girls that will obey his every command.'

When she got back to the cafeteria she noticed Sango and Miroku were already gone. When she looked at one of the clocks she found she was running late and started to look for her classroom. When she got there she was relieved to see her professor wasn't there yet.

When she entered she saw her friends had saved her a seat. Miroku was to Sango right and to the left of her was an empty seat that was reserved for her. Unfortunately she was also seated next to Sesshoumaru. Why did she have the same classes as him so far? So she quietly took her seat between the two and listened to the lecture that was about to begin.

Kagome didn't take her eyes off the chalkboard the whole period.

And Miroku didn't take his eyes of Sango either. He did notice how Sesshoumaru kept glancing at Kagome every so often. This made him curious. This was his third year attending this school and he has had many classes with Sesshoumaru but never has he seen him even spare anybody a single look. Not even the woman who worshiped the ground he walks on. It made him worry and curious at the same time. He figured that he talked to Sango about it later on. For now he just wanted to focus his attention on his beautiful Sango.

**Chapter 2 New Friends**

After class ended Sango, Miroku and Kagome headed for courtyard to sit down. When they got out they found a bench to sit on under a big oak tree.

"Hey Sango?" Kagome said

"Yeah Kagome?"

"You want to get something to eat? I don't have anymore classes. That was my last one."

"Well..okay. What classes do you have tomorrow?" she asked her

"I only have one class. It's Ancient Japanese History and it's at noon." Responded Kagome

"I have three classes tomorrow. I'll come make sure you're up around eleven. My first class gets out at 10:30 and my next class wont start until 2pm. So I will be coming to take a nap anyways." She smiled to her friend.

"May I join you ladies for dinner" Miroku questioned.

They had totally forgotten Miroku was with them until he broke them free from their conversation. As they looked at him as if contemplating the answer he wore a frown on his face. They both smiled at him, "Sure, of course" Kagome told him as a smiled graced his lips.

"I'm going to put my books in the room. Do you need anything you want me to put in there for you Sango?" Kagome asked

"No, but could you grab my jacket? It's hanging up in my closet." She asked her

"No prob!" responded Kagome, "Be right back you guys." And she ran off to their room.

Once Kagome was gone Miroku turned to look at Sango.

"I must talk with you about something I saw today in class." Sango looked at him telling him to go on. "Sesshoumaru, he kept staring at Kagome all throughout class earlier. It worries me because he usually never shows interest towards anybody. It makes me wonder what he wants or is going to do." Sango nodded at this.

"I agree. Should we discuss this with Kagome? Maybe she might know why this is. Otherwise I will worry about him bringing her harm. Kagome is so sweet and I almost sometimes believe she just might accept him beating her because of how she is. Let's wait until the end of dinner." Sango said to Miroku with a look of deep thought on her face.

No sooner than they finished discussing the situation Kagome came running towards them her purse in one hand and Sango's sweater draped in the other. "Ready?" they nodded yes to her question. "Let's go!" she smiled and they walked off.

As they were walking down the street they contemplated where they should eat.

"Wasabi?" Miroku asked and received a nod from the girls.

"Kampai?" Sango asked

"No, I don't like their food. What about Chinese you guys?"

"I'm not in the mood for Chinese." Miroku responded

"McDonalds?" asked Sango

"Yeah, sounds good." Kagome and Miroku agreed

They sat down after they got their food. They decided a table was the way to go. After all Miroku had infamous wandering hands. So Kagome sat next to Sango as Miroku sat across from them on the other side of the table.

"So Kagome, do you like it here?" asked Miroku

"So far. But this is only the first day. Some people can be so rude though. Like that Sesshoumaru guy." She said irritated "I bump into him by accident and he told me after I had apologized for it. Then he stopped me after class he said I should apologize for yelling at him. The nerve of that guy." She said angrily and started to blush remembering what happened before last class. Miroku choking on a fry and Sango patting his back. Miroku looked at Sango and she looked at Miroku. They turned to their new friend in confusion and fear.

"Is that why he was staring at you all during class Kagome?" Sango asked and received a nod from her friend. Her cheeks turning a deeper crimson.

"I didn't know he was staring at me. He probably was trying to see my notes to make sure he didn't miss any." She said naively still blushing

"Your right Kagome!" Sango said reassuringly not wanting to press any further

The rest of dinner went uneventfully and they all soon had returned to campus. When they were close to Kagome's and Sango's building Miroku left with a bye. Sango started to walk into the building looking behind to converse with her friend only to notice she was still outside looking at the night sky.

"You coming Kagome?" she shouted to her

"In minute Sango. I'm going to take a short walk before I come in." She replied

"Okay then. See you in a few." And so she ran up the stairs leaving her alone.

Kagome was walking around campus not far from her dorm building and came upon a koi pond. She kneeled on the ground and watch the fish swim around it. She noticed the many lily pads and the sweet smelling flowers that protruded from them. She sat there as and watched the sunset. She sat there in awe. She felt like she was looking at a painting with all the oranges, pinks, reds, purples and hints of blue. 'We never had sunsets like this back at home. I wonder how everyone's doing at home. I will call them at the end of the week.' She thought to herself.

As she watched the moon peek out from behind the clouds she noticed it was a full moon. She started to sing one of her favorite songs as she sat there looking at the star filled sky.

_Underneath your close there's an endless story_

_There's the man I chose; there's my territory_

_And all the things I deserve for being such a good girl honey..._

He decided to take a break from his studies and go for a walk around campus. He was going to go to the back where then Zen garden was but ended up at the koi pond. That's where he found her. She was kneeling by the pond bathed in the light of the full moon. Her voice was so lovely and enchanting and seemed so ethereal to him. He listened as she sang her song and felt relaxed and at peace with him self. 'She looks like a goddess' he thought to himself while watching her every move. He watched as she closed her eyes when she sang certain parts and felt her warmth flow like waves out of her body consuming him whole. He was upset when she stopped and was about to make himself know to her when she looked straight forward not seeing him.

"It's rude to sneak and spy on other people." She said calmly

"I do not sneak or spy for one. And you can only sneak and spy if someone is unknown to your presence." He told her as if it were a fact.

"I guess that's true. So what brings you here oh great Sesshoumaru?" she said in complete sarcasm

At this he frowned, 'does she really find me that obnoxious?' he asked himself "I don't think that's any of your concern." He snapped angrily

She turned with her eyes close in anger with a frown set upon her angelic face, "Why do you have to be like that all the time. Can't you be nice and at least try to make friends?" she spoke while her fist was shaking with anger. When she calmed she opened her eyes to find a smiling Sesshoumaru standing in front of her. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth as she studied her features that shined in the moonlight. 'He's so beautiful. Like he's untouchable like a god. He's actually smiling, but that I would have to be used to. It does look good on him though. His eyes are glowing just like his hair. He looks...well...hot.' she said inwardly.

He continued to smile as he watched her study him closely. His eyes however went straight to her delicate features. Well, mainly her soft pink lips. He sat there thinking of the kiss from yesterday and how much he enjoyed it. He still didn't know why he had done it but because he did and he wanted more. After that he kiss he could not get her from his mind. It was aggravating him. He wasn't getting much of his work done because this woman in front of him plagued his mind. So he kept watching her small form and waited for he next words.

"Well, I should leave. I need to finish my homework. It was nice of you to join me Sesshoumaru. Thank you for the company." She said blushing heavily as she made her hasty exit.

Unfortunately she didn't make it far. His arm had some how made it's way around her waist.. When she looked up she saw him towering above her staring into her deep blue eyes. She couldn't help but stare back into his sun kissed golden eyes. They were both lost in each other's own thoughts as they both began to advance towards one another. Slowly their eyes closed as their lips gently caressed the others. He licked her lips asking for permission. Nibbling her soft lower lip. She moaned as he quickly slipped his tongue searching every part of her. They battle with their tongues as if it were a war, but neither winning. She slinked her arms around his neck and gently caressed the back of his head with her fingertips. He deepened the kiss when he felt her rubbing his neck and pulled her closer. They were so close no air would be able to pass between them. Finally needing some air, they unwantingly let go to breathe. They looked at each other for a moment as she started to blush she shyly turned away.

"Well.." she said twiddling her thumbs, "I really should get back. Sango will start to get worried. See you tomorrow." she said running off in the direction of her building.

He stood there for a few minutes letting the previous encounter sink in. He just smiled and headed for his room. "This girl is indeed very interesting." He said aloud to himself

"Where were you Kagome?" her friend asked

"At the koi pond." She replied with a small blush hoping her friend didn't notice.

Sango noticed the blush and wondered what happened.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked curiously with a grin on her face.

"N..no reason." She stuttered

Sango had a huge grin as she looked at her friend. "Who's the guy? It has to be a guy by the way you blush." She retorted

"I guess the same would go for you and Miroku huh? Like how you always blush when he compliments you. Why haven't you to hooked up yet?" she shot back

"Don't change the subject." She blushed, "Besides I won't tell anybody."

"I know because there is nothing to tell." She replied

Kagome grabbed her toothbrush and stalked off to the bathroom.

When she came back she said good night to Sango and drifted off to sleep.

Kagome woke up and looked at the clock. '9:00, gosh it's early.' She thought. "Oh well. Might as well get up and get dressed." She said looking around the room. "This place is a mess! I'll clean up too." She grabbed her towel, toothbrush and headed for the shower.

"That felt good!" she told her self out loud when she got back to her room. "Guess I'll start cleaning then." She said after getting dressed. She grabbed a CD from her case and put it in her stereo and hit play. She opened her door and windows and began to clean.

While she was cleaning she started to sing to Mariah Carey's 'Shake it off' and danced around the room picking up discarded clothes, shoes, books, papers, pens and anything else lying around. She and Sango each had their own desk; bed, closet and nightstand so she put everything up in its rightful place. Then she dusted all the tabletops off, and organized her closet.

Sesshoumaru had found she had forgotten her purse last night as she ran off. He decided he would return it to her. It wasn't hard finding her room. He just asked the office and they had given her building floor and room number. 'Anybody could retrieve information from them.' He sighed inwardly. He looked at the slip of paper in his hand. "Building two, second floor, room 351." He read aloud. '347,348,349,350, 351 there it is.' He said counting room numbers. He was about to knock on the door until he realized it was open. He heard music playing and hoped she was the only one there. He looked in to find her cleaning the windows while she was singing. He stood there once again listening to her pleasant voice. He stood there while smiling and was unnoticed by the singing woman. The song ended and to his displeasure so did her singing. The CD player stopped telling her the CD was through playing. She turned around to grab her CD case and froze when she noticed him standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" she asked curiously

He didn't say anything but walked in and looked around at all her pictures on her desk and nightstand.

She watched him closely as he picked up each picture one by one and studied it closely. He put the last one down and turned his attention to her. "You left this by the koi pond last night after you ran off. You are lucky I found it before I left." He told her

She looked at her purse as if it went unnoticed by her until now. She ran up and hugged him tightly and then stopped when she realized what she had done. She had a slight blush on her cheeks and her lips curved into a small smile. "Thank you so much. Sorry about that, I guess I was just really happy to get my purse back. Can I ask you a question though?" she asked and he nodded. "Do you know this area well?"

"Yes, why?" he responded

"Well I need to find a part time job. You see I'm on a scholarship and my family doesn't have any money to spare. So I need to find a sort of income when I'm not in class." She told him. 'Why did I just tell him that. He doesn't want to know about my family.' She sighed.

"Very well. I will help you find a job close to campus. I know many people in this area. When does your last class end?" he asked her

"It ends at 1:45. Are you free then? I only have one class today. I was going to ask Sango or Miroku but they have classes all afternoon." She informed him

"Mine ends then as well. Where would you like to meet?"

"I guess here about 2pm. I will need to change into something nicer before we go." She said

"Very well then. I must be going. My class will begin soon." He said and walked out the door.

Sango was walking to her dorm to take a nap. 'Almost there. NAPTIME!' she shouted in her head while trying to stay awake.

She looked up to see how much further she had to go when she saw someone leaving her room. 'What's he doing there. Hmm, you go girl.' She said with a grin on her face. She entered her room and saw Kagome flopped down on her bed. She had noticed immediately the room was spotless. 'Wow! Now I can sleep later.'

"Hey Kagome!" she saw her friend glance at her from her bed. "Thanks for cleaning the room up. Now I'll be able to sleep in before my last class of the day." She smiled at her "So what were you and Sesshoumaru talking about? I saw him leaving the room." She asked mischievously.

She watched Kagome tense when she asked her last question. She knew something was going on but she wasn't sure what. So she walked to her bed and flopped down after closing their door for some privacy.

"He was just returning my purse that I forgot to grab last night." She informed her.

"So that's who you were with last night. What happened? Did he kiss you? Are you guys dating? You boyfriend and girlfriend yet? When did it all start? Is he a good kisser?" she started trampling her with all these questions she started to get dizzy.

"Yes Sango. We ran into each other at the Koi pond. We talked for a few minutes and then I left. But I obviously forgot my purse. So he dropped by to return it. That's all that happened nothing else!" she exclaimed trying to hold her blush back. She was unsuccessful and Sango noticed it right away.

"You're blushing! Something happened. He kissed you and I know it. That's why he stared at you during class yesterday. You go girl, he's hot good catch!" she said happily

Kagome rolled her eyes and glanced at the clock. '11:45! I'm so going to be late.' She screamed in her head and jumped up grabbed her stuff and ran at the door yelling back to Sango, "IgottogoI'mrunninglateseeyoulater!"

"That girl needs to go to class earlier. She seems to always run late." She said as she rolled her eyes and got up to lock the door so she could take her long deserved nap.

She got in the classroom right before the bell rang. She grabbed the closest seat she could find. She opened her notebook and textbook waiting for the teacher to arrive and begin. She was suprised to see Sesshoumaru walk in and sit at the teacher's desk looking over some papers. When he finished he looked around the class and noticed her looking curiously. He got up from the seat and walked to the front and leaned against the front of the class.

"Good morning everyone." He said, "My name is Mr. Takashi and I'm going to be teaching your group the next few classes. I'm an intern for Mr. Myouga. He has allowed me this privilege. However do not think that means you will be able to slack off or that you won't have much class or homework. You will have plenty. You will be able to partner up during class time, but you will not be permitted to complete the homework in pairs. That's why each of these work packets will be passing out is different. They are all the same but different as well. So keep in mind if you copy or partner up with someone I guarantee you will fail this assignment. Now," he said looking a piece of paper, "Mrs. Higurashi please come down and pass these out. Please make sure you all get one. If you don't you will fail it as well. Now when you get this clipboard sign next to your name so I know who is here today. Cause as you all know attendance is counted towards your final grade." He said as he handed it to the man sitting in front of him. Kagome had just gotten to him as he had finished and he handed her the packets. As she handed them out he noticed all the men in the class were eyeballing her like she was a steak. He growled at this not even knowing it. He looked around and was happy that nobody heard him.

Kagome was caught of guard when he called on her to pass the packets out. She had seen all the girls in the classroom giving her death glares when she walked around handing them out. 'The girls really do worship him. You get randomly chosen to pass something out and you feel like they are going to pounce at any moment. Of course I know he didn't choose randomly. He just made it seem like he did. It doesn't matter though.' She handed them out while deep in her thoughts. When she returned to her seat and again waited him to continue.

"Now today we will be going over the Myths and Legends section of the Feudal Era in our books. So turn to page 1175. We will begin on the legend of the Shikon No Tama. Or you may refer to it as The Jewel of Four Souls. This story talks about a half demon, a young kitsune demon, a demon exterminator, a monk and an extremely powerful priestess. It is said that this priestess had the jewel ripped from her body by a centipede demon called mistress centipede. It was also said that she was from the future and pass through time through an ancient well. This well is now located on the grounds of the Sunset Shrine." He paused when he heard someone yell and looked around the room.

"WHAT!" Kagome yelled only to realize she said it out loud and now the whole class was staring her way. Including Sesshoumaru.

"Is there something wrong? Please tell us what it is." He said giving her a 'say it now' kind of look.

"It's nothing really. I just grew up there and that's where my family is. That's my family shrine." She smiled nervously

"Well then you will all be happy to know, especially you Kagome. That we will be going to Sunset Shrine tomorrow morning." He told the class. He looked at Kagome to see she had turn pale. "Now let us continue. I want you to all read this chapter and grab one of these small packets on my desk and answer the questions. If you finish early continue to the next legend." He told them and they began to read silently. "Kagome!" he called and she looked up at him, "I need to have a word with you." He told her and walked to the door to wait for her.

"Yes Mr. Takashi?" she politely said when they were out of the class.

"Please don't call me that unless we are in the room. I'm sorry I was unaware you were the Higurashi from the Sunset Shrine. We will still be going tomorrow though. I'm sure you know the legend of the Shikon No Tama well?" he questioned

"More than you know!" she giggled while scratching the back of her head nervously. "We closed the well house after I restored the building. It was in such horrible and unsafe conditions." She said almost slipping up. She had a very suspicious and nervous smile on after she corrected her self.

He caught her slip up but she didn't say enough for him to really know for sure what she said. He had his suspicions now because of what she was about to say. Even though he wasn't exactly sure what it was. He knew this legend because he was there. Myouga, Shippou, Kouga and himself were the only ones left from that time. But I haven't seen Kouga in about a hundred years. He even watched Rin leave him and was very upset when she did. He recognized Kagome but wasn't sure if was her. 'It could be though. I doubt it though. Probably just a reincarnation.' He thought. "So do you think demons are real? Have you ever met one?" he asked her out of curiosity.

"I think they were real. I don't however, think there are any left. From what my grandpa tells me after the last shard was obtained the priestess purified all the demons and leaving none to survive. After that they said she just disappeared never to be seen again." She answered

'Should I tell her that some still exist? Not right now, if she is the girl I think she is she will soon remember. I will bring Shippou tomorrow to see if he can't figure things out. The question is why would she not remember?' so deep in thought he forgot about the woman standing in front of him. "Well," he said looking at his watch, "let us return to class so you may finish your work before it ends. If you can't then turn it tomorrow." He explained

"I don't need to really read the textbook. That was my bedtime story for fifteen years." She replied

"Well then you should ace the questionnaire." And with that said he entered the classroom with her following him behind.

Before she sat down she grabbed the packet and sat down. She answered each question and had it completed in ten minutes. There were only two other students that were finished and they finished after her. The girl sitting beside her was having trouble and she decided since she was finished and had hers turned in she would offer her some help. "Do you need some help?" she smiled

"That would be greatly appreciative." She responded

"What are you have trouble with?"

"Well I'm still having a hard time translating this. This last paragraph is giving me trouble." The girl said frustratingly

"It's basically telling you that after the jewel was complete she purified all of the remaining demons and then just simply disappeared never to be seen again." She said with a smile

"Really? Wow. Thanks I really appreciate it umm...? What was your name?" the girl asked

"Kagome!" she replied with a smile.

"Thank you Kagome, it's very nice to meet you. My name is LuLu." She responded

"Nice to meet you too."

LuLu finished her test right before class ended and turned it in.

"For all of you who didn't finish points will be subtracted for the ones you haven't gotten to. I will let you know you scores next session. Remember we will be going to the Sunset Shrine tomorrow morning. We will meet in the cafeteria and be leaving campus at 9:30. So if you are not present you will not be going. This will also count for part of your grade. So be ready and bring some snacks. We'll be gone for half the day. I also have already informed your other teachers as well. See you tomorrow morning." He said and everyone one was gone in the blink of an eye. He looked up to see Kagome still in the room. "Why are you still here Kagome? Class has been dismissed." He pried

"I am writing a mental note to call my mom tonight when we get back so she knows I'm coming. So she'll probably make lunch or snacks for the whole class as well. Which is why I counted heads." She smiled

"Well we have one extra person who will be joining us tomorrow. I have a few more things left to do before I'm ready. So I suggest you go and change. By the time your done I will be there." He commanded

"Okay! Seen in a few!"

'Finally alone. Shippou is going to give me hell for the way I am around her. I don't know what's wrong with me.' He sighed and started to head for Kagome's dorm.

Chapter 3 The Trip 

Kagome waited in her room for Sesshoumaru. 'I really need to find a job as soon as possible. I'm running low on money and even though I know mom would give me some she needs it more than I do.' She was thinking so deeply she didn't here the knock at her door.

KNOCK KNOCK 

He knocked on the door harder this time. 'Did she already leave?' She knew I was meeting her here.'

The door opened revealing Kagome.

"Come in." She invited him

When he entered the her room he took a seat on her bed.

"I'm just going to leave Sango a note, and then we will leave." She explained knowing he was wondering why he had come in.

So he just nodded and watched her closely observing her every move. 'She looks so beautiful.' He noted taking in her choice of attire. She wore a pale blue spaghetti strap dress that clung to her curves and flared out until it ended at her knees. She had on a white cardigan that stopped at her elbow. Her toenails were painted a dark crimson and she had matching pale blue high heels that rested on her tiny feet. Her dress made her deep blue eyes stand out while her bangs and long wavy hair framed her face. She turned around and smiled at him informing him she was ready for departure.

As they were about to open the door, it was suddenly flung open.

In the doorway frozen in their spots like ice sculptures stood Miroku and Sango.

"Hey guys!" she greeted

They looked from Kagome to Sesshoumaru a few times before responding. "H..hey!" they both stuttered and tried to regain their composure as quick as possible.

"We're going job hunting, so I'll be back later on." She said walking out the door with Sesshoumaru on her heels.

"Do you think we should follow and keep an eye out?" Miroku asked her

"No! I don't think she'll be fine. She wouldn't go if she feared for her safety." She paused, "Besides she has her phone on her and I will be here when she gets back."

He nodded as he had a thoughtful look on his face.

They were walking down the street as the sun was setting. They walked in silence during most of their excursion. They enjoyed each others company although they wouldn't say it. Kagome was to shy and Sesshoumaru was to proud to let his emotions be seen.

"Thank you for helping me look for a job." She smiled warmly at him.

He just nodded for her reply, "I have one stop to make while we're here."

"Okay!" she acknowledged him

They were walking down the street for a while it had already gotten dark. The streets were still filled with people and were lit by the lights that were spaced out as you walked down the sidewalk. He stopped in front of a building for a moment and opened the door and waited for her to enter. She wasn't really paying attention. She just followed him to his destination not wanting to walk alone. The streets were dangerous at night. More so then they were during the day. He walked up to the man at the podium and waited to be greeted.

"Hello, welcome to The Palace." The man said

"I have a reservation under Takashi." He told the man

The man looked at the piece of paper in front of him and grabbed to menus. "Right this way." He directed them.

They walked through some red velvet curtains into a bigger room as they followed the host.

Kagome looked around and gasped. It was a very classy place by the way it looked. At least to her it was. She had never been any place like this before. There were vaulted ceilings with chandeliers that were twice her size hanging from them. It had windows that seemed to touch the heavens and they were tinted for privacy during the day. The floor was covered in a deep red colored carpet. Red rapes hung from the ceiling giving each table complete privacy with a small lamp in the center of every table. It made the restaurant kind of romantic. When they came to their designated table she saw a rounded with seats that towered over her head. They were padded with a light red colored fake leather and were quite comfortable. To finish it off there was a white cloth covering the table. All in all she found it extremely extravagant. She kind of felt nervous and out of place and did her best to cover it up.

"What are we doing her Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned curiously

"Eating." He stated simply, as a smile graced his god like features making them seem even more heavenly.

She blushed from embarrassment and picked up her menu to browse at the items.

He quickly caught her attention and stopped her, "It's customary for the man to order for his date." He pointed out

'Did he just say date? We are on a date? Oh my god I didn't know. I would have put on something nice.' She freaked out and started to blush deeper than she already had. "Okay." Was the only response she could find.

The waiter cam and left with their order. They talked quietly while waiting for their meal.

"This has to be very expensive. It's so beautiful and very classy as well. But why would you choose this place." She asked

"Think of it as us celebrating for you being victorious in finding a job so quickly." He reassured her

After the waiter brought their food the night went on uneventfully.

As they were walking back to campus Kagome decided to see if she could get Sesshoumaru talk more. She thought he didn't talk nearly enough.

"Thank you for tonight Sesshoumaru." Kagome interrupted the silence

He looked at her and her radiant smile, "Your welcome."

"So why don't you have any friends? Are we friends?" she prodded

"Friends are pointless. They stab you in the back and cause other problems." He told her angrily

"You don't believe that do you? I wouldn't do something like that and neither would Miroku or Sango." She said disappointed

He didn't say anything to her so she decided to change the subject. 'Somebody hurt him and it's obvious it was a friend.' She thought

"So why no girlfriend? I mean everyone gets lonely, don't you?" she questioned a little hesitantly.

He looked at her for a moment and saw that she blushed. He inwardly smiled at this, "Why is that what position in my life you'd like to fill?" He noticed she blushed even deeper at this. 'I wouldn't mind that at all.' He told him self

"I didn't say that. I uh well never mind." She said becoming shy

He found this fun so he decided to keep pushing the subject. He liked it when she blushed. He found her even more attractive.

"Are you saying you wouldn't? Am I not attractive enough?" he prodded making her keep the crimson blush.

"I didn't say that." She said "You are very attractive" she whispered hoping he didn't catch. "I just didn't think you thought of me that way. Besides those times in the classroom and by the Koi pond, well, I thought you were trying to make me like all the other girls." Kagome told him honestly

At this he stopped. He did like her that way and did here her say he was attractive but he never wanted to change her. That was what made him interested in the first place. "That was never my intention." He told her and grabbed her by her waist for a passionate kiss. When he let go and they separated he began to speak again, "We should keep walking. It's late and we must both be up early tomorrow." And he started to walk again.

"Where is she? It's 10:30. I thought she would be home by now. I hope she's okay." Sango having a conversation with her self while waiting for her friend to return was worrying.

The door opened and in came Kagome.

"Thanks again. I enjoyed it. See you tomorrow morning." She yelled to him as he was leaving.

She came in closed the door and plopped on her bed. She was so tired she went and brushed her teeth and didn't even change into her pajamas. When she got back, Sango had planted herself on her bed waiting for her return.

"I was so worried about you. Did he hurt you? Did he kiss you? Are you dating yet? What took you so long? Did you find a job? Does he like you? Do you like him? You guys make a cute couple." Kagome rolled her eyes waiting for her to stop and breath.

"Sango," her friend looked patiently for her to continue. "I did find a job at this little family owned restaurant. It's called 'The Shack' and I'll be working behind the counter and the manager said I'd be making tips each night. It's nice too. The managers name was..Naraku. Yeah that's it. He said I can start tomorrow night around 5 and I will be leaving around10:30pm. And no nothing happened between me and Sesshoumaru." She said hastily

"So you'll be getting off after dark? You'll need to have someone meet you or give you a ride back to campus. It's way to dangerous around there at night. Heck, it's dangerous during the day." She stated

'I didn't think about that. I can always try and find a ride and if I can't call Sango or Miroku or even Sesshoumaru.' She thought

"Well, I'm going to bed and so should you. I have a fieldtrip tomorrow morning." She told Sango

They both climbed into bed and shortly after fell into a peaceful sleep.

_Dream_

_She ran through the forest as fast as she could. Looking behind her to find her attacker, but she didn't see anyone. She didn't know what she was running from but she could feel the fear consume her whole body. It didn't seem to slow her only make her go faster. She saw a flash of silver so she turned to the side and ran the opposite direction of where she thought it had gone._

"_Kagome!" she heard a voice call as it echoed through the forest_

"_Kagome!" she heard it again_

"_Kagome!" and again. She didn't know who was calling her and part of her didn't want too._

_Then everything dissipated as she came out of her dream._

"Kagome! Wake up!" Sango hovered above her while shaking her.

"Your alarm went of fifteen minutes but you didn't even move. I think you might be late and miss your trip." She chided her

'That was really weird. It all seemed really. Like it's happened to me before. But there aren't any forest around my house at all' She thought to her self. "Oh no. I can't miss it I already told mom I was coming." She said rubbing her eyes and get up lazily.

"What does your mom have to do with your trip?" she asked confused

"We are going to visit the Sunset Shrine for Ancient Japanese History class. One of the legends we read about has to do with the shrine. And it just so happens that's my families shrine. " she pointed out and went to the bathroom to get ready.

She had finished getting dressed and putting her shoes on. She was wearing a pair of her shorts. They weren't short and they weren't long. They showed off her legs quite nicely. She wore a pink and black shirt her mom got her went she went to America. It said 'I know you want me' on the front and 'but green is all I need' on the back. She had her hair in a high ponytail and had a mini backpack on with some snacks in it. She knew her mom would be making food for everyone but she wanted something for the ride there.

She raced towards the cafeteria seeing that it was 8:35. 'I hope I don't miss them.' She screamed. When she got there, there were only 5 students there. Including Sesshoumaru and the other kid he mentioned was coming along. She saw LuLu sitting at a table and decided to go talk to her.

"Hey, what's up?" LuLu said

"Ugh, I'm so tired. I would have missed it if it weren't for my roommate waking me up." She replied

"Yeah? That wouldn't be good. What would your parents say to you know showing up." She stated

"They'd probably scream for joy." She said and they both started to giggle.

They were sitting there talking and giggling for a while. Not about anything important though, just basic girly stuff. They found out they had the same favorite show, both loved archery and had many other common interest.

"Okay everyone." Sesshoumaru began to talk. "We will be taking a bus so we don't have to take are cars. This will ensure nobody gets lost. It will be an hour long ride there and back. So we should get there about 10:00 to 10:30 at the latest. We are going to take a tour provided by the shrine priest and then be given a chance to explore and ask any questions you might have. Under no circumstances will anybody be leaving the shrine grounds unless boarding the bus. Shippou here," he said, as a young man with orange hair, green eyes stood up. He was wearing blue jean shorts and a green shirt. "will be helping me keep an eye out. Any questions? Good. Let's board the bus then." He said turning and leading everyone to the bus. They had to use two buses because everyone could fit on one. So Shippou rode on one and Sesshoumaru on the other. Shippou was on her and LuLu's bus. Her and LuLu just talked the whole way there. Besides, there was nothing else to do.

"Okay everyone pay attention!" Shippou said to get everyone's attention. "We will be unloading first. Let's go." He said exiting the vehicle.

"Kagome!" she heard her name called and looked up to find Souta with a sweat drop and Kouga running to her. By the time he had gotten to her everyone was off the buses watching the scene that unfolded before them.

"Kagome. I'm so glad you have decided to come back. You are my woman you don't have to go to college or work. I'll take care of you." He said holding her hand tightly.

You could see the vain popping out of her forehead.

She grabbed her hand taking it away from him saying, "Kouga, how many times do I have to tell you. I am not your woman." She said angrily

"You will be someday." He retorted and received a growl. He sniffed the air around him. 'There is a faint scent..'he deciphered through all the scent 'Sesshoumaru and Shippou!'

She just sighed and walked up the long stairs to the shrine. Everyone followed her and began the trek up as well.

He chased after Kagome protectively to make sure he didn't hurt her. He would always protect her.

Kagome immediately went inside leaving the rest behind, but was shortly after followed by Shippou and Sesshoumaru.

"Hi mom!"

"Kagome? Oh your hear. I'm so glad you took this class or I wouldn't be able to see you for a while. I need to speak with you about something." She said seeing the two men enter the room. "Who are these gentlemen dear?" she politely asked

Kagome turned around and pointed to Sesshoumaru, "That's Sesshoumaru and Shippou." She told her

"Nice to meat you boys. Please come have a seat in the kitchen. Would you like some coffee?" she asked

"I would if you please." Shippou answered "I will take it with me. I need to keep an eye on the students." He explained

She handed him a cup and smiled warmly. He took it and left to go watch the students.

"Well," her mom sighed, "Mr. Takashi I will be giving the tour. My father is unable to do it. But don't worry, I grew up here and I as well as Kagome am a priestess. I will need a few moments with my daughter before I begin though." She informed him.

He nodded to her and began to stand up, "My I borrow your rest room?" he asked

"Sure, go through the living room and down the hallway. Second door on your left." She replied

He got up and went in the specified direction. 'Something's up. Something doesn't seem right. Her mother seems so sad. But why and what happened to make her so upset? I need to know.' He used the bathroom and when he came out he over heard some of the conversation. Thanks to his excellent hearing.

"Kagome, grandpa has been sick. We didn't want to tell you because we knew you wouldn't go. He's in the hospital and the doctors think her only has a couple of weeks. Souta doesn't know yet. So don't say anything to him. Mrs. Detry is going to bring him home early so you'll be here when I tell him. There is also something else." She paused "Takashi Inc. is trying to by the shrine from us. They want to build some condo's here. Since grandpa isn't doing so well and I can only work one job we are probably going to sell the shrine. I know how much you love this place. I do to, but I can't afford to keep it. I'm sorry sweetie, I wish there were something I could do." She said to Kagome with her eyes downcast at the floor trying to hold her tears in.

"It' alright mom," she said with deep sadness in her voice, "I know how hard it is for you to have to make that decision. I'm sorry that you have to. And don't worry gramps will be fine. He always is." She reassured her mother with a sad smile on her face.

'Oh Kagome, it will be harder on you when your memory comes back. Not only because you grew up here but because of your journey's in the feudal era.' She thought sadly for her daughter. She knew she was trying to be strong for her. She was always like that. Like when her father died she was the one that told her everything would be fine. She was the strong one in the family, just like her father was. She smiled at this and looked at her daughter, "We should start that tour now so when Souta arrives we can tell him without interrupting.

Sesshoumaru heard everything. He felt bad for Kagome because she was not only losing her only home but her grandfather too. And from what he knows she has already lost her father. When he heard his father was planning on buying the property he decided he would call him upon return to the campus to dissuade him from doing it. Maybe he could make him insure that it always remains untouched. But he would deal with the later. He quietly walked out the front door to wait for them to come out.

Kagome and her mother both did the tour and told the story of The Shikon No Tama and let everyone look around for a while. Souta wasn't home yet so she just walked around. She went into the well house and sat for a while to think. She always went there to think. It was her place of freedom, her safe place. When she came out she decided to see where everyone was. She couldn't find Shippou or Sesshoumaru so she went to look for them. When she was about to go around the corner to the back of her house she heard someone say something.

"Kouga she doesn't remember us or anything that happened." The boy she knew as Shippou told him.

'I thought Kouga left?' she thought to her self.

"You can't tell her anything. She has to remember her self. She doesn't remember you, me or Shippou." Sesshoumaru said

"How can she not remember us. She knew us all for five years. Heck we were there to help defeat Naraku. Heck, I'm suprised we are still alive. But then again I think she only purified the evil demons. Wait a second. You are evil, why didn't you get purified." Kouga said.

"He was but thanks to Rin," Shippou's voice grew sad, "he changed."

"Will she remember us, ever?" Kouga asked

"I'm not sure. But I hope she does." Sesshoumaru replied

"I've missed her so much. She's the only mother I have. I can understand why she doesn't remember you guys, but she should remember me." He said sadly and hurt.

"Soon Shippou, soon she will remember us and when she does things will change but she'll need some time to let it all sink in." He told them. 'I hope she does. But I'm still unsure why she would have no memory of it in the first place.' "We'll just have to wait for her to remember. We are powerless until then. Besides if we tell her now she'll go into shock." He explained

'Are they talking about me?' she asked her self. 'What will I remember? And are they talking about my new boss? I'm so confused.' She decided not to bother them and figure out what they meant. She walked back and went into her house to wait for Souta to get home.

'Kagome!' Sesshoumaru thought. He breathed in again to confirm his thoughts. "She heard us." He said angrily

"Who? Kagome?" both Shippou and Kouga asked

"What do you think will happen?" asked Shippou worriedly

"She may remember faster," Shippou's frown turned into a hug smile, "Or she may deny it and refuse to remember." And then he frowned again.

"Mom! I'm home!" yelled Souta as he ran into the house. He walked into the living room to find his mom and Kagome sitting on the couch. "Hey sis." He smiled and ran to give her a hug.

"I'm glad you can to visit. I missed you a lot. Even though it has only been a month." He chattered. "Who are all those people outside?" he asked them curiously.

"They are your sisters classmates. They are on a field trip to learn about the shrine and the legend of the Shikon No Tama." His mother explained to him

"Did you tell them Kagome about.." he asked but stopped when his mom shot him a 'be quiet' look.

Kagome saw the look and didn't know what was going on. "Tell them about what?" she asked

"The story. You know it as well as grandpa does. Hey, where is grandpa? How come he wasn't outside throwing talismans at everybody or telling one of his crazy stories?" he said confused

"Come sit down next to me Souta." Mrs. Higurashi said making room between her and Kagome so he could sit. Souta sat down and waited for them to talk.

"This is going to be very hard dear. I know you shouldn't have to hear this at your age, but I didn't want you to be kept in the dark and not know what was going on." She paused when she started to cry.

"Souta," he looked at Kagome "Grandpa is in the hospital and the doctors don't think he is going to make it." She told him sadly. She saw the blank expression that covered his face like a blanket. "And," she was suddenly cut off by her mom.

"We don't aren't going to have the money to stay hear much longer. If we sell our home we will have enough money to put you through school and for me to live for the rest of my life. I don't want to sell our home, but I have no choice. I can't work two jobs because I have you to take care. Kagome is in school and no longer lives here either. I have no way to pay for everything. So we're going to have to move. We'll stay in town though so you wont have to leave your friends. I'm so sorry sweetie. I really wish there was something I could do." She said and started to cry even harder.

When it all sank in Souta got up and ran out the door not saying a word. Kagome ran after him so she could talk to him. When she didn't see him she decided to ask someone. "Has anyone seen my little brother?" she yelled. Everyone pointed and said he ran down the shrine steps. Kagome ran as fast as she could to catch him. No matter how upset he was he never left the shrine grounds. 'Souta.' She thought. She was running for about ten minutes until she finally found him. He was sitting under a Sakura tree crying with his body was convulsing from the sobs. She walked over and sat down next to him and was quiet for a minute.

"I know it's hard Souta. When we lost daddy, you were only a baby. I knew what was going on and I watched as momma cried all the time. She was always tired and hardly ate because she was so depressed. And no that we're losing grandpa and the shrine she is going to go through that all over again. I know it's going to be hard but we need to stay strong if not for us then for her. She needs us as much as we need each other. We'll survive this I promise. But I need you to be strong for mom. I'm not going to be home everyday because of school. But I will do my hardest to come whenever I can. But since I'm not going to be here you have to be strong for her. After all you are the man of the house." She said still looking straight ahead.

Souta looked up at her with puffy red eyes and a tear covered face. He hugged her and cried a little bit more. When they were done they walked back to the shrine and into the house. He went to his mom and stood in front of her waiting to be noticed. "Mom?" he said and she looked up at him with a sad smile. "We're going to be fine." And he hugged her tightly. Kagome caught the small but happy smile her mom had on her face and she too smiled.

It was time to leave the shrine and everybody was on the bus except her, Sesshoumaru and Shippou.

"Bye mom. Bye Souta." She said giving them all hugs. "I love you guys. Tell grandpa I said hi and tell him I'm coming to see him this weekend." She said

"I thank appreciate you letting us come here. It's was very nice meeting you Mrs. Higurashi and you too Souta." Sesshoumaru said with a rare smile.

"Yes thank you again." Said Shippou bowing

With that they walked off and boarded the buses and left for campus. When they got back Kagome went up stairs to change for work. Sango was gone and she couldn't get a hold of Miroku. She decided to go to the office to find Sesshoumaru's dorm so she could ask him to walk her. She needed to hurry. It was already a quarter after four. She didn't want to be late on her first day of work. That wouldn't look good. After she left the office she headed for his room. 'building five first floor room number 89.'

'77, 79, 83, 87, 88, 89, finally. I hope he's home.'

Knock Knock 

He was coming back from the showers when he saw someone standing by his door. 'Kagome' he said to himself. He continued to walk to his room in nothing but a towel covering his lower half. He walked up right behind her, but she didn't know he was there.

"Can I help you?" she heard him say from behind. She jumped up and quickly turned around.

When she realized he was almost completely naked her whole face turned red and she quickly turned around. He smirked at this knowing she had probably never seen so much of a man. Plus he liked making her blush. He did everything he could to make her.

She wasn't going to deny she liked what she saw but she didn't want to stare. 'He has such a well-toned chest and his arms look built too. Stop thinking about him Kagome. Next you're going to picture him...NO. What did I come here for? Oh yeah.' She fought with herself. "Um, I was wondering if you would walk me to work. I know how unsafe it is. And because I didn't want to go alone." Explained Kagome. "I can't find Sango or Miroku and you are the only other person I know." She added

"Very well. I will walk with you to work. Let me put some clothes on. Unless you want me to go like this." He asked playfully and watched her face turn red again.

"Okay I'll wait here."

He went in and put some boxers and pants on and told her to come in while he finished getting ready.

"Where is your roommate?" she asked curiously

"I don't have one. I pay for all of this room. So I'm paying for two people in order to have it to myself." He replied

"It must be nice but I would get lonely being by myself." She told him

"What time do you have to be there by."

"Five."

"We'll take my car then. It'll be faster then walking." He stated

"Okay." Agreeing with him. 'Hopefully I wont be later then.' She thought

He pulled the car up to the curb in front of the eatery.

They got there fifteen minutes early because he luckily was able to get through all the traffic with ease.

"How are you getting home?" he asked

"I was going to ask my boss for a ride." She replied

"Well if you need a ride just call me. I'll be in my room. Do you have the number?" he asked

"No. Hold on." She said pulling out a pen and paper. "What is it?"

she asked. After she wrote down his number she got out and thanked him and went into work.

After he left he went back to his room and called his dad.

_ring ring_

"Hello?" Izayoi answered

"Is father mom?" he asked

"Hold on dear I'll go get him."

A few seconds later his father picked up the phone.

"This is Takashi?" He said

"Father. I have some rather important business I wish to discuss with you." He informed the man on the phone

"Okay. When would you like to discuss it?"

"Are you and mother going to be there around dinnertime tomorrow?" he questioned

"Yeah. So we want to discuss it over dinner?"

"Well after dinner. I will also be bringing someone with me."

"Is it a girl?" his father said in an excited voice. "Izayoi will be so pleased. I will tell her right away." He chattered

"Yes it is a woman. I will see you tomorrow father. I will arrive at 5pm. Good bye." And he hung up the phone

He was sitting in his room studying when the phone rang.

"This is Takashi?" he answered

"Try saying hi sometime. You don't sound like a college student. You sound like an old stiff." The voice on the phone chided

"Hello Kagome. Did you need a ride back?" he said

"Do you mind?" she asked hesitantly

"Are you ready now?"

"Yeah."

"I will be there in a moment." He said and hung up the phone.

Chapter 4 The Dinner 

Kagome woke up and looked at the clock for the time.. She looked to see Sango still sleeping. She was so glad it was Saturday. Naraku, her boss, told her she wouldn't work weekends until she learned everything and was able to take and give the food orders out fast. She decided to get up. She didn't want to sleep the day away. She grabbed her towel and toothbrush and headed to the showers. When she came back she looked to find her friend still out light a light. She smiled and went to her closet to get out one of her summer dresses. She sat at her desk trying to study and work ahead a little bit.

KNOCK KNOCK 

She was startled by a knock at the door. She walked over and opened it up to see a deliveryman standing there holding a box and a vase of lilies and tulips. She smiled 'Miroku is so sweet. She is going to turn beet red.' She thought to herself.

"Can I help you?" she asked the man.

"I have a delivery for," he looked at the clipboard in his hand, "Higurashi, Kagome." He told her

'Me? Who sent them?' she asked her self. She signed for them and thanked the man and closed the door. She went to sit on her bed to read the card.

"What's that Kagome?" Sango asked rubbing her eyes. She got up and sat next to her on the bed.

"I don't know Sango." She replied

Her and Sango read the note:

_Kagome,_

_I would be honored if you to joined me for dinner tonight. Please wear the dress I sent you. I will pick you up around 4pm._

_I hope you like the dress and the flowers._

_Sesshoumaru_

"Wow!" Sango said. "Open the box!" she said excitedly.

She opened the box and pulled out a long dress. It was white at the top and became a darker pink as it got close to the bottom. It had little sparkles all over it. It was an off the shoulder dress with almost invisible straps to hold it up. In the box was a wrap to match the dress.

"That's so beautiful! Are you going to go?" she asked

"I don't know. It is kind of weird for him to buy me a dress just to go out to dinner." She sighed

"Obviously he's taking you to a formal restaurant and he knew you didn't have anything to wear."

"Maybe. How am I suppose to wear this though." She looked to her closet. "I don't have any shoes to match." Falling limply on her bed with the dress resting on her stomach.

"I know!" Sango said with a big smile. "We'll go shopping. I know we can find the perfect shoes for it. We can even get you a purse too. We have six hours until you leave. I'll go get ready." She said grabbing her stuff and running to the bathroom. A half hour later they were on there way.

They had already been in ten stores and they still didn't find anything. She was starting to get tired and just wanted to go back and tell him she couldn't go.

"Kagome! Let's try this place." Sango shouted to her

She looked up to see the sign. It said 'Heels That Kill'. They walked in and it was pretty big. The only thing they sold was shoes and a few purses. They were looking around for a few minutes before a woman that worked there came up to them.

"Can I help you ladies?" she asked. She was tall with brown eyes and had her black hair in a bun with chopstick that had chains hanging from the ends. Her earrings were long and had white feathers on them.

"My friend here was looking for a pair of heels and a purse to match a dress she just got." Sango spoke up for her

"What are the colors?" she asked

Kagome smartly bring the wrap with it pulled it from her purse to show the woman. She watched as she looked at it. Her eyebrows scrunched up as she tried to think if she had anything.

"I know!" she yelled as her eyes lit up and she ran to the back. When she came back she was holding a box and handed it to Kagome. "We got these in yesterday. We have a matching purse too."

"Kagura!" another woman called for her.

"Please excuse me for just a moment." She said and walked over to the woman who had called her.

"So what do you think Miss?" she questioned her when she came back over.

Kagome opened the box and looked at the contents. They were beautiful. The matched the dark pink at the bottom of her dress. They shimmered and even had little rhinestones going down the middle of the front. It had ribbon to tie up her calf that was the same color. The heel was about two inches high. Which she didn't think that she would have trouble with them. They were simply perfect. "May I see the purse?" she asked the woman.

"Sure. I'll be right back." and she walked back to the back room. She came back out a minute later with a small purse in her hand.

"Here you go!"

The purse had no strap. It was simple and very thin. It was the same color as the shoes and had shimmer and rhinestones on it as well.

"I love it. They are perfect." She frowned "How much would it be altogether?" she said curiously

Kagura the woman helping them scrunched her face and looked around and bent down closer to Kagome. "Around $65.00," she paused. Kagome's jaw dropped and she frowned. "But, I'll give them to you for $35. That's the best I can do." She winked and smiled at her standing back up again.

Kagome's eyes went wide and almost fell. She smiled after it sank in. "Thank you!" she quietly said in response. "I'll get it." She told her happily with a warm smile.

After they had found the perfect shoes and purse they stopped for ice cream at a small little parlor they passed by earlier that day.

"So are you nervous?" Sango prodded

"Just a little bit. I just don't know how to do my hair and I never wear make up let alone own any." Saying worriedly and sighing.

"Leave it up to me. That will be my job." She smiled reassuring her best friend. They finished their ice cream and headed back to get Kagome ready.

Sesshoumaru looked at his clock reading the time. '3:45' he saw he needed to head towards Kagome's room so they could leave. He grabbed his keys locked his door and headed towards room 351.

"How do I look?" she asked her friend

When she heard a gasp from Sango she freaked out.

"I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have told him I would go. I'm not one of those classy girls that he's obviously used to. I should tell him I changed my mind." She wimpered

"No! You are going and there is no turning back." She reprimanded her. "You look like a princess Kagome. His jaw is going to drop when he sees you."

"You think so?" biting her lip nervously

"I promise you he's going to..." Sango was interrupted by a knock at the door.

He checked his watch again seeing if he was making good time. 'At this rate we'll be early. If she is ready. I hope she got the dress and flowers.' He said as he looked up at the rose in his hand. He stood in front of her door and knocked.

The door opened revealing Sango. He gave her a questioning look when she invited him, but he entered the room and saw Kagome standing their purse in hand ready to go. He couldn't move, afraid of the heavenly being would leave. He looked at her with the dress he sent her and the wrap draping off her shoulders. She had a dark pink colored purse with matching shoes. He hair was up with little strands of curls hanging from her bun. She had clear gloss on her lips that made her shine more then the rhinestones in her hair. She was a goddess, was all he could think. He walked up to her kissing her hand and giving her the pure white rose he brought for her.

She stood there watching him stare and started to become uncomfortable. She saw he was wearing a black suit that made his hair seem more silver. His eyes seem to light up as if there were flames behind them. She was broken out of her trance when he came up and planted a kiss on her hand and handed her a white rose.

"You look beautiful. I hope you like the dress?" he stated more then asked.

She nodded to his question and told him, "I love it, thank you." She blushed.

"Shall we go. I don't want to be late." He told her

She nodded and looked to Sango, "Thank you Sango. I'll be back late. See you then." She hugged her and waved as they walked out the door.

"He better not hurt you Kagome. Or I will hurt him." She said to nobody.

When they got to his car he opened the door for her to get in and closed it behind her. He got in and drove off down the road.

"So where are we going?" she asked

"It's a suprise."

As they headed towards their destination they talked a little and listened to music.

"What time is it dear?" Mr. Takashi asked

"It's five 'til." She answered. "Don't worry he'll be here soon. I have never know him to run late." She reassured her husband and heard a car pull into the drive. "In fact he's here now. Let's go meet them." She told him and they walked out the front door.

They pulled up to his house about five o'clock. She looked at it. 'That's not a house. That's a mansion.' She told herself. The house was two stories high and had two wings on each side. The driveway was a circle and made of stone. There were four pillars covering the door reached about fifty feet high. All the windows seemed to be about fifteen feet high on the first floor and the windows on the second were about eight feet wide on the second. The front door was made of oak and had a scene of gods and demons carved into it. As they approached the front door two people came out. The woman had long dark brown hair that touched the back of her knees and some of it was pulled into a bun atop her head. She wore a dark green gown made of satin the flared at the bottom and was fitted at the top. The man wore a black suit identical so Sesshoumaru. She noticed the man had dark golden eyes and silver hair that ended at his shoulders. She knew it was his father by his look but was almost thrown of because of the warm smile he had planted on his face. They walked up the steps and stopped a the oak carved door as he looked from the woman to the man.

"Mother, father, this is Kagome Higurashi." He said holding her hand.

"Please to meet you Kagome." She said with a sweet and tender voice with a smile on her face. She gave Kagome a hug and backed away saying, "I'm Sesshoumaru's mother, Izayoi Takashi. But just call me Izayoi." She smiled

"It's a pleasure Kagome," his father said kissing the same hand Sesshoumaru had earlier She blushed and bowed. His father heard a low growl knowing who it had come from. "You can call me dad." And he earned another growl for that comment. So he just smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you as well." She said nervousness in her voice as she bowed.

"Shall we go inside and eat?" Izayoi said as she grabbed her husband's arm pulling him inside.

Sesshoumaru held his arm out for her and she softly placed her hand on it as they walked inside.

When they walked in she gasped at the sight. It had a rounded staircase that ended on each side. To left was the family room with cherry wood furniture, a leather couch and a big screen TV. To the right where they were going was the dinning room. It had dark wood flooring with an area rug that almost covered it. In the middle was a dark cherry dinning table that could sit twelve people. There were two, five stem candle loppers evenly spaced in the middle. Sesshoumaru directed her to the seat in the middle of the table that was across from his mother. He took a seat next to her and was across from his father. As soon as they sat down some butlers came in and served dinner.

When dinner ended Sesshoumaru and his father left for his study to talk about some business. Izayoi asked if she wanted a tour of the house. She had noticed earlier that Kagome was in awe, so took her around showing her the rooms, garden pool and the training room. Which she had a suspicion that it was built for Sesshoumaru. When they were done they decided to talk over some tea.

"So what business did you need to discuss with me son?" his father asked

"Do you know of a property called the Sunset Shrine?"

"Yes, I'm buying it and going to build condo's there. Why?" he replied

"I would like you to cancel your plans." He stated and demanded all at the same time.

"Why should I stop?" his father said from his desk looking over some paperwork. 'Higurashi? So the Kagome, the girl he has fallen for, is losing her home. Now I understand.' He thought smiling inwardly.

"I have no need to explain my reasons. Just change the contract. Buy it and let it remain the same. Let the shrine stay where it is and the family that stays there can be the caretakers." He said

"Okay. I will revise the contract tomorrow and take it down Monday for them to sign." He said with a knowing smile.

'That was easier than I thought. He's up to something.' He told himself

"So will you to be staying the night? I think your mother would enjoy it if you stayed until tomorrow afternoon. She doesn't get to see you or Inuyasha much anymore. And she likes to be the host." He more demanded than asked.

"I will ask Kagome what she would like to do first." He said removing himself from his seat.

"Why don't you and Sesshoumaru stay the night and leave tomorrow afternoon?" Izayoi asked her.

"Well I don't have anything to wear. I didn't bring anything else with me." Replied Kagome

"Well I have something you can borrow until tomorrow. Then we can go buy you a new outfit while the boys talk business." She smiled.

"Well I guess it's okay. I don't have anything to do tomorrow. I do need to make a phone call."

"Here you go dear." She handed her the phone. "You can use that room while you talk if you'd like." She pointed to a door across the hallway.

Kagome entered the room, which happened to be the library. She was sickened at all the books that covered the walls. She sat down on a chair in the middle of the room by the fire place and called Sango.

"Hello?" she heard Sango said

"Hey Sango."

"Hey Kagome. How is it going?"

"Fine. I will be back tomorrow though. We are at his parents house and decided to spend the night. I'll tell you all about it when I get back. Okay?"

"Okay Kagome. Just be careful and I'll see you tomorrow." She said and hung up the phone.

She then called her mom to check on everything that was happening there.

"Hello?" Souta said

"Hey Souta. Where's mom?" she asked

"Kagome? She's at the hospital. She will be back in a little while. She's been there all day."

"How's grandpa doing?"

"Not so good." He told her sadly, "I'm not sure what else because momma doesn't tell me anything other than how he's doing."

"Well I'm going to try and come to visit this week. So just tell mom I'll call her back tomorrow. And Souta," she paused, "Make sure she gets some rest."

"Okay. Talk to you later sis." He said and hung up the phone.

She walked out of the library and back to the kitchen. Izayoi was sitting there speaking with the butler about something.

"Sui, please show Kagome to the green room." She told him and looked to her. "You must be tired. You look exhausted. Sui will show you to your room. Get some rest, we will be starting early tomorrow." She smiled

"Thank you very much. I will see you in the morning." She said bowing and walked of to tail the butler.

Chapter 5 The News 

"You can sleep in this room tonight. Mrs. Takashi has set some extra pajamas on the bed for you. If you would like there are some extra hangers in the closet to hang your dress. If you need anything just let me know." The butler told her and quickly left closing the door behind him.

She looked at the room. It was huge. It was the size of the first floor of her house. The carpet was a lush dark green. The walls had a light green with white crown moldings and chair rails. The ceiling had a small chandelier hanging from it that lightly lit the room. In the middle of the room was a small platform with stairs that led up to a king size bed. The bed had dark green drapes that hang from the canopy to the sea of carpet. The bed had a light green satin comforter with dark green satin sheets. She looked away from the bed seeing an ebony colored dresser and vanity. The seat of the vanity had a pale green color for the cushion. She looked to the left to find a desk next to the window that matched the dresser. She noticed two doors to the right of the bed and walked curiously to the one to the left. She opened up and was drooling at the size of the closet. "This is as big as my room!" She closed the door and walked to the next one to see what lay behind it. She walked into the pale green bathroom. It almost looked white it was so pale. The floor was white tile and the counter tops were a green marble. To the right between the counter and the window was the toilet. To the right was a Jacuzzi with a shower next to it. The shower is what drew her closer. It was all clear glass but it didn't have a door but was wide open. The floor in the shower was tile with little grips on it so as not to slip. She noticed the main shower head was built into the ceiling and the shower had four built into the front wall for extra power. She was truly in awe. She had never seen anything so extravagant in her life. She decided to go to bed so she washed her face and sank into the soft clouds they called beds.

"Hello Sango!" Miroku said "How's it Kagome?"

"She's fine." She responded "What are you doing today?"

"I was going to ask you if you'd like to join me for lunch. I would like it very much to have such a beautiful woman eat with me." He informed her calmly

A deep blush graced her cheeks, "That will be fine Miroku. Let me grab my purse" she grabbed her purse and keys locking the door behind her.

Kagome woke up rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Nine o'clock" she said to herself. She stood up stretching and started to trek to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. When she came out revamped and awake she saw a dress on the bed. It was yellow with little white flowers on the straps and a pair of thong sandals laying next to it. After she was dressed she made the bed and left the room to find the butler waiting to escort her to eat breakfast. When she arrived at the kitchen everyone was already sitting waiting on her. Mr. Takashi was sandwiched between Sesshoumaru and Izayoi. Her seat was between them as well.

"After breakfast we'll leave." She told her with a warm smile.

"Okay. Thank you for the dress. It's very beautiful." Kagome thanked with a smile

Izayoi nodded her head with a warm smile and continued her breakfast.

After breakfast her and Izayoi climbed into a black limo and drove off to go shopping.

Sesshoumaru and his father sat on the couch in the living room drinking hot tea.

"I would like you to look over this and tell me what you think." He told his son handing him a file

He saw the file tab said 'Higurashi' and so he opened it to find a contract. It was the new contract he noted. His father must have done it last night. It stated that he would buy the land and have them stay on as the shrine's groundskeepers. Just like he suggested to him the night before. No loop wholes either. Although his father wasn't one to right contracts with loop holes or extras. "It's well written." He told him

"I will be taking it there Monday for them to sign and give them the money."

"It's a good investment." Sesshoumaru informed his father

Izayoi and Kagome got out of the limo on the strip.

"Be back in two hours." She commanded the driver watching him nod in agreement.

"These are all boutiques. I thought we were going to the mall or outlet stores." She exclaimed

She smiled at the young girl. "Only the best for my daughter."

She gave the woman a look of confusion and shrugged it off. Before she said anything, her arm dragged her into one of the boutiques.

After an hour and a half of shopping, going store to store they decided to stop for food before leaving.

They ate at a small eatery called 'The Jewel'. They spent quite a bit of time talking but the main conversation topic was none other than Sesshoumaru.

"So tell me Kagome. How has Sesshoumaru been treating you? A perfect gentlemen I hope" she said inquiringly with a raised eyebrow.

"At first we didn't quite get along. But eventually he changed" speaking with a blush

Izayoi seeing the blush wanted to prod some more. "Oh? How so? What did he do?"

"Oh, you know started to be more polite." She said vaguely not wanting to mention the kiss.

Izayoi smiled at the girl knowing how much the two liked each other. 'Why wont they just admit it and tell each other. I'm sure Kagome has admitted it but is to shy. Sesshoumaru is denying it and is too proud. He thinks it's a weakness. I know they love each other. I've never seen him this happy. Or care about somebody.' She sighed and continued eating lunch.

The rest of lunch was uneventful with little conversations here and there. They talked about school and such. While Kagome was trapped in her own thoughts and Izayoi was having a war in her head about the two lovers. After they had finished they entered the limo and went back to the house.

When they were ready to leave they said there 'Thank you's' and farewells as they headed back for campus.

"Do you think he'll ever admit it?" Izayoi asked her husband

"I don't know. But if he hurts her I will hurt him."

"She is such a sweet girl. I can see why he was drawn to her. I know they both harbor the same feelings for one another. I just hope his pride doesn't get in the way. She has made him change quite a bit. Let's just hope he doesn't get scared and hurt her." She said sadly with a sign.

Sesshoumaru dropped Kagome of at her building and went to his room.

As Kagome walked into her room she noticed Sango wasn't here. "Oh well. Might as well get some work done." She shrugged

She sat there trying to study but her mind was unable to focus. She had been thinking of everything that has happened lately. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

_Dream_

_She was running through the forest again. It was dark except for the small rays that shown through the thick canopy. She ran as fast as she could. She looked back but there was nobody there. She didn't care. She kept running as hard as her legs could go. She knew she was in danger but from what. Then it all went black._

_She was standing in a field of tall grass and millions of colorful flowers. She saw a woman standing on the hilltop under a Sakura tree. Her ebony hair flowing in the wind. The woman was looking off into the distance. She was clad in a mans white kimono with ancient armor that graced her small shoulders. She looked where the woman's eyes laid and saw nothing._

"Kagome" the woman called now her eyes laid on her 

_She looked at the woman under three. She was walking towards her at a fast speed. Well it seemed that way._

"_Who are you and how do you know my name?" she questioned_

"_I am Midoriko. I have come to you because you have forgotten much of what has happened." The woman replied with a smile_

'_Midoriko? That sounds so familiar.' She thought trying to remember. "What's so important that I'm forgetting?"_

"_You will soon remember. I will be here to guide you through it. You have to remember when you are ready. You may inflict more pain if you try when you are not ready. When you are ready you will call to me and I will help you." The woman known as Midoriko said and disappeared._

_Everything went black as she started to wake up._

"That was weird. I feel like I know her but I have never seen her before. She knows my name too. What could she have been talking about?" she sighed going back to her studies.

A few hours later Sango walked through the door.

"Hey Sango. Where were you?" she asked curious of her friend's whereabouts.

Sango jumped not even noticing her friend on her bed studying. "Oh I was just getting something to eat. That's all." She responded nervously. Trying to change the subject she was curious to know about her adventure. "So what happened between you and Sesshoumaru? You met his parents? Were they like him? Was he different around him? Did you kiss yet? What happened?" she asked so fast it almost seemed like a blur to Kagome.

"Nothing happened. We went for dinner and stayed when it got really later. His mother and I went shopping while him and his father stayed home. His parents are very kind." She replied and went back to her studying only to look up again. "Where is Miroku? Has he been by at all?" She asked as a deep blush filled Sango's cheeks.

"He came by earlier today." Was all she would say.

"So you guys went out to eat huh?" Sango froze "Did he grope you? You know he likes you right?" Kagome said not looking up from her book.

"N..No he doesn't, we're just friends. And besides he is lecherous and gropes every woman her can." She said hastily with a blush.

Kagome looked up at her friend and smiled. 'Why wont they just tell each other how they feel? It's of frustrating' she sighed "Look Sango, I know you like him and I know he likes you. He told me so. So why don't you guys just tell each other how you feel?"

"He gropes every woman he can. He has done so as long as I've known him." She said angrily

"Okay and since you've known him has he groped any other girls? I haven't seen him grope a single one. Not even when you weren't around." She said

Sango sat there deep in thought. "No not lately. He's just been groping me." She said with her finger tapping her chin. She sighed and sat down on her bed.

Kagome started yawning thinking she should go to bed. She got up and went to brush her teeth and shortly after went to sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP 

_WHACK!_

She smacked her alarm getting up and getting dressed for her first class of the day.

She was walking down the hall on the way to Calculus when she bumped into someone. She was always clumsy in the morning.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too." She said turning around to meet golden eyes. He wore a red shirt and black pants. His silver hair trailed down his back and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Watch were your going wench." He said gruffly

"Excuse me?" her anger seethed through her clenched teeth.

"You heard me!" he said arms still crossed looking calmly at the girl that bumped into him.

"You are a jerk! You know that! I accidentally bump into you and you get an unneeded attitude. You listen here. I apologized to you so don't insult me." She said poking his chest.

"Whatever wench." She huffed

"My name is not wench or woman! It's Kagome, KA-GO-ME!" she shouted at him.

"I don't care what your name is wench. I just want you to watch where you're going." He said angrily.

"Inuyasha!" a guy down the hall yelled. "You're going to be late!" he waved

She looked down at her watch and freaked. "Oh great now I'm going to be late!" she whined and ran down the hall.

'What a strange girl' Inuyasha thought and stalked off to his class.

"Kagome!" a girl ran towards her waving

"Hey LuLu." She said with a smile "What are you doing?"

"Killing sometime before my next class starts." The girl replied "So I uh...I heard some girls from our history class chatting. They said you and Takashi were dating." She said quietly

She looked at the girl walking beside her. "No we're not. We are just friends. We share a lot of classes that's all."

"Oh! Do you think he's cute?" she asked

Kagome froze in place. She didn't know what she thought of him. She had always assumed they were friends. But after what happened this weekend she wasn't really sure what to think. She was pulled from her thoughts as her friend called out her name.

"Oh, hi Sango!" she greeted "This is LuLu. She is in my Ancient Japanese History class."

"Nice to meet you." They said and bowed in unison.

"Sango!" all three girls turned around to see Miroku and another man that walked beside him.

"LuLu this is Miroku. Watch his hands." She told the girl as she nodded.

Miroku frowned but smiled quickly turning to his friend to introduce him to the girls. "Guys this is.."

"Inuyasha!" he was cut off by Kagome.

"Wench!" he answered back.

Everyone was staring at them in curiosity.

Instead of asking questions they shrugged it off.

"Who's hungry?" Sango asked changing the subject.

They all mumbled their agreements and decided to head to the cafeteria.

"I'll meet up with you guys later. I have to do something for a minute. I'll meet you there." Kagome said waving as she walked down the hall.

They all sat in the cafeteria waiting for Kagome to arrive before they would get something to eat.

"Should we go look for her?" LuLu asked

"No she is probably talking to one of her professors. We'll just start eating. She will understand." They all nodded getting up to retrieve some food.

"I'll be back." Inuyasha said walking out.

They all just stared and continued with there stomachs orders.

She was walking towards her building when she ran into Sesshoumaru.

"Hi!" she said happily

He just looked at her and kept walking.

'What was that all about?' she questioned and turned around to catch up with him to chat.

"Sesshoumaru!" she yelled as she caught up when he stopped.

"What?" he said viciously with coldness emanating off his body.

She jumped back a little from his response. "What's your problem? I said hi and you just walk off like your to good to talk to me. I thought we were friends. I just wanted to say thank you and tell you I had a nice weekend." She said angrily

"Well you thought wrong. I could care less if you had a nice time. Now if you'll excuse me. I have no time to waste on insignificant people." And with that he quickly walked away leaving her stuck in her spot.

Inuyasha was walking down the hall and outside to get some fresh air. He was looking around the courtyard when he spotted Kagome. 'She's talking to Sesshoumaru. Why would she talk to that bastard?' He thought. He watched quietly even though he didn't know what they were saying. His brother walked off and she was left standing there not moving an inch. He was going to after her and talk to her but she was reaching in her purse for something. She pulled out a cell phone answering it.

She was brought out of her thoughts when her cell phone rang. 'Nobody ever calls me. Who is it?' she asked herself. She finally found it after digging through her ravaged purse.

"Hello" she answered.

"Kagome?" her mother said

"Hey mom! Sorry I haven't called you back yet. I have been busy. So what do you need?" she asked her.

"I'm sorry Kagome but.." she trailed off.

Kagome's stomach sank in worry. She heard her mother crying through the phone. "What's wrong mom?" she begged to be told.

"Grandpa." She responded

"What about him." She had forgotten he was in the hospital until now.

"He's gone Kagome! He passed the middle of last night!" she shouted through the phone.

Kagome fell to the floor not even noticing the phone feel to the ground. She just sat there with a blank expression. She had no, expression not even in her eyes. She didn't hear anybody, see anybody. She just sat there void of any emotion or senses. Her head felt heavy and fell forward with her hands in front for support. She started to cry. Uncaring of the world that was around her, she just couldn't hold in her tears. She just let them fall to the ground hoping they would be sucked up and forgotten. All her pain was evident by the tears that fell to the ground and her shaking body.

Inuyasha witnessed it all. One minute she was talking on the phone happily and the next she was on her knees staring at nothing. He watched as she fell over and started shaking. Worried he walked to her and heard sobs coming from her small fragile form. 'She crying.' He thought. He didn't really know what to do so he just sat next to her and grabbed her shoulders and hugged her. She cried into his shoulder shaking his body with hers. He could feel her hot breath on his damp shirt from where she breathed heavily. All he could do was hold her and rub her back. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what was wrong. So he just sat there holding her tightly trying his best to comfort the girl known as Kagome.

Chapter 6 The Memories 

Sango, Miroku and LuLu were sitting in the cafeteria wandering where Inuyasha and Kagome were. They had finished eating decided to look for them.

"I wonder where they are at." LuLu said aloud to her self.

"We should go find them." Sango said and they all nodded in agreement getting up from their table where they sat and discarding their garbage and leaving the huge room.

"We should split up and look for them." Sango voiced their thoughts. "I will check the courtyard."

Miroku headed down one wing and LuLu down the other.

'Why does she still plague my mind?' he thought viscously. He growled to himself as he walked to his next class. He knew she was in his class so he decided to sit somewhere where she could not sit next to him. 'She makes me feel and I will not let that happen. I will push her away more and more. Soon she will hate me and I will be free from her spell.' With no other thought he walked in to class to find nobody else in sight. He walked to a desk at the end of the row and sat down. He didn't have to worry. Once someone sat beside him she would be unable to sit by him.

Sango walked out of the double doors and looked around the courtyard. Immediately she saw the scene of Inuyasha holding Kagome.

"Kagome!" she called to her friend.

Running up to her as fast as she could she pushed Inuyasha away and held her friend. She looked to Inuyasha anger in her eyes.

"What did you do?" she said voice laced with hatred and apparent anger.

Anger filled his eyes at the girl who had questioned him. "I did nothing. Sesshoumaru passed by and said something. I was unable to her his word. She answered her phone and fell to her knees crying. I have no idea why she is crying." He said with a huff.

He looked to the double doors seeing Miroku and LuLu running towards them.

"What's wrong Sango? We heard you scream!" LuLu huffed running as fast as she could from hearing her scream from inside. She saw her holding her friend tightly while she stared blankly at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha got up and walked away in anger. "I'll see you after class." He said taking his leave.

"Kagome, what happened?" Sango said softly with concern in her voice.

She looked up to see her best friend holding her. Her eyes filled with such deep concern. _Sniff_. "Nothing I am fine. I need to get to class. Will you walk me Sango?"

She simply nodded and helped her to her feet. She saw Miroku and LuLu looking at her with worry in their eyes. She smiled weakly at the as if to reassure them. It didn't work thought because she knew it didn't fool anybody.

"I'm going to class. We can meet by the library after class." Miroku said as Sango and LuLu nodded their heads. He walked off and entered the double doors he had previously had ran out of disappearing from their sight.

Sango and LuLu helped Kagome to her class after she told them where it was.

"Wait for us here after class. We will meet you and go to the library." Her friend told her.

Kagome nodded her head and slowly entered her classroom. She knew who would be in there and she didn't want to even look at him.

"Do you think she is alright Sango? What would have upset her so much?" the girl asked

"I'm not sure." She looked thoughtful. "She never really talks about her problems. I know she will talk to us. I hope she does anyway." She explained as they walked towards their classes engulfed in silence.

She walked into the classroom. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her cheeks littered with the trails of tears that had earlier escaped her body. She quietly not lifting her gaze from the ground walked to a seat. She walked to the second row and took her seat. She knew he was about eight rows back. She was able to sense him. She didn't know why but she could. She felt his eyes rest on her burning holes as if trying to see through her body. She just sat there still quiet waiting for the teacher to start.

He watched her walk in. Her bangs hiding her eyes as she slowly and quietly walked to the second row sitting down. He couldn't see her eyes but he could smell her salty tears. 'Did I cause her so much pain?' he asked him self. He looked at her taking in her aura. It swirled with black and blue colors showing her pain and oncoming depression. He was curious to know what made this enchanting woman hurt so much. He stared at her trying to figure out the mystery that now plagued his mind. He smelt and saw her anger knowing she felt his eyes on her. He quickly looked away from her and looked the man standing in the front who began speaking. 'It doesn't matter. I could care less what's upsetting her.' He told him self.

'Don't lie. You want to hold her and comfort her. You care. Admit it.'

He growled angry from the voice that fought him, 'I do not feel anything from her. Go away!' he yelled to himself.

'I will not until you admit you care for her.' The voice said determined to win the battle.

'Go away!' he yelled louder and angrier

'Fine, but before I go let me tell you this one thing. You do care for her. You will soon admit it too. Just remember she still hasn't learned of the past. The part she played in the battle for the Shikon No Tama' the voice informed him before disappearing.

After class ended Sango and LuLu met in front of Kagome's classroom. They waited for her to emerge from the open door as someone proceeded to leave.

'Sesshoumaru' Sango thought.

Sesshoumaru looked to see the two girls that Kagome spent her time with. He noticed 'Sango' he roommate give him a 'you are going to die' look filled with the hatred that swirled in her eyes.

He returned a cool look, his face never changing from his normal emotionless state. He looked away and stalked down the hall away from them.

Inuyasha left his class deep in thought like he had been all during class. Every time he looked to his teacher he only heard a muffled sound. He assumed it was his voice, but was thinking so deeply he blocked it out. He stalked down the hall when he saw his brother walking his way. 'I will find out why he was talking to her and what he said.' He growled in anger.

He was walking down the hall when he noticed Inuyasha walking towards him with an angry look plastered to his face. He had no time for his antics and was about to pass when Inuyasha had stopped where he was waiting for him to pass. His eyes were downcast as his hands quickly moved to his arms.

"What did you do? What did you say?" his voice dripping with anger filled acid from every word.

He knew who he was talking about. He just didn't think it was his business to know. "It's not your place and not your business." He stated calmly. He tried to walk off only having the hand on his arm tighten. He looked to Inuyasha seeing his eyes for the first time since he was stopped. He was so angry at his brother. He could tell by his eyes. His eyes filled with anger, hatred and to Sesshoumaru's surprise 'bloodlust'. He sat there waiting for him to let go. He grew angry when he didn't release him. He just stared at him with a perturbed look on his face. His teeth were clenched from anger. He bit so hard his lips started to bleed.

"I'll ask again brother" he said the last word viciously. "What did you to?" he asked again calmly to Sesshoumaru's surprise.

"Once again. It is nothing that concerns you. Not let go before I make you." He said releasing his arm from his hold. After having his arm released and turned and walked off.

"I will find out!" he promised. 'I know who to ask' Inuyasha calmed himself and headed for the main office to use the phone.

Kagome was the last one out of the room. When she exited she saw her friends waiting on her like they had said. She gave them a weak smile and walked toward them speaking low. "Hey guys."

"Kagome, what happened?" they asked in unison.

She looked to her friends and just shook her head as if silently telling them she didn't want to talk about it. She hoped they would understand her plea and drop it. She would talk when she was ready. 'Grandpa, why?' she asked her self. "I'm going to the room. I need sometime alone. Don't worry though you guys." She looked to LuLu, "Will you tell Mr. Myouga that I won't be in class today please." She asked the girl in front of her.

She smiled at her friend. "Sure Kagome. Just go and rest." She told her.

"If you need to talk we are here. Okay?" Sango stated letting her know of her concern.

"I know Sango." She whispered disappearing in the crowd as she walked away from them.

Sango sighed and looked to the girl standing next to her. "Let's go. Miroku is waiting for us at the library." She told her.

LuLu just nodded her head and followed behind her.

Kagome went to her room to put her stuff down. She sat for a few minutes before deciding to go for a walk and get away from campus to think clearly. She left the room locking the door behind.

'Why won't she leave my thoughts?' He yelled. He was heading to class realizing that she would be there and decided to go for a walk.

They saw Miroku standing by the door waiting for them. His eyes were closed as if he was deep in thought. He opened his eyes sensing their approach only to find Kagome missing.

"Where is Kagome?" he asked her concerned

"She went to the room to have some time to think." Sango replied

"She isn't going to her next class. I told her I'd tell our teacher she wasn't able to make it. Do you think she will be alright? I can't help but think that someone should be there with her." LuLu said worried

"I agree LuLu. However, she has asked to be alone now. We ca only respect her wishes and wait for her to come to us. We don't want to pressure her. If we do it will make the situation worse." Miroku informed her. "I have seen her aura and," LuLu's eyes lit up in wonderment. "She seems to be in deep pain. I worry about the black that stains it though. She is depressed and I hope she does not sink into a depression. Her aura held a slight white to it, which was what consumed it before this had happened. This will be hard for her so we must let her come to us when she is ready." He finished looking to the girls in front of him.

They both nodded with their eyes closed taking his words in.

Sango suddenly froze feeling a hand on her butt. Her eyes shot open to see Miroku with a grin that went ear to ear. "PERVERT!" she yelled slapping him across the face and stalking off down the hall.

LuLu just looked at him and then to Sango and back again. She was confused. 'What happened?' she asked her self.

Miroku looked at Sango stomping down the hall towards her class in anger. He rubbed his cheek and sighed. "It was worth it. She is such a beauty and more so when she is angry." He looked at LuLu who still stood there in front of him. He watched as a smile crept to her face.

'So he loves Sango. How sweet and cute he is..' She smiled even bigger at him winking and walked towards class leaving him standing by himself.

Kagome walked down the booming streets when she came upon a small park. She had never noticed it before. She decided to walk around it and find a place where she could sit and relax and delve into her thoughts. When she walked in she noticed at huge duck filled lake surrounded by Oak and Sakura trees. She stood by the waters edge for a moment watching the Sakura blossom petals fall into the pond. She looked around to see very few people roaming around and had spotted an area to sit. There was a Sakura tree that sat by the edge that looked like an umbrella shading the ground from the harsh sun. She walked over and sat down to think of the days events.

He walked into the park not even noticing the ducks or other people that were walking about. He was in his own thoughts when a familiar sent tickled his prestigious nose. 'Kagome' he thought. He was surprised to find her here. He thought she would be in class. After all that's why he hadn't gone in the first place. He didn't want to see her. He wanted to remove her from his mind. He looked around to find the girl who his thoughts always drifted to. He quietly approached and took in her small figure.

She was softly breathing and had her eyes closed as if she were sleeping. Her small pink lips slightly parted as she sat with her knees to her chest. Her body rested against the tall Sakura tree shaded from the bright sun. Her hands resting on her legs to keep them against herself as she sat there with her head sitting on the tree. He knew she wasn't asleep though. She was just relaxing thinking deeply. He could feel the pain and sorrow as it hit his body in powerful waves. Pounding against his senses one after another the waves hit him hard. Her feelings so strong he felt her sadness and pain too. It saddened him to see her in such a sorrowful state. He wanted to hold her and kiss her. He wanted to whisper in her ear telling her it would all be alright. He closed his eyes about to walk away when he heard her speak stopping him instantly.

"Grandpa. Why?" she whimpered through a soft whisper full of pain.

'That's what it was.' He thought. 'What happened?' He found himself wondering. That's when it hit him. 'From what he remembered he had overheard her mother. He was in the hospital. What happened to him then? Did he die?' he became frustrated not being able to figure it out. He was pretty sure it was death but he knew there were other possibilities as well.

"Grandpa. Why?" she whimpered wanting not to cry and trying not to.

When she finally relaxed letting her mind go blank again she sensed someone. They were oddly familiar. She stiffened when she realized who it was. Her eyes shot open and her lips parted as she softly whispered, "Sesshoumaru."

He snapped from his thoughts when she said his name. Her eyes now open and facing him, she had sensed him. He looked into her eyes regretfully. He was immediately drawn into her eyes. Pain filled his heart seeing tears forcing their way out. Eyes so full of pain, sorrow, sadness, hurt and depression filled them. The smell of her tears that were about to fall sent a feeling he had not felt before through his body. Before he knew it he was next to her holding her in a tight embrace. He looked at her delicate porcelain face as her tears fell like waterfalls. He wiped them off with his finger as he gently kissed her cheeks and then her forehead. He softly kissed her chin and looked in her eyes again until his eyes closed and his lips brushed against hers.

She didn't move one muscle. Her arms still rest at her side as he deepened the kiss. Slowly she felt her self no longer able to fight the feeling that lurched in her stomach and kissed him back.

He pulled away to look in her eyes once more. He still held her close to his warm body. He waited for her to speak knowing she would.

She sat there in his loving embrace only to become more upset remembering what happened only hours ago. She tried to push him away, but couldn't cause his tight grip.

"Let go of me!" she said still trying to push him away. She was so angry she didn't have time to take control of her actions as her hand quickly met his cheek. So horrified she looked up to his face with her hand covering her mouth.

'She slapped me!' he was too surprised and didn't expect it he sat there in shock with a blank look in his eyes. His face still stoic as he sat there frozen, repeating it over and over again like a broken record.

"Sorry." She whispered softly. She sat there remembering her previous thoughts that only lit her anger once more. "Let go of me you jerk!" she said more forcefully jerking him from his thoughts.

He just looked back at her remaining silent not answering her pleas to be set free. He didn't want to let her go. 'I could care less. I do however care that she slapped me.' He thought angrily.

'You do care or you would not be holding her now.' The voice from earlier stated to his annoyance.

'Leave!' he demanded

'I can't. I'm a part of you that has stood by long enough. You are an idiot.' It told him

'This girl is of no importance to me.' He said calmly with a hint of anger followed by a low growl that rumbled from his chest.

'Then why do you still hold her in your arms with such care?' he questioned him.

This only furthered his anger and put him in a rage. 'I DO NOT CARE FOR THIS WEAK HUMAN!' he screamed at the voice.

'Back to your old ways huh?' the voice notably sighed. 'When will you realize your stupidity? You love her you just want to deny it.' It pointed out.

'I do not love. Feelings are for the weak. I am not weak.' He stated now calm again.

'Love is not a weakness. It is the strongest weapon that can be used. Only people that love can know true power.' It informed him.

'GO AWAY!' he yelled again.

'I'll be back.' Was the last thing that he heard before coming out of his reverie.

Kagome watched him closely looking into his eyes. She watched his emotions change from anger to rage, only to go calm and back to anger again. It was as if he was at war with his self. She wanted to know what he was fighting about. Why did he fight with himself? She was scared he was going to hurt her. She watched his eyes fall back onto her and waited for him to make a move.

When he came back from his thoughts he looked back at her. He smelt her fear and he was hurt. He didn't want her to fear him.

He simply wanted to comfort her. He remembered when his mother was alive. She would always comfort him when he was hurt or upset. That's what he wanted to do for her. He wanted her to feel comfortable with him. Anger hit him fast and he released her and ran off before she could even realize what had happened.

She sat there and watched emotions cross his eyes. They were different this time though. His eyes held pain then thoughtfulness as if remembering memories. She saw his eyes grow soft when he looked back at her. Then his eyes grew cold again and he let go and seemed to just disappear before her eyes. She didn't know where he went. She just wanted to get back to her room. And she wanted to get back fast. She stood off and ran back to campus heading for her room.

Again Miroku, Sango and LuLu had met after class. They stood in front of the library talking about the days events and there fear of Kagome's situation. Wanting to know what ailed her so much.

"Have you noticed anything unusual about her before today?" he asked Sango.

"When she came back from her trip to her shrine she seemed a little down. Other than that she seemed the regular old Kagome."

"When we were at the shrine her brother ran out of the house crying. She had to chase after him. She was gone for about twenty minutes. I just don't know what had upset him and she didn't seem upset. The other thing that I noticed in class though was Sesshoumaru was absent as well." She said aloud.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other in horror. They calmed themselves and Miroku voiced his thoughts.

"I am assuming that she received bad news from her mother. I'm guessing it had to do with the same reason her brother was crying. The answer to the question however still eludes me." He said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"I agree. I think we should go check on her. I worry that Sesshoumaru might have harmed her." Sango replied as they started for her room.

Inuyasha was at the office using their phone in one of the many conference rooms. He waited for someone to answer as the phone rang in his ear.

"Hello." A sweet voice melodically said .

"Mom?" he said more like a question.

"Oh hi Inuyasha dear. How are you doing in school? I'm surprised to hear from you. I thought you were Sesshoumaru calling about Kagome's dress that she left." She said making him freeze instantly.

"You know Kagome?" he asked after regaining his composure.

"Of course dear. She was hear with us this last weekend." She answered sweetly.

"Why was she there?" he asked again obviously confused.

"She came with Sesshoumaru for dinner and she stayed so we could go shopping. She is very sweet. I'm so glad he found her. It was really sweet, he came to talk to your father about the shrine." She informed him.

"What shrine?"

"Her family shrine. Your father was going to buy the property to build condos but your brother asked him not too. So he changed it according to his suggestions." She told him kindly with her soft voice.

"What did he suggest?" he was curious to know.

"Well according to you father they didn't have enough money to stay so instead of building condos he bought it making them the caretakers of the property and still paid them for it as well as pay them for taking care of it. Your father was surprised when he asked this of him. Why did you want to know?" she asked curiously.

"No reason. I just didn't know he knew Kagome." He answered.

He didn't want her to know what was going on. He did want to inform his father however. He just didn't want his mom to worry about Kagome. He didn't want either of them upset at all.

"Would you like to talk to your father?" she asked relieved to know things were okay.

"Sure." He said nonchalantly.

He waited on the phone until his dad finally picked up and waited for his mom to hang up.

"Hello!" his father answered.

"Dad." He said.

"Inuyasha! It's good to hear from you son. How is school going? Staying out of trouble I hope." He said playfully.

"Good dad. But I have more important matters to discuss with you right now." He said sternly while rolling his eyes at his fathers childish antics.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Sesshoumaru is what's wrong." He firmly stated anger apparent in his voice.

"What has he done?" his father said in a now calm and serious tone.

"It' Kagome! He hurt her and at the same time she received some bad news. I don't know what the news was but she cried in my arms." He said sadly.

"Mmm." His father said. He knew the reason why she had cried. He had called her mother to let her no he was coming down but she had informed him of the present situation. 'The poor girl.' He sadly sighed. "Don't worry Inuyasha. I will deal with this myself. Just focus on school. Sesshoumaru will be dealt with. He will not do this to her. She is to kind and sweet for this treatment."

"Very well father." He said knowing there was no way to get through to him when he was angry. He said good bye to his father as he hung up the phone and headed for class. He didn't want to be late again.

**Chapter 7 The Memories Part 2**

He made his way towards Tokyo. He was on business and going to stop for dinner before heading home.

_She was standing in a field spilling with tall grass and colorful flowers. Once again she saw a woman standing underneath a tree atop the hill. The woman stood there looking of into the distance._

_As she made her way towards the umbrella like tree the woman looked towards her with understanding in her eyes._

"Have you decided to remember?" she asked 

"_I have been wondering why I can't remember what you are talking about. I don't understand why I have forgotten my past." She said more questioningly to her self_

"_You have forgotten not only because of the wish but because the memories are to painful. Your mind and soul find it hard to think about because of this great pain."_

"_But what would be so painful I would want to forget? Even if I force myself to remember I can't." She looked to the woman confused_

"_I cannot tell you nor can I make you remember. That is your decision, not mine. Your mind and soul must agree that you are ready to bring upon these great changes in your life. If they are forced or come to soon for you, you will be lost forever."_

"_I want to remember but I can't. I wish I could but I can't."_

"_Your mind is ready but your soul is not quite prepared for the emotional turmoil that will unfold from these memories. Do not force it to fast little one. The time will come and when you are truly ready I will be here to guide you through it."_

"_But why can't you help me now?"_

"_Because, you would not survive it alone. I am in you soul. I am a part of you now. Until both mind and soul agree I can do nor will I do anything that might bring harm to you."_

"_Please, just help me! I don't want to be lost anymore. Everybody else knows. But I don't." She started to sob_

"_Until the time has come Kagome. We will meet again young priestess." She said and disappeared _

_End dream_

She woke up jolting upright in her bed. She looked at her clock to see the time '4am'. She sighed, and got out of bed to head for the shower. She felt gross from the thick layer of sweat that had covered during her sleep.

_He was standing in the middle of a battlefield. Bodies and severed limbs scattered across the great expanse of dirt and blood. Some looked human, and others looking like demons. But their eyes all held the same look of emptiness._

"_Where am I?"_

"_You are at the great battlefield where the most sinister demon was destroyed." A gentle voice answered_

_Jumping on his heels he turned around to look at the intruder. She had long black flowing hair. A white kimono like men wore in the warring states era and what appeared like bone armor. _

"_Who are you? Why are you here?"_

_She smiled._

"_Answer me!" he yelled angrily_

"_Calm yourself great warrior. I have not intentions of harming you."_

"_What are you talking about? I am not a warrior." He said crazily_

"_Inuyasha I -"_

"_How do you know my name wench? What are you not saying that I should know? Tell me!" He spat venomously_

"_Calm yourself Master Inuyasha. Please, I beg of you. How can you learn if you cannot listen?" she smiling with amusement in her eyes_

"_Fine. But tell me what I am doing here? And how do you know my name and why you do you call me warrior?" he said more calm than before._

"_I shall show you why-"_

_End Dream_

He suddenly woke to his alarm going off.

"I hate alarms." He said through his tightly clenched teeth.

"Good morning Inuyasha." Said Hojo

Hojo was his roommate this year. He felt sorry for the guy. He had book smarts but as far as street smarts the guy was an idiot. He was too happy for his own good. He was to naive and ignorant to things going on around him. Heck he'd rather be with the lecherous Miroku than this guy. Although Miroku wasn't the best either, but he was a hell of a lot better then Hojo.

"Whatever." He responded leaving the room to get ready for his classes. "Idiot."

"Morning Kagome! Morning Sango!" greeted Miroku as they all started walking towards their classes.

"Back your hand away lecher before it is removed. And not just from my person but yours as well." Sango threatened

"Sango, I was not but removing a thread from your clothing. How could you accuse me of such." He responded smiling

"Right." She said walking off into her class.

"See you guys later!" Kagome shouted walking past the classroom waving.

"Bye Kagome!" Sango yelled back to her.

A few minutes later Kagome entered her class and took a seat at the back. While waiting for the teacher she was contemplating what happened in her dream. 'What did she mean by not being alone. And how does she know I wasn't ready. It's not like it could be that bad.' She gasped gaining attention from the other classmates 'Did I kill someone. Or worse did I kill or destroy cities?' she thought in horror. The man now standing at the head of the class thankfully snapped her from her thoughts.

Sesshoumaru was awaken by his phone ringing.

'Who would dare wake me up? Am I late for class? Did I miss it?' He thought while he angrily jerked the phone from it's safety of the cradle.

"What?"

A few moments of silence passed until he spoke again.

"Very well. I will be there at five." He said and hung up the phone. Looking at his clock he decided to go back to sleep for a while longer before starting his daily morning ritual.

Kagome was heading towards the cafeteria when she bumped into somebody. Turning around to apologize to the person she instead froze. She stared into the sun kissed eyes of Inuyasha. She stood their unable to utter a word. 'They are just like his but different too. His are much colder to me now.'

"Hey woman. Are you listening to me?" Inuyasha said clenching his fist tightly.

"Sorry Inuyasha." She said staring at the ground using her bangs to cover her eyes.

"No it's my fault. I should be more careful. How are you doing? You know, I mean, well if you need, you should talk to someone. It helps you know. To talk to someone." He said not being able to word it correctly.

Kagome looked up smiling at him with unshed tears in her eyes. He may not have said it, but she understood the meaning. "Thanks Inuyasha. That means a lot."

"I didn't mean talk to me. Go talk to Sango or Miroku or LuLu. They'll listen. I don't want to listen to your sob story." He said defensively

"Well if you don't mean what you say then next time you should be quiet and not say anything. Don't offer help unless you mean it idiot." She huffed walking off angrily.

She left the cafeteria not really knowing where she was going but she just kept walking.

"Kagome!" she heard a woman's voice yell to her. She turned around to see Sango, LuLu and Miroku walking towards her. She smiled at them waiting for them to catch up to her.

"Hey guys. What are you doing?" she asked the group

"We were going to see if you wanted to watch a movie with us tonight. Of course we are not exactly sure what we are going to see yet though." Sango tapped her finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry you guys. I can't. I have to work late tonight. I wish I could. Just make sure you tell me what you saw and if it was any good. Okay?" she said smiling warmly

They all just nodded at her and returned the smile.

"So where are you headed Kagome?" LuLu asked her

"I was headed to...my room." She answered her friend

"Oh! We thought you were angry about something. At least that's how it appeared when we saw you a moment ago." She told her friend as if to answer her questioning eyes.

"No I am not angry. Just a little stressed from school and work." She sighed. "Well you guys can we catch up later? I need to go back to the room before my next class." She asked them.

"No problem Kagome." Miroku spoke sweetly. "We'll see you later."

With that they all waved and walked off towards their destinations and Kagome turned on her heels towards her room.

'Peace and quiet. That's what I need. I'm just glad I have to work tonight. It's the only place that I have no time to think about everything. It helps me relax for a while.' She sighed as she neared her door. She walked in and sat down for a while waiting for her class to come.

Sango and Miroku were sitting in thew courtyard relaxing in the beautifully sunny outdoors. With the sun shining and the birds chirping and being surrounded by the colors of summer they felt a peace.

"I'm worried about her Sango. She seems all right and all but then again at other times I can see right through her. She gave me the saddest forced smile yesterday thinking I wouldn't notice." Miroku shared with her

"I know Miroku. I am worried for her as well. When we first met her all of her smiles were genuine. Now it seems a real one is most uncommon. I want these sad smiles to be a rarity again. It kills me to see her like this. She has been like this for a month now. She wasn't that bad until her grandfather passed away. She never talks about it either. The only reason I know about that is because .she asked me to attend the funeral with her two weeks from now. Of course I'll be going but how much will me being there help her. I understand it takes time for her to mourn but I wish she would just forget it for a while. She won't even go out anywhere with us anymore. She works, goes to class or sits in her room all the time. That is no life. I feel helpless when it comes to her situation. I have lost family and she said she had lost her father but she seems so different when she talks of him." She told him resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know Sango. Maybe she just needs someone to comfort her. And I guess we are just not that someone. She will overcome this in time. For now we just need to stand by her and wait for her to call upon us. The last thing we want her to feel is threatened." He said rubbing her back softly as his other arm cradled her gently.

Sesshoumaru was making his way towards 'The Western Lands' to meet his father for dinner. It was another high-class restaurant, with twenty-dollar meals and expensive wines. It was made for the wealthiest of people. He always found his father at one of these places when it came to being on business trips. But when he was at home he would rather eat junk food. He would always tell his father that he consumes more junk food in one day than a child would candy on Halloween. Of course his father would just laugh at him and agree. He sighed as he came upon the building and paused before walking in.

"Good evening sir, and welcome to The Western Lands. What may I do for you?" the man behind the podium asked him smiling.

"I'm meeting Mr. Takashi here. He should have already arrived." He told the annoying man in front of him. He always hated the hosts of these upper class joints. They always pretended to be so polite. Of course it was their jobs but he always wanted to make one crack. He, however, never gave into his childish desires.

"Of course sir. Right this way." He said walking towards a table in the back.

When they entered the back he didn't see his father and came to the conclusion that he wasn't there yet. He became curious when the man kept walking towards a curtain. 'What's behind there. Why is he taking me back here.' He thought narrowing his eyes.

As they entered through the curtains he noticed it was another room. His father was sitting in the middle of the room. It had a single small table. 'Must be a private room.' He shrugged off the thought. He knew his father had friends all over Tokyo. That's probably why he was able to get such a private room. The host bowed and quickly left the room leaving them to their privacy.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru my son. I'm glad you can come. I reserved this room especially for us. We are waiting on just one other person. He should arrive shortly." His father said sitting in his chair again.

Just as they were about to begin talking the host entered again only this time Inuyasha was tagging along.

"Inuyasha. So glad you could make it son." He said again happily nodding to the host once again.

"Hey dad. How's mom doing?" Inuyasha asked him

"She's doing great. She left yesterday on another one of those site-seeing trips with the other women she spends her time with." He answered

"Let's order before we get down to business." Their father said picking up the menu and looking it over.

"I am curious to know why you wanted us both here tonight father. Mother is usually here when we all met for dinner. You never invite us while you are here on business without her." Sesshoumaru asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes

"So now I can't visit with my sons? I have to have a reason if your mother is out of the country?" he shot back. "Let us eat and we will discuss this after we order. Patience Sesshoumaru, Patience." Turning his attention back to the menu in his hands.

Kagome woke up with a start. Looking over at the clock she freaked out and jumped up to run to the showers. 'I'm going to be late for work. I have to be there in thirty minutes.' She screamed inwardly. She finished getting dressed and ran out the door towards downtown. 'Why did I have to take a nap? I should no better by now.' She reprimanded herself while running down the streets of the city.

A few minutes later she entered 'The Shack'. Walking to the back and putting her stuff down she went to clock in.

"Kagome?" a manly voice called from the office.

"Yes Mr. Naraku?" she answered back rounding the corner into his office.

"Your late." He told her as if asking for an explanation.

"I'm sorry sir. I was taking a nap and when I woke up I ran out the door. I would have called but I was in such a rush to get here." Was her innocent answer

"It's okay. I just wasn't sure if you were going to show up or not. You are one of my best. All my customers love you and come here just to see you. I'd lose a lot of business if you didn't show up." He said smiling at her.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I will go clock in and begin working immediately." She replied turning and heading to work.

Naraku stood up and closed his door behind her and sat back in his chair.

"That's her. I want her. You can handle it, can't you?" he questioned the man standing in the corner of his office. The only thing visible was his cold brown eyes.

"Of course. Shall it be done tonight?" the man asked

"Yes, and after I am through you may do what you please with her. I only need one thing from her. To complete my legacy." He informed him

"Very well. I expect my payment ready when I arrive. I have other assignments that must be completed before I return." He told Naraku and left the office and slipped through the back door into the alley behind the small eatery.

A woman with black hair that flowed to her knees and chestnut brown eyes that stood out from her pale skin walked in.

"What is so significant about her." The brown eyed woman said

"She has something in her possession I want my dear. Something that will give me ultimate power and allow me to fulfill my destiny." He smiled wickedly

"What will you do with this new 'power' that she will give you?" the woman questioned with curiosity in her eyes.

"I will rule over Japan my love. And with you by my side we will rule forever." He said pulling her to his lap and covering her small thin lips with his. Trapping her in a lustfilled battle of tongues.

Their food had arrived and they all had been silent for a while. They just ate not uttering a single word to each other until they all had finished. Once their plates were removed Sesshoumaru decided it was time for business.

"What is it you wish to speak of Father?" he asked him immediately after the waiter was gone.

"How is Kagome son? I haven't seen you two for a while." He said watching his eldest son closely.

Sesshoumaru said nothing. If you weren't looking at his eyes you would have missed the emotions pass through them. You wouldn't have seen confusion, sadness and finally his eyes settling on anger.

"You asshole!" Inuyasha shouted. "What did you do to her? Whatever you did her really fucked her up. She pretends to be happy and we all know she isn't. She doesn't do anything but sit in her room. Doesn't talk much, smile much, laugh much and hell it's hard to get her angry anymore!" he yelled angrily standing up with clenched fists and a heaving chest.

"I did nothing. Whatever goes on between her and I is none of your concern." He spat

"Sesshoumaru Takashi!" his father spat angrily. "No son of mine will act this way. You are being selfish, proud, close-minded, pig headed, blind and ignorant. Kagome is a sweet girl and she cared for you deeply. She loses her grandfather and then you just freeze up. This girl trusted you and you tossed her to the side as if she were a doll. I see now that she is too good for you. You do not deserve her" he said angrily putting on his jacket to leave. He walked back to his son and punched him knocking him to the ground and before he made his exit, "You disappoint me Sesshoumaru. I hope that I have knocked some sense into you on this horrible eve." He said leaving without another word.

Inuyasha followed suit and left Sesshoumaru there alone on the floor. He was caught of guard. No he was shocked. He never thought his father would strike him. He had never seen his father that angry before. He saw it in his eyes. Murder. Pure and simple. He wondered if he had been someone else, not his son if he would have killed him. His eyes held a bit of pink to them too. He picked himself up from the floor and left the restaurant. He wanted to go home and think of what his father spoke of.

Kagome was leaving work. It was earlier than normal but Naraku told her he would be fine. Kagome had accepted and didn't care to leave early. She had an eight o'clock class tomorrow morning. She gathered her things and slid out the back door into the alley and onto the main streets. She was a few blocks away when she heard a noise in one of the alleys. Deciding to check it out she slowly made her way into the darkness that it had been consumed by. 'I hope it's a kitten. Please don't let it be a hurt child.' She told her self as she kept walking. She wasn't really able to see much, but she kept going, just to make sure it wasn't a child in trouble. When she got towards the end of the alley she looked harder but saw no one. She stood up relaxing her shoulders and sighed with relief.

As she turned around she found herself face to face with a tall figure which she presumed to be a man. All she could make out was his chocolate colored eyes. Slowly she backed up only to feel her back meet with a cold brick wall.

"What do you want? I don't have much money but if you want it it's yours." She said nervously.

The man didn't say a thing. He just kept walking towards her and stopped in front of her.

"Please just let me go. Take whatever you want just let me go." She whispered quietly looking in his eyes for some sort of answer. She became horrified when she saw something flicker into his eyes. Lust, he wanted her body. He was going to rape her. She was about to scream when he covered her mouth with a piece of cloth. She tried kicking and punching him trying to get away. In the end it was fruitless as her body just collapsed as she slowly blacked out.

Sesshoumaru was walking down the streets that were more quiet than normal. He was thinking to himself when he passed an alley. He froze at hearing clothing rib and rustle. It's not the sound of clothing that made him stop. It was the sent that flew to his senses.

"Kagome." He uttered in horror.

With the help of his demon speed he was behind her attacker in a second. He grabbed the man and flung him against the wall knocking him unconscious as he slid down the wall. He looked down at the girl. Her clothes shredded with cuts and bruises littered all over her body from where he had ripped them. He took his jacket off covering her. Carefully picking her up so she could rest safely in his arms. He was leaving the alley when she began to stir. He stopped waiting for her to awaken.

Her eyes fluttered open and her face scrunched up in pain. She froze when her eyes met those familiar golden orbs. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered what happened. She turned away from his gaze as they fell down her cheeks. She didn't want him to look at her. She was dirty and she felt tainted. That man, what had he done to her. She was struggling to get away and then she blacked out. And when did Sesshoumaru get here? What was he doing here anyway? She was so scared and didn't understand why he was helping her. He didn't care for her and she knew he didn't. But why would he help her.

She decided not to ask but be grateful and thank him when she got home.

"Why did you help me?" she asked. 'Oh great. I can't keep my big mouth shut.'

"Would you have rather me left you with that man? I could return to his side if you would like." He replied

"No! No, that's okay." She said. "Thank you!" she whispered softly

He didn't say anything back. H kept walking thinking of everything his father had said to him. 'her grandfather died?' he thought. 'She is careless.'

'You should take her back to your room with you. You can protect her there. The man who did this was a demon and will most likely be back for her.' Said his inner voice

'She will be fine in her own room. She has a dorm mate that can protect her.'

'But you and I both know she will be safer with you. Besides you have missed her company dearly.'

'I have not missed her company nor anything about her.'

'Right. For some reason I find that hard to believe. If you didn't care about her then why rescue her and carry her instead of making her walk?'

'She is injured. She cannot walk.'

'A few scratches and bruises can't keep her from walking. You just want her body close so you feel her warmth and smell her sweetness.' The voice said

'I will no longer bicker with you.'

'Take her home with you and everything will be fine. Trust me.' The voice said once again taking it's silence

He looked over to Kagome only to find her asleep in his arms. He decided to give into the request of his voice. He walked to his room and laid her on the bed. He changed clothing made a phone call and laid down next to her. He was facing her studying her closely. Watching her expressions change even in her sleep. She was beautiful when she slept too.

He noticed the tears that started to emerge from her closed lids and wiped them from her face. He didn't want her to cry. He wanted to protect her forever. He cared for her but didn't want to admit to anyone. Slowly he fell asleep next to her and pulled her near protectively.

"What do you mean you didn't get her? Who stopped you?" Naraku yelled angrily

"It doesn't matter. I'll take her and next time this savior of hers will not be there. I have never had this happen before. And it will never happen again." The man said getting ready to walk away.

"Bankoutsu!" Naraku called waiting for the man to turn around. "When will you be carrying this out?" he asked him.

"I must watch her first. That is the only way to be sure of when I will make my move. The less interference is all the better." He said once again disappearing into the shadows.

_She was running through the forest as fast as her legs could possibly carry her. She was scared and running for her life. She turned around only to come face to face with a demon._

"_A demon." She whispered not really knowing what to think._

"_Get down Kagome!" a young female voice called._

_She jumped to the ground and covered her head waiting for further instructions._

"_Kagome! Kagome! You may rise now Kagome. We have slain the demon." A young male voice said._

_She stood up brushing dirt of her uniform. When she looked up she gasped._

"_What are you guys doing here?" she asked the two._

"_What are you talking about Kagome? We have been with you the whole time. We didn't expect the demon to chase after you." The woman replied._

"_Are you alright Kagome? If it weren't for you distracting it we probably would have had to wait until morning for Inuyasha to come." The man replied._

"_Sango, Miroku?" She said in confusion_

"_What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked_

"_KAGOME!" a little fur ball jetted towards her catapulting itself into her arms._

_She looked down at the child taking in his tail and fangs. Petting his soft little paws._

"_Who are you? Shippou?" she asked_

_The little boy frowned and then looked back to the two behind him, "Is she okay you guys? I think she might have bumped her head. We should take her back to rest with Inuyasha." He said as they all started back the way they came._

_All of the sudden everything went black around her. Then as soon as it had come it had left. Being replaced with a more depressing seen. She watched as Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kilala and Inuyasha were fighting someone. The man looked familiar to her but she couldn't place it. She watched as each one of her friends fell. She saw herself run to their sides telling them everything will be okay. She watched, as the demon was able to destroy Inuyasha as well. She stood there crying in pain and eyes wide with horror. All of her friends were unable to fight. They were all on the brink of death. She was the only one left to resolve this problem. She stood there waiting for the next action. She watched herself throw her head back and scream. Suddenly light engulfed everything in her sight as she was pushed out of her dream._

_End dream_

"Ahh!" she woke up screaming panting with a layer of sheen sweat covering her skin. Looking around she realized she was not in her room. 'Where am I?' she asked feeling an arm pull her tight she jumped up from the bed. She ended up tripping and falling backwards onto her butt. "Ouch!" she said while rubbing her butt.

"If you would not jump up you would not have been so careless." A smooth silky voice said behind the darkness.

She stood there frozen to her spot "Sesshoumaru?" she whispered

Slowly he made his way toward her and wrapped his warm arms around her. Nuzzling her neck and caressing her back gently.

"Why am I here? Why didn't you take me to my room?" she asked softly

"You would not be safe there. Demons are after you. You will be safer with me. Come lay down and sleep." He replied.

She walked to the bed and lay back down next to him. She was tense and rigid when he lay down, next to her, but became relaxed when he wrapped his arms around her nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck.

"What plagues your mine?" Sesshoumaru asked her

"It's nothing. Just a nightmare, that's all." She replied nervously.

He decided not to ask her anything more. He had been awoken while she dreamt. Her scent so strong and overpowering. He knew she was remembering her past. Which part he did not know. He closed his eyes allowing himself more rest. He was savoring the moment of her nearness.

_She was standing near the ocean watching the sunset and waiting for it to be replaced by the moon. Listening to the peaceful pounding of the waves as they slammed into shore. Standing there inhaling the scent she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. She turned around smiling only to once again gasp._

"_Sesshoumaru?" she said in shock. It was Sesshoumaru but he was different. His ears were pointed at the top. He had two fangs and claws where his fingernails should be. He had two stripes on each cheek and the same on each wrist. His hair and eyes remained the same though. What she couldn't help but stare at and trace though was the moon on his forehead. He had a blue crescent moon that graced his forehead._

_He grabbed her wrist to stop her. Pulling on the appendage her succeeded in thrusting her towards himself. She was sent crashing into his chiseled chest. She stood there staring into his hypnotizing eyes, not having the power to look away. She was about to say something, but the warmth of his soft lips on hers prevented it. At first she was trying to fight it only to find her self slowly melting into him. He removed his mouth and used it to cover the nape of her neck. He slowly and gently licked and nipped at it satisfied when he received little moans from her. "Sesshoumaru" she said with pleasure in her voice. His hands slowly made there way down to her.._

_End Dream_

She woke up again with another thin layer of sweat covering her body. She looked to her side to see Sesshoumaru still asleep. She decided to get up. She peeked out the door making sure that no one was in the hall. Seeing that she was correct she grabbed the towel that was on his desk and left the room. She wanted to take a shower so she could think about her dreams and what they meant. She looked at the bruises and scratch marks on her body as she cleaned herself up. 'Does this mean that Sesshoumaru and I have had a past relationship? It feels so real.' She thought to herself. "It feels like it really happened." She said to herself.

"That is because it did." Sesshoumaru said from behind her as he entered the shower and wrapped his arms around her.

She jumped upon hearing his voice. She thought he was still sleeping.

"So you remember your past as well? How come I'm only remembering mine now?" she asked curiously.

"All those this is my past it is in no way my past life. As yours is not your past life either. Some things you have chose to forget and only now will you remember." He told her as he started to soap her up.

"So you are still the man from my dreams?" she turned around to find the red stripes on each cheek. She looked to his ears to find pointy ones. Working up the nerve she pulled up his bangs slowly to uncover a blue crescent moon on his forehead. She froze and gasped upon seeing it. Not really knowing what to think she just stood there as all her memories flooded back to her. It was like being hit by a semi truck. She saw her travels to the past through the well. The battles for the Shikon No Tama and the demons who yearned for it's power. And then she remembered the last battle against Naraku. Only her and Shippou survived out of the group. She remembered her wish and how the jewel merged with her body. She suddenly collapsed on the floor after remembering everything. It was so much to take in all at once.

Slowly and carefully he picked her up cradling her in his arms and carried the young woman back to his room. He gently laid her on his bed dressing her in one of his shirts and covering her up. He as well dressed himself and lay back down next to her small form. Quickly he fell asleep and opened his mind so he could enter her dreams.

_She woke up in Kaede's village. She walked towards the god tree so she could sit and relax. Everything was hitting her like a ton of bricks._

"_I see you have returned to the past." He stated_

_She turned to look at Sesshoumaru and smiled when he took a seat next to her._

"_I have not been here in a while and wanted to see how things are now that Naraku has met his Demise." She told him as she leaned against him for support._

"_I'm sorry I was not there when you were in need of me." He apologized_

_Her eyes wide with shock only to revert to their normal way. She smiled warmly at him and turned her attention back to the tree. "It's okay. I had to be strong on my own if I was not able to then I would not be worthy of your love." Kagome said in a soft voice_

"_I waited centuries to see you again," he paused waiting for her attention and continued when she looked to him. "When I heard of where you were Kouga went to investigate to be sure. He said you seemed to not recognize him. So I waited until you would be in college only to have this theory confirmed. I did not know what to do. Midoriko had spoken to me in my dreams explaining why you had no memory of us. I had decided you were to live a better life with no memory of those events." He told her looking up at the god tree._

"_Do not say that my love." She said caressing his cheek. "I would be lost if you were not with me. I just needed you by my side in order to remember." She smiled when he leaned into it. "Tell me, what happened to Rin and Shippou? Did they fall in love as well?" she asked in a hopeful voice. _

"_Rin, had fallen in love with a demon prince from the east. They mated and had children. I see her from time to time. She has three pups of her own that keep her busy. Shippou, remained with us and still remains with me 'til this day. He has grown and has become stronger since the past. He refuses to find at mate until he finds you." He replied_

"_I wish to see my son then. When will he come my love?" she asked happily_

"_We will see him later. For now we must talk." He replied with a rare smile._

"_I see your memory has returned young one." A sweet voice came from behind them._

_They turned around to see Midoriko standing gracefully._

"_I have." Kagome nodded_

"_I am glad. And your wish?" she asked her_

"_Hai, that too." She nodded a bit sadly. _

"_Do not be sorrowful young priestess. Your friends still remain by your side even in this time. I fear they will soon need their past memories restored to them as well. I sense a great evil lurking in the shadows." Midoriko informed them_

"_Is this evil after the jewel?" She asked_

"_Hai, I'm afraid it lusts over the jewel and wishes to have it for power." She replied_

"_Naraku!" she whispered_

"_He has been destroyed my child. You have rid the earth of him." She replied_

"_No his reincarnation 'Naraku' he is my boss." She said in horror._

"_So maybe that's why you were being kidnapped" Sesshoumaru finally joining the conversation._

"_You must go Kagome. He could come for the jewel while you sleep." Midoriko warned_

_End Dream_

They both woke up opening the shades to be welcomed by the bright sun of early morning. They lay next to each other in their own thoughts of the recent events. They both thought of what will come and will they survive again. So much has happened in one night, it was overwhelming them both. They both got up even though they would have rather stayed in bed. They needed to get the old group together and restore their memories to them.

Chapter 8 Talking about It 

They sat in a coffee shop together not uttering a word. They were both lost in their own thoughts of what is to come. They had gone to their classes for the day and met up here. They were going to meet Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha later. They had found a small park that nobody ventured to anymore. They had decided that they needed the utmost privacy for what Kagome had to do.

Kagome was worried. She wasn't sure if she would be able to pull it off or not. She knew she had her powers but she had never restored a past memory to anyone before. The only thing she could do was try and hope that it worked. Heck she wasn't even sure if it was possible. She was also becoming nervous about the whole ordeal as well. What would happen when she restored their past memories? Would they be happy? Would they be upset? She was scared to know if things would be different from before. Although she was glad that they were here with her in this time too. The one thing that plagued her mind greatly was if they would keep their present memories or would their past remain strong over their future selves. For their sake she hoped they'd have both. She didn't want to teach them things all over again. She giggled at the thought of Inuyasha trying to use a phone, stove or for that matter an elevator.

Sesshoumaru was as well trapped in his own thoughts as well. Although he thought that she could restore the past memories of her old companions he wondered how it would affect her to use so much power. He also worried about their attitudes and how it would be towards him. After all he was an enemy of theirs. He was sure he could defeat them easily but they were Kagome's close friends and she would not be happy if he killed them. Another thought that crossed his mind was the girl herself. He knew he harbored strange feelings for her but he couldn't explain them let alone understand them. With his brothers memories back in place he wondered how things would change between them. He knew that she loved him in the past and probably would in the future as well. And because the corpse was not present he would automatically want to be with her. It suprised him when Shippou explained things about the two over the many centuries he had spent with the kistune. He thought his brother stupid for running to a dead woman from his past while he ran from the one he cared so much. And what made it worse was she was alive unlike the dead priestess he ran to. Shippou of course felt the same way and spoke with pure anger for the way Inuyasha had treated her. He talked about how he was treated when he was just a cub and how he came to call Kagome his mother. When he spoke of her his eyes held such happiness and warmth. Often his eyes would flow of salty tears from the loss of his beloved mother. Which brought him back to his original thought. Why would he care if she returned to his brother? But for some reason the thought of them together bothered in deeply and he could not understand why. He told himself the kisses were because he had lost control over his demon side and told him self last night was out of pity. He was completely and utterly confused. But he would never admit that of course. Centuries may have passed but he had not changed much at all.

They both sat there in silence until Kagome glanced to her watch to find they only had a few minutes left. Sesshoumaru finished his coffee and Kagome finished her hot cocoa and they headed out the door to meet their friends.

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha waited in front of the park Kagome had asked them to meet her at. They each had a million thoughts zooming through their minds. They were curious as to why she had to meet them all and be somewhere so secluded.

"Do you know why she wants to speak with us Sango?" Miroku asked

"No. She didn't say anything to me. I'm worried though Miroku. What if it is something horrible?" she said with her eyes on the sidewalk.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it can't be bad. She wouldn't be here if it were, right?" he said with a smile

She nodded as her frown became a smile. He was always able to brighten her day and lighten her mood. That's what she liked about him so much. He always had a way of making her feel better.

"I wonder what's taking her so long? I'm not waiting here much longer. She told us to meet her here at a certain time so she should be here too." Inuyasha said roughly.

"Calm down Inuyasha. She will be here shortly." replied Miroku

'I hope.' He thought

"Sango! Hey you guys!" Kagome said running up to her friends as she hugged Sango and oddly enough she hugged Inuyasha and Miroku as well.

At that moment they were all thinking the same thing.

'Something is very wrong.'

"So what did you..." Inuyasha trailed off upon seeing another figure enter the group. "What do you want asshole?" he spat

Sango and Miroku stood silently wondering the same thing. From what they remembered him and Kagome weren't talking nor were they friends.

"It is none of your concern." He stated simply and turned his gaze upon the raven haired girl in front of him.

So they a copied him and looked back at Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes flickered from Kagome to Sesshoumaru everyone once in a while thinking he went unnoticed. Of course Sesshoumaru noticed his gaze upon him but he just ignored it and quietly stood behind Kagome.

"Okay you guys. I need to talk to you, but first I need to tell you some things. That's why I thought we should meet here. We will have more privacy seeing how nobody steps foot inside here." She told them nervously.

"Maybe because this is built over old graves from those who lived in the feudal era." Miroku added calmly.

"WHAT?" Sango yelled in fear

Unfortunately for Sango and fortunately for Miroku she started to get little creeped out and snuggled close to him.

"You'll be fine Sango I promise. Just trust me okay? So let's just go find a place to sit so we can start. I'm afraid it will take a while too." She spoke as she lead them into the park.

After finding a good place to sit and everyone getting comfortable, especially Sango who was practically in Miroku's lap. He didn't protest at all though. He had a smug smile plastered on his face as his arms were wrapped around her small form.

Kagome thought it was such a cute sight to see. They were the same as they were in the past. The only difference was for this brief moment in time Miroku didn't have to grope Sango because he already had both hands on her. But he still got his head shit constantly throughout the day by her as he did in the past. Some people never change, no matter how many times they are reincarnated. With that thought she sighed and proceeded to tell them everything.

"Okay you guys I know this will sound a bit crazy and far fetched but I'm telling you it is all true." She started.

She told them of her adventures to the past through the well on her shrine and about the Jewel of Four Souls. She told them of her being a powerful priestess and about Naraku. She told them about their selves and how they had to do with it. The part she hated telling them was how they had died in the final battle and she had come back to the future with the memories of it all blocked from pain. As she relived the past memories she had tears trail down her face. It hurt her so much to talk about it and to even think of it. She was happy that she had them here now but she was sad that they had died. She also told them about Sesshoumaru, Shippou and Kouga and how they lived and still did to this day. Sesshoumaru of course sat quietly on the side lines as she told them of their past lives. When she had spoken of the demon lord they had looked at him questioningly with horror. They wondered how he could do such things to his younger brother even if he was only a half breed. When she finished she waited for everyone to say something and the first thing she heard made her frown.

Inuyasha had broken into a fit of laughter from her story. He found it hilarious that she had such an amazing imagination.

"You really expect us to believe that? You are nuts but you do tell really good stories." He said still laughing.

Miroku and Sango however stayed silent taking in the information. They in a way believed her from seeing her tears of pain. However, they didn't think it was from the story. They believed it was from losing some close friends when she was younger. They assumed it was her way of coping with the sorrow.

Knowing Inuyasha's doubt and sensing Miroku and Sango's she felt she needed to tell them more or try and get them to receive their memories.

"There is a way to remember." She started waiting for them to listen again.

"Let me explain. Every time a soul is reincarnated and put into a body the memories of their past selves go with it. Once it is in the body and the person is born these memories are forgotten so they make new ones. Sometimes people are able to remember these memories while most of the time they are not. It would take a great deal of power to bring these memories back but it can be done. I can do it if you want. I have the power to bring back your memories from the past so you will understand. It will be a lot and I can leave out some things so you will not be harmed but you will be able to remember. You have to be willing and want it for it to work. If you don't it will not happen." She finished waiting for them to say anything.

She felt Sesshoumaru's arms wrap around her shoulders and pull them close as he whispered in her ear.

"Give them sometime. They may not want it right away. They'll need time to think about it before they know for sure." Calming her nervousness with his smooth voice and reassuring words.

"Look you guys, just think about it and let me know. You are going to need time to think about it. This will change your life a lot and it is a big decision to make. Please just think about it okay? If you don't want your memories back I understand. When you make a decision you will find me. Until then I will leave you with your thoughts. I'm going back to my room for now. Be careful okay?" she said earning a nod from them as her and Sesshoumaru left for her place.

"I'm worried about all this. What if they don't want their memories back. Since I got my memories back and remembered my powers I have sensed a great evil presence. It's very strong too and scares me. I'm not sure who or what it is but I feel like I would be unable to defeat it without them by my side. In the past I didn't ask them to join me. They had chosen the same path as mine. But now that I'm asking I feel like I have no right too." She said with a huff.

"They are your friends and were so in the past. They stood by you then and I have faith they will do so now as well." Sesshoumaru spoke with a stoic voice.

"Thanks Sesshoumaru." She replied with a smile. 'He always knows what to say. And it's usually not much either' she thought as she giggled.

They talked for a little while longer before he left for his own room.

Meanwhile Back At the Park

"What do you think of it all?" Sango spoke a few minutes after they had left.

"I felt such sadness from her as she retold the story especially when she spoke of our deaths. It seemed as though she had actually experienced it. I can also understand why her memories would have been blocked from the pain. What I don't know is if Sesshoumaru is a demon and constantly tried to kill Inuyasha why does he not do so now? Especially while he is now reborn as a full human. He has an advantage over him yet he doesn't take it. And why have we not met Shippou or Kouga yet?" he said thoughtfully in a uncommonly wise voice.

"I'm not sure either Miroku. It all seems a little...strange." she replied to his thoughts.

Suprisingly Inuyasha wasn't saying a word. He was sitting there thinking in his own little world. They stared at him for a moment until he looked over to them.

"What?" he yelled "I'm tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow." With that said he got up and walked out of the park.

"Let us go as well Sango." Miroku said standing as he offered Sango a hand. Taking it gratefully she stood as well and they both left for their rooms as well.

Kagome had just finished her homework when Sango returned from the park.

"Hi Sango." she greeted and then continued to get ready for bed.

Sango didn't say anything because she felt a little awkward after what Kagome had said earlier. So she just got ready for bed as she thought more of what had transpired.

The next morning Kagome had woke earlier than usual. She had had a hard time sleeping so she decided she would just get up and get ready.

When she finished her morning routine she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She wasn't sure where she was going exactly but she just knew she needed to get out for a minutes.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of Sesshoumaru's building. Shrugging the odd coincidence off she headed for his room.

Upon arriving at his door she stopped wondering again why she was here and what she would say to him. She was standing there for a few minutes before the door slowly opened revealing Sesshoumaru in his boxers with messy hair. She couldn't help herself as her eyes roamed over his well chiseled body. When she finally met his eyes she found herself lost in the pools of gold. They were stuck in each other's gaze for a while until Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and snapped her from her trance.

Suddenly blushing from nervousness and embarrassment she looked to the floor as she spoke. "S..Sorry. I..um..couldn't sleep and um.." she didn't finish because she was cut off by him speaking.

"Come in." He said inviting her in and shut the door behind her. He sat there and watched her twiddle her thumbs with a deep blush on her cheeks and decided to save her from her embarrassment.

She was very thankful for his interruption. She really didn't know how she had ended up at his place and wasn't really sure what to say. He had saved her from her own stupidity and was glad he did it.

After she entered his room she took a seat on his bed and stared at the floor again. She made it seem as if it were the most exciting thing to look at.

Noticing her unusual silence he made a decision.

"Why could you not sleep?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"I'm not really sure. Maybe..I don't know." She sighed confused.

"Lay down. You look like you were tied to a rope and dragged by a horse." He said pushing her back on his bed.

He crawled behind her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his body. In a matter of moments they were sleeping in each others arms dreaming peacefully as they laid there.

Sango woke up shortly after Kagome had left. She looked around the room and noticed her absence right away. She was curious as to where Kagome was. She was never up that early. The girl was always running late to class. 'Maybe she left after I fell asleep.' She thought as she started her morning ritual.

After she finished she had called Miroku and Inuyasha so they could meet up before class. Locking her door as she left her room she turned and headed for the library to meet with her friends.

He woke about an hour and half after they had fallen asleep. Gently propping himself on one arm he watched as she slept soundly. He carefully removed some strands of her delicate hair from her face as he studied her in her sleep. As he watched he noticed her face scrunch up and a smile grace her lips. Her lips parted as she mumbled something incoherent in her sleep. He smiled enjoying the sight of her as she lay there next to him. He had to admit that he slept better when she was next to him. He enjoyed waking up next to her. Ever since he had taken her to his room on that night he slept horribly and when he woke up he would search his room hoping to find her laying next to him. He wished that she would wake up every morning next to him.

He thought about the night before and the smiled she gave him. When he had returned home he was determined to see her smile more so he had made a phone call.

Flashback 

"_Hello." The young man said_

"_It's me. We will all meet tomorrow at the cafe. Bring him with you." Sesshoumaru told the man_

"_Okay what time? I can be there around seven."_

"_I will see you then." Was all he said as he hung up the phone._

_End Flashback_

Deciding he didn't want to leave his bed for class he once again wrapped his arms around her and drifted into a deep slumber.

When Sango got to the library she didn't see either of her friends so she decided they weren't here yet and would wait for them. While she was waiting LuLu had noticed her and walked over to say hi.

"Morning Sango!" she greeted with a smile.

"Morning." She replied

"Have you seen Kagome this morning? She didn't come to our first class." She asked with worry in her voice.

"No I haven't LuLu." She responded wondering where she was herself. "When I got up at seven-thirty she was gone. I don't know where she could be. She was there last night when I went to bed." She spoke aloud in a thoughtful tone

"Come to think of it Sesshoumaru wasn't there either. Neither one was in class today. That's odd. I will check to see if she is in her room. See you later Sango." She yelled back waving as she headed for her dorm.

Sango waved back and noticed Inuyasha and Miroku walking towards her.

"Good morning Sango. You look as lovely as always." he said

"Remove your hand from the area before I do it myself." She grounded out as she smacked him across the face.

Inuyasha just stood there shaking his head at the boys wondering hand. He seemed to do it only when Sango was around though.

"Well LuLu told me something interesting just a minute ago." She started

"What's that?" Inuyasha huffed

"Kagome _and_ Sesshoumaru never showed for their morning class today." She pointed out

"WHAT?" the yelled in unison while their eyes bugged out from their heads.

"That's right. I guess she had an eight o'clock class with them today because she had asked me if I had seen Kagome. Of course the odd thing was I was up before eight and Kagome wasn't there. She had made her bed like she always does but she had never even came back to the room. I myself haven't seen her since I went to bed last night." She informed them

After finishing her explanation of the mornings events Inuyasha stomped off angrily cursing under his breath. He said something about stupid brothers. Sango and Miroku just decided to check up on her after class. So they turned and headed for their first class trying not think any more of it.

Inuyasha sat in his class thinking about the things that Kagome had said the other night. He had decided he wanted his memory back and was going to tell her this morning before class. Now he changed his plans. First he was going to beat up Sesshoumaru and then ask her for his memories back.

Kagome woke feeling refreshed and a little confused. She had arms wrapped around her waist. She blushed as she remembered what had happened and who the arms belonged too. She stiffened a little when she felt the arms tighten their hold on her and pulled her closer. Which she just happened to think was impossible.

"Mmm. I see you have finally awaken?" a deep voice rumbled behind her.

She instantly relaxed into him and lay there for a few minutes.

"We have only been asleep for a few minutes. You act as if its been hours." She stated simply

"You slept through our first class. It is ten-thirty right now." He informed

"WHAT! There is no way it has been almost three hours." She yelled as he winced from it.

"Come. When is your next class?" he asked

"Noon." She answered rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"We will get some breakfast then." After he spoke he left with towel in hand only to return ten minutes later.

His long hair was dripping wet as it clung to his scantly clad body. He was still wet and only had a towel that hugged his hips. He walked to his closet as she carefully gazed at his almost completely naked body. He looked so sexy standing there dripping wet with only a towel to cover him. She blushed when he turned around and caught her eyeing him. So embarrassed at being caught she stared at the ground with interest again. She blushed a deeper shade of crimson when she heard and saw his towel drop to the floor. He was naked, completely naked and didn't care she was right there.

She was freaking out and the only think she was thinking was 'Oh my god, oh my god.'. Over and over she repeated it in her head waiting for him to get dressed. Unfortunately it seem like he hadn't planned on doing it right away. She couldn't will herself to do anything because she was frozen in her spot.

He watched her light blush as it grazed her cheeks. He inwardly smiled at her embarrassment from being caught. Finding her actions amusing and noticing her beauty when she blushed he decided to make it deeper. He chuckled to himself as he dropped his towel and watched as her cheeks became darker. She didn't say anything but he could tell she was freaking out. He wanted to see her more nervous. So he played with her some more.

"Where would you like to eat breakfast?" he asked not really caring.

"Where ever you want to go." She replied with the blush still intact.

He needed to try harder. She didn't look at him.

"It's rude not to look at some one when you are speaking." He stated chuckling to himself again.

She didn't say anything or look at him so he walked up to her and used his hand to pull her chin up so she was looking at him. Finally gazing up to see his eyes in front of her she gasped.

She realized he was still naked. At least that's what she was thinking. She was too scared to look down and find out. She blushed as she became trapped in his eyes once again .

She was caught of guard when he leaned down and took her lips prisoner. She froze for a second and then melted into it kissing him back. When she kissed him back he became more intense as he poured more passion into it while he begged her for entrance. She gladly opened her mouth as he slipped his tongue in tasting every spot as they battled for supremacy with their tongues.

The kiss was cut short when some one banged on his door. Before quickly dressing he gave her a soft kiss on her lips and walked to open it.

After class ended he made sure he was the first out the door. He angrily stomped over to Sesshoumaru's building before stopping outside the main door.

'What would he say? He needed to have a reason to show up.' Figuring out his reason he headed for his brothers room.

"What is it you need little brother?" he asked in a deadly voice

'Oh no! Inuyasha's here? What will he think when he finds out I'm here? This will look so bad.' She said becoming nervous.

Sesshoumaru smelt her nervousness and assumed it was because of Inuyasha so he would have to get rid of him.

"Where's Kagome?" he asked angrily

"I have not seen her since I walked her home last night." He lied

"Your lying. Where is she? I want to talk to her asshole." He yelled

"She is not here. Now if you don't mind I need to ready myself." He simply stated closing the door in his face.

Inuyasha didn't know what to think. Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe she wasn't there. So he left as he headed to her room to talk to her.

"Thank you." She whispered "I didn't feel like dealing with him right now."

He kissed her on her forehead and held out his hand to help her up. Taking it she stood up only to lose her footing and clumsily she fell against him with her hands resting on his chest. Looking up into his eyes as a blush crept to her cheek again. A second later he was stealing his second soul searing kiss of the day. She didn't know why but every time he kissed her she couldn't think.

After he ended the kiss he grasped her hand in his and walked out the door and headed for downtown for some much needed breakfast.

Chapter 9 Remember My friends 

After breakfast Sesshoumaru walked Kagome to her next class. He would have rather spent the day with her but she said she needed to go to class. So he walked her to her class and went to his room.

"Hey Kagome!" LuLu shouted from her seat.

Kagome walked to her and took the seat next to her. She sat down and proceeded to ready her tools for class.

"I was worried about you. You weren't in Warring Era class and neither was Sesshoumaru. Sango and Miroku were worried too." She added

"I'm fine. I went for a walk because I couldn't sleep last night." She replied softly

"I thought you were with Sesshoumaru. Well, I'm sorry you didn't get much sleep last night." She told Kagome.

"What did I miss?" Kagome asked

"Nothing really. Just read chapter twenty and you'll be fine." She said "Here take these." She handed her notes from the missed class

"Thanks LuLu." She said with a weak smile

"So do you think you and Sesshoumaru might hook up again?" LuLu said with a wink. "It's okay Kagome. I wont tell you were with him this morning."

"How did you know?" she said with shock written all over her face.

"Come on you don't think I'm that dense do you? Besides this is my third class today. My first two are with Sesshoumaru. And my first and this one are with you. He didn't show up for either. Plus I haven't seen either of you in the hall and I normally do." She informed her

"Oh." Kagome whispered as a blush crept to her cheek.

The teacher walked in and grabbed everyone's attention as she started to give her lecture for the day. Class went by swiftly as usual and before Kagome knew it class had ended. Her and LuLu exited the room and walked down the hall together.

"I wont tell anyone Kagome but I think you should meet with Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. They were really worried about you. Come on let's go find them. I think they said something about meeting at the library." She said dragging Kagome as she picked up speed.

Sango and Miroku were in front of the library waiting on Inuyasha to come along. When Sango heard her name called she looked up to find LuLu and she was dragging somebody with her.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted waving to her friend smiling brightly

"Hello Kagome." Miroku copied

"Hey you guys" she said back with another weak smile. "Sorry about worrying you guys."

"It's okay. We are just glad you're okay Kagome." Miroku responded

"Where were you Kagome? I woke up this morning and you weren't there." Sango said uneasily

"I went for a walk and..." Kagome was interrupted by an angry voice yelling over the crowd of other students.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards everybody.

She just stood there looking at him like he was some sort of maniac.

"Where have you been Kagome?" he yelled

You could see her body begin to shake more and more as her faced started to burn with anger. Everybody watched quietly knowing what was going to happen. As soon as her head snapped up to look at Inuyasha the show began.

"What do you mean where was I? Why do I have to tell you where I go? Do you want me to write a list of the things I do for you? Or I can wear a tracking device so you can track me down whenever. It's none of your business and I would have probably answered if you had asked me nicely." She yelled at him as she poked him in the chest to get her point across. She walked off with LuLu on her heels as she left to calm down. Before she reached ten feet she turned around to Inuyasha and spoke.

"By the way master I'm going to my room. Just so you know." She spat angrily and turned on her heels to continue on her way.

Inuyasha just sat there with horror written on his face. He did not expect her to react like that. He was just worried about her. He had went to her room after Sesshoumaru's and she wasn't there either. LuLu said she wasn't in class and he didn't see her in the hall at all until then so what was he supposed to do. He was jerked from his thoughts by Miroku's voice.

"Maybe if you don't yell next time she will answer your question." He stated with a smile as he and Sango started to walk off.

He needed to tell Kagome of his decision. He needed to apologize and he needed to do it right now. Finally ending his mental debate he took off towards her room to talk to her.

Kagome sat in her room with LuLu as they talked about her and Sesshoumaru. Kagome told her what had happened this morning and the night before. Leaving out what she spoke about with the others of course. Kagome watched as her eyes lit up and almost popped out of her head. They were smiling and giggling as they shared secrets about past boyfriends or loves with each other until they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kagome got up and sighed heavily as she walked to answer the door.

When she opened it she found Inuyasha standing there not saying anything at all. LuLu took that as her key to leave, knowing they needed to talk about stuff.

"I have to go to class see you later Kagome." She waved with a grin pasted on her face.

She opened her mouth to reply to her but shut it instead.

"Come in Inuyasha." She told him turning around to sit on her bed.

He walked in shutting the door behind him. He took a seat across from her on Sango's bed as they remained silent for a few minutes.

"Kagome, I'm.." he was cut off by her

"I'm sorry Inuyasha. I shouldn't have yelled at you. You were only worried about me. I'm sorry Inuyasha." She said with her hung low in shame.

"Whatever. Anyway, I just came to tell you that I made up my mind. I want my memories back. That's why I was looking for you." He said in a rush

"Not all the memories will be good ones though. You realize that right? I just want to make sure you really want this." She said looking him in the eyes for some sort of uncertainty.

He closed his eyes and folded his arms as he breathed out. Opening his eyes he met her gaze as he answered her.

"I know that and I'm sure I want to do this." He replied

She waited for him to look away or some flicker of emotion across his eye to make sure. Finding nothing she leaned back closing her eyes as she responded.

"Okay. But I'm not ready to do it today. I need time to get ready. I haven't practiced in a while. Besides it would be easier if I did everyone at once. So I will practice while they make up their minds. Okay?" she said now smiling

He just nodded and said good bye as he left her alone in her room again.

In the Hallway

Inuyasha was deep in thought as he walked down the hallway towards the exit. He was about to enter the stair well to leave her floor when he crashed into somebody. Who he saw was not someone he wanted to see.

"What are you doing here?" he growled

"It's not your business but if you must know I'm here to see Kagome." The smooth voice of Sesshoumaru came to his ears.

"She's not there." He lied

"I beg to differ little brother. I can smell her from hear." He replied coolly

"What do you mean you can smell her?" he asked disgusted

"Soon you will know what I mean little brother." With that said he walked off towards Kagome's room leaving a confused Inuyasha to stand there

Sango and Miroku were in the cafeteria eating a quick lunch and were deep in thought.

"I wonder if it will physically hurt us." She asked

"If we are who she says we are then I don't think she would do it if she knew it would hurt. But it wouldn't do any harm to ask her." Miroku told her

"Are you going to do it Miroku?" Sango asked curiously

"I have decided that I am going to do it. If I was a monk with spiritual powers I would like to know for sure. I think it would be an interesting experience." He said wistfully

Sango sat there in thought once again.

"When will you tell her?" she asked

"Later today." He simply said

"I will do it as well. If you can do it so can I." She somewhat shouted aggressively

"Then shall we tell her now? I'm sure she must practice before we do it. Otherwise she could actually harm us." He told her

Sango nodded and shortly after they finished eating they headed for her room to tell their friend of their decision.

Kagome answered the door wondering who she would find behind it this time. She gasped suprised to see Sesshoumaru standing there.

"Hi." She greeted nervously with a blush

He smiled making her gasp again. He took the chance and grabbed her waist pulling her close as his lips descended on hers in a sweet passionate kiss. Of course she couldn't do anything but kiss him back. Without her noticing he backed her up so he was in the room and shut the door behind them. So when Sango and Miroku walked in unannounced they found them lips locked standing in the middle of the room. When they both gasped they broke it off gazing in each others eyes for a moment then turning to look at the intruders.

Sango couldn't help but giggle at the look on Kagome's face. She had such a deep crimson blush that covered nearly her whole face. She had a small innocent smile on her face that cried out 'Oh my gosh. I didn't do it.' She knew she was embarrassed but she had no reason to be. She looked to Sesshoumaru who still gazed at Kagome with 'no way' she thought, 'He's smiling'.

Debating whether or not to give her a hard time or not she took a seat on her bed as Miroku sat next to her. She watched Kagome and Sesshoumaru plop down on her bed and waited for someone to talk.

Sango really didn't know what to say. She didn't really know how to begin or anything. She looked to the man beside her as if begging him to begin. She smiled as he gave her a smile answering her plea.

"We have both decided we want our memories back." He spoke up gaining the girls attention.

"I see. Well, then I will tell you the same thing I told Inuyasha." She said briefly pausing before continuing but was cut off.

"He told you that he was going to do it?" Sango asked suprised

"He did. Just a while ago. And just like I told him if you are not completely a hundred percent sure of this it could hurt you. The other thing you have to understand is not all the memories will be good ones. Actually most wont be pleasant because of the things Naraku has caused. Are you sure about this." She asked receiving a nod from both before she continued. "Okay well I need to practice some before I do it. Give me three days to get ready and we will start. I'm going to do everyone the same day. So I will be very tired afterwards and you will as well. It will take up your energy because of the emotional ride you will go on from it. So this Friday immediately after our classes we will go back to the park we were at the night before. Okay?" she spoke with the utmost seriousness.

Sango and Miroku both nodded to this and in a way began to prep themselves as well. Believing her totally they did not want to harm themselves in anyway and feared that it could also harm her as well. They both left and went to the library to get some work done leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagome alone again.

Kagome sighed in relief or from being nervous she wasn't really sure but she knew she would need to relax.

Sesshoumaru looked at the clock seeing it was a quarter after four remembered their meeting. He turned to Kagome who was presently staring at the ground before and moved his hand to hold hers in a reassuring gesture.

"Let's go. There is somebody you need to meet." He said helping her stand.

Before she left she remembered something she needed to do.

"Hold on a second. I need to do something real quick. Will you meet me outside the building?" she asked

He simply nodded and left the room shutting the door behind her. Picking up the phone to make a call she dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Thanks for calling The Shack this is Denise how may I help you?" the woman said

"Hey Denise is Mr. Naraku there?" she asked the girl

"Hey Kagome, yeah he is hold on." The girl answered putting down the phone.

Not to long after the phone was put down somebody else picked up as Denise hung up the phone.

"This is Mr. Naraku." He stated

"Hello Mr. Naraku. This is Kagome." She started only to be interrupted by him

"Hello Kagome, how are you? I was meaning to call you earlier but I got busy. Would you like to come in early tonight?" he asked a little to pleased

"Actually that is what I called to talk to you about. I'm not going to be able to work there anymore. School is becoming overwhelming and some family things have come up as well. I'm very sorry to tell you but I thought you should know." She calmly said

You didn't have to see his face to know he was frowning. You could hear it in his voice. "I see, well I'm very sorry to hear that my dear Kagome. I just hope things go better for you and please know if you ever need a job you are more than welcome here." He finished

"I will and thank you for understanding. Good Bye." She said hanging up the phone.

She grabbed her purse and keys and left to meet Sesshoumaru.

In Naraku's Office

He sat there in his office with almost no light. His hand under his chin as his head rested on it. He turned in his chair to look at a figure sitting in complete darkness as he spoke.

"It appears we will have to go to the next step sooner than I thought. You start Monday. Take this and buy any supplies you think you will need. And remember, don't harm her in any way. Just get rid of Inuyasha and her other two friends. Once that is complete I will do the rest." He said and paused looking thoughtfully. "And take Hojo, Rin and Sasha with you. And change your appearance so she doesn't recognize you. If you screw this up I'll kill you." He added in a deadly but serious voice dismissing the person from the room.

After she left a man with brown eyes came in. He stood in the shadows of his office waiting for his orders so he could carry them out.

"I have another task for you. While Kikyo and the others separate Kagome from her friends I want you to watch her. Keep a steady eye out and make sure you aren't detected. When she is alone take her and bring her to me. You may have your fun but be careful. She may not realize it but she is still a powerful priestess and could kill you just by a mere touch. Just make sure she is not harmed. If you screw this up I'll have your head among other things. Now go." He spat as he spoke striking fear into the man as much as he could.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome stepped into a small cafe not far from the campus. Checking his watch he saw they still had about ten minutes till they got here. They took a booth and sat down ordering while they waited for their guests to arrive. They chatted for a few minutes before two men walked in. One had royal blue as while the other had dark green eyes. The man with the blue eyes had black hair the was pulled into a ponytail and had a well toned body. The green eyed man had fiery red hair that was pulled into a ponytail as well but wasn't as built as the other.

She watched them wondering where they were going until Sesshoumaru stood up and gave the greed eyed one a hug and a look to the other. He sat down next to her as she watched and studied them in silence. They both just smiled brightly back at her hoping she would notice. She recognized them but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hi. I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you." She said smiling warmly at the men offering her hand to each of them.

They took her hand and each shook it gently. But when she shook the green eyed mans hand she was flooded with pictures of Shippou. Her son from the past and unknowingly had tears fall down her face. When she shook the blue eyed mans hand pictures of Kouga flooded through her head and she just smiled at the memory of her friend.

"Shippou, Kouga." She whispered but they both caught and said 'Yes?' when they did.

When she heard them both respond her eyes lit up in confusion and then realization. She stared at each one for a moment and repeated their names as she looked at them. She earned a smile and a nod from each of them and pushed Sesshoumaru out of the booth and ran to hug them.

"Oh Shippou, I thought I'd never see you again. You have grown up so much since I've last seen you. How I've missed you my son." She said the last part hesitantly.

"I've missed you too mom. I ran into Sesshoumaru a few hundred years ago and he's helped me out so I could find you. I'm so glad you remember me. I thought you wouldn't." He said crying as he hugged her close.

She gently let him go so she could greet Kouga as well.

"So Kagome, you still going to be my woman?" he asked jokingly as they all heard a growl come from Sesshoumaru's general area.

"You haven't changed at all. What about Ayame? Where is she? Last I heard you had mated." She questioned giving him a big hug which she heard Sesshoumaru growl again.

"Yeah we are. She is working right now though. She said she wanted to see you when you got a chance. She misses you a whole bunch. She nearly went crazy when I told her we found you and that I was going to meet you." He said with a smile as he took his seat again.

"That would be nice. I haven't seen her in a while. We will need to catch up. I still can't believe you guys are sitting here in front of me. It's almost as unbelievable as Sesshoumaru not trying to kill me." This comment was answered by a whimper like growl from him. She couldn't help but giggle and was followed by Kouga and Shippou too.

"So I've heard from my sources you have become friends with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku's reincarnation. Have you told them anything?" Shippou asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Yeah I have. They are just like the old ones too. I guess it doesn't matter how many times your born. You never change. I have told them about their past and not to long ago they told me they wanted their memories back. So I have to train for a few days and then I will give them back. After that you guys can come see them. It will be nice to have everyone together again. The only thing that worries me though is I sense a very strong evil presence lately and the worst part of it all is my old boss. He is Naraku's reincarnation." She said in a weary voice.

"Don't worry mom. I'm here and soon everyone else will be. And just think, I'm older now and am very powerful and skill full with my powers too. I can change into my true form but it wouldn't be helpful. I'm the size of a normal fox." He said in a down voice while his head hung low.

"That's all right. You probably don't even need it. You'll be stronger without it." She told him with a warm smile

As he did when he was still a child he puffed his chest up as he made a comment. "That's right!" he shouted but not to loud

So they all enjoyed some time to talk about the past and what happened while she was gone. She told them about school and her family and anything else she felt like mentioning. It was about eight o'clock when they left to head to their houses. Shippou and Kouga went in the opposite direction of the campus leaving her and Sesshoumaru alone. She had made notes of how many times they spent time alone. It's not that she didn't mind because she didn't. It was more the fact she didn't know what to say anymore or how to act. She knew she was attracted to the guy but beyond that she didn't know anything else. He usually was so cold to everyone but lately he wasn't that way around her and as time went by he would even show his emotions when others were around too. So what exactly did that mean? She didn't know and was so frustrated she made up her mind a told herself she would ask him tonight. He mentioned something about practicing at his house after they met with Shippou and Kouga so she assumed they were headed there now. So she would ask him when they got to his place. For now she would just try to make small talk.

Sango was at Miroku and Inuyasha's dorm working on some studying. They had decided they would try to help each other. However, Miroku kept groping Sango and she kept knocking him out. While this went on every so often Inuyasha just shook his head and sigh as he tried to continue his work. At one point they had stopped and discussed the whole getting their memories back situation. Which helped them answer their questions. Which for some reason or another Miroku was the one answering all the questions. Despite his perverted and wandering hands they could tell he knew what he talked about. At first they hadn't until he told them his family are very spiritual people. Which surprised them a lot because of the way he normally acts. The conversation had eventually died down and they found themselves in their normal routine while they tried their best to study.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had been practicing for a while. She decided that before they would continue she would ask him. She really didn't know how to go about asking him though. She was very nervous and felt a little embarrassed about doing it. So she just asked the best she knew how.

"Sesshoumaru, I was wondering about something." She said waiting for him to respond.

After a few minutes of no response while she gawked at the ground she looked up to find him looking at her. She took it as his way of telling her to proceed. So she continued wording it the best she could.

"Well, you see I..um...well..I wondering" She paused before continuing "You always seemed so cold to everyone and then when we started talking and hanging out you were so nice. But when my grandfather died you became cold again. And now you are being nice to me again. You even smiled when Sango and Miroku were around earlier. I just don't understand. Why are you like that with me?" she asked innocently confused.

He sat there thinking not wanting to give a wrong answer or upset her. He knew he liked her, but more then a friend he wasn't really sure. This questioning brought up an interesting point. Why had he let them see him smile? Why did he treat her differently from everybody else? Why did he care for her so much? At first he was afraid to care for somebody. In the past he had cared for Rin a great deal and then when she had grown old and died he had become cold again. He was afraid to care again. Then he had found her, Kagome. She reminded him so much of his Rin. Was it because she was like Rin? Did that mean he saw her as nothing more than another ward to watch out for? Yes, that was it. It was because she was another Rin. So he finally come up with an answer he spoke up.

"You remind me much of Rin." Was all he said.

He didn't explain himself because he couldn't. He didn't know what he meant by it. That was the only thing he could think to say. So he just left it at that.

"I see." She said somewhat sadly

She hadn't expected him to say anything like that. But then again she didn't expect him to say anything. She was suprised when he answered but for some reason she felt sad because of what she said. She didn't really understand what he had meant by it. It was so vague and could mean anything. So she decided to just drop it because she would have more important things to do. Like practice with her powers.

"Let us practice some more. It is getting late. Try making a ball of energy in your hand. Make one as big as you can but make sure you are able to control it." He instructed her.

So after another hour of her learning her abilities they finally called it a night. He offered to walk her home but she refused saying she would be fine on her own. So she left and headed back to her place, which happened to be on the other side of campus.

On her way back she felt like someone was watching her. She could sense a presence but it was faint. So she just picked up the pace and kept walking not looking back. It was following her and she was now officially freaked out. She wasn't far now just a little bit to go. She walked faster and faster until she was running. She ran up the steps of her building and went inside. She didn't stop running until she was standing in front of her door. Placing her hands on her knees she breathed heavily catching her breath and proceeded into her room.

She walked in turning on the lights to see Sango wasn't home. So she picked up the phone and called Inuyasha to see if she was there.

"Hello" came a rough voice

"Hey Inuyasha. Is Sango over there?" she asked

"Yeah her and the pervert are passed out from studying or you could say fighting off his wandering hands." He said as he sighed

"Oh, okay. That figures. Thanks." She said about to hang up the phone.

"You want me to get her?" he asked nicely

"No that's alright. I was just wondering if she was okay, that's all. Thank you." She answered

"Okay then." He said hanging up the phone

She threw herself on her bed and sighed as she lay there for a while thinking about what happened since she started college. Spring break was in two weeks so she was getting a little antsy. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do. She wanted to go to the beach so bad but at the same time she knew her family needed her. She sighed again and rolled over setting her alarm clock and quickly fell asleep.

The next two days were normal. Everyone had gone to class and studied. Sesshoumaru and Kagome finished her short training. She had easily been able to control her power and now knew how to use it too. She was confident now that she knew she could control them. They had instead decided to do each of them in the own room so they didn't have to go far. She told them they would need to rest right after she did it. She had told them she would start off with the guys because by the time she was done with Sango she would probably pass out with exhaustion from the amount of her energy she would use. Sesshoumaru was going to tag along to be the safety advisor. Well another words Kagome collapses and he takes care of her. She wasn't sure if it would happen but it was a possibility. She had not used so much energy for along time. Actually she had done it once and that was during the final battle. She used so much she was suprised she had survived.

So here they were in Inuyasha and Miroku's room talking some before actually getting it done with. They asked her a few more questions and then they began.

She decided to start with Miroku seeing as he volunteered to go first. So everybody else just sat and watched. They sat in the middle of the room facing each other. Both closing there eyes as Kagome began to speak.

"Now I need you to relax and open your mind completely. You must give me total access to your mind for me to find the memories. It's going to feel a little weird but just stay relaxed." She explained to him.

Her hands turned blue as she slowly brought them to each side of his head. After she had placed them where she needed she started sifting through the deepest part of his mind. She saw pictures of him and people he assumed to be his family until she finally came across the memories she was looking for. Reaching her hand and grabbing a hold of the memories she forced them forward adding to his present ones. When she was sure they were all there she removed her hands and opened her eyes. She looked to Miroku to see his eyes still closed as his body had become limp and fell to the floor.

Sango seeing this jumped up to help him. Finally acknowledging his current unconsciousness her and Inuyasha lifted him to his bed and covered him up so he could rest.

"I guess you will be doing more work than you thought huh Sesshoumaru?" she said smiling.

She looked to Inuyasha as she started to speak again.

"Are you ready? By the looks of things you are going to pass out which means you will remember everything while you dream. Unfortunately I don't really know how long you will be out for. Hopefully you will be awake by tomorrow night or the next morning. That's why we're doing it on a weekend right?" she said smiling trying to lighten the mood. "This time we will try it a different way. Lay on your bed so that way we wont have to move you. And plus you can be more relaxed." She added

So she finished the process and was successful with him as well. So the three left their room and locked it so they could rest up for what was to come and the things that were to be different when they would wake up.

Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome was a little sluggish so he wrapped an arm around her waist giving her a little support. After a few minutes of walking they got to her and Sango's room.

Sango laid down in her bed and relaxed. When she felt Kagome sit down she relaxed some more and opened her mind so she was able to find what she was hunting for. After a few minutes of searching she finally found the memories and pulled them forward as she did with the guys. As so as she pulled away she descended from the bed towards the ground. She had over exhausted herself. She had been worn out from the Inuyasha because she had to search for at least ten minutes before finding his. Sango and Miroku's only took a few. So she used more energy then she should have. Fortunately for Kagome, Sesshoumaru caught her before she hit the ground.

He scooped her up in both arms and placed her on her bed. He walked to Sango and covered her up before grabbing Kagome's purse and keys. He scooped her in his arms again and carried her to his room. He used his demon speed to get to his place so he didn't get odd looks. But when he had exited her building he had sensed someone for a brief second and then it disappeared.

When he got to his room he placed her in his bed and undressed 'til he was only in boxers and took his spot behind her as his arms instantly wrapped around her. As soon as he had done that he was asleep.

Back at Naraku's Office

A man with cold brown eyes was waiting for Naraku to address him. He needed to tell him. It would pose a problem.

"Yes Jin? Was there something you needed?" he asked the man

The man bowed to his master before he proceeded to tell him of the news he had gathered that night. Afraid of his masters wrath he knew he should tell him. But he also knew he would not be happy about the new comer.

"We have a minor problem. The man who stood in my way before is still with her. He remains by her side and protects her. I can sense he is a powerful demon and holds centuries over me. He also seems to know of her past adventures because I have heard them discuss such things. Only briefly though." He stopped waiting for his masters reaction.

"I see, this is very upsetting. Do you know what demon you speak of Jin?" he asked him.

"No milord." He hated calling him that but it pleased Naraku and had many times saved his life.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, of The Western Lands is who our new player is. This will pose a problem. So you say he is very close to the girl huh. Well we will have to change that wont we. He is a powerful demon but I have a secret and someone that will weaken him. You may go now Jin. Continue your orders and before you return to your post send Rin to me." He said and drifted into his thoughts not paying anymore attention to him.

He left the office and after a few minutes a young woman came in that bared a striking resemblance to the young girl that followed Sesshoumaru around centuries ago.

"You have called for me milord?" she ask bowing low to her master

"Yes Rin. This man" he said showing her a picture of Sesshoumaru in his disguised form. "He is your assignment. I want you to do whatever you have to keep him with you all the time. But make sure you act right. His daughter was easily pleased but extremely wise. She was thoughtful and very sharp. Act somewhat childish at times and when it involves being serious then you should be wise. Understood?" He asked and when she graced him with a nod he dismissed her.

**Chapter 10 New Friends?**

It was Sunday and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were still asleep.

Kagome woke up in her bed and found it cold and lonely. Sesshoumaru wasn't here and he had stayed home last night. He had told her he had things to do. So she was on her own for the day. She got up and grabbed her stuff and left the room to take a shower.

She left the bathroom after taking a quick shower. As she walked down the hallway back towards her room she heard the phone ringing. She started to run and grabbed it just before they hung up.

"Hello?" she said

"Kagome?" the voice asked

"This is her." She replied

"Hey Kagome. It's LuLu." LuLu informed her

"Oh, hey. What are you doing?" she asked

"Well I was going to see if you and Sango wanted to go out for a little while?" she told Kagome

"Sango's not here but I'll definitely go. Come on...Where do you want to meet?" she paused when she saw Sango

"Well if you're ready we can meet in the courtyard." LuLu responded in her normal sweet voice

"Okay, how about I meet you in about twenty minutes then?" Kagome asked

"Great. See you then." LuLu said hanging up the phone

Kagome hung up the phone and looked over to Sango's sleeping form. She was relieved she caught herself. If she hadn't and LuLu came over she would be asking a million questions. She sighed as she walked over to brush her hair and put on her shoes.

"You know if somebody saw you they would accuse me of witchcraft or murder. Which I don't think that's a good thing." She said to Sango who didn't here a single word she said

Kagome was going to check on Inuyasha and Miroku until a thought hit her. She walked to the phone and picked up to make a call. She quickly dialed the number and put the receiver to her ear and listened as it rang. After a few minutes of ringing and no answer it went to and answering machine.

"This is Sesshoumaru, please leave a message." The recording spit back

"Hey it's Kagome. I know you said you had things to do today but I was wondering if you could check on Inuyasha and Miroku. I'll check on them tonight but I have to run. Talk to you later. Thanks!" she said and hung up the phone

She grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She slowly walked towards the courtyard thinking of what LuLu wanted to do. Her thoughts also drifted to a once powerful demon lord and what occupied his time today.

When Kagome came out to the courtyard she saw her friend already waiting for her. She was sitting on the bench and looking around not noticing Kagome's approach. She decided to take advantage of the situation and ran up yelling 'Boo' really loud and fast. She felt proud as her triumph was her friend jumping a foot in the air.

"That's not nice you know. I could die from a heart attack." LuLu said with a mock frown

Kagome smiled from her victory "Well we wouldn't want that now would we." Was her happy reply. "So where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking of getting something to eat after we do a little shopping." She answered as her hands rubbed together and an evil grin was placed upon her face

"Sounds good. Where to shop though. I'm low on cash so why not the mall?"

"Okay then. Let's go." LuLu said as she stood up and they walked towards downtown Tokyo

As they walked they were held by silence. Both were in their own thoughts.

"So where Sesshoumaru today? I'm surprised not to see him with you." LuLu asked curiously

"He said he had some things to do today." Was her simple reply

"Oh. I'm surprised I haven't seen you guys all weekend. I haven't even seen Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. I usually run into those two a lot." She told Kagome

"Yeah. I don't know about Inuyasha or Miroku but Sango hasn't been home much. She must be an early riser. I know because I'm not. I see her when she comes home but she is usually up and gone before I even wake up." Kagome lied

"We all know you're not an early bird Kagome. Your always late to your first class." LuLu informed while she giggled

Kagome smiled with her as they continued to chat about class and guys and a bunch of other stuff. None of it was really important though. They kept walking going into the mall and stopping inside the door as they tried to figure out where to start.

He was walking around the mall trying to remember everything he needed to get. He had already been by the jewelry store and gotten the necklace. Now he needed to find something nice to wear.

As he was walking down the path headed towards the next stop he accidentally ran into someone. Well more like someone ran into him.

Looking down he saw a young woman on her knees as she tried to pick up her belongings that had fallen out of her purse. When she finished she fixed the position of it and stood up to look at the man she had ran into.

Sesshoumaru just stood there waiting to see who and why she had bumped into him. When she finally looked at him he inwardly gasped.

"I am so sorry sir. I should pay attention more." She said smiling a big toothy grin at him

'She reminds me of her so much' he thought as he studied her closely. Her waist length black hair was perfectly straight. Her brown eyes that sparkled with her innocent air and her bright smile that lit the hall. 'She looks exactly like her. I wonder what her name is.' He told him self.

"Sesshoumaru." He said aloud

"I'm sorry?" she somewhat questioned

"That is my name. Sesshoumaru." He told the woman

"I guess an exchange is in order then. My name is Rin and it is a pleasure to meet you." She informed him with a smile

'It has to be her. It couldn't be anybody else or just a look alike' he told himself as inhaled her scent. 'She even smells the same.' He smiled to himself as a thought came to him.

"Please join me for lunch." He pretty much commanded her

"Umm...okay, sure. Where would you like to eat?" she said after checking her watch

"We can go to the food court." He told her as he held out his arm waiting for her to take it

She noticed his arm and took it instantly in her hand. They walked towards the food court and sat down after getting some food.

"So where do you work?" she asked curiously

"I don't work. I'm currently going to Tokyo University." He quickly replied

'She may be her reincarnation but I need to watch what I say. I still don't know her at all.' He inwardly scolded

"Really? I'm starting their tomorrow. I'm so excited too. I heard it was a great school. It's kind of hard switching colleges in the middle of the year though. But I'm still excited about going. It will be good to meet new people." She told him smiling

"Indeed. What classes will you be taking?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Warring States Era, Psychology and Ancient Myths and Legends. Those are the only ones I can remember though. I have two more classes other than those three." She replied with her normal happy smile

"So it seems I will be seeing you more than. I have those classes as well." He informed her in his regular emotionless voice

"Cool. Now I know one more person than I did twenty minutes ago. Which means I now know a total of one person." She said giggling

'She is just like Rin. She is definitely her reincarnation.' He thought to himself as he watched her chat about nothing important

Kagome and LuLu had gone to a few stores. LuLu being from the states was a huge fanatic about Hello Kitty and decided to drag Kagome to that store next.

While they were passing the food court Kagome decided to see what was there to eat. When she caught of glimpse of silver she instantly looked in that direction. She froze when she saw who it was.

She didn't know what to say or how to feel. There he was, her Sesshoumaru and he was in the company of another. The young woman with her inky black waist length hair and her huge emotion filled eyes, sitting there, smiling at him.

What upset her more was the emotion in his eyes. Happiness. He was happy sitting there listening and watching her talk. It hurt her to know that he had dismissed her for this woman. 'How could he? I thought he cared about me.' She thought sadly to herself still unable to remove her eyes from the upsetting seen.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" LuLu asked as she followed Kagome's eyes to a table with a certain man sitting at it

"Let's go LuLu. I don't want to be here anymore." Kagome told her

"Sure, I understand. You still want to get something to eat?" she asked as they headed towards the mall exit

"Some ice cream sounds good." She spoke sadly

"Okay, I know the best ice cream joint. Let's go." She responded

They left the mall and walked down the busy Tokyo streets again as they headed for the ice cream parlor.

After about ten minutes of walking they came to a small little ice cream shop. Kagome looked up at the sign above the door. It read simply 'Cold Eyes'. 'That's a strange name to call a place.' She thought as she walked through the door behind LuLu.

"Hello and good afternoon. What can I get you?" a sweet voice from behind the counter said

"Hey Yura! I'll have my usual." LuLu shouted to the voice

'Yura?' Kagome mentally screamed. She stared at the familiar women behind the counter. 'Well we killed her so I know she's just a reincarnation. She looks harmless enough.' She thought as she smiled to the woman.

"Oh hey LuLu. It's been a while. Where have you been?" Yura asked from behind the counter

"You know the whole school thing." She said rolling her eyes

"Yeah I'm glad I only took two courses. That's all it took to get my shop opened up." She said with a kind smile

"So whose your friend Lu?" Yura asked

"Oh that's Kagome. We have Myths and Legends together." She replied with a smile. "Kagome this is my friend Yura. She owns this place."

"It's very nice to meet you Yura." Kagome said politely

"It's nice to meet you to. So what can I get for you Kagome?" she asked

"I'd like a double scoop of cookie dough please." She answered

"Coming right up."

LuLu walked over to Yura and explained what Kagome had just seen while they were at the mall. Yura fell sad for the girl to have to see something like that.

"Here you go Kagome." She said handing her the ice cream

"Thanks. How much do I owe you?" Kagome asked pulling out her wallet

"No charge. Freebee today." She told her winking

"Really? Thanks Yura." She answered as she walked over and sat down

LuLu came and sat down next to her followed shortly by Yura. LuLu and Yura sat there gabbing away about the latest news as she just ate her ice cream. She stared out the window thinking about what she had just seen. She looked over to a clock on the wall to see what time it was. '5:50? Oh my gosh. I need to check on everybody.' She thought frantically.

"Hey guys I got to run. But it was fun LuLu. I'll see you in class tomorrow. Thanks again Yura." She shouted as she ran out the door.

"You know if she hangs out with you long enough she wont have any manners left." Yura stated with a sigh

"Yeah, I know. You used to be the same way until I came along." She replied as they began to giggle

"So how is your mission coming along? Is everything going smoothly?" Yura asked her

"Of course. You just saw for yourself. I just hope this plane works." LuLu answered

"Me too, me too." Yura said sighing as her gaze drifted to the busy streets outside

Kagome ran in the dorm room to find the still sleeping Sango. Quickly she grabbed the key to the boy's dorm room and ran out the door again.

Running across campus she entered their building and walked into the elevator. When she got to their floor she left the steel box and walked towards her destination. She opened the door to see it had already been unlocked. Curiosity got the best of her as she wondered why the door was unlocked.

When she walked in she didn't see anybody so she walked over to Miroku to check him out. When she finished checking on him she walked to Inuyasha to see how he faired. She noticed he had a fever and decided to get some cool water for him.

When she turned around she found herself looking at Sesshoumaru. He held a small towel and some water in his hand. Which she assumed automatically was for Inuyasha.

So she walked over not saying a word and took the things from his hand and walked back to his brother's bed. She sat down as she submerged the towel in the cool water and placed upon Inuyasha's brow.

She then continued to cool him down by removing his covers so he was no longer sweating. When she was done she took the towel and water back to the bathroom and emptied it out.

When she did that she walked back their room and saw Sesshoumaru sitting in one of the chairs. He watched her as she picked up some of their things and put them away.

"What?" she spat bitterly

"Why are you so upset my dear Kagome?" he asked genuinely concerned

"Oh don't give me that load of crap!" she said angrily

"I don't understand what upset you so much." He told her calmly

"Well then I guess it doesn't matter then does it. I'm done here. Good bye Sesshoumaru." She said as she started for the door

He grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. Then he lowered his head down to hers and softly touched her lips with his. Kagome was beginning to melt until she remembered the seen from earlier. Quickly she pushed him away as her eye began to tear.

"How could you? Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" she yelled as she ran when her tears began to fall down her face

Sesshoumaru stood there wondering what had just happened. She was crying and he didn't know why. She seemed to be upset with him, but why? He had to know but he would ask her later after she had calmed. He picked up some things and was about ready to leave when he heard a grunt.

Turning around he was Inuyasha was sitting up and was wide-awake. Other than the pain etched on his face he looked to be healthy.

"How are you brother?" he asked as he took a seat in the chair

"Fine I guess. I have a bad head ache though." Inuyasha replied while rubbing his head

"Well I will leave you to rest some more. We have classes tomorrow and you need a shower. You had caught a small fever and sweat a lot. I can smell you in the hall." He informed him

"You bastard. I've been out for three days and you tell me to do the most obvious thing." He yelled at the already gone Sesshoumaru

Kagome walked in her dorm to see Sango sitting up in bed. She was a little surprised she had already woken up. She walked immediately to her bed and sat down.

"How do you feel Sango?" she asked concerned

"I feel pretty good Kagome. I miss Kilala though and I wish Kohaku would have been able to out live me." She said sadly remembering her brother and friend from the past.

"I do too. I'm sorry Sango. I know you're memories are pretty painful, but you were always the strong one in the group." She told her with a smile on her tear stained face.

"No Kagome. You were the strongest of us all. Your heart kept us going the whole time we traveled. If it wasn't for you I would never had made it that far." She told her returning her smile

"Thanks Sango." She said

"Why are you crying though?" Sango asked worriedly

"It's nothing. I really don't want to talk about it." She replied

"Come on Kagome. You're like a sister to me. You can tell me anything." She persuaded

Finally giving in she started to sob as she retold the day's events to her friend. She couldn't stop crying because of the pain. Her heart felt like it had been ripped out and stomped on. She couldn't believe she had trusted him and cared for him so much. She didn't know why he would treat her this way. She hadn't done anything wrong. Or was it because she wasn't pretty enough? Maybe she wasn't fancy or high class. Trying desperately to push the thoughts from her mind she tried to calm herself. But to her luck she was unable and eventually fell asleep while she cried.

Sango watched her cry herself to sleep. She felt so bad for Kagome. She was so sweet, kind, caring, loving and excepting of everything to deserve this. Becoming angry at Sesshoumaru's actions she got dressed and headed for his room.

He was walking in the courtyard when he heard his name. Looking up he saw Rin running in his direction as she waved. She had a bright smile on her face as she finally caught up to him.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she asked

"Walking." He stated simply

"I see that. I would have never guessed." She dryly replied

"So have you settled in yet?" he asked

"I'm actually on my way now to unpack. Want to help?" she asked him hopefully

"Seeing as I have nothing left on my agenda." He said puzzling Rin

"So that means.." she started but was cut off by another woman's voice

Rin and Sesshoumaru turned to find a huffing and angry Sango behind them. Rin was kind of frightened by the look in the woman's eyes. She looked ready to kill some one or some thing.

"I see you have awoken." He said

"Obviously you asshole!" she yelled angrily at him

"So what is it you wish to speak about?" he asked her calmly

"I have just come to warn you Sesshoumaru. If you come anywhere near Kagome or me for that matter, I promise I will be the one to send you to hell. I will personally slay you with my own hands. You," she said pointing to him as her voice spat with acid dripping from every word, "are an inconsiderate bastard who doesn't deserve her. You have hurt her from the last time!" she paused and looked over at Rin and quickly studied her before she began to speak again. "And you should do the same whore." She yelled again and left as quickly as she had come

Sesshoumaru didn't understand what was going on. Kagome had left crying and now Sango who had obviously just woken up came threatening him. He was so confused but was quickly knocked from his thoughts as he felt his sleeve being tugged on.

"What was that all about?" Rin asked

'Just like my little Rin.' He thought.

"Nothing." He answered in a voice devoid of emotion

They turned and continued on their way once again heading for Rin's dorm room to unpack her things.

Chapter 11 Kagome's Gone Ring ring 

"Hello?" Rin answered her phone

"Have you finished yet?" Naraku said from the other side

"Excuse me for just a moment Sesshoumaru." She said stepping out of the room.

She walked down the hallway into the girl's shower so he couldn't hear her talking.

"Sorry, here was with me. And yes, everything is going perfectly. She saw us having lunch at the mall today and now she refuses to talk to him." She said in a monotone voice

"Good. Keep him inside. We will be taking her tonight." Naraku finished and hung up the phone

She closed her phone and walked back into the room. She put it down on her bed and walked back to one of the boxes to finish up.

"Sorry, dad called to check up on me. He says my sister and her fiancé are fighting about something or other." she said with a heavy sigh

Naraku's Office...

"She is free from interference. Take any chance you get and bring her back to my place. Nobody will be able to find her there. No go!" he said while an evil grin lay upon his beautiful face.

"Are you sure he can get her? After all she remembers now and could possible use her powers against him." Kikyo said walking out of the darkness

"Don't worry my love. She is too depressed to fight back. She just had her heart broken." He informed her

Kagome's Dorm...

They had gone to all their classes and decided to through a small little party for Kagome. Kind of like a 'Cheer up, Screw Him' party. They all met at Kagome's and ordered food. While they ate they told stories watched movies and played games. Around eleven o'clock everyone had fallen asleep. Well, everyone except Kagome.

She couldn't sleep at all. She was afraid of sleeping. She had a bad feeling in her gut and didn't know why. Afraid of sleep she got up and decided to go to her favorite spot, the koi pond.

She walked to the pond and took a seat on her normal rock as she watched the koi swim around in the moonlit and starry sky. It wasn't a full moon. Only a small sliver. So she wasn't able to see much around her. She recalled the night she had first come out here. It was the same reason she had come here the first time. She couldn't sleep at all.

Remembering Sesshoumaru being here that night too just upset her more than she already was. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? What was so special about him? How could something so small hurt so much? Was he pretending the whole time? Did he ever really care about her? She couldn't stop the thousands of questions that arose in her head. This made her more frustrated and aggravated.

She heard something behind her as eyes seem to burn in her back. Thinking it was the same person who currently ran threw her mind she didn't turn around. Looking straight ahead unmoving she ignored his presence. Not wanting to talk to him about anything. If he didn't know why she was upset then she would not tell him. He needed to figure out for himself. She shouldn't have to tell him every time he did something wrong.

He watched her closely with his hard brown eyes waiting for her to turn around and face him. But it never came. Instead she remained still and continued to look ahead. 'She must think I'm Sesshoumaru. That's good. It will make things easier.' He thought evilly to himself.

"Go away Sesshoumaru!" she yelled

"I would but I'm not Sesshoumaru." He simple stated

She whipped around to look at the man behind her. He was wearing a black suit and had blue hair down to his shoulders and hard brown eyes. His eyes frightened her the most. She remembered those cold brown eyes from that night. Those eyes of his froze her to her spot. She was unable to move from his piercing gaze. She couldn't find her voice either. Unable to speak because she was to horrified and scared. He was going to finish what he started and she wasn't able to run or scream. Leave it to her to go out alone, while everybody was asleep.

Slowly he walked up to her as he began to speak calmly and crouch down to her level.

"I see you remember me. Well don't worry. I won't hurt you for now, but maybe after everything is complete I will have you." He informed her

She finally found her voice as she inwardly rejoiced. While on the outside of her mind she screamed for help. Unfortunately she was only able to scream once. Because he knocked her out before she could do it again. Getting caught was not good for him.

He picked her up bridal style as he leapt into the air jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He was fast so people that remained on the streets at this time weren't able to see him. Besides the moon was so dim he could have easily walked there. But of course he chose the faster route.

Sesshoumaru woke to a familiar scream. Jumping out of bed and throwing on a pair of pants he ran from his room. He didn't know why he was acting like this but he had a bad feeling in his gut. He walked towards the koi pond and was met by Kagome's scent.

He became angry and surprisingly scared by the way it smelled. She smelt normal except the fear and sadness that was laced in her scent. He sniffed around some more when he came across another scent. This one was more masculine and smelt of pine and dirt. It was laced with excitement and lust.

Becoming angry he rushed to her apartment where he knew her friend would be. He would tell her then find his brother.

Sango was woken up by a knock at the door. Looking at the clock to see the time '12:00'. She lay back down to try and go back to sleep but the knock came again only a little bit more loud.

She looked over to find Inuyasha and Miroku out cold and snoring loudly. Looking towards the door she decided they could wait until tomorrow. It couldn't be that important. So putting her head back down she closed her eyes.

Everyone in the room jumped up when the door burst open revealing a very enraged demon lord with glowing red eyes. They all stared horrified at the site before them. Each looking at one another trying to figure out what they had done to upset him.

Calming down a tiny bit, he looked at them. His eyes still red but no longer glowing.

"Kagome is gone." He said

"What do you mean? She probably went to the koi pond or something." Sango said

"No she is not I was just there! Some one has taken her!" he informed her while his eyes started glowing again

"Calm down Lord Sesshoumaru, tell us what you know." Miroku said calmly taking a seat

"I woke from a woman screaming. When I went to the koi pond I caught her scent. It was laced with fear. There was also another, one that smelt of pine and dirt. It however was laced with excitement. This masculine scent informs me he is demon and enjoys the kills." He explained to them

"We'll find that bastard and when we do I will personally rip out his heart and make him eat it!" Inuyasha jumped up as he yelled

"Calm down Inuyasha. We must find out why he wants her and who he is." Miroku informed him

"Wait, Kagome told me she quit her job." Sango said thoughtfully

"Wow, that's helpful." Inuyasha spat sarcastically

"Maybe you should let me finish. Anyway, she said she didn't need the job but when I over heard her talking to him she said his name." She said

"What was his name Sango?" Miroku asked patiently waiting for an answer

"Your not going to like this, but his name was...Naraku." she said worriedly

"It could be his reincarnation. Kagome destroyed Naraku from the past. But if she destroyed him then how did he find out about her. Nobody really knows she traveled through time except for us, Shippou, Kouga and her family." Miroku said as his finger tapped his chin

"Kikyo." Was Inuyasha's simple answer

"You think she still lives?" Miroku asked

"She was the living dead and we all died during the battle. So she could have survived it and waited until now." Sango added a thought

"Yes but to be able to survive through the eras as well as being followed by soul stealers I would think it would be more obvious to the naked eye. It would be easy for someone to spot them." Sesshoumaru said

"How are we supposed to defeat him? We don't even have our weapons anymore. And we don't know what we are up against." Sango said fearfully

Sesshoumaru walked over to their phone and dialed a number. He waited as it continued to ring and was relieved when someone answered.

"Hello?" a young male's voice rang out

"Get Kouga and meet me at my place in half an hour. Hurry." Sesshoumaru said in a deadly voice

When he hung up the phone he turned to find everyone staring at him.

"So Kouga's still alive is he?" Inuyasha said calmly surprising everyone

"He is and so is Shippou. Kagome met him a while ago." Was his reply

"How is he?" Miroku asked

"Stronger." He stated

"I'm glad I get to see him again and I'm sure Kagome was ecstatic too." Sango said smiling

"Unfortunately this is not the time to be catching up. But I assure you that I will be the one to kill him." Sesshoumaru said viciously

Naraku's House...

"So I see you have succeeded this time." Came Naraku's evil voice

"Yes Lord Naraku. The girl has been brought like you ordered." The man replied

"Good work Suichi, you have done well. Bring her to the room that was prepared. We will begin soon." He ordered him

Suichi bowed and quickly left with the girl in his arms to follow his master's orders. He looked down at the small woman he held thinking of how harmless she looked. But for some reason his master feared her power and told him how she had destroyed him already. He didn't understand Naraku's reasons because he couldn't fathom how such a small woman held so much power. He found it amusing how Kikyo had left in such haste when he had brought the girl in. Even though she was unconscious she feared her greatly. She was quite amazing, even when she slept evil ran in fear.

"You know he will come for her." Kikyo said now reentering the room

"It must happen for the jewel to reawaken. Otherwise we cannot take it from her." Naraku said smiling at her

"She will die from it as well." She added

"One less problem to deal with my love." He replied

Kikyo smiled at him as she took her common place on his lap. They didn't talk anymore but just sat in silence. The other man she had grown to hate she now loved. It always was weird how fate worked.

Rin entered the room and knelt before Naraku. She waited for a command to be given. She wondered what task would come next.

"Ah, little Rin. You have pleased me." He said looking at her

"I am glad milord. What is my next task?" she asked head still down

"You may stand Rin." He paused as she stood to look at him, "I simply wish you to continue to distract him. I will need time to make preparations." He told her

"As you wish milord." She responded bowing low and turned to leave

"Rin. Try and keep them all distracted. Any one of them come to soon I will personally end your life." Kikyo told her before she left

Rin stood still as Kikyo spoke. She thought of everything she had lost and figured her life was the only thing left. She hated deceiving these people, but it had to be done. She didn't fear death or anything that could bring harm to her. She just wanted to survive and one day meet someone to spend her life with. Sure she was ashamed of the things she was doing, but she had no control over it. So she walked back towards the campus as she headed for Sesshoumaru's dorm room.

Sesshoumaru and the rest of the group all sat at his apartment waiting for Shippou and Kouga to arrive. He was getting impatient and his eyes still held rage as they were still tinged a light pink. He couldn't believe some one would be so foolish to take what was his. This thought made him stop for a moment. 'When did I start to say such foolish things. She is human and...she is mine and nobody will touch her but me. If he dare touch her or harm her in anyway I WILL have his head.' He thought becoming even angrier.

A knock came to the door startling him from his thoughts. He walked over and opened it freezing in his spot. He didn't expect to see her tonight. It was so late in the night.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you. It's just I couldn't sleep and I went for a walked and noticed your light on. So I figured I'd come and see if you wanted company." Rin said lowering her head

"Who is it?" Inuyasha asked roughly, "Are they here yet?"

"No." Was his only reply

"Then who is it?" he asked again curiosity getting the best of him and he got up walking to the door, "You look familiar. Who are you?" he asked as he studied her closely

"I'm Rin. It's nice to meet you." She said smiling warmly

"Yeah, okay." He said and walked back to his spot

"How long until they arrive?" Miroku said now speaking up

"Yeah we need to leave soon." Sango said

"If they are not here then we should just leave." Inuyasha added

"Well I'm sorry to have bothered you. I didn't know you had company. I will see you tomorrow then." Rin said turning to leave

Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm before she walked away. She turned to look at him not sure of what emotion was in his eye.

"You can stay if you'd like. You do not bother me." He told her and let go of her arm

She nodded and followed him in the room and sat quietly down on his bed. She saw Inuyasha who she just met and the crazy girl from earlier. But the man with short black hair she had never seen nor met before.

"I am Miroku and this is Sango." Miroku said

"I'm Rin it's nice to meet you."

Miroku was kneeled in front of her and holding her hand before she realized it, "Your are very beautiful Rin. Will you give me the honor of.." he was quickly knocked on the floor by Sesshoumaru before he even finished

"I warned you Rin. You test me by coming here. I'm not as nice as the others are. And I would not be here if it weren't for Kagome." Sango informed her

"And you would do well to hold your tongue. You are in my home and have no say in anything here." Sesshoumaru spat as his eyes narrowed

"What is wrong with Ka-go-me?" Rin asked curiously but already knowing the answer

"It is none of your concern." Sango spat viciously

Another knock came and Sesshoumaru once again walked over to answer it. He found the two people who he was waiting for and a few others he hadn't expected. He moved from the doorway and let them come in.

"You're late." He stated the obvious

"Yeah, sorry about that." Shippou replied

He looked around at his old gang as his eyes were wide with joy. It had been ages since he had seen them and was extremely happy.

"Do they know?" he asked

Sesshoumaru nodded letting them all know that they had their memories back and they could reveal themselves.

Kouga leaned over to Shippou and whispered quietly in his ear. He was low enough that only the demons in the room could hear him speak. "I do not trust the other girl. She doesn't smell right and her aura is unwelcoming."

Shippou nodded at this and looked over to Sesshoumaru. He spoke in old demon language so no one would understand.

"Daji benki estuki nanu." 'I agree with him.' He said to the former demon lord

"Suiti nasi toka noku fija." 'She will remain here for now.' He replied

"Doji natu lani fu goji ju yuta naru lota deja do toi uhn juki ta na fi yu." 'I do not trust her either. She seems to be hiding something.' He said pausing, "Doda kani fura yu si na toroka dasi didu fi lo tani." 'We should not discuss such things with her hear. Please understand.' He finished

"Do taniwa si lota fu noti na yu kata loi fu soki jiyu." 'Very well then. I trust you on this.' He obliged

He turned to Rin and held out his hand. She instantly took it and helped herself up. They both left the room leaving everyone else there to talk.

"I am sorry for them acting in such rude manners." He told her

"It's okay. They are threatened by me and don't trust me either. It's understandable." She replied with a small smile

"So you understand I see." He said

"Of course I do. It's no problem. Shall we have lunch tomorrow then?" she questioned hopefully

"Then tomorrow it is." He said and watched her walk into the elevator

In The Elevator...

'Why do I feel the need to be by him? He is so kind and gentle to me. I think I'm falling for him. I've never felt this way before.' She thought to herself as she rode the steel box to the first floor.

Chapter 12 Finding Naraku 

They were all sitting at Sesshoumaru's waiting for him to come back. They sat there talking amongst themselves after a short demonstration from the demons in the room. After they had lowered there disguises they found Kouga, Ayame, Shippou, Ginta and Hakkaku were still alive. They had all been so happy everyone hugged each other. Well, Miroku groped Ayame while she knocked him out. Inuyasha just sat there after bonking Shippou on the head. He had said it was to make up for the time he had missed. And Sango gave them all big hugs. She remembered them from the past and was glad to see they had more help then they had expected.

Everyone had quieted when Sesshoumaru had come back in from the hallway. They all looked at him and took a seat to discuss what was going on. The five demons, which had just arrived had not been filled in on the details. So he decided he would explain.

He quickly informed them of what he had found and the knowledge Sango had shared earlier. Everyone's face had become scared and fearful for their dear friend. She had been taken and they really didn't know why he wanted her. She no longer had the jewel. She had rid the world of it in the past.

"So how will we find him?" Miroku asked

"We would have noticed him sooner but he obviously was hiding." Shippou said

"And we all know how well he is at hiding." Inuyasha added

"We need to hurry! What if he kills her." Sango said worriedly as an afterthought

"Then I will revive her." Sesshoumaru stated simply

"You still have the fang?" Inuyasha asked

"I have yours as well brother." He replied as he walked to the closet and opened it up

There were to long wooden boxes that were sealed shut. With extreme ease he broke the open and pulled out two swords. He threw the Tetsueiga to Inuyasha and kept the Tensiega for himself.

"I am unsure if you will be able to use it." He told him truthfully

"Might as well try." He said tying it to his belt.

"We must hurry and go now." Ayame said finally speaking

Sesshoumaru nodded at her statement and walked out the door followed by Kouga and Ayame.

"I will go ahead. You can follow me, but remember I will have their heads." He said as his eyes started to bleed red again.

Before either could reply he was gone.

He stopped outside to find Rin sitting on the bench in front of his building. Regaining his composure he walked over to her and sat down. He waited for her to say something knowing she had something on it that bothered her deeply.

"You know I used to not care about anything but myself. I would do whatever I could to get by. No matter how much it hurt somebody. I simply didn't care anymore. Not after my parents died. I had nothing left until I met you. Now I feel like I belong somewhere and for once I'm happy." She stopped for a second as she inhaled slowly, he just watched her as she started to talk again. "That's why I'm going to tell you this. I don't want to hurt you anymore and I hope you will forgive me." She paused again as silent tears rolled down her face and Sesshoumaru still sat there watching her silently. "Naraku lives in the valley east of here. That's where Kagome is. He has many forces and they are all trained and highly skilled so you must be careful. Kikyo is there as well and she too is just a strong as she ever was. He is planning on taking the jewel from her body to become a full demon again. If he does that she will die. She cannot survive without her soul. You need to hurry and be careful because they are expecting you." She explained as she ran off

At hearing this his mind went into a complete rage. His blood burned like it was on fire and his eyes glowed like red flames. He started to change into his demon form and had trouble stopping himself. He was seriously perturbed and ready to kill. He would not allow him to take her life and would have his head for even thinking about it. He ran off towards Naraku's home and tried not to kill anyone on his way. Even though he could careless about anybody else.

They had all been there watching them as they sat there on the bench. Shippou, Kouga, Ayame and the other demons were listening carefully to what was being said. After hearing what she said everyone but Kouga were saddened and understood her reasoning. But they all, including Kouga were glad for her honesty and her information.

They watched as she ran off and stiffened when they saw Sesshoumaru become angry. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha couldn't smell his anger like the others could, but they could definitely see it in his blood red eyes as they glowed brightly.  
When he transformed he quickly ran off towards Naraku.

They all ran off and followed him as best as they could. Not all of them could leap and Kilala wasn't here. After a few minutes of running Shippou changed into a large bird so the original group could ride. This helped them make better time as the others just ran leaping building to building.

"What did she say?" Sango asked curiously

"She told him she works for Naraku and where to find him." Kouga replied

"And she also told him that Naraku is going to remove the jewel from her body." Ayame added 

"Mistress Centipede did that too and she was fine afterwards." Inuyasha said

"Yes, but this is different. The jewel has been bound to her body and her soul. If he removes it he removes her soul. No one can live without a soul." Shippou explained

After flying for ten minutes the saw smoke rising in the near distance. They assumed it came from Sesshoumaru's destruction and Naraku's home. When they Finally arrived they were horrified at what they saw.

Bodies were everywhere as the ground seemed to be nothing but blood. They walked forward and found arms and legs strewn about. A few heads that had rolled on the ground held looks of horror and disbelief. Some of the bodies looked ragged like they were bitten in half by large teeth. It was like the battle of the past was beginning all over again.

While they walked along they found weapons. Most which would be useless against him during battle. Miroku had oddly enough found a staff exactly like his old one. Sango had strangely began to worry when she found her weapon too. They both exchanged looks as if knowing that they were thinking the same thing.

When they came to the main door to the house they found it wide open. Walking in it appeared to be empty and deserted.

"I'm going to check around outside." Shippou said running off towards the back of the house

Everyone just watched him go shrugging it off. They didn't know why he would be checking the outside but they just let him go.

"Can you smell Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"No. It seems he has covered all smells by using his miasma. Although it doesn't smell poisonous." Kouga answered calmly

"We should split up and cover more ground." Ayame suggested

"Ginta, Hakkaku go straight ahead and see what you can find." Kouga said

"Sango, Miroku and I will go this way." He said pointing to the hallway on the right

"That leaves one hallway left. Work your way up and meet at the back of the house." Ayame said and quickly left with Kouga beside her

Sesshoumaru had been walking around for what seemed like an hour. It was hard to figure out where he was going even with his sense of smell the miasma covered even him. He walked around kind of guessing which way to go. As he went along he checked every room to make sure she wasn't in it.

They had been walking around for only a few minutes and had come to a dead end. They had checked every room and found nothing and nobody. They turned around to head back towards the main door. When they rounded the corner that they had just come from they found a wall.

"We just came from here how is there a wall?" Sango asked herself aloud

"It seems our host wants to lead us somewhere. The house changes to his will." Miroku replied

"Then where do we go if there is a dead end the other way too?" Inuyasha asked

"We will just have to simply check each room to see if a door has been added." Miroku said wisely

So they went back through all the rooms to see if they could find a door. They became worried when not a single door was found in any room.

"Now what?" Inuyasha asked roughly as he became frustrated

"We will just make a door." He said

So they walked to the dead end where they were originally headed as Sango threw her Hirakoutsu. They succeeded and found yet another hallway. They walked through the wall and headed down the new hallway as they continued to check each room.

After about another ten minutes they found themselves at another dead end and nobody in sight. They all started to think it was hopeless and that they would never find him.

"Did you hear that?" Inuyasha questioned as he walked to the wall on their right.

They started to walk closer to him when they suddenly were thrown back with chunks of the wall that had seemed to be forced somehow. When they looked up they saw Kouga and Ayame standing on the other side of the huge whole.

"How did you guys get over here? I thought we decided we would check this side." Kouga said angrily

"What do you mean? You are on our side!" Inuyasha yelled

"Quit you two. You are not helping. Obviously he is leading us nowhere." Ayame wisely stated

"Then how do you suppose we get there if we just get dead ends and we can't smell anything?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms over his chest

"Well, maybe he adds the dead ends because we are in fact close by him. Then again he could put them there knowing we would think that and wanted us to go the opposite way." Miroku said thoughtfully

"So how do we find out where we are then?" Sango asked

"Only one way to find out." Ayame said as she kicked the wall where there was a dead end

The wall fell down and they all walked through. They checked each room of the hall. When they came to the last one they found Rin in the middle of the floor unconscious. Ayame walked in to see if she was still alive. Checking her for a heart beat she found one.

"She's alive." Ayame said

"So, leave her." Inuyasha said

Sango walked over to Ayame and Rin's limp form and looked her over for a minute. Gently she shook the girl as she called out her name. When there was no movement she shook her more violently. Still the girl didn't rise from her slumber. Finally she decided she had to be more brutal. She slapped the girl hard on her cheek a couple of times.

"Rin! Wake up. Rin!" Sango shouted as she slapped the girl

"Huh?" was Rin's reply, "Where, what happened?" she asked and looked around the room to see blurred figures

When her eyesight became clear she froze at the people standing around her. She was scared because she thought they had come to kill her. When she looked around the room some more she noticed that she wasn't in her apartment anymore.

"How did I get here?" she asked herself aloud

That got her confused stares from everyone that was there. She jumped up and scurried to the nearest corner as she pulled her legs to her body and started to rock back and forth. They watched as her eyes glazed over and she started chanting low to herself 'No'.

"Can you lead us to Naraku?" Ayame said walking over to her

Rin just simply looked up at her with glazed eyes. No emotion, no answers, she seemed like she was a shell of the girl they had just found in the room.

Sango decided it was her turn to reach the girl. She stood up and walked over to her and kneeled in front of Rin. She pulled her hand back and brought it hard and swiftly across her face. She watched as pain and tears came to her eyes as she looked up at Sango.

"Can you lead us to Naraku?" Sango asked in a soft voice

"I...I...will try." Was her stuttering reply

So Sango held out her hand and helped Rin stand. Looking over to Rin and finding her staring at her she smiled reassuringly at her. Her kinder and more caring side showing unlike the first time they met.

Rin walked out and turned left as they all followed her. They all walked silently behind her as she looked around the hallway as if trying to find something.

"Why is it we are always running into dead ends?" Sango asked when they came to a stop at another one

Rin put her hand on the wall letting her hand feel the surface. Her hand stopped right above her head and to the left. Holding her pointer finger out she pushed against the wall making a small lever come down. Reaching up she pulled the lever down and stepped away.

Everyone watched as part of the wall moved and opened up for them to see a large room. They all looked at her when she started to speak as if looking for an answer "Not all dead ends are real. Sometimes they are just illusions hiding what's really there all along." She said wisely

She proceeded into the largely lavished room that they had come too. They all gaped at everything that was in there. They were amazed by the antiques that had been placed in it showing the different time periods and styles from other countries. From golden chairs and a dark cherry dining table to the area rug that almost covered the worn wooden floors. Paintings that hung on the wall were abstract and realistic ones. A chandelier hung from the ceiling and lit the whole room and made it appear to be day. The ceiling itself was a masterpiece too. It depicted a great battle between gods and humans. It showed demons that for once helped the humans defeat them. The walls were done in a rich crimson and had chair rails and trim done in an ivory color.

Rin stood off to the side as she gazed at one of the walls trying to find the other door that she knew was there. Putting her hand to the wall where she guessed it was she began to feel for a little knot. As her hand drifted across the smooth surface her gut told her something bad would happen through the next door. Finally finding what she was looking for she pressed her whole hand against the wall and pushed hard.

There was a loud clicking noise that caught everyone else's attention as gears in the wall began to shift as the wall rose up revealing another room. Rin gasped in horror at two bodies that lay limp on the floor.

At hearing her gasp everyone looked in the room and found their other two comrades on the floor. Ayame ran over along with Sango as they began to slap them out of their state. After a few minutes of slapping them they finally came to.

Rin entered the room finally after seeing they were okay and just knocked out. After everyone had entered the room the door they had come through slammed shut causing them all to jump.

Things got worse as gas started to pour from three vents that were scattered in the room. Rin started to freak out as she tried to remember where the door was. She looked to find no doors just four plain white walls. She kept spinning around trying to remember while she continued so freak out.

"Hurry up!" Ayame rushed her

"There's to much smoke!" Sango shouted

"Hurry up and find the door!" Kouga yelled

"Hurry up stupid wench!" Inuyasha screamed angrily

"I can't hold my breath for long!" Ginta informed her

"I can't remember where the door is!" she shouted back in a fearful voice

"Which way are we supposed to be going?" Inuyasha asked loudly

Rin looked around the room once more and pointed to one of the walls. Inuyasha pulled out his sword and was going to run towards it until he realized his sword hadn't transformed like it normally would.

"Damn it." He said aloud

Kouga seeing this was heading towards the wall when it exploded and everyone went flying on their sides. When they looked towards the wall they saw Shippou standing there with a grin on his face.

"Hey guys. Get lost?" he asked

In an instant everyone trampled him over as they ran from the smoke filled room and started to cough. When they had all calmed the rose from their sitting spots and waited for Rin to direct them to the next door.

"What took you guys so long? I was waiting for you." Shippou said genuinely concerned

"Well we kind of ran into a few dead ends." Miroku said with a sigh

"Well I can sense Sesshoumaru not far ahead. He's stopped moving though. I was tracking him from outside but I stopped when I noticed you guys started to go around in circles until you met up. When you guys headed towards Sesshoumaru I decided to come find you. This house is very tricky but I figured it out." He said with a smile

"Foxes are tricky so it would only be natural to understand such things of the same nature." Rin said speaking up now that she had calmed

Shippou looked over to her for a minute. He became curious to know why she was here. She had never come with them and seemed to have run the opposite direction.

"How did you get here?" he asked her as everyone followed them down the hall

"I'm not quite sure. I had gone back to my room. I don't remember falling asleep or anything. But I'm guessing I was gassed and brought here." She replied

"So he has found out of your betrayal." He stated thoughtfully

"We should hurry up. Should we end up in a similar room to that one we will not be so lucky. That I assure you of." Rin said rushing them

They continued down the hall and found another whole, probably made by Shippou. As they walked down each hallway each had a huge whole from where Shippou had blown it up.

Finally, after an annoyingly long walk, just to get to the back of the house they stood in front of to large oak doors. The doors were carved in such detail. It showed a battle of demons against three demons and three humans. In the sky was a glowing orb that seemed familiar to them all.

"That is us." Shippou stated obviously

Sesshoumaru finally cam to a set of large doors. They were oak and had carvings of the battle from hundreds of years ago. He knew of the battle as he had joined in and quickly left when it had ended. He was the one who had to lay their bodies to rest and bury them.

Sighing inwardly he walked through the doors to see a tatami mat under a plush cushion in the middle of the floor. In front of it sat a small table where a sake pot and cup were sitting. It was a big room, but there was not much there. He looked around the room taking in its size. It seemed as big as the house almost. He could fit in demon form in it. Actually if you could stand him side by side you could fit him in there twice at the same time.

He growled when he saw movement in the shadows. He watched not moving an inch as the figure was slowly revealed by the light. He growled even louder at seeing the man in front of him. There stood Naraku as he smiled malevolently at him. Watching closely he still didn't move as Naraku too a seat on the cushion.

"Where is she you vile half-breed?" Sesshoumaru spat out viciously

"Calm your self Lord Sesshoumaru. You will see her soon. For now just stay where you are." He said as he grabbed his sake cup and filled it up

Sesshoumaru was to busy paying attention to Naraku that he didn't see anything else around him. So when a small and cold hand touched his shoulder his head swung around to see Kikyo walk by as Naraku finished speaking. He went to go slice her in half only to find his body wasn't moving. He was only able to move his head and talk.

So he just continued to growl viciously at the man sitting in front of him as he waited for whatever they were waiting for. All he knew was he wanted to sharpen his claws on Naraku until he had no nail left or until he was dead. Whichever came first he guessed.

The old group stood in front of the door with their five friends. They hesitated to enter because they didn't know how they would find her. They all looked around to each other and took deep breaths. Slowly Kouga opened the door to peer inside the room. They had finally arrived at their destination and weren't suprised to find Sesshoumaru already there.

What did surprise them was that Naraku was still alive and that he just sat there. Drinking his tea he looked up and smiled the most evil grin to the newly arrived guests.

They all walked in the room and stood by Sesshoumaru's unmoving body. Inuyasha choked up the courage to walk towards the disgusting half-breed. He stopped when he was ten feet from him.

"Where is she you bastard?" he spat angrily and took his normal battle stance, hand on the hilt of his sword

"Why Inuyasha, it has been a while since we last saw each other. Human I see. That's too bad, I was hoping to fight you again. But you pose no challenge now that you are even weaker than before." Naraku said calmly

"Where is she?" he screamed grinding his teeth together

"She will join us soon enough. But first I have someone to introduce you too." He told him

Out of the shadows in the corner of the room a figure slowly walked towards them. The figure stopped before the shadows disappeared.

"Come now my dear. No need to be frightened." He said as he chuckled lightly

"I have no fear of any of them." The female voice rang out

The figure shrouded by darkness began to move again. As light started to penetrate the shadowy figure red priestess pants could be seen as they swayed back and forth from the woman's movement. Finally stepping the rest of the way out letting the light reveal her everyone gasped at the familiar form of Kikyo.

Sango ran forward followed by Miroku, who was followed by everyone but Sesshoumaru. He was still currently under her spell. They all stood behind Inuyasha as Sango started screaming at the evil woman.

"You bitch! It's because of you this all happened. Do not think for a moment that you scare us. Kagome will destroy you all." She said to her

"I don't think she will be doing anything after the task is done. She wont even be speaking." Kikyo said hatefully as her eyes narrowed

Inuyasha was the only one not saying anything. He could only think about the woman that stood before him at the moment. The woman he had loved so deeply. The woman who had once been so pure of heart and soul. Her smiles and happiness that he remembered so much were gone and replaced by evil. Now she was just the shadow of that woman he used to know. It would seem that he no longer knew who she was and what was worse was she didn't either.

"Suichi!" Naraku called

In the blink of an eye a man appeared from the same shadows Kikyo had come from. His blue hair shined in the light like the waters of the ocean did. His brown eyes were cold like frozen chocolate. He stood straight next to Naraku as he quietly awaited his orders.

"Do it now." Naraku simply commanded

He looked to Kikyo and nodded. She responded with a short nodded as she looked to the rag tag group and started to chant.

"You won't hurt her!" Shippou yelled as he leapt towards them

"I won't let you either!" Kouga yelled jumping forward and was followed by the rest of them

But before any of them were able to touch Kikyo and Naraku they were forcefully throw back by a barrier that had been erected by the dark maiden. Sesshoumaru still stood frozen in place by her other spell and Rin stood behind everyone as she lay low.

Kouga Inuyasha, Shippou and Miroku all tried to forcefully break the wall between themselves and Naraku. But they were no matches for Kikyo's power. It would not fall unless she did.

A few moments they were all calmed when the demon from earlier re-entered the room. Only this time he carried something in his arms. They looked over to him to find the precious thing they had come to retrieve. Kagome. They all stood by and watched as he placed her on a small twin sized futon that had been rolled out.

Her body didn't move and her breathing was too shallow to notice. Her hands and ankles bound together by rope as her body remained limp. They all became worried by the way she appeared. Thinking she was dead Sango screamed again.

"You...you bastard. You killed her and for that I will personally take your head. Even if I must die to do it, it will be done." She said heatedly

"She is not dead yet exterminator." He said smiling

Kikyo walked over to Kagome's body and kneeled in front of her. She held her hand over Kagome with her eyes closed and slowly moved them from her waist to her head as she chanted some incantation. Stopping her hands above Kagome's heart she stopped and opened her eyes. Concentrating as hard as she could, she used words to pull at it.

Everyone but Rin watched closely as her body began to glow with a bright pink light. Even though the light was blinding they all continued to watch and listen closely.

Unable to see from the light Kagome opened her eyes as her body cried out in pain. It felt as if her heart was being ripped from her body. She looked up to find Kikyo kneeling over her and chanting something she couldn't understand. Even though the pain was so great she was still able to release a plea to the woman above her.

"Stop it! Please stop it!" She choked out as her eyes scrunched closed in agony

But Kikyo ignored her cries for help and pleas for life. She remained concentrated on her task.

Before she removed the jewel completely all that was heard throughout the house was an ear-piercing scream from Kagome. With that last breath and scream her body fell limp to the floor again. Her head resting on its side as her body was completely relaxed. Her friends looked over to her face that seemed plastered with pain. Her eyes were blank as they stared back at them. Hair fanned out from her body as it too lay still on the floor.

Looking to the woman that had just killed her they found the jewel levitating above her hand as the stone glowed a beautiful pink color. Watching Kikyo closely she began her walk across the room towards Naraku as she held the jewel.

Inuyasha still trapped in the barrier with the rest of the group held his head down. His silver bangs covering his eyes so you couldn't see the emotions that shone through his eyes. Teeth mashed together as his fists were clenched tight he shook from anger.

Snapping his head up he looked to his three enemies with pure hatred and sadness in his narrowed golden eyes as he began to speak. "You bastard." He ground out low as he continued to glare at them. "How dare you touch her." He spat out making Sango and Miroku step back a few feet.

Everyone's mouth dropped to the ground as dust seemed to fall gently over his body. His sword beating loudly along with his body as his eyes were once again covered by his bangs.

Little white and furry ears grew on the top of his head as his hands shot to his side. Nails growing into sharp and deadly claws and two fangs protruded from his mouth as he smiled dangerously at Naraku.

Sesshoumaru's eyes however never left Kagome's body. He could only stare in horror at her lifeless body as her eyes stared back devoid of anything. Not able to look away from the woman he now realized he loved he started to go insane.

Rin stood off to the side and watched closely as his eyes turned a deep glowing crimson. As if his eyes had been coated in blood. He clenched his teeth together as revealing his fangs. His once invisible marks appeared showing his double red stripes on his wrist and cheeks while a blue crescent moon sat upon his brow.

Sesshoumaru growled loudly as he tried his hardest to move his body free from his invisible bindings. He succeeded in moving by breaking Kikyo's spell.

Kikyo felt her spell being broken and looked to the former demon lord. Her eyes showing the horror and fear that she felt for the first time in five hundred years. She looked at his glowing red eyes as he began to change.

Chapter 13 

Sesshoumaru stood in demon form as he growled viciously at Naraku and Kikyo. Eyes that glowed the color of blood were focused in on his pray. Never moving even when he could see movement out of the corner of his eye. His saliva was acid as it poured from his mouth and hit the ground causing the wood to eat away. No thoughts in his mind as rage took over. The only thing he heard was 'kill'.

Everyone else in the room ran to the side except for Inuyasha. Remaining in his original spot in his half demon form his eyes to never left the two figures that were frozen to their spots.

Naraku had a look of utter horror on his face for a minute before he was able to regain his composure. With a wave of his hand demons flew from his body and started to attack them. He used his miasma to shroud him in a cloak of darkness as he started to run. Kikyo following him closely quickly left the room as well.

Sango taking out her Hirakoutsu through it at a group of demons slicing them in half. She turned around after catching it and had just enough time to pick up a sword from the ground and plunge it into the worm demon behind her.

Miroku used his staff to block a snake demons sword as it lunged towards him. Blocking each attack with skill and successfully knocking it from it's hand. Bringing his staff up he pushed it towards the snake and punctured it all the way through it's scale covered body.

Kouga and Ayame were working back to back as they used their speed and swords to cut the demons in half, while Ginta and Hakkaku used daggers to slit the offending demons throats.

Shippou was on the opposite side of the room using foxfire to burn them until they were nothing but dust. Grabbing the sword from his side he cut through the mob of demons as he made his way towards Kagome.

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and used the wind scar to cut through everything and everybody. Quickly he ran in the direction of Naraku and Kikyo as he tried to catch up.

Sesshoumaru jumped right through the roof and landed outside. He gazed around the grounds watching for Naraku to exit the house.

Naraku and Kikyo walked through the halls as they headed for the back door. Kikyo simply followed quietly as her mind was blank. Naraku on the other hand was thinking about what had happened.

_Flashback_

_Naraku watched as Inuyasha started to change. His ears appearing and his nails and fangs grew back like they had been centuries ago. So astonished by the half-breeds transformation he didn't see anything else._

'_How could he turn into a half demon. He was just a human and I smelt no trace of demon blood. It's impossible.' He thought to himself in amazement._

_So deep in thought he was knocked from it when he heard a loud growling and saw everyone but Inuyasha run to either side of the room. Upon looking up he froze from the huge blood filled eyes and huge dog that now stared intently at him._

_End Flashback_

'I will need the jewel. If I don't consume it he will kill me easily.' He thought as he walked briskly down the hall. "Give it to me!" he order Kikyo

She hesitated for a minute before putting her hand towards him and dropping it in his hand. Watching closely as he put it in his pocket.

Both jumped when they heard a loud explosion coming from the room they had just left and threw themselves against the wall when a bright yellow light swished by them causing the hall to divide in half.

Quickly they started to run in the direction they had been headed as they knew where the power had come from. Knowing Inuyasha was right on their tail and coming fast.

When they exited the house they caught their breath. When Naraku heard the growling from earlier, he looked up to find Sesshoumaru towering above him.

Naraku backed up putting distance between them as he smiled his evil smile. "Now, now Sesshoumaru let us settle this as equals." He said calmly as he pulled the jewel from his pocket and swallowed it quickly.

Inuyasha chose that moment to run out as he and Sesshoumaru watched the jewel slide down his throat. They both stared in anger and horror as he began to change and was surrounded by red fog.

On his forehead two horns grew to a foot in height as a mark appeared on his forehead. It was a crimson heart that dripped blood from a black sword that was run through it. Two black stripes ran from the bottom of his eyes and ran down to his jaw line. Nails growing into claws as all his teeth became razor sharp. What seemed to be black ink filled his eyes making them completely black and unreadable. Finally spikes grew from his back and arms making him a human porcupine.

Inside the house...

Shippou moved with such speed as he continued to fight off the offending demons. It was like a never-ending army as they didn't stop appearing from thin air. He looked to Kouga and the rest of his small but formidable pack he saw the Ginta and Hakkaku were unconscious on the floor. He was silently praying they weren't dead. When he looked to Sango and Miroku seeing they were looking just as beaten and bloodied as he was. They didn't look like they would last much longer against this large army of ruthless demons. He winced in pain as one of the demons he was fighting stabbed his side and looked down as blood started to ooze out.

Miroku looked over to Sango to find her clothes covered in blood. He didn't see her Hirakutsou anywhere but was pleased to know that she had picked up a sword and was still defending her self. He continued to fight as best as he could knowing full and well he would not survive this fight. He and the others were barely holding on. For the last thirty minutes they had all together taken on at least two hundred demons. But the part that made it so easy and so hard at the same time was the fact that they were in such a small space. It enabled them to slay the demons because they weren't able to jump away, but neither were they. He just hoped the demons would stop their attacks soon.

Finally after ten more minutes of fighting the demons stopped coming. They all wondered why but didn't complain. They were bleeding heavily with other small cuts and bruises scattered across their bodies.

Sango was the first to fall out of the still conscious group. Miroku quickly kneeling by her side trying to keep her awake. With her bleeding draining from her body on her legs and back he became scared.

"Sango! Sango! Stay awake, don't close your eyes." He shouted as he shook her roughly

"I feel so tired. I just need some rest." Was her soft reply

Shippou, Kouga and Ayame had ran over to them now after checking their other fallen comrades. They all stood silently around her as Miroku continued to shake her and call her name. They all watched as she finally closed her eyes. 'Kagome, please help us. We can't defeat him on our own.' Was her last thought before everything went dark.

Miroku quickly checked for signs of breathing and her pulse. But he became sad and angry as he found no sign of life in her now lifeless body.

As he rose from his knees he looked to everyone still standing to see everyone just barely still alive. Tears flowing out of his eyes as they became hardened and his teeth, were grinding together in anger and hatred.

"I will not voice my thoughts knowing we are all on the same page. But we must continue to fight. Not only for Kagome but our other friends that were used and killed by him." Miroku said to them all, with tears still flowing freely down his face and landing on the wooden floors.

They all nodded in agreement. They had all lost family and friends. They had all lost parts of their lives. It didn't matter if it was from the past or now. All that mattered was destroying Naraku so he couldn't harm anyone any longer. They would all give their lives if it meant freeing the world from the vile half-breed.

Walking as fast as their legs would carry them outside they made their way to the back courtyard. Wounds profusely bled from their bodies as they walked down the once covered hallways. Trails of blood could be seen which every step they made. But they still made their way in hopes of destroying him.

Outside...

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stood side by side as they waited for Naraku's transformation to end. When he finished they gazed as his hideous body and were slightly worried from the new power that resonated from his being.

"You hope that you will be able to destroy me? I will let you in on a secret. I can read your minds and hear the doubts you have. And I will tell you that you will not be able to destroy me." Naraku informed them as he chuckled lightly to himself

"Why did you take her? Why did you want her so bad?" Inuyasha screamed

"She had the power I wanted and the power she had taken from me. She caught my eye." He replied with an evil smirk

Sesshoumaru growled deep in his throat at hearing this and attacked Naraku. Naraku easily countered his attack by send his hands out. His finger grew in length and width turning into deadly spikes. He smiled as they made contact with the former demon lords body. Sesshoumaru yelped in pain as spikes pierced through his body.

Inuyasha tried next as he ran at top speed with his sword raised and fully transformed in the air. Jumping into the air he brought it down as he yelled.

"Wind scar!"

Naraku seeing this move coming by reading his thoughts simply sidestepped and totally avoiding the attack. He chuckled again as he grabbed one of the spikes on his back and turned into a completely steel spear. Throwing it with such speed and ease Inuyasha tried to avoid it but only succeeded in being hit. It landed in his upper thigh causing him to scream in pain.

He pulled it from his leg as he again screamed in pain. When he pulled it out he looked down to see that the pain doubled. Hearing clothes shuffled behind him he swiftly turned around to see his friends enter the courtyard.

"Did you like that Inuyasha? It was my special gift for you. It was covered in poison that is now coursing through your body. You wont last much longer." He spat proudly

At that moment Sesshoumaru stood up, still in demon form and began another attack. Now his attacks became sluggish as his wounds bled horribly.

Miroku, Kouga and Ayame attacked when Sesshoumaru did. All silently hoping their numbers would help them.

Inuyasha finally stood and was able to attack as well. Helping them out and a little slow from his fresh wound.

However Naraku was ready for them all. Again his hand shot out only this time piercing Sesshoumaru's legs causing him to fall to the ground again. Throwing Miroku to the side as he broke his arm and a leg. Kouga received a fist straight through his shoulder causing him to lose even more blood.

When Inuyasha and Ayame started to attack they were able to get in a few punches in until he attacked back. He pulled three smaller spears and threw them at Ayame as he successfully landed all three in her body, knocking her to the ground.

Naraku however grasped Inuyasha as he was given punch after punch. With speed and grace Naraku pulled out his sword and sliced Inuyasha's legs, arms and chest. When as fist was thrown at him he avoided it and appeared behind him as he sliced his back open.

Naraku was suddenly grabbed by large teeth as Sesshoumaru bit down on his body hoping to wound him with his poison that was seeping from his mouth. But when he pierced Naraku's skin poison miasma shot out causing Sesshoumaru to be poisoned instead. Sesshoumaru's poison burned him making him grind his teeth but was bale to remove it without further harm.

Miroku stood as Sesshoumaru fell and transformed to his humanoid form. He looked at everyone seeing they were all on the brink of death. Even Sesshoumaru lay there breathing heavily as he tried to stay alive. Holding the staff he had found earlier he used it to stand. His left leg and arm had immense pain shooting threw it as he wobbled over to Naraku.

Inuyasha attempted to stand but failed as his body screamed in agony. He cried out to nobody in particular for help and continued to try and stand on his feet. Trying to ignore the pain his body felt he finally stood and slowly joined the Miroku as he too made his way to Naraku.

"You are foolish to get up. I would have left you there but you insist on fighting me. You can't defeat me. I have the power of the Shikon no Tama now. It is pointless to continue." Naraku said smirking at them

Running towards Miroku he thrust his hand through his side and broke his right leg. He watched his face closely as it contorted from the extreme pain. Falling to the ground he found he couldn't move and was barely staying awake as his blood formed a puddle around him.

When he came to Inuyasha he was again holding his sword only this time he had it on the ground. It weighed too much now that his body felt so weak and he had no energy. He screamed again as a hand went through his chest while another punched him in the face throwing him ten feet in the air.

"Once again you are all foolish to think you can beat me. Because your body is poisoned your body grows weak trying to fight it. But soon it will eat away your insides as you slowly die from the pain. If you even last that long." He said kind of victoriously

He looked around to see that there was something missing.

"Fox fire!" Shippou yelled

Naraku jumped into the air as he quickly avoided the attack. As he descended from above Shippou he pulled another spike from his back as it turned into a long and wide sword. Shippou was in better shape then the others and was able to pull out a dagger to shield him self until he could jump away. Naraku used his other hand to pull a long dagger from his side and stabbed Shippou in the opposite side he was hit in earlier. Falling to the ground from his still bleeding wounds and the new one from Naraku's dagger he lay there still and barely alive.

As they all lay there silently trying to stay alive and build enough strength to continue fighting they all thought about one person. Someone who had touched them all and worked her way easily into their hearts. The only reason they had come here to face Naraku in the first place. Kagome.

'Kagome, I'm sorry.' Shippou cried to him self as tears rolled down his face

'We need your strength. You are the reason we were able to kill him before.' Miroku thought sadly

'I'm sorry we failed you my friend. I only wish you were here so we could all say good bye.' Kouga frowned

'I will miss you my friend. I will always remember you.' Ayame thought as she struggled to stay conscious

Sesshoumaru looked to the pitch-black sky as he remembered his time with her in the present and in the past when he had first met her. She had always been so strong and never feared anybody, even if they were stronger then her. Her loyalty and confidence in her friends made them stronger. Always being able to brighten anyone's day with her warm and caring smiles as she listened to their problems. Warmth radiated off of her as she would talk in her sweet and gentle voice. She would give her life for anybody and would never think twice. Her laughter was intoxicating and sounded so beautiful and full of happiness. She was his power, his strength, his life and he felt so weak and useless without her. 'I'm sorry I failed you. I will be seeing you soon. I only wish I could hold you once more and watch you smile before I die. I now know why. I love you, I always have. I was too proud to admit it until I lost you. But I need you with me now. I need you by my side. I need your smile, your voice, and your laughter. Kagome.' He thought closing his eyes as he pictured her.

'Sesshoumaru.' He heard Kagome call as she smiled at him.

Naraku was standing there having a hard time trying to decide whom to kill first. Deciding he would watch them all die slowly. After all he didn't mind killing them all again. Only this time he was happy that Sesshoumaru and Kouga were joining them this time around. Reaching in a small pouch on his side he pulled black dust from it and opened his hand. Slowly he blew it on everybody but Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. They were already dying from his poison so there was no need to give them more. He watched closely making sure they all inhaled it and smiled when they all groaned in pain.

As he stood there listening to their whimpers and quiet screams he felt his body start to tingle. Not knowing why he simply ignored it until it started to burn him from the inside out. He grasped his stomach painfully as it began burning more and more as the seconds passed. Then out of nowhere he felt his body ripped open as the jewel was pulled from his body. Watching as it hovered away he saw where it was going.

There, standing thirty feet from him was Kagome. Her eyes were blank and her skin was pale from death as she waited for the jewel. He became somewhat frightened to see her able to walk after he had removed the jewel from her body. It was impossible to live without a soul and only the dead her are being controlled can stand. He could smell death as it swam in his nose and he felt his body tingle again. His hand still covering his stomach as his body slowly reverted back.

Still watching her closely no longer caring about his power dissipating, her hands came up as the jewel hovered between them. Her eyes closing as a bright pink light flashed through the valley and surrounded her form. Waiting to see what was happening to her now that she rejoined with the jewel. She was now three feet above the ground and complete submerged in a ball of light.

When the light started to fade and Kagome was revealed she was the same but different. Eyes blue and sparkling like Sapphires as she gazed over to him and her friends. Her hair had grown to mid back and blew around her as if it were a shield. And she wore a long white dress that flowed like water around her.

"You have caused great pain and suffering for six hundred years. Killing people and using them like toys. I will not permit you to continue this path you have chosen. You will be sent to hell never to be reborn." She said angrily as her body turned pink and translucent. Her voice emotionless as her eyes were cold and hard.

Pink tinted clear wings appeared behind her and spread out reaching out six feet in length. Closing her eyes as if concentrating on something in particular and then she vanished.

He didn't see her as he looked up and to his sides. But he froze when he felt a hand touch his shoulder from behind as he felt his skin burning.

"Soon you will experience great pain and forever live in agony for all the souls you have taken and tainted with your hatred. You will no what true suffering is like and will feel that way for all eternity." Was the last thing she said before he was engulfed in her purifying light and turned to dust

When she had finished with him she looked to her friends that lay in their own blood on the ground. She frowned as her eyes softened with sadness.

Walking over to Sesshoumaru she found he was barely alive. Leaning down she gently kissed him on the lips as a pink gas entered his body. Her hand went to his face as she felt his smooth skin on her own. Pulling crimson hair that was stuck to his face and pushing it behind his ears she took in his breath taking features. Smiling sadly she kissed him on his forehead and rose from her place next to him.

Slowly she walked over to her friends and used her powers to place them side by side and brought out Sango's body to lie next to Miroku, while Hakkaku and Ginta lay by Kouga. She found that all but Shippou had passed on and frowned again when she found this out.

Once again closing her eyes in concentration she started to glow again as she surrounded her friends and her self in the warmth of the light. After a few seconds the light disappeared again and she listened closely as and smiled when she heard their hearts beating strongly in their bodies.

With the last of her power she moved them inside Naraku's house and set them in a room where they would be more comfortable. With this final act she fell to the floor limp and lifeless.

Epilogue 

Shippou was the first to wake up. He gazed around the room to see everybody lying on the hard floor. He was confused by how he ended up inside and how he was still alive. Listening closely he could hear strong healthy heartbeats from everyone in the room. Only one person went unnoticed by him as he lay back down to rest some more. It didn't take long before his eyes closed and he drifted into another deep sleep.

_He looked around to see a large field and tall grass. A line of Sakura trees stood about fifty feet in front of him. Looking closer he saw all his friends sitting in the shade of the colorful branches. With his demon speed he was able to close the distance in a matter of seconds. _

"_Hey Shippou!" Sango and Miroku greeted as they smiled up at him_

_Inuyasha sat behind them on the other side of the tree. Kouga and Ayame sat next to each other under the tree to the right. Ginta and Hakkaku were sitting next to them as they all chatted happily. When he looked to the left a few trees down he saw Sesshoumaru with his back against the tree as he gazed upon the field._

_Walking slowly over to him he sat down, not speaking a single word he too looked at the field before them._

_After a few minutes of staring at the empty space ahead of them they felt a hand on their shoulders. Slowly they turned around not really knowing what to expect._

_When they met their eyes with deep blue ones they jumped up. Staring at the smiling girl they couldn't think of anything to say. That was until Shippou smiled and started to jump excitedly._

"_Kagome!" he said hugging her tightly_

_This caught the attention of everybody else and with the blink of an eye she was standing in front of everybody. After everyone hugged her they all took a seat to listen to her. _

"_What happened to us? Are we dead? Where are we?" Sango asked curiously_

"_You all died. But your lives were given back to you. I brought you here so we could talk. This is my dream realm." She responded slowly_

"_Why can't you talk to us when we wake up?" Inuyasha asked gruffly_

"_Because I will not be there." She told him_

"_Well what about you. Didn't you get your life back?" Shippou asked a little scared to know the answer_

"_No. I am gone from the land of the living. I used all my energy to purge the world of Naraku's evil. He will no longer be a problem for anybody." She explained sadly_

"_I assume you used your life to save ours, did you not?" Miroku asked_

"_I did. The last time we fought Naraku you were all killed. I wanted you to live your lives like you should have the first time. I didn't want you to die again." She said sadly_

"_But without you Kagome our life is not the same." Ayame said speaking up from her silence_

"_Don't worry about me. I will be able to see you soon. For now I just want you to live and be happy. I have expanded your lives so we may meet again." She said the last part looking to Sango and Miroku. "I hope you will all understand that I was supposed to die in the past. But now I can no longer escape death." She informed them_

_She stood from her spot as did they all and once again she hugged her friends. Slowly one by one they all vanished as they left the dream world. _

_Sesshoumaru was the only one who remained as he stared into her eyes with longing and sadness._

"_I am sorry Sesshoumaru. But it must be done." She said softly with sadness laced in her voice_

"_I don't want you to leave me. I had lost you once, I can't lose you again." Sesshoumaru spoke with a shaky voice as his hand went to rest on her cheek_

"_I do not want this either, but it must happen." She leaned into his hand as she spoke_

"_I will resurrect you with Tensiega." He told her quickly_

"_It's not possible. My soul has left my body." He hand covered his gently as she kissed his palm_

"_But I need you with me. I need you by my side, to hold you close and feel your lips on mine." He said seriously as his eyes clearly showed the fear she never thought she would see_

"_I will see you again soon. I just wanted to tell you before I go that I love you and I will never forget you." She whispered as she put her head on his chest_

"_When will we meet again?"_

"_Soon my love." Was her simply reply_

"_How will I know how to find you?" he asked_

"_I will meet you hear." She said into his chest_

_Using his hand he brought her chin so that she was looking at him. She had tears in her eyes as did he. Gently she wiped his tears away not wanting to see him cry. Never thinking she would ever see him cry, she found her self saddened that she was the cause._

_Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her tears away softly. When he pulled away so their faces we just an inch apart he looked into her eyes as if searching for something. Slowly he placed his lips on hers and kissed her sweetly and passionately. It didn't last long, but it didn't have too. It was such a beautiful kiss that was filled with a deep love that they both felt for each other. _

"_I will never forget you, my Kagome. You will always be mine." He said to her as they were once again staring into each other's eyes_

"_And I will never forget you Sesshoumaru. I love you with my whole being." She told him as tears glided down her face_

"_And I love you Kagome Higurashi. I will wait for you until the end of time." He told her as he kissed her again_

The End


End file.
